


Thousands Of Reasons To Smile: Year Three

by Brightsidetolife



Series: Thousands Of Reasons To Smile [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 109,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightsidetolife/pseuds/Brightsidetolife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self & puts himself in the same orphanage with Tom Riddle whom is going to be starting Hogwarts; can Harry change history & Tom's P.O.V? Not Slash between Tom & Harry, SLASH involved. Year Three</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thousands Of Reasons To Smile: Year Three

** **

 

**Chapter One  
**

**July 1st 1941 First Day of School at**

**Magic School Academy**

"See you soon."

Those were the last words Tom said to me that morning, and if I hadn't been so nervous about starting a new school, maybe I would have listened a lot more closely to what he was trying to tell me. But instead I just stood there looking up at the huge brick building with The Academy of Magic School For Elite Potentials carved on the top front of the building in golden letters.

I was wearing my school uniform and had my school bag over my shoulder. For a long time I just stood there on the grounds of the school and wishing I was back at home. I don't think I can do this on my own. I mean, I didn't even know anybody here besides Julius. Mrs. Nadia Bellamy was nice enough to drop me off since Julius had to be at the school a lot earlier than I had to be. She had told me to be careful and to try to have fun.

"Come on," I said to myself, "get going." And I was so determined to be brave that I swung my shoulder bag out to my side and then behind me in a big wide arc without even looking first.

I felt the impact only a second before I heard the gasp. Spinning around, I was horrified to see a girl right behind me, doubled over holding her stomach. Her books were scattered across the sidewalks, and her black hair hung down all around her face so that I couldn't actually see what she looked like. I hurried over to her side and asked her if she was okay. I saw the corners of her mouth twitch, I wasn't sure if she was getting ready to yell or just trying not to laugh.

"I hope you have that thing registered," she said softly. She was wearing a pink plaid skirt and a black vest over her white dress shirt; the uniform for girls.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Lethal weapon." She kept a straight face, "What do you have inside that thing? Bricks? Rocks? Quaffle balls?"

"I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't hear you coming." Dropping my school bag onto the ground, I went to pick up her books that had been dropped out of her hands.

"You're British?" the girl asked me curiously as I handed her books back to her. Now that the girl was upright and had fixed her wavy hair out of her face, I could see that she had light blue eyes. She was the same height as me making me believe that she was probably about my age or a year older.

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry about-"

"Forget it, it's okay. Besides you look very sorry enough as it is. What class are you heading off to?" I grabbed my book bag as the girl walked with me.

"Vampire Ethnics with Professor Bellamy."

"Are you a vampire?" The girl asked me cautiously.

I laughed at that. "Is that a problem?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that would explain why I think you're so handsome." I blushed in embarrassment at that. Hopefully she was just joking.

"Don't you just hate it when people decide not to be your 'friend' because of who you hang around with? I'm not like that at all. I get along with mostly everybody, I can't stand bigotry. Oh my gosh! You're a metamorphagus! I've never seen a boy metamorphagus before! You'll be like the only boy in the school with that gift."

"Yeah, I heard as much." I mumbled back to her as I was receiving unwanted attention from other students gawking at me because of my hair. "And I'm not a vampire by the way. Professor Bellamy is my godfather, he thought it would be a good idea if I was more educated on vampires instead of what I see on the muggle telly."

The girl seemed embarrassed by my words. "Oh... well my class is right next to yours so I can walk you to your classroom."

"Thank you, I was finding that my sense of direction was lacking."

The girl grinned an impish grin. "Don't worry- in just a few days you'll be breezing around here like you grew up here with the rest of us. And if you need anything at all, just let me know. I'll be your tour guide buddy."

I smiled in gratitude. "What is your first class?"

"Mage with Professor Stevenson. Mages wield the elements of earth, wind, water, and fire. I'm a water mage, I can control water, ice, any liquid form to a certain extant. I'm learning how to control it better."

"That is bloody wicked. I'd love to have that kind of power." The girl laughed at my words. "My name is Harrison Potter, it's nice to make your acquittance." I said bringing out my hand to shake hers.

"Oh, my name is Mikayela Nelson, I prefer Kay though if you don't mind." Mikayela shook my hand happily.

"What other classes do you have? Maybe we might have a class together." Mikayela asked as they walked up a flight of stairs, surrounded by more students.

"I have metamorphagus with Professor DeLeo, wandless magic with Professor Bellamy, and magical beasts with Professor DeBlois."

Mikayela clapped her hands excitedly. "I have wandless magic with Professor Bellamy as well and magical beasts with Professor DeBlois! We have two classes together!"

It's funny how some people just seem to click with the very first meeting. That's how I felt about Mikayela Nelson.

"Who's your friend, Kay?" I turned around to see a tall teen with business cut brown hair and sea green eyes. He was not looking at me friendly whatsoever.

"Harrison Potter, this is my brother Leo. We're two years apart from each other. He's a fire mage."

"Nice to meet you." I said trying to be polite, but he simply narrowed his eyes at me. Mikayela sighed in annoyance at her brother before she shrugged her shoulders apologetically at me. She was walking backwards to room 210 waving both hands in farewell, which made me realize that I had made it to my classroom 211. "See you next class Harris."

I started to turn away to my own classroom when suddenly Leo stopped me and pointed a finger at me. "Be careful... Harrison Potter." he said smiling almost in a sneer.

That was the second time I'd heard those words that morning.

I opened the classroom door to immediately be greeted by my godfather Julius Bellamy. "Harry!" Then he immediately frown noticing my annoyed expression because of that Leo kid. "Why do you look so strange? What's wrong?" Julius guided me to the front of the classroom. I must have been early because no other student was there yet. I sat down at my desk while Julius sat on top on one of the other wooden desks beside me.

"You would be insulted," I said as I placed my book bag on the floor next to me, "if someone told you that you look strange."

Julius smirked at me in amusement. He opened his mouth to say something, probably sarcasm, when he was interrupted by a flood of students rushing out of the fireplace in the corner of the room. I looked at Julius curiously so, wondering why the students did not come through the entrance door like he had. Though I didn't have to wonder for long.

"Who's the mortal?"

I looked up at the kid talking to his friend, (I presumed) and felt a slight dread as said kid flashed his sharp pointy teeth. Probably to scare me. The person whom he was talking to, I'd actually seen this girl a couple of times before randomly besides today. Always wearing the same white long sleeved business shirt and black plaid skirt, always staring. I didn't think the girl was much older than I was but I couldn't remember actually seeing her in this school. The girl was actually wearing a uniform though.

Seeing someone once was...eh. Twice was a coincident. Three times and as far as I was concerned, that math added up to stalker or somebody planning to do me in. I did know a decent amount about that, thank you very much. The girl had wavy dark brown hair on top and light on the bottom with dark green(forest green) eyes.

"Does he want to be like us? I'll bite him-" I grimaced at the very thought, remembering my last encounter of fangs in the juncture of my neck.

"Stop it! Everybody take your seat." Julius jumped off the desk and headed to the front of the classroom. "I signed Mr. Potter into this class so that he can get a better understanding-"

"Oh- so he's one of those-"

"Mr. Morgan I'd appreciate it if you would stop making assumptions." Julius said sounding quite annoyed.

"One of what?" I asked looking at the kid, Morgan. Despite his inquisitive and sort of dislike he was aiming towards me, I couldn't help but feel this friendly vibe from him. He sat at the same desk that Julius had been occupying. The girl that I felt was stalking me, was oddly seated way in the back of the classroom.

"A vampire discriminator, a protester." Harry turned to the black haired girl that was talking behind him. "Half the student body believe that we shouldn't be allowed here. We have rights just like any other student and we want to be treated fairly."

"Oh." Was all I could think to say. As soon as the words were out, I realize how much I sounded like a complete imbecile. Great. Now everybody thought that I was stupid.

Morgan quirked an eyebrow at me, obviously trying to figure me out. "The only reason Professor Bellamy signs students here, non-vampires, is to make them realize that were the same as them. We didn't choose to be vampires, especially at our age. Were never going to get any older than this."

"Well that is very unfortunate and I sympathize for you for the injustice of it all, but I have no er... hatred towards vampires. I actually did come here to learn about vampires. I have to live with one after all." I finished my awkward words looking at my godfather rather sheepishly, but Julius looked like he was busy trying really hard not to laugh.

"Harry is my godson and he occasionally lives with me and my family," Julius asked the classroom as he turned around and heading towards his chalk board, "does that answer everybody's question?"

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place? I'm Jared Morgan. I've been a vampire for a year. Technically I would be fourteen now." Jared had messy brown hair as if he had just woken up, if he could actually sleep that is and brown eyes.

"And I guess introductions are first." Julius said rolling his eyes. "Make it snappy."

"I'm Joanna Johnson." The girl that was seated behind me said.

"Mariah Mitchell."

"Evan Miller."

"Brianna Doyle."

"David Sanchez."

"Josh Roy."

"Maxx Farrell."

"Penny Daniels."

The stalker-girl signed to me. So... she couldn't talk?

"That is Ambrosia Fraser." Julius said sitting down in front of his desk in front of the classroom and swinging his legs back and forth. "Today we are going to learn about blood mates."

The guy vampires moaned and groaned at the topic.

"Oh shut up." Julius said rolling his eyes. "You need to know this stuff."

"Why are we learning about blood mates? Were teens." Josh Roy asked.

"What part of shut up did you not understand, Mr. Roy? Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life? Now unfortunately that you are a vampire, later on in your life, you are going to want to be with someone to share eternity with."

"Couldn't we just... you know, bite someone we really like?" Josh asked again.

Julius threw a white chalk at Josh whom dodged it in time. "No! You don't just bite somebody, stupid ass." Julius said making the students laugh. "Especially not without their permission!" Josh was taller than me by three inches and he had short wavy black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." Josh said defensively.

"Anyway, the thing with us vampires is that every single one of us is destined to have what is known as a 'blood mate'. Blood mate is our other half, the one who will share the rest of eternity with us. Think of it as an eternal spouse if you will. If and when you drink blood from a human, if it's the right human, you will feel your heart beat notifying you that you've found your blood mate."

"Is that what you felt with your wife, Professor?" Joanna asked, the girl that was seated behind me.

"I had found my mate before I was a vampire and I'll never have another like her. I did not bite my newest wife. I've known Nadia, for a very long time. She is not a vampire, she is a water faerie. I do not believe she would be categorize as a blood mate, but regardless of that, I still love her all the same." I frowned sadly at my godfather's words.

And so for the next hour or so Julius started explaining to the class about everything there was to know about blood mates.

The bell rung ending class for the day.

* * *

 

**Metamorphagus with Professor DeLeo**

While I was walking down the halls to my next classroom, I was thinking about what I could possibly learn on my first day of metamorphagus, when I saw her. Not even one foot away from me, both her hands holding on tightly to her book-bag strap. She was leaned up against the wall next to the classroom door. Ambrosia Fraser. The girl was a metamorphagus to? But she wasn't the only person that caught my attention. It was the girl she was communicating to. I was in shock really. She was like the fifteen year old version of my mother.

She was staring at me, like I was to her. The girl though stared with fathomless intensity and I just stared back, like an invisible line was holding me there. She had to be related to my mother. The red hair, the emerald green eyes, everything about her said Lily Potter, or perhaps Evans.

Ambrosia Fraser moved the girl behind her and glared at me. What the hell did this girl want, anyway? I could stand here and guess or I could…ask, but I didn't know sign language.

Fraser stood up straight as I walked up to her. We were almost the same height, me being just a little taller, which was shocking on my part.

"You're Ambrosia Fraser right?" I asked and the girl actually blushed and her hair turned bright pink. She nodded her head yes.

"I'll see you." The girl said to Fraser as she hurried away. I frowned in confusion. I didn't understand why the were acting so... for the lack of word, weird.

"Do I... know you from somewhere? Because I feel like I've seen you around before."

Ambrosia shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her shoes. Her hair changing to a purple. Ambrosia's hands were clenching tighter to her book-bag.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend-" I didn't get a chance to finish my words because Ambrosia had hurried inside the classroom, the door shutting behind her.

I was utterly confused, and found myself completely unable to fathom an explanation for my situation.

Everybody sat down in their seats just as the bell rung.

"Alright, now I will take roll call." Professor DeLeo was a Korean woman with sky blue hair put into a high ponytail.

Just then, a girl with her rainbow hair tied in two curly pigtails burst into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late," she gasped. "and I'm sorry to burst in here. There was an emergency-"

"I understand, Miss Lasley." The teacher said, beaming. Elizabeth Lasley! That's right. I remember her from when I first signed up to this school. "It's perfectly alright."

I waved at Elizabeth whom was looking for a spot to sit. Elizabeth must have been well known in school because nobody wanted her to sit next to them. Elizabeth smiled happily and waved back, she hurried to the desk on my left side. I noticed that all my classmates, all girls by the way, were looking at me skeptically. I looked at Ambrosia whom was on my right side. She wasn't even paying attention to anything it looked like. She was just sitting with her arms crossed across her chest and was the picture of pure boredom.

"Banes, Jocelyn."

"Jo, please."

"Okay, Jo."

"Banes, Quinn."

"Here."

"Davidson, Darling."

"Here."

"Erasa, Kimberly."

"Here."

"Fletcher, Sally."

"Here."

"Fondue, Jenta."

"Here."

"Fox, Candace."

"Here."

"Gerber, Camry."

"Here."

"Lasley, Elizabeth."

"Here!"

McLaughlin, Ambrosia, you're here."

"Palomino, Cleo."

"Here."

"Potter, Harrison."

"Here."

"And would you like to be called something other than Harrison for short?" The Professor asked me.

"Harris, madame." I answered.

Professor DeLeo smiled at my politeness.

"Turner, Rosanne."

"Rose." answered a chubby, burnett girl. She was chewing some bubble gum.

Professor DeLeo gave Turner a look and Turner immediately took the gum out her mouth.

"Quinton, Tania."

"Here."

"Okay class, so 'Metamorphmagus' is a witch or wizard born with the innate ability to change some or all of their appearance at will. The talent cannot be acquired; a witch or wizard who has it must be born with it...Yes Ms. Lasley?"

"Being a metamorphagus is kind of like that muggle diseases, schizophrenia isn't it?"

"What?" Professor DeLeo asked looking appalled.

"Well...Muggles have a disease they call schizophrenia – or is that disassociative personality disorder? – I'm not sure. At any rate, the idea is that there's several personalities capable of taking over a single body."

"Ms. Lasley, perhaps it would be good if you don't speak again for the rest of the day." Students started laughing as Professor DeLeo continued, "Anyway, like I was saying... While the body is not the sum and total of one's self, the sense of self frequently is bound up in one's appearance. "

Elizabeth was all pouting and folding her arms to her chest. I was guessing that this girl was very opinionated or was just really curious about the works of magic. Maybe she'll be a scientist or something in the future.

"Like many other types of magic, the transformation through metamorphmagism is effected by one's emotional state. What ever the person may be feeling, can effect what the metamorphmagus can look like at anytime. Depression and guilt are the most common causes of this happening."

"There are different levels of metamorphagus of course. Everybody in this room is level one, which is the ability to change the color of your hair and eyes according to your emotional state. Level two is the ability to change your age, as in adult and elderly. The last level, level three, is the ability to change genders. Those levels are all in the future though, we are staying with level one for the summer, perhaps some of level two."

I packed up my things once the bell rung ending class.

"Hey Harris, do you have any other siblings?" Elizabeth asked me as all the girls walked out the room, chatting amongst themselves. Ambrosia was the first one out the door.

"Yeah, I have two brothers." I said walking with Elizabeth.

"What are they like?"

I looked at the girls that were in my class as they were shaking their heads negatively at me for associating myself with Lasely. "My brother Charlus…he's a smooth talker, by that I mean he's good at getting himself out of trouble. He's like me really, but he's not a metamorphagus, I'm the only one in the family. My brother Thomas, he's smart, knows pretty much everything there is to know. He can be funny…sometimes. And then he can be really annoying sometimes. But…he's always there when I need him. Both my brothers are loyal to a fault. "

Elizabeth nodded. "Thomas sounds a lot like my father."

I smiled. "You and your father are close?"

"Yes, he's my best friend. My mother is always busy off doing other things."

"Liz, I've notice that the girls in the class-"

"They think I'm annoying because I ask a lot of questions. I'm inquisitive by nature. It doesn't bother me anymore though."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Liz."

"It's okay." Liz said shrugging and smiling brightly.

* * *

 

**Wandless Magic Room 211 with Professor Bellamy**

"Feel like onion soup tonight?" Tom asked as he walked up beside me. I stared at him in shock.

"Tom!" I was so happy to have someone familiar with me that I pulled Tom into a hug, lifting him an inch off the floor. "You know how people say you can't live without love? Well, oxygen's even more important."

"I'm so happy to see you!" I said letting him go. I laughed at the appalled expression on Tom's face.

"Obviously." Tom said rolling his eyes and fixing his attire, as if I had really ruffled it up. I started jumping up and down in excitement.

I finally calmed down to take notice that Tom was actually dressed in uniform for school.

"You go to school here to? What class? When did this happen?"

"Firstly, calm down. Secondly Julius offered me the class, it's the only class that I'm going to take here."

"Wandless magic." I said knowingly. I hadn't really thought Julius had been listening to my words about Tom, obviously he had.

"Yes, of course. Somebody told Julius that I was really good at wandless magic." Tom narrowed his eyes at me. What could I do? I simply shrugged.

"You are. Let's not be humble about it." I said sarcastically. "You could of just declined Julius offer."

Tom was silent for a moment, but then he turned and looked at me. "I don't need the lessons, I know all there is to wandless magic. I use it everyday."

I was about to say something, but Tom kept going. "Though I took the class anyway because I didn't want you to be in a new school all by yourself with people you don't even know."

I smiled. There it was, and I realized that this is where I was supposed to be. Tom did care, especially about me. He was on his way on being a better, loving person. I hugged Tom around the waist for a few seconds before letting him go.

"Hmm... so how was your first two classes?"

"Tom, you would not believe the day I've been having so far! I have my own personal stalker, and she can't even talk!"

"What?"

The whole way to class I told Tom everything that had happened with me and what my classes were like and the people I met. Tom seemed more or less disturb by my story.

"Leo Nelson and Ambrosia Fraser, show me who they are." Tom demanded.

"Show you who they are? I probably wont even see them-"

"Harris!" I turned around to see Mikayela jogging up to catch up with me and Tom. Her brother was right behind her, but he was steadily walking, taking his time unlike his hyper sister.

"Hello, Kay." I said to her in the same energy that she presented.

"I'm glad that I ran into you again!" Mikayela said happily.

"This is my brother, Thomas. Tom, this is Mikayela Nelson." I introduced them.

Tom just nodded his head in acknowledgment. His real attention was on Leo Nelson. Tom must have figured out who Leo was when I said Mikayela's name.

Leo though, brushed past us without a word, which Tom took offense to, I'm sure by the way he was glaring at Leo's back as he kept walking towards their wandless magic classroom in room 211.

"It's nice to meet you, Tom." Mikayela said bringing back Tom's attention to her. "Are all you British guys cute? Or is it the Potter genes?" Mikayela asked teasingly. This made Tom smirk. Ten points to Mikayela for wining Tom over!

"I believe it to be the Potter genes." Tom said walking off to their classroom.

'Your brother is cute' Mikayela mouthed to me. I laughed as we both headed off to class.

"Now," Julius said, pushing himself up from the floor, "your first lesson is in control."

"Mr. Potter come here." Julius instructed, and Harry did so, with a push from Tom. Why is he always using me for examples? Third year with Hagrid all over again! "Now, do you see those books on the table?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Hold out your hand," Julius told me, "and pick the books up."

"Without actually touching them, right?" Harry asked, knowing that it couldn't possibly be that easy. The crowd of students around him laughed.

"Without touching them," Julius confirmed. "See your hand extending beyond your body, and then pick the books up."

I frowned in concentration, extending my arm and focusing on the books. I tried to imagine a hand reaching out and grabbing the books from where they were sitting on the table. When nothing happened, I focused harder, but all that did was shove the books off the table, further away from me.

"I can't do this," I groaned, letting my hand fall back to my side.

"Yes, you can," Julius said, calmly, from where he was leaning against the wall watching me. "Just empty your mind and concentrate."

"Empty my mind," I repeated, dubiously.

"The kid can't do it. He's obviously not old enough." Leo said like I was wasting his precious training time. "Ow!"

I looked in time to see that Tom had wandlessly hit one of the books at the right side of Leo's face.

"Very good Thomas." Julius praised Tom. Tom looked pleased with the unexpected praise. Mikayela was covering her mouth trying not to laugh with the rest of the class.

Leo made the same book that Tom wandlessly hit him with, catch on fire. Some of the students backed away. Tom though just looked at the book, then back at Leo as if daring Leo to do the same thing to him.

"Mr. Nelson, lets leave your maging powers somewhere that's not in my classroom." Julius said to Leo as he diminished the fire with a wave of his hand. Leo was the first to look away from the staring contest that he was having with Tom. Well Tom was already making a name for himself.

I turned my attention back to the books, holding out my hand and concentrating, again. I tried to empty my mind, thinking of absolutely nothing, but that didn't work. The more I tried to think of nothing, the more thoughts clamored for my immediate attention. I was supposed to be focused, and instead all I could think about was the students watching my failure.

"Empty your mind," Julius repeated, as if he could read my mind.

"If you can't empty your mind of all thoughts," Julius continued, "pick one, simple thing, and focus on it. Just on that one thing. And then pick the books up."

Blowing out a frustrated breath, I closed my eyes as I tried to pick something to focus on. Merlin, now he had nothing to focus on! And it was silly, he knew, but he felt like a display for an audience and it was canceling out his concentration.

'Pick up the books,' a deep voice seemed to echo through my mind, a voice that I could have sworn I'd heard before.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the books and held my hand out, for a third time. I tried to imagine a hand, like Julius had instructed, but instead the image of a net came to me. I imagined a net, and slowly, I could feel a thin thread of magic pulsing through me toward the books.

The books slowly lifted into the air and it began to move slowly toward him until the books rested in his outstretched hands.

"Very nice," Julius said, suddenly, coming toward me. "Are you angry with me?" Julius added after he saw the glare I was giving him.

"Julius," I said to him while everybody was distracted, talking amongst themselves about what he had accomplished, "I just... ugh. I get pissed off when you set your standards too high with me. I'm hopeless at this kind of stuff."

Julius smiled down at me and put both his hands on my shoulders. "My godson is a very powerful wizard, even if he can't see it himself."

I sighed and looked down. "Julius, was that you talking in my head, a minute ago?" I asked, as I suddenly remembered the voice that had seemed so familiar.

"In your head?" Julius echoed, looking at him, curiously. "No, even your magic is not up to telepathic communication, yet. You need to develop them, more."

"Huh," I asked confused. Telepathy was a possibility?

If the voice hadn't been Julius, encouraging him, then whose had it been? I looked at Tom whom was smirking at my accomplishment.

"Go ahead and go back to your classmates." Julius said shooing me off. I took my place next to Tom.

"Meditation is the most effective way to learn control," Julius said to the class, gaining everybody's attention once again. With a wave his hands, Julius brought back the desks to their rightful spots, "take a seat and pull out your books."

I had read some of the book before hand. The section on the history of wandless magic was useful, although I found it kind of dry. I suspected that it was the sort of subject that was more interesting when Julius explained it, himself. There was also a whole section on apparition, but Julius had promised to explain them in class, so I had only skimmed over the section, briefly, before moving on.

My favorite section, though, was the one dealing with the theory of wandless magic. There were long, detailed explanations of how the various spells worked, as well as variations that had been attempted, both successful and not.

The more I had read, the more fascinated I became, and I couldn't wait until I could try some of the wandless spells for myself.

"My head is going to hurt, later," Tom said, ruefully. "Some of this stuff is really challenging. I hadn't realized the depths of it."

"It's nothing you can't handle in a few minuets time." I assured him as we sat in our desks that were right beside each other.

Tom simply rolled his eyes. "Your over confidence in me is ridiculous."

"Tom, you've been doing wandless magic since you were six? Seven?" I hissed at him, rolling my eyes this time.

"It's a matter of will with wandless magic. Just clear your mind and imagine what you want to happen. Then, make it so." Tom said to me.

"Nice work by the way, mate. I mean you did sort of look like a twat for a couple of minutes, but you did good. My name is Lysander Lovegood. I'm from Sweden." I shook the white haired boy's hand. He looked about fourteen, fifteen of age. He was tall and lanky. He was seated on the other side of me on my left side.

"So you're from Drumstrang then?" I asked.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"I- that is my brother and I go to Hogwarts."

"Oh Hogwarts, nice place. Especially during the Crumple-Horned Snorkack season."

"Yeah..."

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Tom just had to ask.

* * *

 

**Magical Beasts with Professor DeBlois**

"Hah, O-okay, bah hah hah! I-I'm okay now!" A red headed boy was laughing and wiping the tears out of his eyes. He was cradling a small red baby dragon in his arms.

"Gee, are you sure?" The blonde haired boy asked sarcastically and irritably. He was dirty from head to toe, and he reeked. I could smell it from where I was standing. "Its only been what? An hour?" The blonde boy snapped at his companion as he pulled the rope around his dragon's neck harder, for it to follow him.

"You didn't see the look on your face when you fell flat on your face in that pile of shi-"

"Boys! What are you doing here unattended?" I turned around to see Professor DeBlois walking forward to the two young teens.

More students were arriving to Pike forest.

"Oh wow, who reeks? It's horrible!"

"Charlus!" Before Charlus even knew what had happened, Charlus found himself with an armful of me hugging him in excitement. Charlus had brought his baby Storm Light dragon Falkor with him. Charlus had a black leash tied to the dragon's neck chain around 'Falkor's' neck.

"Harry! Ah, get off me!" I scowled and folded my arms to my chest. Falkor started running around in a circle around Charlus while said boy was distracted.

"Why are you so mean to me today?"

"Were in public!" Charlus hissed at him.

I frowned. That never stopped Charlus from hugging me before. I stepped away from Charlus and looked around at the other students whom were looking at us in amusement. Though their attention went back to Professor DeBlois whom was all but yelling at the blonde haired boy for some mishap.

"If you're not prepared to look stupid, nothing great is ever gonna happen." I told Charlus, "You taught me that."

Charlus looked guilty but I had my mind on other things.

I focused my attention on Ambrosia Fraser as she came up to the group along with Mikayela Nelson and that mystery girl. All three girls were holding identical baby dragons, only their dragons were pink. I hoped Mikayela was not friends with Ambrosia. She didn't seem to like me in the least bit.

"...you're not a sociopath," Mikayela said quietly to Ambrosia, also signing her words. Well Mikayela tried to talk quietly, but I could still hear her from where I was. I wonder what that was about?

I heard a 'thud' and knew that Charlus must have gotten tangled up around his dragon's leash and had fallen. The mystery girl let soft laughter come out her mouth as she watched Charlus.

"Kay, nice to see you again." I said walking away from my brothers and towards the blue eyed girl. Ambrosia though stayed by Mikayela's side. The mystery girl went to help Charlus up.

"Is she okay?" I asked, concerned. Ambrosia looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her long wavy hair was a dark blue now.

Mikayela sighed and shrugged. "Leo upset her and she doesn't want to sign to me about it. Leo is not a jerk, he's just an idiot. He doesn't use half of his brain eighty percent of the time."

"Is Ambrosia a part of your family?" Ambrosia looked at me sharply when I said that which confused the heck out of me. It was like I was always on thin ice with her.

"No, were cou- erm, best friends. She comes here every summer." Mikayela signed at the same time so that Ambrosia wouldn't be left out.

"You know sign language to? Well aren't you multitasking."

"I can teach you sometime." Mikayela said nudging me playfully. I smiled at that.

Charlus coughed making himself known. He was staring at me strangely and I just stared right back. What was his problem now? The girl took her place back beside Ambrosia and Mikayela.

"Kay, this is my brother Charlus, Charlus this is Mikayela Nelson." I introduced them.

"You have another brother?" Mikayela asked shaking Charlus hand.

"Last one, I swear." I joked.

"Nice to meetcha. You're a cutie to." Mikayela said winking at him.

Charlus blushed before they parted on their handshake. "I wish Dorea thought I was cute." Charlus muttered.

"She wouldn't be dating you if she thought you weren't." Tom said to Charlus.

"And your taken." Mikayela said smiling.

"So is Tom and Harry." Charlus put a lot on emphasis on my name I noticed. I had to laugh. I wasn't cheating. I didn't even know her that well.

Mikayela gasped at me. "You have a girlfriend!"

"Boyfriend." I corrected her.

"Oh," she said, pausing, "are you allowed to see other people?"

"No." Charlus said flatly, answering for me.

Before I could ask Mikayela what she meant, Professor DeBlois finally finished ranting at the two boys and ordered the group of students to pay attention to him.

"Huh," Mikayela said matter-of-factly. She cocked her head, half-listening to what Professor DeBlois was saying. "Well, I hope this guy isn't the jealous type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

Mikayela simply shrugged her shoulders. "Just that I hope he doesn't mind sharing your attention is all. You're gonna have a lot of girls and probably boys alike interested in you." Mikayela said innocently. I smirked at her amused.

This was going to be an interesting semester. Ambrosia let the corners of her mouth turn up in a slight smile at the conversation.

"I hardly believe that I have any ounce of attractiveness."

Charlus grabbed my upper arm and pulled me away from Mikayela as Professor DeBlois started leading the class deeper into the forest.

"Stay away from her, Harry. I mean it." Charlus hissed at me angrily.

I pulled my arm away from Charlus. "Don't tell me whom I can and can't see, Charlus. She's a harmless friend. I just met her. And don't touch me. Were in public." I snapped back, throwing the same words he said to me back in his face. I stormed away. I could hear Tom telling Charlus to leave me alone.

When I reached the forest clearing along with the rest of the class, my eyes immediately saw my godfather Julius sitting in a patch of grass holding a white baby dragon.

"Harris-"

"Mikayela, if I asked you to go away and leave me alone, would you?" I was surprised at how much I regretted asking that.

"That's a loaded question."

"Well?"

"If it's what you really wanted, sure, I'd leave you alone. However," she said, holding up a finger, "I would do everything I could to make sure it wasn't what you wanted."

Before I could answer, a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the ground. Thrown over a shoulder, my book bag slipped from my grasp. Before it could hit the ground, my assailant locked one arm around me and caught the bag with the other. Spinning around, he tossed it to Mikayela. "Hey Ms. Nelson," Julius said, "can you take that to Harry's brothers for him?"

"Ss-sure." Mikayela answered nervously.

"Hello, Bellamy."

"Hey DeBlois, just borrowing a student."

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked indignantly, once I had my wits back about me.

"Please cooperate with me here," Julius said. A steady stream of students were watching my interaction between me and Julius, but none of them could exactly hear the conversation. For all they knew, I was going to be eaten by my godfather.

"What exactly is the difference between pretending to cooperate and actually cooperating?"

"What ever happened to Hi? It's like hello, only shorter."

"I can walk on my own, you know," I said crossly. This was so embarrassing.

"Yeah, well, your brothers are into running, and I don't want to risk that they've taught you a thing or two. Besides," he said, as he took me far away from my classmates, the white baby dragon following after Julius and me, "I think we've had a tiring day without me chasing you through the forest, wouldn't you say?"

"But why are you taking me away from everybody else?"

"You're such a whiner."

"Hey I could be making up a lot of caveman jokes right now, would you prefer that?"

"Harry-"

"Come on Julius! What's so important that you had to steal me away?"

Julius sighed and put me back on my feet. "I think were quite a far distance away, now." Julius said as he picked up the small white baby dragon whom had been whining to be picked up. Julius handed the dragon to me.

"Pearl Lightning had babies."

"What? Really?" I asked shocked that the anti-social dragon actually mated with another dragon.

"He's yours." Julius said to me.

I looked at the collar around the dragon and notice the silver name tag.

"Spitfire?"

"Yup. He's more like his dad than his mother. Well he looks more like his mother. His body doesn't manifest electricity like his mother, but he does spit out electricity and fire."

Spitfire is small sized with a sleek, white body with faint lighter patterns similar to that of a manta ray. He resembled an axolotl in general appearance and has a pairs of wings, two ear-like appendages on the back of its head, a pair of purple-blue, cat-like eyes and sharp retractable teeth. He lacked any kind of horns. Spitfire was a cute little thing.

"And it's okay that I can keep him?"

"Pearl Lightning had 'a lot' of babies. She couldn't give all her attention to all her babies. Plus Spitfire got picked on a lot by his siblings. Can you believe he's the only one that has white scales? The rest of his siblings have midnight blue."

"Does he have the same appetite as his mother?"

Julius laughed. "Yes."

"Hello, Spitfire." I said holding the baby dragon to my face. Spitfire in return to my words, made this weird noise and then... he sneezed in my face.

"Take him back." I said trying to hand the dragon back to Julius whom was laughing at me, but he just shook his head no and rolled his eyes.

"You're hurting his feelings."

Spitfire had been making sad whining noises at me.

"He sneezed on me."

"Maybe you smell!"

I glared at my godfather whom simply smiled back at me.

"Spitfire is not the only reason why I dragged you all the way over here though."

"I hope not." I said cradling Spitfire awkwardly. He wouldn't let me put him back on the ground. Man he was needy little dragon.

"That girl-"

"Julius! Not you to! She's just a friend!"

Julius made a weird face at me. "I'm not referring to Miss Nelson," Harry sighed in relief, "even though I do think she's setting you up for something."

"What?-"

"Anyway, my main attention was Miss McLaughlin."

"Who?"

"The red head with Miss Nelson and Miss Fraser."

"Her name is McLaughlin?"

"Supposedly. Rosemarie McLaughlin."

I frowned. "Supposedly? She feels familiar to me. I don't know how to explain it. She looks a lot like my Mum. My real Mum."

It was Julius return to frown at me. "I was hoping you would be able to explain Miss McLaughlin's appearance here."

"What? Why would you think-"

"She has the same smell that you had when I first met you."

"...uhm... are you saying she's your goddaughter?" I was totally confused.

Julius sighed in frustration. "No. I'm saying she's from the future as well. Actually Miss and Mister Nelson and Miss Fraser all have the same smell, but none of them are as strong as Miss McLaughlin."

"She's from the future?" I asked trying to clarify what I just heard.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"That's impossible!"

"Apparently not! You're here aren't you?" Julius said gesturing at me.

"I'm the only, the only, person that had the Aetas Time-Turner that had the power to time travel! So what you are saying, it's impossible!"

Spitfire was making whining noises at my distress.

"Well Harry, the impossible just happened," Julius said throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, "and not only that, not only that, I asked you about her in the first place because she smells a lot like you, you and two other people that I'm familiar with. So does the Nelson's and Miss Fraser."

"Tom and Charlus?" I asked with dread.

"Yes... I'll leave that question to be unsaid, but I do know that she's related to you."

"How is she related to me?"

"I don't know, maybe it was something you did here." Julius stated calmly.

"Well bloody-hell, Julius, what exactly are you implying?"

Julius shrugged his shoulders and had a look of indifference. That was really annoying. Julius was about to say something, but closed his mouth immediately, turning his head sharply to something that I couldn't see or hear.

"What is it?" I asked wondering if I needed to defend myself.

"Maybe Miss McLaughlin would like to explain herself to you. Come out Rosemarie."

I looked to where Julius was staring at and sure enough, Rosemarie came out from behind a tree looking guilty.

"Where are you going!" I asked as Julius started walking away.

"This is your drama, not mine. See ya." Julius said waving in farewell.

"You are an complete ass!" I called after him.

"Love you to!" Julius said in a far away voice, he had ran off in vampire speed.

I looked as Rosemarie came up to me with her head bowed down.

"Well?" I asked on the verge of annoyance.

Rosemarie glared at me with the same annoyance as me. "Well what? You weren't suppose to know."

"Of course." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"I hate you!"

"Well I hate you to!"

Rosemarie stomped her foot in frustration. "You don't even know me!"

"You don't know me either!"

"Yes I do!"

"Clearly you don't!"

"Your my brother! Of course I know you!" Rosemarie covered her mouth. I guess she let that one slip.

"Oh, Merlin."

"What!" Rosemarie snapped back angrily.

I said my words carefully. "You look like Mum's twin when she was your age."

Rosemarie just stood there and glared at me.

I shook my head no in denial. "You can't be my sister. My sister wouldn't be giving me the death glare as if I killed her puppy or something."

Rosemarie looked hurt. "You hate me. In the future. You're a totally different person than you are here."

"Is suicide for me an option? Or is it just irrelevant?"

"Don't joke like that!" Rosemarie yelled at me.

"I'm sorry! Why are you here exactly if I may ask?" I just wanted to let out all my anger on this girl, she had to be lying! Why I go through all this crap only to turn out to be a jerk in the future?

Rosemarie started crying. Oh bloody-hell. "I ww-wwanted to meet you..." Rosemarie couldn't finish her sentence as she started bawling.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you cry... it's just that I don't understand."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I love Alphard Black... I … love my family-"

"What are you talking about?" Rosemarie started sniffling. "What does Mr. Black have to do with this?"

"Huh?"

Rosemarie wiped her eyes. "I wanted to meet you, because of what grandpa Charlus and great grandpa Tom told me about you."

"Huh?"

"Surely you are not that dense."

"Mr. Black?"

"Yes."

"Why do you call him Mr. Black?"

"Well... I know of Alphard Black. I've only seen him a couple of times in my life. He only seems to come during your birthday and Kayden's. Mr. Black had an accident when he was, well I shouldn't tell you the details, but he got turned into a vampire. He bit his blood mate and well... they both became vampires, which is not all that bad for them I guess. The point is, nobody in the family talks about him. He's been very anti-social ever since his blood mate disappeared on him."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that Alphard left me for somebody else?"

"What?"

"Alphard! Alphard and I are dating!" I said immaturely stumping my foot, but dang it, I'll be damned if her story is true.

Rosemarie looked frustrated. "You and... and Alphard Black? You two are together?"

"Yes!"

Rosemarie looked rigid. "That would mean that you were... Mr. Black's blood mate. Man you're a jerk!"

"What!"

"You left him!"

"Not by choice I'm sure!"

"That's just freakin' typical of you! He was your blood mate!"

"We would have to be... you know... vampires for us to be blood mates." Rosemarie shook her head no. "I've said to much. Just please...don't be mad at me. I took the time- turner without your permission-"

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Rosemarie stared at me shock, but I just smiled at her in return.

"Luckily, it's been well established that time is not a fixed construct. Are you going to make me leave? Well, technically I'm not the only one that came from the future."

"I heard as much, whom else?"

"You heard?-"

"Julius-"

"Oh yeah, I didn't see that coming. I totally forgot about Julius. Well Leo and Mikayela, they're really my cousins. Our cousins. Great Uncle Tommy's grandchildren. And Ambrosia is Sirius Black's daughter."

Tom has grandchildren? That one blew my mind, and also Sirius having a daughter.

"How long are you guys planning on staying here?"

"I only come here during the summers. Your summers I mean. When you're here in America."

"Mikayela said that you came here last summer."

Rosemarie looked down again. "I wasn't ready to see you, yet. I just wanted to hang around in America. Mikayela comes here often along with Leo. Mikayela is not allowed to come here without her brother though."

"Are you supposed to be telling me things like this?"

"Why not? It's all going to happen eventually. If my calculations are correct by the overreaction of grandpa Charlus... Mr- Alphard will be attending this school next week."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "What class could he possibly take?"

"Uncle Tommy said that Alphard didn't know that he was a fire mage until he was tested for special abilities to attend the school."

Harry shook his head negatively. "You are laying way too many bomb shells on me."

"I have powers to. I'm a Veela."

"Let's head back okay. And you can tell me all the wonders of the world that you live in. Oh and am I allowed to tell Tom and Charlus?"


	2. Sweet guys are endangered species

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short snippet of the future Potter kids. Really short just cause I felt like writing this.

             

**Rosemarie  Potter                            Ambrosia Black                      Emmanuel  Potter                        Kayden Potter**

 

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Two**

**Sweet guys are endangered species**

"I cut my _sandwich_ with that knife!" Rosemarie screeches as she watched her father cut some worms in half to use for fishing bait. James and Sirius were suppose to go 'muggle fishing' with the neighbors.

James says, "Oh, come on, Rose." in an exasperated way, like Rosemarie is overreacting.

Emmanuel keeps sighing over and over in an exaggerated way; he would be the epitome of annoyance if only he sounded annoyed. Instead he sounds like he's trying to be annoyed, an actor not quite nailing the part.

"Oh _shut up_ , Manny." Kayden snapped at his younger brother.

"JAYDEN, GET UP NOW!" Lily Potter screamed from the kitchen doorway.

"Leave me alone!" Jayden shouted back.

"Breakfast is on the table. If you don't get down here in 5 minutes, it's coming off!" Lily scolded.

_"Whatever!"_

"James why don't you go discipline that boy?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Lily, just leave it alone." James said not caring in the slightest. "You know how Jayden is-"

"That doesn't excuse his behavior!"

"Then what do you suggest we do? We tried sending him off to your side of the family. We all saw how horribly that ended. The Dursley's gave Jayden a one million foot restraining order. Both muggle and wizarding restraining order."

"Mum, what's a restraining order?" Emmanuel asked.

"Not now, Manny." Lily said as she continued to talk with her husband.

"A restraining order is a court order directing someone to follow certain conditions or to not do certain things. It's literally a piece of paper a judge signs stating the terms someone must follow or risk legal consequences. " Rosemarie whispered to Emmanuel.

"Jayden is not allowed to go nowhere near the Dursley's, ever." Kayden explained more in simple terms for Emmanuel.

"OH BLOODY HELL!"

_"DONT YELL AT ME JAMES!"_

"Another wonderful morning caused by our darling brother." Rosemarie said sarcastically.

"JAYDEN HAROLD POTTER COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW DAMMIT!" James shouted for his son, now thoroughly pissed off.

"Wow, Dad never get's that angry." Emmanuel whispered to his older siblings.

Everybody could hear Jayden storming downstairs, but he didn't walk into the kitchen, no, there was a loud 'BANG' of the door being slammed shut.

"Did he just leave the house?" Lily asked appalled.

James turned his head towards his other three kids at the table.

"Out."

Something about the seriousness in his tone told the Potter kids not to argue, and they turned and walked out without a word.

"Let's just go to great uncle Tommy's house. That's probably where Jayden headed off to anyway." Rosemarie said as the Potter kids headed towards the living room.

"No. I don't want to talk to Jayden when he's in one of his moods and besides Thomas is probably not even home. You know how much he's needed at the Ministry." Kayden said.

"What are Leo, Kay, Amadeus, and Ambrosia's plans today?" Rosemarie asked.

Kayden rolled his eyes. "I think they want us to go to the muggle amusement park."

"Can we go on the Ferris Wheel? I like those."

"We don't have the muggle money Emmanuel."

"Hence, why were here."

The siblings turned around and smiled up at Remus and Nymphadora Lupin as they walked into the living room with their two year old son Teddy.

"Remus!" Emmanuel ran up and hugged the man around his waist.

"Hello Emmanuel." Remus said ruffling up Emmanuel's auburn hair.

"Were gathering up all you youngsters to go to the amusement park. All cost are on us." Nymphadora said smiling happily.

"Well as long as you're paying I can't object." Kayden said.

"We arrived here muggle style, so come along, our chariot awaits."

"Where's you're other twin?" Nymphadora asked Kayden absentmindedly as she tried to calm down her fussing son.

"Who cares. He stormed out of here like the prat he is." Kayden said.

"I think he's upset with his boyfriend. He fought a lot last night with Theodore Nott." Emmanuel commented.

"Eavesdropping again, Manny?" Remus asked.

"No..." Emmanuel said slyly.

"That reminds me, can we stop at the Weasley's? Maybe Ginny will want to come with us."

"Oh Merlin." Rosemarie sighed.

"Hey! You don't see me complaining when you and Prewett sit out and kiss in public for hours."

"Hey James, Lily, I'm taking-" Remus cut off as he saw the tears and distress from his family friends.

"Nymphadora, would you mind taking the kids to the car?" Remus called out to his wife.

"Yeah, sure. Let's move, guys." Nymphadora said moving the Potter kids along.

 

 

 

 

_To be continued..._

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** I was just writing who the O.C characters were. This is the last time I'm writing about it till later on. So the next chapter will be about Harry and Tom of course. No worries.

**Potter Clan from Charlus**

Kayden James Potter- 16

Jayden Harold Potter- 16

Rosemarie Lilith Potter- 14

Emmanuel Boniface Potter- 11

**Potter Clan from Tom**

Unknown; to be identified later. All is known is that he has a granddaughter and grandson.

Leon Nelson- 16

Mikayela Nelson- 14

**Black Clan from Sirius**

Unknown; to be identified later

Ambrosia- 14

**Prewett Clan from Ignatius**

Unknown; to be identified later. Assumptions that Amadeus is a Prewett.

Amadeus Prewett- 15 or 14


	3. It's like you're screaming but no one can hear.

** **

**  Julius Bellamy **

 

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Three**

**"It's like you're screaming but no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless like nothing can save you. And when it's over and it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back so you could have the good."**

_— Rihanna_

Thomas Potter was smart, clever, and devoted. He deeply understood pain and fear. It hardly crossed his mind anymore that he was not like the many people in the world. Only sometimes when he was completely alone because of his actions against another person, which deprived him of company.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"You're a walking catastrophe."

"Thanks, Tom."

"It's not Harry's fault, Tom."

"No, it's yours actually."

"What? How is it my fault?"

"They are your offspring's."

"Shut up, Tom. Half of them are yours to."

The brother's could hear noises in the back of the house and decided to walk around back instead of walking through the front door.

They found their father scrubbing the grill. He looked up and broke out in a big grin.

"Boys!"

The three brothers grinned back at their father. "Hi, Dad."

Boniface dropped the rag in his hand and went to embrace his son's tightly.

"Dad, you just saw us this morning before we went to school."

"Yes, but that was hours ago!"

"Boys! You're just in time. Your father just cooked some barbeque!" Valerie took Tom's hand and ushered him and the others to the picnic table. "Sit, sit! I'll fix your plates."

Tom watched as she began to fix each of her children their plates of barbeque. Tom smiled. He liked his mother fussing over him. A part of him craved this woman's attention. He could never get enough of it. She always had time to talk to any of his brothers whenever they needed her. Secretly he knew he was a Mama's boy, but he'd clock any asshole who called him one to his face.

"Heard from Julius?" Harry asked as he sipped the juice that his surrogate mother placed before him.

"He'll be here later on this afternoon...Alphard is here though, somewhere. I'm not quite sure." she replied finally sitting down at the table.

"Black is already having separation anxiety from, Harry?" Charlus teased.

"You don't know where Black is? He's in our home and you don't know where-?"

"Tommy dear, don't be so rude to Harry's boyfriend. You wouldn't like it if Harry behaved that way with Minerva would you? And besides, we all know that you like Alphard and he's a sweet caring boy. He's practically family now." Valerie said making Tom wrinkle his nose in annoyance.

"Harry... what's moving in your book bag?" Boniface asked.

"Erm..."

"Don't you dare say nothing, Harry Potter! Why do I see smoke coming out of your bag?" Valerie asked her son as she started standing from the table.

"My books!" Harry raced away from the picnic table and over to his book bag which he left by the door.

"Harry you didn't?" Tom asked already knowing what it was.

"Well he couldn't leave the little guy by himself." Charlus said trying to defend Harry.

"Spitfire!" Harry complained putting the dragon aside as he tried to swat the fire from his book bag.

"What is with you boys and exotic animals?" Valerie said throwing up her hands in frustration. She had walked up behind Harry to see if he was going to need assistance to put out the fire.

Spitfire made a whining noise and tried to hide from Valerie by getting closer to Harry.

"I responsibly left Falkor at Julius house." Charlus said.

"Traitor." Harry said to Charlus whom shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure Julius will be thrilled." Boniface said sarcastically placing more barbeque on his plate.

"Spitfire is very dependent on me Mum. His parent's don't have time for him. He's still just a baby. He's completely harmless." Harry said picking Spitfire up.

"He'll burn the house down, Harry."

"Mum!"

"Boniface don't you have something to say about this?"

Boniface mouth was full of food so he simply shrugged his shoulders instead.

Valerie glared at her husband.

"If anything get's out of hand, I swear to keep Spitfire at Julius house and that way at least Spitfire will have a playmate. Come on, Mum. Please."

"Fine, Harry, but if anything goes wrong-"

"I promise to take him to Julius house."

"Harry, tell Dad and Mum about the new arrivals!" Charlus said excitedly.

"New arrivals?" Valerie asked as she and Harry sat back down at the table. Spitfire sitting on Harry's lap.

"Charlus-" Tom started disapprovingly.

"What new arrivals?" Boniface asked curiously.

"My- our family from the future. More of them came over here. Harry's not the only one now!" Charlus said.

Both Boniface and Valerie looked at Harry frowning, which only made Harry shrug his shoulders. "The day had started out pretty normal or as normal as it ever gets for me. Today was supposed to be normal or better than. It seems like the rest of the universe hadn't gotten the memo."

"Harry... why-?"

"I don't know why. From my understanding, they are not even supposed to be in this time. They sneaked themselves here during the summers. I don't even see them, not that they even want to see me."

"Why wouldn't they want to see you?" Valerie asked confused, "Are they not your family?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders again. "Apparently I'm a jerk in the future or something like that. I don't know. My name is not even Harry there, Charlus." Harry said glaring at his brother whom merrily smiled. "And supposedly I have a twin name Kayden... Kayden and Jayden. They think I'm the Jayden of their future, which I think is totally unfair for them to objectify me like that."

"Whoa, slow down there. One shock at a time there, kid... More of your... siblings is it? Are here?" Boniface asked.

"Cousins to. I'm guessing are Tom's family or whatever. They aren't Potters, but related to Harry, sorry, I mean Jayden." Charlus said slyly. Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh and Black, Ambrosia Black right?"

"And they only come here during the summers?" Valerie asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Are they going to visit us?" Boniface asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Valerie asked slightly offended.

"Because they're jerks, Mum. I don't know. I don't talk to them." Harry said annoyed. Spitfire noticing Harry's annoyance, whined in response.

"Well it's all for the best I'm sure. Too much time-traveling can do something to ones mind." Boniface said shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"Oh Harry, baby, I'm sure their attitude towards you will fade away. They don't even know you yet." Valerie said to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said scratching behind Spitfire's ear.

Tom had had enough. Tom knew practically everything there was to Harry and Harry had been nothing but kind, gentle, sometimes a little bossy, and protective towards his family and friends. He did not like how Harry was being portrayed. Besides his parents, Tom had never felt so protected and cared for by his brother, including Charlus.

"Who cares anyway. You're not Jayden. So what comes out of their mouths has nothing to do with you, but of their own personal problem. You're not a horrible person. You're not this Jayden person. You're just Harry." Tom said trying to comfort his brother.

Harry did smile at Tom's words. "Yeah, I'm just Harry."

"So what other classes are you guys taking?..."

"My vampire ethnics class that I'm in with Julius, I sound like a totally idiot in that class."

"No way," Alphard said plopping down next to Harry as he leaned down and kissed Harry's neck. "Everything you say is witty and cute. Even when you say vampire, that shit is hot."

Both Boniface and Valerie briefly laughed at Alphard's statement.

"Alphard, you are seated in front of my parents." Charlus said rolling his eyes. "No manners whatsoever."

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Harry just has that effect on me." Alphard said bashfully.

"Enough said, Mr. Black." Boniface said holding a hand up.

"Boniface and I are still like that." Valerie said smiling at her husband whom smiled back.

* * *

 

_Next Day..._

Harry was in his bedroom performing the dreary and ubiquitous ritual of getting dressed to go to school. From downstairs, he could hear the radio in the kitchen blaring out classical music. It might have been the William Tell Overture, but he was having a hard time placing it as he could hear his surrogate father Boniface, also from down in the kitchen, doing a miserable job of trying to sing along with it.

'Your father is very funny.' Joxer said telepathically, flying around in a circle. Spitfire was sitting on top of Harry's bed watching Joxer. He was even twirling his head around in a circle trying to mimic the phoenix.

"Yeah, he is." Harry said out loud to his phoenix.

Boniface was aided in his out of tune, off key, missing-alternate-notes-altogether version of early morning music by a percussion section of clanging pans and clattering bowls. A singing Dad in the kitchen could only mean that he was making breakfast. Harry really wished that Boniface would just let Valerie cook, or even the house elves. Xandar was a great cook. Harry understood that Boniface was trying to show his sons that woman did not have to do all the cooking and womanly chores, that men can help, but Boniface was truly a horrible cook.

Harry was just shrugging into his black jacket when he heard his father yell up the stairs.

"Charlus, Harry, Tom! Your breakfast is ready!"

Harry was the first one downstairs along with his baby dragon Spitfire and his phoenix Joxer. Boniface had laid out several plates with food on them. He was still puttering around the stove, wearing an apron. Harry sat down, looking without pleasure at what was laid out in front of him. Resigned to his father's lack of culinary expertise, Harry picked up a fork and forlornly began to try to get it down. Spitfire was sitting on one of the empty chairs while Joxer perched on the top of Spitfire's chair.

Valerie peeked in Charlus room to see if the boys were getting ready for breakfast. Her heart fell as she watched the position Tom was in. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, shoes and all, with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head bent down on his thighs.

His position reminded her of something she'd read about Tom in his file when they were trying to adopt him. His social worker had said that he was uncomfortable with and non-accepting of personal touch. When someone would embrace him, he'd abruptly push them away or turn to stone until they let go. He wasn't like that with Harry though. Actually Valerie couldn't remember if she had ever seen Charuls and Tom hug each other.

It made Valerie sad because she hadn't seen Tom in that position in awhile. Valerie also frowned when she notice Tom left no traces of himself in the room he shared with Charlus– like he was just a visitor. It was nothing like the room he had shared with Harry. Tom's pet snake was not even in the room.

Valerie didn't know if she should try to reason with Harry to let Tom room with him again or try to get Tom to relate more with his other brother.

"Mum! Were coming geez!" Charlus said when he noticed his mother. Not noticing her turmoil.

"Well get a move on!" Valerie said trying to hide the fact that she had been spying on her children.

Tom immediately got off his bed and started grabbing his books.

"How do you feel today, darling." Valerie said to Tom.

"Fine, mum." Tom said sheepishly as Valerie kissed the top of his head.

Charlus breezed into the kitchen, hastily fixing his shirt in the process. Tom was right behind him reading his wandless magic book. Hermes raced past them and to his food bowl.

"Thomas, why would you hit your brother?" Valerie asked looking at her son disapprovingly.

"That's how he shows affection, Mum." Charlus answered for Tom.

"Yes, that's right. Why don't you come over here for a hug?" Tom said to Charlus.

"Oh ha ha." Charlus said sarcastically.

Knock, Knock

"I'll get it, sweetie." Valerie said to her husband.

"Thank you love." Boniface said as Charlus and Tom took their seats. Harry nudged Tom with his elbow in greeting and Tom returned the gesture.

"Morning Har." Charlus said ruffling up Harry's hair.

"Hey! You know how long it takes for my hair to stay flat?"

Charlus just rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have been more considerate that not everybody has perfect hair like mine."

"Whatever," Harry said rolling his eyes, "are we taking the floo today?" Harry asked his father.

"Well that's totally up to you. You can floo over to Julius and he can take you to school or you can floo over to a specific spot in America that's nearest to your school. Unfortunately I don't have a flying car."

"My first class doesn't start till nine." Charlus commented picking through his food.

"How is that Veela class? Is it full of girls like my Metamorphagus class?" Harry asked Charlus.

"No not really, is a mixture of both male and female. It's still cool though, the stuff you learn that you can do to people."

"I still doubt your abilities. I've never seen any girl drool all over you like they do with MacDermott." Tom said to Charlus.

"I'm just a late bloomer! The Professor said I'll more than likely to inhabit my powers when I'm sixteen! Besides, they are the ones themselves said that I had the trait in my blood. Don't be jealous!"

Tom just rolled his eyes. "I'll try not to be."

"Hey guys."

"Francis? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, "Oh and good morning!"

"Is there anything wrong, Francis?" Valerie asked as Boniface set a plate for Francis.

"I'm trying to resolve a problem I have," Francis said.

"What sort of problem?" Boniface asked, sitting down along with his wife.

"What sort of problem that you couldn't tell your parents instead of us?" Tom asked rudely.

"Tom don't be a jerk." Harry said to his brother whom frowned and went back to his book.

"Two people I know shared a secret with me that they had been sharing with each other. It's one of those big secrets that can affect everything about your life and perceptions. I'm having a harder time dealing with the fact that they were sharing the secret with each other than with the secret itself, since as far as I can tell the only thing they have in common is the secret." Francis slumped in his chair, doubting the Potter family would actually be able to decipher his statements, much less offer any sound advice.

"Well," Valerie said after a moment, "that sounds like a complicated problem."

"Does this have to do with Aurora? You two usually come as a pair." Harry asked.

"You know our neighbors right?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, your family, Diggory's, and the Moody family." Charlus answered.

"Well my sister has been recently dating this guy in the Moody family. I don't approve of him and Aurora doesn't want to hear any bad word against him. She thinks I'm jealous!"

"What's his name?" Harry asked with a knowing suspicion.

"Alastor Moody."

"Alastor Moody!" Charlus started laughing.

"Alastor is in the same year as us, he's a Ravenclaw. His whole family works in the Ministry. Alastor is a scholar." Tom said.

"And apparently Tom's boyfriend." Charlus said under his breath.

'I've never even noticed Alastor! I've got to meet him sometime.' Harry thought to himself.

Tom glared in Charlus direction before turning to his father. "How come we were not introduced to the other neighbors? Harry and I have not even been to their house." Tom asked.

"Oh... well it never came to my mind. The Moody family are so private and the Diggory's are always traveling around the world. They never really stay at one spot. You've been to the Longbottom's home over course." Boniface explained.

"Do the neighbors disapprove of you guys adopting us?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! They wouldn't have the guts to say it in our face anyway if they did, but I highly doubt they do. Our neighbors are pretty friendly if not a little bit weird even in wizard standards."

"Well I don't like Alastor. Aurora and I both didn't like him when we were first introduced to him. We both despised him because he was shallow. And arrogant. And narcissistic. Their whole family believes in pure blood marriages. Not that they're nasty about it. Now all of a sudden she's dating him. They've been hanging out with each other behind my back." Francis said scowling.

"Alastor is not a bad guy, he just thinks very highly of himself." Charlus retorted as he watched Harry grab his things so that he could leave.

"I wouldn't worry about Alastor, he's an okay guy. I haven't personally talk to him myself, but I know he's a good person." Harry said.

* * *

 

"Mr. Potter, do take your seat, class will be starting soon." Julius said from behind Harry and it made him jump in surprise.

He had just walked inside the classroom, well ran, he was almost running late. He had to drop Spitfire off at Pike forest before he could come to class. There was a small little area for young dragons to play and the dragon hoarders were there to watch after them. He didn't think that Julius would mind even if he had arrived somewhat late. It looked like he was the last person to arrive to class.

The second Julius walked past him and in front of the classroom, Jared Morgan walked up in front of Harry and focused his unwanted attention on him, hand reaching out to shake. "Nice to see you again," he said showing his teeth just like the first time they met.

Hesitantly, Harry's hand reached out and shook his hand and pulled back quickly placing my hands firmly on his sides. "Yeah... erm y- you to Morgan." Harry said walking to sit in front of the classroom where he had sat yesterday. Harry grimaced internally as he fumbled over his words. So much for his new-found confidence.

'Someone, just kill me now'

Harry was still nervous being in a room full of vampires. Morgan found Harry's uneasiness amusing as he followed after him and took his seat next to Harry. Harry noticed that Ambrosia was in class as well sitting in the back of the classroom. She didn't even look his way, which Harry had no problem with.

"The lesson for today," Julius said bringing everybody's attention on him, "you need to look without using your eyes," Julius said to the classroom.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that again?" Josh Roy asked, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Who wants to answer that question for Mr. Roy?"

"You need to sense your target. You don't need to have them in your line of vision to know where they are or when they're moving." Said Joanna Johnson whom was once again seated behind Harry.

"Correct Ms. Johnson."

* * *

 

Class ended and Harry left. He knew that Julius was going to be busy anyway with answering questions that he had nothing to do with. For some reason though, Ambrosia followed after him.

"Why are you really taking vampire ethnics?" Ambrosia asked him rudely.

"Because I can." Harry answered rudely back. "So you really can talk? Why do you pretend like you can't?"

"I didn't want to talk to you, that's why."

"That's stupid, you don't even know me. Why lie to the Professor's like that?"

Fifteen minutes into a very one-sided conversation, Harry realized that Ambrosia thought he ought to feel privileged that she had graced him with her presence.

Harry was happy to finally get to his Metamorphagus class and sit away from Ambrosia. That girl was really getting on his nerves. He felt like Ambrosia seriously thought and spoke to him as if he was this Jayden boy and he didn't like it.

Ambrosia looked affronted when she saw Harry pay more attention to Elizabeth Lasley than of her. Harry didn't care really, anything was a better distraction than to talk with that girl.

Today's lesson though, he was having a lot of trouble focusing and rather than experimenting on changing his hair and eye colors, he was absentmindedly doodling on a scrap piece of parchment.

"Hey, Harris," Elizabeth said as she approached the desk he was sitting at. In her usual blatant disregard of personal space, she peered over his shoulder at the assortment of drawings. "Working hard are we?" Harry didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling, it was evident in her voice.

"Sorta," Harry said embarrassed as Elizabeth moved a desk that was unoccupied now as all the students were practicing their lessons in groups and made the desk face Harry's.

"How about we practice together?"

"Erm...yeah, sure." Harry said hastily putting his doodles away. "I wasn't in a group because-"

"you have awful social interaction skills," Elizabeth finished. Her eyes widened suddenly when she realized what she had just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you like that. I'm not one to talk myself-"

Harry just shook his head and said with a light laugh, "I can't really complain if it's true."

"I think we should practice changing our eye colors. I've always wanted violet eyes like my mothers. How about you? What color do you want?" Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I already have my mother's eyes, erm... my real mother that is." Harry said awkwardly, "I think I'd like to try hazel eyes."

"So your parents are divorced?" Elizabeth asked once again inserting a foot in her mouth.

"No. My birth parents were murdered. I live with my surrogate parents now. They are related to me distantly from my father's side of the family. And before you start to feel too sorry for me, I don't even remember what it was like to have them alive, but I've always heard good things about them."

"Sometimes I wish my parents would get divorced." Elizabeth admitted. "I think they'd be easier to take in separate doses."

Harry laughed. "You don't mean that."

"No. Probably not." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

 

Angry Tom was stalking through the corridor and was ready to kill the brunet headed guy who he just had to run into. "Nelson!" He hissed impatient.

"Don't bite me." Leo said his words lazily.

Without a word Tom turned around and walked away. "Eh, wait Tom! Don't ignore me!"

"Fuck off."

The pure shock on Leo's face was priceless to Tom whom was secretly smirking.

"Pure-bloods don't even talk like that among muggles! Does everyone talk like that here?" When Leo got no response from Tom, he frowned and kept following after the teen. "Well aren't you a bloody rude twat."

Tom slowly turned around and enveloped the boy in a glare that promised murder. "You're rude to my brother Harry, so I'm just returning the favor. Doesn't feel good does it? I owe you nothing. What are you to me?" Tom hissed out in almost parseltounge.

"Oh, don't be such a dramatic twat."

Tom just glared really looking at Leo. Looking at his eyes, Tom hated that Leo had the same sea green eyes of his girlfriend Minerva.

Leo paused for a moment before talking once more. "Everyone says that love is stronger than hate. Do you believe that concept?" Leo asked Tom.

Tom frowned at Leo. He didn't like it that he didn't know what the other was thinking. And what was worse was that he didn't like that Leo was asking him a question that he himself pondered after he met Harry. Tom kept walking to his next classroom.

"I'm your family, Thomas. Your my grandpa-"

"You know nothing about me!"

"I've come to know you Thomas as sarcastic, bitter, and occasionally funny, but really good company. You don't turn your back on family."

"Is that not what you're doing to Harry? He has done nothing to you-"

"He's an complete bastard-"

"He's NOT Jayden! Who ever this Jayden person is, he's not Harry! Do you honestly see my brother behaving like this Jayden boy?"

"No." Leo muttered.

"Then stop treating my brother like dragon dung. This is the last time we are going to be discussing this. If I see you going out of your way to upset my brother, be aware that you're only going to be bringing trouble your way by me. You may be my family, but Harry's been mine longer. I have no problem being the arrogant bastard that your Jayden Potter must be. Are we clear?" Tom threatened.

"Yes." Was all Leo said defeated.

"Good." Tom said back. "I should hope that you will share that bit of information with your other family members."

"Well I see at least one thing remains the same." Leo whispered.

"What?" Tom said narrowing his eyes at Leo.

"You are truly your brother's keeper." Leo said walking past Tom and into their wandless magic classroom. "But Charlus is still the glue that holds this family together." Leo called out entering the classroom.

"Tom!" Harry ran up to his brother. "Good morning... or afternoon that is. You missed me didn't you." Harry said in greeting as they both walked in side their classroom.

Tom scoffed. "Shut up before your head gets too big." In translation, Tom was happy to see Harry. Grinning Harry hugged him. Tom couldn't help the faint blush that flitted across his cheeks, nor the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he chose to ignore them both and regain his dignity by turning away and sticking his nose in the air.

"Why are you always hugging me?" Tom asked scowling.

"Because you're my brother and I missed your company." Harry said simply.

"Yes, well, could you try to be a bit less affectionate when we are in public? It's embarrassing."

"Fine, Thomas." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"My name is Tom."

"Tommy."

"Harry-!"

"Fine Tomlin, geez."

Tom halfheartedly glared at Harry whom ignored it.

There was no desks in the classroom or any other objects. It was very spacious. More students came in taking in the emptiness of the classroom. What was Julius up to today?

"It's so nice to see you again," Lovegood said coming up to Harry and Tom.

"Same here. How was your first period?" Harry asked being polite.

"Bloody boring," Lysander replied.

"Hello," Harry managed in a friendly tone when he noticed Leo staring at him and apparently listening on the conversations he was having. But really, Harry was wondering why Leo was looking at him with such distaste. Well I guess it was an improvement from yesterday. If looks could kill.

"Harrison, good afternoon." Leo said courtly.

"Hey, Harry!" Mikayela said running into the classroom. "Oh good, I'm not late!"

"I don't think your skirt is short enough," Leo said sarcastically to his sister.

"You know what, I said the same thing this morning!" Mikayela said.

"You do know what year this is?" Leo muttered, trying to be discrete while Lovegood was still standing with Tom and Harry.

"Gah!" Harry let out a girlish scream as he caught a small fireball with both hands that was thrown at him out of nowhere. Harry was holding it in a small like bubble.

"Good, Harry. Now try to block the next fire attack with a shield." Julius said not giving Harry a moment to think as he threw a huge ghastly amount of fire towards him. Everybody dodge out of the way except for Tom whom refused to leave Harry's side.

Harry's powers cracked to life and the room was filled with energy. Even Tom's powers reacted to Harry's as if to protect himself from Harry, which was silly in thought. Harry forced his hands out as if to protect himself from impact and an invisible protective shield formed at the same time Julius fire rushed at Harry.

The fire was clawing around Harry's shield trying to get to him. Actually the fire was being absorbed in Harry's shield! Like it was trying to drink up Julius powers. Tom was shocked to see that he was in the shield as well with Harry safe from harm. Tom wanting to experiment, touched the shield and forced his own powers out to make the shield stronger, which it did and grew in size.

Tom gasped in shock as he could practically feel Harry's powers flowing right through him. It was not an unpleasant feeling, but it made Tom feel like Harry was definitely not using his true powers to it's full capacity. It even made Tom feel inadequate, because he really was using his powers to it's full extent when needed to and here Harry was barely using half of his own powers. It sat there laying dormant waiting to be used.

It made Tom feel threaten by his own brother. What was Harry doing that he wasn't? Now Tom understood what Julius was saying about Harry being more powerful than he even knew. Just touching Harry's power's was draining Tom and Harry was not even breaking a sweat.

When Harry finally realized that he hadn't been turned to ash, he turned to Tom whom was breathing heavily as he moved his hand away from Harry's shield. The fire was immediately diminished by Julius and Harry's shield went down.

"I think you may be forgetting just how important your instincts are," Julius said to Harry, "do not second guess or doubt your abilities Harry. Other than that, you did very well considering the split second of time you had. You even managed to protect your brother from harm."

"Why are you always attacking, Harry? There are other students in this room." Tom said annoyed with Harry's godfather. Or more with himself, he wasn't sure.

"True, but you and Harry are the youngest. You two are the ones that need to catch up the most. We are going to be going at a fast pace next week. This week is just review."

"Professor?" A young man whom looked to be about Leo's age; tall with short black hair and purple eyes, looked at Harry then back at Julius. "Why is it that I could feel Potter's powers? I was not even close to him and I felt like I was being attacked by him."

"Does everybody agree with Mr. Griffin's observation?" Julius asked the class whom nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, I felt like Potter was a bomb that was about to blow if you kept pushing him, Professor. I feared for your safety. I personally did not feel any threat from Harry's magic, quite the opposite. His magic felt quite inquisitive to me. Like it wanted to have a friendly conversation with me." Lysander Lovegood said staring off in space as if thinking to himself.

Julius blinked incredulously at Lovegood, somewhat amused despite himself even as he was a bit puzzled. "In so many words, Mr. Potter is still a bit... out of his depth. His magic was reacting to everybody else in the classroom finding your magic a threat to his. I think it was trying to seek between friend or foe and in the process made itself on the defense."

"So Potter has no control whatsoever on his magic? He could have killed us!" The Griffin kid said as many students in the classroom agreed with him.

"Don't be so dramatic. I did not say that Mr. Potter had no control over his magic. I said that his magic was reacting to yours. Mr. Potter is a very powerful wizard as you all have witnessed and I'm here to help him learn and to control his magic. That's why all of you are here is it not? Now pull yourself together and get ready for the lesson for today. One would think you were afraid of Mr. Potter, Simon." Julius jibbed at Griffin whom scowled in return. Though he did not object Julius words Harry took notice.

"Why didn't Harry's shield protect us, Leo? We were next to him to." Mikayela whispered to Leo as the students were following after Julius to the front of the classroom.

Harry could hear them speak from where he was and he didn't like where that conversation was going.

"Why would he Kay?" Was all Leo said.

"He's so powerful here, did you feel him..."

Harry looked to Tom to see if he heard the conversation, but Tom was too busy piercing his gaze at him. He looked pissed off. "What?" Harry asked confused.

Tom's expression immediately changed when he realized he had been caught staring. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? That look was not nothing." Harry hissed at him. What the heck was Tom's problem now?

"I said it was nothing and it was nothing. Now shut up." Tom said in parseltongue trying to make sure their conversation was not heard or understood.

"I didn't mean for my powers to get out of hand like that. I panicked and my first instinct was to make sure that I didn't get burnt up. If I hurt you in the process, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Tom. Don't be mad at me." Harry said in parseltongue back to Tom.

"I'm not mad at you." Was all Tom said in English before he focused his attention back on Julius.

Harry frowned not understanding what was wrong with Tom, because he did not believe for a second that Tom was not mad with him. He knew Tom long enough to know. This problem Tom definitely had with him was going to come out sooner or later on during the day Harry knew that for sure.

 

**tbc...**


	4. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times

** **

**Nadia Bellamy**

**Pairings:** Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters in it. The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but my thoughts.

 **Author:** Brightsidetolife

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Four**

**It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us**

_-Charles Dickens_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry." Tom mumbled as they walked outside towards Pike Forest, attention focused on the book in his hands.

"Don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Tom!" The young teen frowned, hand waving in the air, "Remember? In our wandless magic class, you gave me this like-like death glare-"

"And your point, Harry?" The older teen sighed, as though bored. Tom felt that Harry had a tendency to talk too much. And this time was no exception. Especially when he was trying to ignore the whole thing.

Harry's face fell, remembering his hard position in cracking the stubborn boy's shell, "I hate the way you treat me when something is not going your way, especially if it has to do with me doing better in class."

Realizing that Harry wasn't about to let it go any time soon, Tom gave a weary exhale, slowly closing the large tomb in his hands.

When piercing blue eyes finally made contact with resolute emerald green, Harry had a hard time not crowing in victory.

"And how is it, exactly, that I have made you come to this conclusion on how I interact with you during class?"

"There's more to this situation than you're willing to tell me."

"Is that so?" Tom said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Harry frowned, not finding this amusing at all. His arms crossed over his chest as he continued, "Now, back in class, I thought you were upset with me because I hadn't controlled my magic better, but that's not true, is it?"

Tom's eyes narrowed. A small thing, but easily caught by Harry, whom was watching the boy's every move.

"Harry, are you implying something… about me?" Tom asked, once again acting as if the subject was boring once more.

Harry tried to think fast, before Tom returned to his dormant –and completely stubborn- shell.

"Are you jealous of me?" Harry asked.

Tom whipped his head back towards Harry, assaulting Harry with his fiery gaze alone. Harry had struck a nerve.

"Don't."

"…what?" Harry asked, confused.

But Tom was already walking away, his back facing Harry as he repeated, "Just don't, Harry."

"You're… you're really gonna just deny that there's a problem. Just walk away?" Harry exhaled in defeat, arms flopping uselessly at his sides.

Tom shot a darkened look over his shoulder, pausing in his stride long enough for his clipped reply, "…Yes, Harry I am."

Then Tom was gone further away from Harry and into the woods. "You really suck at communicating!" Harry yelled after Tom.

"...and hello to you too, Tom."

Harry looked up as Charlus came to view and was standing there waiting for Harry to catch up.

Harry's shoulders sagged as he came to Charlus' side. Charlus handed Spitfire to Harry whom greeted him in enthusiasm. "What's wrong with Tom? Did you two have a fight or something?"

Falkor started whining that his little friend wasn't down on the ground to play with him anymore, so Harry put Spitfire back down.

"We didn't have a fight. Tom is just being stubborn or perhaps a jealous jerk."

Charlus laughed. "Tom is not like us, he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve. Whatever the problem is, he'll see it through on his own. You know how he is. Independent and whatnot."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said walking with Charlus.

"What did you say to him anyway?"

"I asked him if he was jealous of me."

"Ouch, feelings mate." Charlus feigned hurt and then laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I suck." Harry said dryly.

"You poor thing," Charlus said, sympathy and amusement vying in his voice.

"Shut up, Charlus." Harry said scowling and playfully hitting Charlus on his arm.

"I mean it all depends on the person, but with Tom, you can tell in an instant. If he had any problems, Tom is more than capable of dealing with them on his own. Don't worry, Tom probably didn't even want to talk about it because he already knows what it is."

"You are very wise." Harry teased Charlus.

"I try," Charlus said, shrugging as they kept walking through the forest, "I've been talking with Rosemarie, you know since we have the same class together and all... she's really nice. Though her view point on you is out of context."

"Oh really? What does she say about me?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well... I do really think that she- and the others, really think that you are actually Jayden. Apparently Jayden ran away from home and nobody has been able to find him for months now. You know every pure blood parent or any wizarding family can find their family member, any one of them. And the fact that they can't even locate Jayden...they think maybe he time traveled, that maybe-"

"That he came here." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She showed me a picture of Jayden and Kayden and wow the resemblance between you guys is amazing."

"That's because they are me, Charlus. I'm going to be gone from this world once I'm born again you know. And I'm more than likely not even going to remember you or Tom."

"Ugh... don't remind me. That's not something I'm going to be looking forward to."

"Yeah- aah!"

Harry had been all but assaulted by his now favorite blonde.

"Harry, it's so good to see you! You know I've been looking for you for about an hour now. I had asked your godfather where you were and I know he gave me the run around on purpose."

Harry just laughed. "I don't think Julius is quite fond of Malfoys yet. Sorry mate, but what are you doing here?"

"I've always gone to school here during the summers, Harry. My parents want me to have the best education. I go to practically every foreign country school during every holiday break." Abraxas replied as they came to the clearing where Professor DeBlois was waiting for everybody.

"Wow, Brax, that really sucks. And I thought I had it bad going to school during the summers. At least I have the other holidays free. You're very dedicated."

"It's no big deal, I'd rather be in school than enduring my parents' company."

"I don't see MacDermott with you." Charlus commented.

"Despite what you think, Venus actually doesn't follow me everywhere I go."

"Could've fooled me."

"Do you have a dragon?" Harry asked his cousin.

"No, I don't take this class. I take Language arts and Swordsmanship. You should take that class when you're older. I just wanted to visit you and see how you were doing."

"Pay attention."

Harry looked over at the smiling Mikayela next to Rosemarie and Ambrosia.

Professor DeBlois close clipped salt and pepper hair style and debonair persona, had stolen the hearts of girls in the class. It reminded Harry, once again, of Professor Lockhart.

"...as bad as the human-dragon interactions might had been, there was one person that had an idea that somehow the human-dragon relationships could be worked out with no problem."

There was the sound of sharp crack and puh-zing and Harry reflexively dove to the side, crashing into Charlus and sending them both into a pile of fallen leaves.

"Sorry!" The same blonde boy from yesterday that had fallen off his dragon and into a pile of dragon dung. His dragon had let out two fireballs trying to get free from his owner and one of them had zinged towards Harry and Charlus.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Professor DeBlois said scowling, "You need to learn how to communicate with your Hebridean..."

Harry wasn't paying attention to Professor DeBlois' scolding as he checked Charlus over. "Charlus are you okay?"he asked, looking at his shoulder; it was bleeding.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Charlus said as Harry pulled off his cloak to press it on Charlus shoulder, "It just grazed the top of my shoulder," Charlus said.

"That's not a graze, Charlus. You're bleeding everywhere. Tom!" Harry called out as both Professor DeBlois and Tom came to Charlus' aide.

Professor DeBlois tapped his wand on Charlus' shoulder, making it glow bright white before the effects took place and with the quickness, Charlus' shoulder was immediately good as new.

Together Harry and Tom helped Charlus to his feet. "Sorry about your cloak mate."

Harry hadn't even thought twice about the bloodstains on his cloak. "I have plenty, though that wasn't a concern of mine."

"Thanks, Professor." Charlus added as Professor DeBlois moved away from them once Charlus was okay.

"In thanks, I would appreciate it if you would stop your Storm Light dragon from attacking Mr. Goodman's dragon."

"Oh! Oi! Falkor come back here!" It looked like Falkor was trying to defend his owner's honor.

"Are you guys okay?" Mikayela asked the boys.

"Of course they are okay, they're Potters after all. Mishaps are their specialty." Abraxas said, rolling his eyes.

When Harry moved forward to help Charlus get Falkor, he was stopped by Tom whom had caught him by his shoulders and held him tightly as he dragged him closer. "Don't do that again." Tom's blue eyes were flashing angrily.

"Do what?" For the life of him, Harry couldn't understand why he was suddenly and absolutely furious. "Why are you angry?"

"Risk your life like that-"

"Tom that wasn't going to kill me-"

"Just don't do it again." Tom snapped at Harry before walking away.

"That kid sure has a temper." Abraxas said watching after Tom.

"And it's always directed at me." Harry said scowling and folding his arms to his chest.

"He cares about you, obviously. You worried him." Rosemarie said to Harry like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you would know what the kid is feeling because?" Abraxas asked Rosemarie.

"Abraxas, a story for another time, but in short, this is your cousin-second cousin? Third? I don't know, she's a Potter." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"No way, really? There's actually another Potter in the world and she's a girl? From which family-"

Harry just gave Abraxas a look that explained it all.

"Oooh."

"Oh? Oh? Are you telling everybody-" Ambrosia started but was cut off with the Professor talking once again.

"Class I want you all in groups today! Four to five a group. I want your dragons to interact with other dragons. Good communication is the foundation of successful relationships, with other breeds and humans." Professor Deblois dusted off his purple cloak as he talked, "Right now all of you students are in the stage of nonverbal communication, or body language with your dragon.

"When we interact with others, we continuously give and receive wordless signals. All of our nonverbal behaviors—the gestures we make, the way we sit, how fast or how loud we talk, how close we stand, how much eye contact we make—send strong messages. These messages don't stop when you stop speaking either. Even when you're silent, you're still communicating non-verbally.

"I want you to act the same way with your dragons. The way you listen, look, move, and react tells the other person whether or not you care, if you're being truthful, and how well you're listening. When your nonverbal signals match up with the words you're saying, they increase trust, clarity, and rapport. When they don't, they generate tension, mistrust, and confusion. You also need to be aware of the signals you're sending off, so you can be sure that the messages you're sending are what you really want to communicate."

"Tom, you're in our group!" Charlus said.

"It's hard to be in a group if you don't have a dragon. I'm going to go read."

"Tom you're such a pessimist."

"You're too much of an optimist."

"Grump."

"Clown."

"Jerk."

"Imbecile."

"Parselmouth."

"Veela wannabe."

Charlus started to laugh and stuck out his tongue. "Why do you always have to get nasty? You'd rather read the mother ship of all textbooks than talk to me? Oh that hurts."

Tom just rolled his eyes and walked away to an untouched part of the woods to read.

"Hey, wanna sit in on one of my classes?" Harry asked, Abraxas, filling in the awkward void, "Since you're hanging out and all."

Abraxas blanched at him, "I don't even want to go to class when I have to, Harry. What makes you think-"

"You'll like this one," Harry insisted, "who's not interested in dragons?"

Abraxas just shook his head no."Honestly, I'd love to, Harry, but I have appointments I need to go to. I already wasted an hour looking for you... don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow Har."

"Yeah, see you, Braxi."

Sighing, Abraxas waved his hand in farewell and rolled his eyes at Harry's nickname for him before leaving.

"So far it's you and me Harry." Charlus said looking around.

"And of course we are in your group." Mikayela said gesturing to herself, Ambrosia, and Rosemarie.

Harry looked down at Spitfire whom was hiding behind his legs with the new comers of dragons from the girls. Charlus' dragon, Falkor, simply sat and stared at the girl dragons.

"Your dragon is pretty antisocial." Mikayela commented.

"No, he's not. He likes playing with Falkor, he's just shy when he meets new dragons." Harry said, picking Spitfire up in which Spitfire tried to hide himself in Harry's armpit.

"What kind of dragon is Spitfire?" Mikayela asked curiously.

"He's a… uhm, well he's one of a kind. His mother is a water, ice, and lightning dragon. Pearl Lightning, they are carnivorous, so is Spitfire. I don't know anything about the dragon Pearl Lightning mated with."

"Falkor is a Storm Light dragon. All he does is spit out fire really. What's yours?" Charlus asked the girls.

"Oh, well our dragons are ice dragons. The Suno dragons are a rare breed in Japan. I named my dragon Sakura." Rosemarie answered. Harry watched as Rosemarie picked up her dragon.

"My dragon's name is Bella Luna!" Mikayela said, happily watching her dragon playing with Ambrosia's.

"Althea." Was all Ambrosia said about her dragon.

The Suno dragons' wings were very thin and the texture of the wings was like snow. The remaining parts of their body were finely laced with small pink scales and all three of their eyes were like ice, as was the natural color of the dragons' scales. Although there was a particular mirror pearl to the scales which reflected the colors around it.

"They are going to grow up to be about twenty peds in height from base of their body to the tip of its head. Their wing span is equaling its body length and the tail varying from the same to double that of the body. Definitely a huge dragon, but they are so cute as babies!" Mikayela exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Harry commented back, putting Spitfire back down, as he protested on the way down.

Mikayela bent down and cooed at Spitfire much to Harry's amusement. Spitfire looked up at her with wide almond shaped purple-blue eyes and just sat and stared at Mikayela. Mikayela smiled at the cuteness of the dragon. Putting her hand out in front of her, she tried to encourage the dragon towards her.

"Come on little guy!" Mikayela said softly and the little dragon gently rubbed its head against her hand. Mikayela giggled softly and picked up the dragon. "You can come home with me anytime!"

Spitfire made another whining noise and squirmed his way out of Mikayela's arms and jumped right into Harry's whom was across from them.

"Well we know where his loyalties lie." Rosemarie said, voice full of amusement.

Mikayela pouted.

"Oh yeah, Spitfire totally bonded with Harry instantly. Harry even lets the dragon sleep on his bed." Charlus commented. All three girls looked at Harry amused.

"Well where else is he supposed to sleep?" Harry said defensively.

* * *

 

**July 31st 1941**

Already half-asleep, Harry didn't have time for more than a startled yelp when a hand grabbed his arm and he was yanked from the hallway and into a room of much darkness and quietness.

"What—" the bloody hell, his mind finished for him because his mouth was suddenly busy, another mouth covering it. Harry opened to it helplessly, knowing without seeing who it was. I mean honestly who else would be feeling him up in the middle of a school day, pressing kisses into his mouth and then down his throat, teeth grazing sensitive flesh hard enough to bruise and Harry didn't seem to care.

"Al..." Harry moaned.

'Wow, where did that come from? Did I really just moan?'

Harry moved his hands into Alphard's hair, it was actually pretty soft. Alphard brought his head back up and put his mouth against Harry's again. Harry felt his tongue licking his lip begging for him to let it in his mouth.

"How about a little self-control?"

Harry squawked in embarrassment and pushed Alphard away from him. Alphard scowled in annoyance.

"Morgan! What are you doing?" Harry asked slightly less embarrassed now that he realized that he hadn't gotten caught by a teacher.

"Yes, Morgan, what are you doing?" Alphard asked sarcastically, "As you can see we are quite busy here."

Harry just covered his face in embarrassment.

"We are not in school to have make-out sessions, Black." Jared Morgan said with narrowed eyes at Alphard. Morgan didn't even look in Harry's direction.

Alphard gave Morgan a sly smirk before turning to Harry. "Come on, love. We have some free time before you go to your Metamorphmagus class next. We can have a make-out session somewhere more privately from prying jealous eyes. Maybe some more advance intimacy if you catch my drift." Alphard said, twining his fingers with Harry's and leading him out the empty classroom with a glaring vampire staring after them.

Harry's hair turned pink at Alphard's words and then his face went into a scowl as he stared at Alphard. "Thanks a lot for that, Alphard. Really, it's just the unwanted attention that I needed."

"Stop it, Harry." Alphard said before Harry could rant on more of his disapproving words.

Harry knew not to get into a heated discussion with Alphard when he was in one of his jealous moods. Though lately, all their arguments were about Jared Morgan or Joanna or Elizabeth Lasely. Actually every person that gave Harry extra attention, but nobody tried as hard as Jared Morgan.

It was stupid, really. Just a misplaced case of hero worship. A silly 14-year-old's crush at the very most. Harry knew the whole thing was ridiculous and that nothing could ever come of Morgan's feelings towards him.

Harry couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had started, if indeed there had been a definitive, but he knew that every smile Morgan spared him was for his attention only. Every ruffling of his hair, every pat on the back was for Harry. And those few moments where he was forced to have a private conversation with the vampire, just the two of them, produced a false hope for Morgan.

Of course Harry wasn't leading him on. He had told Morgan on numerous occasions that he had a boyfriend, but it totally flew over Morgan's head. Harry had tried to talk to Julius about it to get his opinion and of course he was no help. Julius thought it was funny and that Harry should have more options than just Alphard Black.

Though when Alphard started school the second week, it was war.

Alphard had two classes; one, Harry already knew about, the mage class, which he shares with Leo and Mikayela Nelson. Alphard was a fire mage apparently and his last class was channeling, which had to do with empathy. Alphard was an empath, which meant that Alphard could directly channel the emotions of those around him. Harry didn't mind Alphard practicing his powers on him, but it kind of made him uncomfortable knowing that Alphard felt everything he was feeling.

Magical powers are tied to the user's emotions, and because Alphard can feel the emotions of others, his empathy allows him to sometimes tap into other people's magical powers. One random afternoon Alphard and Harry were kissing and when their lips touched, Alphard had channeled in on Harry's Metamorphagus powers making his hair change color like Harry's.

"I want to go out on a date tonight for your birthday. A real date. Just you and me."

"Erm..." Harry was caught off guard by Alphard's out of the blue suggestion that they go out on a "real date" because, at first, it had seemed like such an unexpected, odd, un-Alphard-like thing to say.

"You don't want to?" Alphard asked him, looking a bit let down.

"I-I mean, yeah sure. I'd love to. I just didn't expect you to say that."

Alphard smiled happily at Harry's words. "Fantastic. Nowhere fancy mind you, because of the war and stuff, but it'll be a date nevertheless."

"You never cease to amaze me, Alphard." Harry said with a smile.

"I aim to please."

"Alphard, you know that there's nothing going on between Morgan and I right? Because this jealousy thing is really getting out of hand."

Alphard grinned, "Oh I know Harry, I'm the one with the empathy powers here, but you need to understand the situation that you are in. Nobody but me has any claim on you. And that stupid vampire knows now by the permanent hickey I just gave you. Should I add teeth marks? That's what vampires do when they mate right?"

"We're not vampires, Alphard. And that's absolutely absurd. I'm sure after catching us, Morgan got the hint."

"That asshole better have." Alphard muttered, folding his arms to his chest.

"Ow!" Harry yelled out loud. "That's going to leave a bruise by tomorrow I'm sure." Harry glared at the girl that had hit him hard on his arm.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, witch." Alphard asked, glaring at Ambrosia Black or Fraser. Alphard pushed Harry's sleeve up to see if his arm had a bruise.

"My name is Ambrosia." Ambrosia said with a flick of her hair, making it turn blue.

"I know what your name is you silly twat." Alphard snapped at her.

"Alphard, don't-"

"She just hit you!"

"So? We hit each other all the time."

"Yes, but we do it out of love-"

"Ambrosia did it out of greeting."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"You're annoying."

"You like me." Harry stated.

"Oh Merlin, please, I can do better." Alphard rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm sexy, you want my young teenage body." Harry sang.

"You are such a damn geek." Alphard said teasingly.

"A sexy geek." Harry corrected.

Both boys stopped talking for a few seconds before they both laughed with each other. Harry loved the way that Alphard could somewhat come up with an awkward method of completely changing the subject when he got bored or sidetracked by a new thought.

"Uh-huh." Ambrosia said observing the conversation before her.

"I'll see you after class." Alphard said, kissing Harry goodbye. "Don't hit my boyfriend again." Alphard said to Ambrosia, glaring at the girl before he walked away.

"I may never understand you." Ambrosia admitted.

"How can you understand me if you don't try?"

"I try! You just don't give me a chance!"

"That's because you keep referring me as Jayden. I'm not Jayden. I'm Harry. Is it really that hard to understand? Why won't you listen to reason?"

There was an odd light in Ambrosia's eyes like she was about to cry or something.

"Alright, what crazily upsetting thing did I say this time?"

Ambrosia swallowed before she answered. "If you say you are Harry Potter and not Jayden Potter, then it will only mean to me and the rest of the family, that Jayden Potter is dead."

Awkward silence... then

"Oh."

Ambrosia sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're such an idjit"

Harry closed his eyes and focused on breathing. This was so not alright. Opening his eyes he refocused on Ambrosia. Harry had no idea what to say. He reached up and readjusted his book bag.

"I'm... not certain on what to say." Harry said awkwardly.

"Damn it all. I'm sorry Harry. I'm not angry with you." Her voice gentled. That surprised Harry. "It's just that, no matter how annoying and bad tempered Jayden can be, he's always been considered family and now that he's up and disappeared..."

"Yes... I can understand that feeling."

"What exactly am I feeling?" Ambrosia asked Harry humorlessly.

"Helplessness."

"You're really not Jayden are you?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "What was your first clue Ambrosia? Was it the total indifference or the constant shouting you received for not calling me by my actual name?"

Ambrosia eyed him carefully before jerking her head in acceptance. "Whatever." Ambrosia said rolling her eyes. "I'm walking inside the classroom, now... so hopefully you don't look like a stupid dork out here by yourself."

* * *

 

**Wandless Magic...**

"...Astral projection (or astral travel) is an interpretation of out-of-body experience that assumes the existence of an "astral body" separate from the physical body and capable of traveling outside it. This power can be developed by having an intense desire to be in two places at once."

Harry was paying rapt attention to this. This, astral projection, was the one power that he wanted to have and do. He had hinted around with Julius about the topic subject that he had really wanted to learn about.

"Doing this brand of magic wrong can result... uncomfortably and deadly. Astral projection is something not to be taken lightly. If one were to travel too far from their body, their literal lifeline would snap and they would be physical dead. For example, while astrally projecting, your physical body can fall unconscious while your astral body appears in a new location in corporeal form. You don't want that. You want to be able to astral project, but still have your physical body aware and conscious of both your appearances."

"Now I know nobody will be able to achieve the task today, but it's always good to practice."

"You look so enthusiastic about this." Harry said sarcastically to his brother practicing astral projection in pairs.

"You know I hate stuff like that. Astral projection is ridiculous. What use is it?"

"You just need to have some kind of fun with this… Seriously, why don't you just try it?"

"Because you can't mess with stuff like this… It could be dangerous… You can….." Tom went to the Table of Contents and saw the chapter 'Dangers of Projecting'. He went to the page to prove a point. "Have your soul stuck anywhere... Lose your mind. And you can kill yourself by doing that you know?"

"No one dies, just….. in a different form? Two places at once, Julius said."

"You sound very reassuring."

"Tom come on!"

"Fine!" Tom snapped back grouchily.

"Wonderful. Now Julius said," Harry paused to take a deep breath of air. "Breathe in deeply and clear your mind."

"Yeah, yeah. First step, clear mind and don't let anything distract you. I know that." Always so cocky, Harry thought to himself.

"Focus your own magic around your body. Make sure it's stable."

"Are you going to talk during the whole thing?" Tom asked with his eyes closed. Both Harry and Tom were sitting on the floor in the corner of the room while most of the students stood and practiced unsuccessfully.

"What a great pep talk this is. Alright, I'll shut up then." Harry said sighing.

Harry began to focus again on stabling his magic, which was kind of weird for him. He never knew that he could make his magic stay calm... like it had feelings. It gave him a weird sort of humming feeling that was just under his skin. He wondered if it was suppose to feel like this.

Focusing, Harry tried to picture his body in a certain location. It was kind of like Apparating, but then it wasn't. He didn't want his whole body to move to a different place. Just a part of himself. Maybe he should find Alphard. Harry knew that Alphard had a free period right now, but where would he be? He couldn't go to a location if he didn't know exactly where.

"This is stupid." Harry heard Tom say.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said opening his eyes when he couldn't make his mind decide where he wanted to be.

Opening his eyes he found himself staring at his own face. "Bloody hell!" He yelled, scouting a foot away. Harry was shocked to see that his other self was just sitting in the same spot, not moving as if he was a statue. He was wearing the exact same clothes and everything.

Everybody had looked Harry's way when they heard him yell. Even Tom seemed to be speechless. Maybe it was because Harry's astral projection looked so realistic.

"Good job, Harry! You are my favorite for a reason." Julius said merrily making his way to the scene.

"Erm... what exactly did I do?" Harry asked confused as all the students started to gather around.

"This is so cool. There is two of you!" Mikayela said to Harry.

"Yes, but the other Harry looks like a statue." Lysander Lovegood commented.

"That's because Harry has not given his astral projection an incentive." Was Leo's reply.

Harry still second guessed himself whenever he spoke or smiled or even looked at Leo Nelson. Leo of course was still being his cocky perfect self. Sure the guy was a smart-ass, high on himself and completely insufferable, but he was also decent, friendly and funny. Harry had gotten used to Leo and Leo vice versa.

"Correct, Mr. Nelson!"

"An incentive?"

Harry gasped when his astral projection had asked this, looking up at Julius. It was the exact same thing Harry was thinking.

Julius looked to Harry instead of his astral projection. "What were you thinking about before?"

"Oh uh... where would I want to astral project-"

"I don't know where Alphard is." Again his astral projection answered and then stood up. He looked at Harry. "We... don't know where Alphard is so we got frustrated and gave up on the location."

"Thus, your astral projection is here." Julius said smiling, then clapping his hands together once, "Let's call it a day. Once your astral projection returns to your body, you'll be exhausted seeing as it's your first time actually doing this."

"It talks as if-" Tom started but was cut off by Julius.

"He is Harry of course. You can think it in terms of thoughts. His astral projection knows what Harry is thinking before he does." Julius walked away and towards the front of the classroom, students following after him.

"Uh, how do you I...?"

"Can't you just... phase him back in?" Tom asked Harry looking at him comically.

"I would know because I've done this thousands of times? Thanks for nothing, really." Harry's astral projection answered.

"Sorry, Tom. It's responding to my frustration." Harry said this time looking at Tom's irate expression.

With that Harry simply closed his eyes and thought of his astral projection back in his body. And it actually worked. Just like Julius had said, Harry's body was humming, he was out of breath, tired and near exhaustion; yet he had never felt so exhilarated.

"I don't think I'll be trying astral projecting for awhile. That was kind of a weird thing to witness." Tom commented.

"Hmm... I don't know. It felt kind of neat." Harry answered.

* * *

 

**Home...**

"Boys, how was school?" Valerie Potter asked her kids as they walked through the door.

"Great, mum," Charlus replied, "what's for dinner?" He sounded more like a five year old than a thirteen year old.

Valerie smiled at her son. "Spaghetti and meatballs," she said and covered her ears as Charlus yelled out in happiness. "You boys be ready by seven."

Charlus nodded and rolled his eyes along with Harry and Tom. Their mother was always precise when it came to timing and even more so when it came to meal times. She liked everyone to sit down together. Not that the boys minded – they were always happy to eat their Mum's cooking.

"Boys don't run in the house!" Valerie yelled at her kids as Charlus ran up the stairs, dragging Harry with him.

"Come on, Harry, I want to show you this cheering magic I've been reading." Charlus dragged Harry up the stairs and towards his bedroom which he shared with Tom.

"A cheering charm?"

"Why not? You'll like it! Consider it a part of your birthday present. Besides you look like you could use a good cheering charm, Har." Charlus said looking around for the book he was discussing.

"Do I?" Harry asked, looking over at Charlus when he cheered on finding the book.

"Yes. I want you to be super happy today."

"Were not allowed to do magic, Charlus-" Tom was about to rant on about them being underage, but Charlus cut him off.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Tom, but Harry's been doing accidental magic ever since he's been here."

"Hey! I-"

"And besides, we're in a magical home, they don't tap in on the underage magic in the family's home you know. Only if we do it out in the open and even then they'll just send a letter telling us not to do it again."

Tom folded his arms disapprovingly. "I don't agree-"

"I'm doing it and if I get grounded or whatever, so be it. It's for a good cause." Charlus said flipping through the pages of his book.

"Do you even know how to cast it correctly? And what form of cheering is it?" Tom asked trying to get a look at the book Charlus was reading.

"Leave me alone, Tom! I know what I'm doing! I mean yeah I only watched the Professor do it, but it's a cheering charm! What could go wrong with any form of a cheering charm?"

"I just don't like the sound of this if you're inexperienced at casting the spell." Tom said frowning.

"It's okay, Tom. It's just a cheering spell." Harry said reassuringly.

"Here it is!" Charlus said placing the book on the bed and pulling out his wand.

"Charlus, do the wand movement correctly-"

"Laeto Leto!"

Now Harry knew what the cheering charm was supposed to do to a person. It gives off the feeling of extreme well-being and happiness. If it's too strong, the recipient could end up in a giggling fit for hours on end, but up until now, that was the only real side-effect imagined; that, and the tendency to smile long after the charm has supposedly worn off.

This, this spell that Charlus cast on Harry, felt nothing like that. Harry felt, well, Harry didn't know what exactly what he was feeling, but it definitely wasn't cheerfulness or anything of the sort. It was like his emotions were put in shock.

"Harry... what's wrong?" Charlus said frowning at Harry's lack of cheer.

"Charlus you idiot, you probably didn't do it right-"

"Laeto Leto!" Charlus cast the spell on Harry again.

"Don't! Just wait a bloody second...!"

Harry didn't hear anything else, his mind was elsewhere. A rush of terror was running through his body. Emotional anguish.

"...arry! What did you do to him! This is obvious not just some simple cheering-"

"Get away from me!" Harry said roughly shoving Tom away from him, actually making him fall backwards on the floor.

Harry was breathing really hard, finding it hard to come in terms with reality.

"Harry!" Charlus said looking at him, shocked.

"He's not... he's not what you think he is!" Harry said, confused himself about what he was saying.

"Harry...what-?"

"Don't- stay away from me!" Harry snapped at Tom when he saw Tom standing up and edging closer to him.

Harry's stomach was twisting into knots and he felt like he was trapped. He was breathing heavily and he was scared and confused.

"What spell was that?" Tom snapped at Charlus and snatched the book away from him. Tom started flipping through the pages.

"It was just... it's just a cheering spell!" Charlus said as he watched Harry back away from them.

"You didn't do the wand movement right and it's La-et-o Le-t-o."

"I said the same thing!"

"No you didn't! The way you said it does the fucking opposite!"Tom rarely cursed at his brothers unless he was severely angry and this was one of those moments. "The way you said it makes a person feel their greatest fear! Makes them totally miserable. Didn't you read it thoroughly! Harry come here." Tom said putting the book down on Charlus bed.

"Fuck off you murdering bastard!"

"What?" Tom looked thoroughly shocked that those words came out of Harry's mouth. He had never murdered anybody in his life.

"You don't care about anybody but yourself! Raging psychopath! You're devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering-"

"Harry stop it! You're talking nonsense!" Tom started putting his hand on Harry, but only ending up upsetting Harry as Harry responded by socking Tom in the face.

"Merlin! That's enough!" Charlus said grabbing Harry whom only ended up fighting with him, punching and screaming.

"Tom cares about you, you know that Harry!" Charlus said pinning Harry down to the carpet as they had ended up tousling it up on the floor.

"I just can't see Riddle-" Harry spat the name out, "trying to connect with his feelings! Hell I bet the boy becomes physically sick when confronted with any kind of intimacy!" Harry retorted biting, Charlus' hand.

"Ow!" Charlus said, snatching his hand back.

"And what exactly have I done-?" Tom started looking very irate, his eye was already looking swollen.

"You murdered my parents! You're the reason why I came here!"

"Harry..." Charlus was looking at him in horror.

"You've tried to kill me on numerous of occasions! Your nothing but a murdering-"

"Laeto Leto!" Tom caught Harry off guard as he slumped back on the floor.

Harry waited for that familiar cloying sensation that clawed its way up his throat, releasing a series of choked sobs that escaped his mouth. He blinked and blinked his eyes, trying to quell the swell of tears that were already stinging at the corners of his eyes, but alas, to no avail. They tumbled forth and spilled across his cheeks.

"Harry?" Charlus' tone was worried, a bit frantic, "don't cry-" Harry pushed Charlus away, well he tried anyway, he didn't have the energy to do it fully. He was just so embarrassed now.

After some time, Harry finally stopped, too tired to keep that kind of emotional outburst going. He was making as little sound as possible. Every now and then a soft hitching sob would escape him.

Uncrossing his legs he pushed up, or tried to. His arms felt like rubber bands.

"Crap."

The next thing he knew two arms were placed under his and he was tugged up. Tom was carrying him bridal style and started walking out of his and Charlus' room and towards Harry's. Harry thought he should be offended or flattered by this act but just felt numb.

When they made it inside of Harry's room, Tom threw him on the bed.

"Hey! I'm not a sack of potatoes!"

"How true. Potatoes don't talk."

Tom removed Harry's shoes and joined Harry on his bed. He dragged Harry more towards the head board of the bed and pulled him closer to his side. Pushing Harry's short hair away from his face, Tom sighed in what seemed like in frustration.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and closed. They were just so heavy.

"Go to sleep, Harry. We can talk when you wake up."

Harry wished he had enough energy to reply. Instead, he felt sleep drag him under its spell.

* * *

 

Harry opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dimly lit room. He was curled into a tight ball facing away from the room. He was still tired. When Harry turned his body over, there laid Tom, sound asleep next to him. It was awkward. As in, he couldn't even look at the boy's face awkward.

He wasn't going to look at Tom. Nope, not going to happen.

Harry had woken up first; he was glad for that fact as he wiggled free of Tom's grasp, miraculously not waking him. Using all the stealth he had learned when sneaking around Hogwarts in the dead of night, he stepped over him. Snatching his shoes, he opened the door a crack and slipped out.

As Harry walked down the stairs towards the source of noise and good smelling food, he couldn't help but let his thoughts and emotions flow back in him. The walking he did in silence, all it did was give him enough time to let the shame and embarrassment of what he had shouted at Tom sink in.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Harry asked walking into the dining room.

His family, excluding Tom, jumped at the sound of his voice.

"How long have you been awake?" Boniface's eyes checked him over.

"I just woke up. How long have I been sleeping?" Harry asked sitting down next to Charlus.

"Not more than two hours. I figured you would be out till tomorrow."

Harry shrugged. "Hungry."

"Harry..." Charlus said his name, looking at him in grief and guilt.

"What, are you going to make me cry again?" Harry's friend, sarcasm, had come back to play.

Harry watched Charlus shift uncomfortably on his chair.

Boniface laughed humorlessly. "I've never seen Charlus look so awkward in my life. I think he's mortified."

Harry laughed along with Boniface humorlessly himself. "When did you develop a sense of humor, anyway Mr. Serious?"

"Shortly after I met you. If I hadn't, I would have died of a heart attack with the stunts you pull."

Harry scowled. That hardly seemed fair. He had only done what he had to do. Mostly.

Boniface chuckled at Harry's antics.

"I still have a date with, Alphard at eight though. Wait, what time is it?"

"It's seven thirty-five. Though I would suggest you cancel your date. Not in your condition-"

"How are you feeling, love?" Valerie asked Harry, cutting Boniface off.

Harry wasn't sure that he was doing all that well, because more than once he found himself fighting back tears as his emotions tried to overwhelm him.

"I want to go on this date." Harry said firmly.

"That's not an ans-"

"Then if you feel up to it, you should go." Valerie said.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Mum." Harry left the dining room and ran upstairs to hurry and change before Alphard came and pick him up.

"So you are feeling better then," Tom was pleased and relieved. He had met Harry half way up the stairs, "You had me worried. It's not natural for you to lose that wide eyed enthusiasm of yours."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be late for my date, I have to get dressed." Harry said walking into his bedroom and straight to his closet. Harry heard Tom following after him and it made Harry inwardly groan. He did not want to have to endure the awkward conversation that had spewed out of his mouth.

"Harry-"

"Tom, I really don't-" Harry started turning around to face Tom.

"Harry, you are the person I care for most in my life, and if there is anything you need I won't be far away. I just want you to know that, okay?" Tom said looking intently at Harry. "Say that you understand."

"I understand." Harry said looking down sheepishly.

"Harry..." Tom walked up closer to Harry and smiled, making Harry smile back. Grabbing Harry's head Tom made sure that Harry was looking him dead in the eye. "You are my brother and I love you. I would never betray you. Never. I would die first. Don't. Ever. Associate me with that other bastard in your previous future. Ever. My name is Thomas Potter, not Riddle. And I will forever be a Potter. I would never hurt you,"

Harry was shock to see tears forming out of Tom's eyes, "I would never..." Tom stopped to wipe his eyes, "are we understanding each other?"

"Yes...loud and clear." Harry felt himself breaking down again with Tom seeing such emotion in Tom's... his brother's eyes.

"Good." Tom gave Harry a fierce hug, squeezing the life out of Harry, before leaving out his bedroom.

"Good." Harry repeated smiling to himself.

"Tom..." Tom had just closed the door behind him from Harry's room and was immediately met by Charlus.

Tom looked down, not sure how he felt about Charlus knowing what he was possibly like in Harry's previous future.

"What is it?" Tom asked, walking down the hall towards their bedroom.

"So you and Harry talked things through?" Charlus asked Tom cautiously.

"Yes, we talked. Harry understands that I'd never do anything to harm him." Tom replied as the two came to their bedroom. Charlus closed the door behind them.

"And you didn't have to do anything to persuade him of this?" Charlus commented as he settled down across the bed from Tom's.

"Just a mushy tell all about my feelings, but I figure it's worth it." Tom resisted the urge to smile when Charlus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Look, Charlus, do you really want to have this conversation? Because I don't." Tom said sighing to himself.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm a social retard, no fucking way I'd be able to help you out," Charlus shrugged, "In fact there's a good ninety-seven percent chance that I'd say something inconsiderate or insulting and mess it all up. But you know, if you ever just want to talk, or be heard, I'm happy to sit down and shut up while you spill your guts out because we both know that what Harry said about you, affected you a lot."

"How very pansy of you, Charlus. I appreciate it, but I'm fine." Tom exclaimed and turned, walked into their connected bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

Harry sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He had his black business jacket unbuttoned and his white business shirt was not tucked in and he had his black tie out. Harry didn't feel the need to be too formal as he wore sneakers with his black slacks.

All of a sudden... he really didn't feel up to this anymore. He felt like hiding under a rock or sitting in the dark corner and just sitting there for about a year in the dark crying his eyes out. And wouldn't that just be terrific that he freaked his boyfriend out by his odd behavior because of some stupid spell gone wrong.

The lasting effects of the terribly gone wrong cheering spell felt renewed on him as if Charlus had cast it on him again, but with less vigor.

The doorbell rang and Harry heard his mother call out for him to answer it.

Harry made his unenthusiastic way to the door. Taking deep breaths and smoothing his white business shirt out, Harry walked over to the door and opened it. "Alphard."

"Harry," he said as his eyes swept Harry in. "You look…." his voice faltered, and Harry's mum cut in as she rushed into the hallway.

"Ahh, there you are, Alphard. Okay, well, have fun kids!"

Harry's dad walked over to the door and eyed Alphard dubiously. It was both insanely annoying and thoroughly disgusting that he was putting on the territorial father act when he had been bonding with Alphard for some time now. "Have Harry home by eleven, son."

Harry was truly annoyed and he had no idea if it was the after affects of the spell or his predicament. He didn't understand why Boniface was giving him a curfew. It was a Friday.

"Yes, sir," agreed Alphard with a nod.

"Twelve," Harry argued.

"Eleven thirty," Boniface countered.

"Twelve-thirty?" Harry pressed.

"Harrison," Boniface warned.

"Fine. Whatever. That's totally unfair." Harry whined like a little bratty kid.

"Harry, relax. It's your birthday."

"Exactly why I shouldn't have a curfew." Harry argued with Alphard. Alphard just stared at Harry confused by his behavior, but Harry was too busy looking at his father.

"Why-"

"Harry, go out tonight as late as you want and come back home safely love." Valerie said ending the argument. She was looking at Harry as if she knew some secret that he didn't. Even Charlus and Tom were looking at him strangely and Harry didn't like it.

Harry frowned, still not satisfied, even though he should be happy that he had won, but he wasn't. Alphard entwined his fingers with Harry's leading him away from the Potter Mansion.

"I'll bring him back home safely." Alphard promised.

"We aren't walking there are we?" Harry asked into the silence as Alphard kept a hold of his hand.

"We're going by bus."

Harry found that there is a bus worse than the Knight Bus. The Light Weight Bus. It traveled from London to America and it was really expensive for it to suck. Poor service and everything, with the same experience as the Knight Bus.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to come here," Harry said, glancing around at the small, cheerful looking restaurant before them.

Alphard shrugged.

"I like it here," he replied simply; Harry rolled his eyes.

"You like it here?"

"Well that is you like here and if you like it here, then I like it too."

Harry frowned frustrated. "Al just because I like Harp Village doesn't mean you have to."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Alphard asked, taking Harry's hand and grinning like an idiot, he guided Harry into an familiar restaurant down the street from Julius house. It was quaint inside- obviously upscale, but not too fancy restaurant. Harry had been in only a couple of times.

"Good evening," the waitress greeted them. "How many?"

"We have reservations for two," Alphard told her. "Under Black."

A few couples were already dining quietly together as they waitress led them to their table. Alphard sent Harry a pointed look that told him to behave as he pulled out a chair for him.

Their tea was brought to them and Alphard sat examining the red printed cups with interest.

Harry found that annoying. It was just a stupid cup. And the restaurant was stupid. The restaurant was small. It smelled like pine cones. The people were stupid. His clothes itched. He itched. He was hungry. The waitress was taking forever to bring their food even though they had just ordered barely two minutes ago. Alphard was looking at him weird. People were staring at him. Did his hair change color again? He felt like he was going to snap.

"What?" Harry asked fed up with Alphard's staring.

"What are you-?" Harry tried to snatch his hand away, but Alphard grabbed his arm firmly, dragging him up off the chair.

"Sorry, miss, we will not be eating here after all." Was all Alphard said to the waitress as he was practically dragging Harry out of the restaurant.

"Alphard!" Harry yelled literally pushing Alphard away from him, making Alphard stumble back a couple of steps away. "What are you doing! We're supposed to be on a date-"

"You call this a date? You're acting bloody weird!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"No I'm not!"

"What happened today that has gotten you in such a rotten mood? Even your energy is off!"

"How do you know if-"

"Empath."

"Whatever, Alphard!"

Alphard yanked Harry's tie forward and pulled Harry's face towards him. Alphard kissed him with everything he couldn't say aloud. Harry kissed Alphard back with every bit of emotion he could find inside him.

"I'm going to take you home okay?" Alphard whispered to Harry when they finally broke apart.

Harry looked angry and was about to say something but Alphard wouldn't let him as he gave Harry another kiss.

"I know what you're feeling right now and it's scaring me. I'll even stay the night with you okay? Please?"

Harry frowned but nodded. "Okay, only if you stay over the night."

"I will, I promise."

Closing the door once Harry left with Alphard, Boniface looked at his wife accusingly.

"You just let him-"

"Boniface, dear, Harry is not being difficult on purpose, it's the after effects of the spell." Valerie said trying to calm her husband down.

"Charlus you cast the spell on him twice?" Boniface asked his son, whom looked down shamefully.

Charlus had already explained to his parents what had happened while both Harry and Tom were sleeping.

"I cast the correct spell on Harry afterwards." Tom spoke up.

"You cast the correct spell on Harry once, Thomas." Valerie answered.

Tom looked down as well at his mother's disapproving words, then looked back up. "We just have to cast the spell on him again-"

"No more spells!" Boniface said yelling, and by the look on Charlus face, his father must have never done that before, "Charlus, what you did was stupid and irresponsible! You're grounded for the rest of the summer and I find that fair seeing how much your brother will be suffering during the duration of the summer as well. You will be receiving your punishment tomorrow."

"How will Harry be suffering?" Charlus asked fearfully.

"Harry's body and mind is crashing down. It's like when you feel burned out after having too much energy, like a down fall. Harry had too much anguish pined up and after the correct cheerfulness was put back in him, his body and mind did not know how to react. He's going to be feeling depressed and miserable." Valerie explained.

"Why can't we just give him a pepper-up potion?" Tom asked.

"Because we want Harry to regain his emotions on his own. Only Harry can get his emotions back on track on his own. It's the only way for now. If he doesn't get better by the time school is about to start, then we will take him to St. Mungos to get a second opinion."

"You're grounded too, Tom."

"But-"

"You should have come straight to your mother and I. I expected better from you, Tom."

Tom did not argue or even looked up at his parents.

"No, this is my fault, it's not Tom's—" Charlus tried and his father cut him off sharply.

"You both are at fault and I'm very disappointed in the both of you."

"Wait, wait," Charlus protested, holding up both hands. "I understand that you're disappointed, but it's also not fair to be disappointed in Tom and to ground him. He was only trying to help, to fix what I did wrong."

"Be that as it may, Tom still should have been aware of the consequences he would have to face."

"It's still not fair," Charlus persisted, stubbornly. Tom held his silence, although he did shift uneasily as though he wanted to silence the boy. Though Tom also couldn't help but feel happy that Charlus did not think of him as a monster after what Harry let 'slip' out his mouth about him in the future.

"Very well. Two weeks grounded for doing underage magic." Boniface said and he was silently proud of his son for sticking up for Tom.

Charlus did not leave any detail out about what happened in his room and what was said. Boniface had demanded that Charlus tell the whole truth to verify what exactly happened so that he could fix it.

Both he and Valerie were shocked about what was said. How things turned out in the future for Harry. They could not believe that the same boy that they were raising would turn out that way. In fact, they didn't. Boniface and Valerie witnessed themselves how Tom acted towards his brothers, how protective he was, how much of a love sick puppy he was with his girlfriend. No... no Thomas Potter was not a murder. Not his son.

tbc...


	5. So give me something to believe

                                      

**Mikayela Nelson**                                                                                                                 **Leon Nelson**

 

 

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Five**

  
**So give me something to believe**   
**'Cause I am living just to breathe**   
**And I need something more**   
**To keep on breathing for**   
**So give me something to believe**

_\- The Bravery_

**Week Two...**

Harry wasn't a bad kid. He didn't generally go around doing bad things, or even thinking about doing bad things. In actuality, Harry was a pretty good kid in comparison to most, even without including the fact that he saved the world from total Dark Lord domination.

It had been two weeks sense the failure of the cheering spell 'Lateo Leto' and things had been a living hell concerning Harry Potter. Harry was seriously pissing everybody off and it seemed like it was just getting worse by every day. Not even the medicated potions that his parents provided for Harry were having any effect on him.

"Good mor-"

"Get the fuck out of my room! Why are you always barging-"

"Like you didn't see that coming." Tom said to Charlus as he watched Charlus hurriedly closed Harry's door back in mid rant.

"Shut up Tom! I've got ears!" Harry yelled from still inside his room, behind the closed door.

Both Charlus and Tom shared a look of annoyance.

"Are you all packed?" Tom asked Charlus as they descended down the steps.

"Packed? For what?" Charlus asked Tom confused.

Tom just rolled his eyes. "Weren't you paying attention last night? Mum and Dad wants us to spend the night over at the Longbottom's today, which I think, is there way of getting a break from Harry."

"Don't we all." Charlus muttered under his breath.

"Charlus, this is your fault that Harry is this way, you don't get to be all moody like the rest of us."

"Whatever. Anyway, do the Longbottom's know about Harry's condition?"

"Yes, of course." Valerie Potter answered as the boys sat down at the kitchen table.

"How did you explain it to them?" Tom asked as the boys filled their plates of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Well..." Valerie hesitated.

"We pretty much groveled." Boniface answered setting his newspaper down.

Both boys laughed a little in amusement.

"Boniface!" Valerie said disapprovingly.

"What? We did." Boniface said shrugging his shoulders with a look of indifference. "I have no shame."

"Clearly." Valerie said sighing in disapproval as she stood up and went to the fridge to get some more orange juice.

"I feel like he's only getting worse, not better." Tom whispered out playing with his food.

"These things take time, honey. Maybe a day out of the house and with his friends will help some. We have to think of Harry's condition like... like him having a cold." Valerie said to Tom pouring him some juice in his cup.

If there was anything worse than dragging around a moody Harry, it was dragging around a sick one. Tom didn't know which one he'd prefer.

"Hey mates!" Alphard came barging into the kitchen and plopped himself down next to Tom, making himself some breakfast.

Tom turned to Charlus. "Why is he here?"

"He's Harry's boyfriend, that's why."

"No, in a grander sense - why is he here?"

"Now, that's not very nice, Tom. There's a lot we can learn from each other, you know, if you just tried to be nice to me."

"Sure. Hey, why don't you start by teaching me how to disappear without a trace?"

"Okay! First, you... Hey!"

"Tom, don't you have better things to do than to pick on Alphard." Harry asked moodily as he sat across from Tom.

"I wouldn't bother if he wasn't such an easy target."

"So Harry are you excited to see Aurora and Francis?" Valerie asked sitting down next to her husband.

"It's not like it's going to be my first time seeing them." Harry replied back as he played with his food.

"Yes, dear, but you haven't seen them during your summer break at all."

Harry didn't say anything back, he just continued to play with his food.

Valerie looked exasperated as she looked at her husband. Boniface rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast.

"I can't wait to talk to Ryan actually. He's going to show me his lizard collections." Charlus said.

"That's disgusting, were eating and you're talking about lizards." Harry said glaring at Charlus.

"Just because you don't like them doesn't make them any less of an interesting species."

"It doesn't matter if I like them or not-"

"Clearly not-"

"the point is-"

"Boys! Shut up and eat your breakfast then off to the Longbottoms with you lot." Boniface said not even sparing a glance at the young teens.

"So eager to get away from me." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Honestly who isn't?" Charlus answered back annoyed.

CRACK

Everybody jumped back, mostly Charlus though, as Charlus glass cup of milk exploded in front of him, spraying him with milk and glass debris. Harry ran out the kitchen, leaving his untouched breakfast and his bewildered family behind.

"You do remember that it's your fault that Harry is in this position? Of all people, you should be the one that should be the most sympathetic towards Harry, Charlus." Valerie said disapprovingly to her son as she cleaned up the mess at the table.

Charlus looked down and fold his arms to his chest. "It's hard to be sympathetic towards somebody that's being a total jerk."

"Again, your fault." Boniface answered.

"Somebody should go talk to him." Alphard said.

Everybody stared at Alphard in return.

"And that person should be me." Alphard said standing up and grabbing a piece of toast before heading out the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Hey Harris!" Francis greeted Harry as he and his brothers walked into the Longbottom house. Alphard had left to Ignatius Prewett's house after breakfast with the Potters. His talk with Harry definitely did not go over well.

"Charlus! What took you so long? We live right next door to each other, you should have been here two minutes tops..." Ryan took Charlus away as they descended up the stairs; most likely to his bedroom.

"Come on, I'll show you where we'll be sleeping."

"I hope you guys don't mind sharing a room with me," Francis said before continuing on up the stairs after Ryan.

"I suppose not." Tom replied back looking around the house.

"Ryan is sharing a room with Charlus, I'm sure Ryan wouldn't mind if you wanted to share a room with him." Francis said to Tom.

"No, it's fine. I want to share a room with Harry."

"This is the first time we are having a sleep over." Francis said to Harry smirking.

"Yeah."

Francis frowned at Harry's lack of enthusiasm.

"So, how is that new school of yours?"

"Fine."

"Are people nice?"

"I guess."

"Did you make friends?"

"Yeah."

"With the wrong sort of people mind you. It's like Harry got the Veela genes instead of Charlus." Tom said to Francis trying to converse sense Harry wasn't.

"Veela?"

"Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical hominids reminiscent of the Siren of Greek mythology. They are very beautiful; can charm males for females and vice versa. Charlus was told that he was a Veela and that he would reach his peak when he turns sixteen."

Francis looked at Harry up and down. "Meh... I don't see it in Harry. I mean Charlus has very delicate features, but Harry... erm-"

"I get it, I'm unattractive. Thanks."

"That's not what I said-"

"It's what you're hinting at."

"Anyway, where are your sisters? Aurora, Kylie, Avon-" Tom started purposely saying Francis sisters name wrong; trying to change the subject.

"Kayley, Ava, and Aurora are over at Mum's sister house. They are having a girl's night out or whatever. Dad stayed here to watch over us."

"Well here's my room." Francis said opening the door to let Harry and Tom in.

Francis room was made for a prince. The room was a oval master bedroom and it had a bathroom, a dressing room and even a study. There was two beds in place in the room, both oval with blue silk satin sheets. The whole room and many different shades of blues in designs and in material.

"Health, Spanish... you're taking 12th Grade Calculus?" Harry asked looking at Francis book collections.

"Yeah, I like math."

"Why?" Harry asked scrunching up his face in distaste.

"Because it's the same in every country." Francis answered.

"That's beautiful," Tom turned to Harry, "Francis is real deep." Tom said sarcastically.

Harry walked further into the room while Francis closed the door. Tom's blue eyes watched with a quite sadness as Harry all but dragged himself over to the bed and climbed in, coming to rest on his side and curling in on himself in the very center of the soft mattress facing away from Tom and Francis.

Francis looked at Tom concerned. Tom sighed and shook his head and whispered, "There is nothing that we can do for Harry besides be there for him."

"Should I...?" Francis was debating if he should leave his room.

"Yes, please."

Francis nodded his head in understanding and quietly left out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

With careful slowness Tom eased onto his side and lay beside Harry. For the longest time they simply laid there, Harry curled up and seemingly not to have acknowledged Tom's presence and Tom laying silent and almost completely still with just a breath's space between him and his brother.

Then the silence was broken when Harry sniffled softly and then wordlessly turned around and eased more to Tom as he pressed against Tom's chest. With almost pain staking gentleness Tom snaked his arms around Harry and held him close in an tight embrace.

After several longs moment had passed by without either of them saying a single word, Tom finally spoke.

"It's going to be alright Harry." He said softly.

There was a long pause before Harry spoke.

"I believe you, but it doesn't feel that way." He said just a softly as he let out a small, shaky breath.

"Believe me brother, everything's going to be alright. You will get through this, I'll make sure of it." Tom whispered softly before he pressed his lips to the top of Harry's forehead in a chaste kiss. Then he drew away for a moment to look at the clock beside the bed. There were still a few hours before it would be lunch time.

"Do you want to see what Charlus and Ryan are up to?"

"No."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"No."

"Do you want to play Quidditch?" Tom inwardly crossed his fingers hoping Harry would say no.

Harry gave Tom a small smile. "No."

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "You want to lay in bed till lunch time?"

"Yes." Harry said closing his eyes.

Tom carefully adjusted his hold and settled more comfortably against Harry. Sighing quietly Tom watched as Harry fell into a light doze of sleep.

Tom wished that Harry would snap out of it, whatever 'it' was. He told Harry everyday that he was still a good person, that he was such a great person, a hero. After everything that he, Tom, had caused him.

Smiling a little bit, Tom remembered how angry Harry had gotten. Harry said that what had happened to him had nothing to do with Tom. That he, Tom at that point, did not even exist. Still, Tom hated himself. He hated the person he had become in Harry's future. He could barely look Harry in the eye as it was.

When Harry spilled out what it was like in his future, what he, Tom, had done... Tom couldn't have felt more horrible right at that moment. How could he be so stupid? And this had hurt his brother…Harry had been crying because of it.

He was a horrible brother and a horrible person.

"Stop thinking so loud." Harry murmured with his eyes still closed.

"How am I thinking out loud?" Tom asked him as he cocked his head, genuinely curious.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes to stare at Tom. "I don't blame you okay. It wasn't you. You and I weren't even brothers. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm me in any way because you love me... you still love me don't you?" Harry asked a bit uncertain.

"Of course." Tom said without any hesitation."I…I don't want you to get hurt Harry. I'd be devastated…because... be-because I love you Harry and…and I-I need you. I need my brother with me."

"Really?" Harry said in an exasperated voice, like he couldn't believe it. That offer of sincerity seemed to crack Harry's resolve—his eyes and frown softened.

"Yes Harry. You know, I do have a heart. It might not be as big as yours, but it's there."

Harry sucked in his breath and closed his eyes again. "Then it's settled. It's the soul that makes the person, not the brain. Drop the issue and focus on the present would you?"

"Harry..."

"What?"

"Did you just read my mind earlier?"

"I don't know, probably. One issue at a time, Tom."

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head negatively. Tom vowed that he was going to take care of Harry and be there for him, no matter what happened.

* * *

 

**Week Three...**

Dear Harry,

Charlus wrote to me (Yes Charlus) and told me about the spell he put on you. I do hope you're all right. Though I assure you that the effects of that spell will be over by the time school starts once again. Your brother must have been worried if he wrote to me about the incident. You'll be fine, don't worry.

I left two weeks early from school for the rest of my summer holidays. I'm in France with Venus parents at the moment. She sends her love.

I'll see you at Hogwarts next month and try to enjoy the rest of your summer break okay? Hang in there kid and stay weird. Ha.

Your Cousin

Abraxas Malfoy

Dear Harry,

I bloody miss you. All day, every day and you can't even imagine how pathetic it makes me feel because I don't even know if you miss me back.

It's been a week sense I've last seen you. Only a week I know, but yeah. I'm at Iggy's house actually. Joy. (Eric is a prick). I know you said you needed space and I hope sending you letters is still okay.

Love,

Alphard

Dear Harry,

Alphard says he's going to be crashing at my house in the last few weeks of the summer vacation. Can you make it? Will your mum and dad let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!

See ya mate,

Ignatius

P.S. I heard about the spell that your idiot brother put on you. If you don't come, I'll totally understand, mate. Alphard doesn't seem too happy about not seeing you as often as he would like. He normally crashes at your house doesn't he?

P.S.S. Alphard hasn't slept in awhile, I think he really misses you. Actually people whom don't sleep are lovers. So never mind, I think this is normal.

P.S.S.S Get better!

Dear Harry,

So sorry that you're feeling low, but rest will do you good, you know. Take heed of the healers and others you meet and soon you'll bounce back on your feet.

Conall Norton

Dear Harry,

I wrote you a really sweet poem that I'm sure will help!

When things go wrong as they sometimes will,  
When the road you're trudging seems all up hill,  
When the funds are low and the debts are high  
And you want to smile, but you have to sigh,  
When care is pressing you down a bit,  
Rest if you must, but don't you quit.  
Life is weird with its twists and turns,  
As every one of us sometimes learns,  
And many a failure turns about,  
When he might have won had he stuck it out;  
Don't give up though the pace seems slow-  
You may succeed with another blow,  
Success is failure turned inside out-  
The silver tint of the clouds of doubt,  
And you never can tell how close you are,  
It may be near when it seems so far;  
So stick to the fight when you're hardest hit-  
It's when things seem worst that you must not quit."  
Love ya Harry!

Dorea Black

Dear Harry,

Harrison, I'm sorry about your condition. I find that when I'm down and low, I write a list of one through twenty-five things that make me happy. Like for example:

1\. I love laughing so hard that I make no sound at all.

2\. I love finally taking the perfect picture.

I'm sure you get the idea. You should do something to make yourself feel better. I've read up everything that might help you get well, but the spell Lateo Leto is a boost of cheer and you can't really turn it around more than what Charlus has already done, by accident of course.

It all depends on you to make yourself get better. You have to self motivate yourself and think positively. The effects of the spell will ware off of course, but it takes time. You have a lot of family and friends that are here for you, I hope you know that.

Life is not as serious as the mind makes it out to be.

I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts!

With Love and best wishes,

Minerva

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor A. Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster

Once awareness returned to Harry, the young man suddenly sat bolt upright in what he realized was a magnificent king-sized four-poster bed. This was the room that Julius had gifted him with. This was his room and his new home with his godfather.

Julius and Nadia's room was right across from his and Nixie's room was right beside his on the right. This was the home of Julius and Nadia Bellamy and still Julius made it his best effort to make sure Harry got the best of rooms and was made comfortable.

Harry almost jumped right off the bed when there was a loud knock at the door. Harry slowly got out of bed and reached the door. He pulled it open to reveal a smiling, Julius Bellamy.

"Good morning-"

"What's good about it?" Was Harry snappy retort.

"Good morning to you too." Julius smile faltered as he silently took in just how dreadful Harry looked in a simple white T-shirt and a baggy pair of sweatpants.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"No." Harry said looking everywhere but at Julius.

"What was it about?"

"Julius, can we not—"

"No."

"You don't talk about your feelings either, you know."

"I'm different."

"How so?"

"I'm older."

"Bullshit."

"Damn straight."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't want to talk about my dreams. Not with you, not with anybody. Okay?"

Julius lightly cleared his throat and spoke. "Well I'm glad that you're awake," he began, "because you got a whole lot of stuff to do today."

"What do you mean Julius?" Harry asked, his annoyance peaking. "What kind of stuff?"

"Well for starters, it's six-thirty, we gotta get ready for breakfast. From there, you need to go to school." Julius explained before he began to move away from Harry.

"Let's get to it Har-bear."

That effectively snapped Harry out of his slight stupor about Julius words.

"I can't go to school!"

"Unless you puke, faint, or die, you can still go to school young man." Julius said stopping in his tracks.

"Well, obviously I can't in my condition!"

"You can and you will. Stop this snarky attitude and get ready for school Harry. You're not going to have your hand held anymore. You're a big boy now, you can handle a little defective cheering charm. Don't just stand there, go. Now." Julius said leaving no room for argument.

Harry glared at his godfather before slamming his door shut behind him.

"You better be down for breakfast Harry James Potter! I mean it!"

"It's not fair." Harry muttered as he headed to his conjoined bathroom.

In his bathroom Harry quickly set about brushing his teeth. Once that was done he all but dove into the shower. After a quick, steaming hot shower Harry quickly toweled himself off and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around his waist. Harry made a quick b-line to his closet, pausing for a moment to find his school uniform.

Harry put on his uniform he had grabbed, and then stood before the large, standing mirror that stood by the closet to give himself the once over. As he was carding his fingers through his slightly damp jet black messy hair, Harry found himself staring into the reflection on the mirror of Eden green eyes.

Turning around, Harry looked to see Julius leaning against the door, gazing at him in what could only be an impatient manner. The vampire was dressed in brown slacks, a navy blue v-neck sleeveless sweater vest over his white buttoned up business shirt with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows. He even wore a tie.

"Would you stop rushing me. I'm dressed." Harry snapped at his godfather as he stormed past Julius and out his room and headed towards the kitchen to eat breakfast. Harry missed the smirk that Julius supported on his face as he watched Harry leave his room.

"I cannot for the life of me understand why small children take so long to grow up. I think they do it deliberately, just to annoy me." Julius muttered as he went back to his room to gather his things for his classes.

Harry walked through the hallway that lead him to a pair of wooden doors with glass panels inlaid within them. Reaching out and wrapping his hands around the elegant golden brass doorknobs that were situated at the seam where the two doors met, Harry turned both knobs and pushed the doors open.

Nadia and Nixie were sitting at the table in the sunroom eating breakfast. Julius was still upstairs preparing Harry assumed anyway. Julius was annoying him enough to not care what Julius was up to.

Harry went and sat on the opposite side of Nixie and grabbed one slice of toast. The breakfast that was set on the table was one of Harry's favorite, but he wasn't in the mood.

"That's all you want to eat?" Nadia asked Harry.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you-"

"I'm fine." Harry interrupted annoyed.

"Harry there is no need to be so testy." Nixie said to Harry frowning disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Harry said dully biting into his toast, not even really tasting it.

Nadia just sat and watched Harry, her expression changed from being stern to concerned. "You've been really…distant, lately." She said cautiously. "You sometimes go for ages without saying anything."

"Yeah, well forgive me if between schoolwork and my depression I'm a little preoccupied!" Harry snapped.

Nadia and Nixie both looked taken aback. Harry immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." he apologized again. "I'm done eating." Harry got back up and left the room.

The abrupt change in Harry's demeanor was alarming. One moment his emerald eyes were simmering with irritation, the next, they were swimming in tears as he slumped against the wall.

Julius came out of nowhere and slumped down beside Harry. "I know a thing or two about losing family and friends," Julius said, "If you need to talk…"

"Not really."

"Come on, kid," Julius half-grumbled, half-pleaded. "your father is gonna have my hide if I tell him I left you in a funk like this. At least talk to me a little bit. I've been there."

"You know what, fine Julius. I'm going to tell you a short little story," Harry started annoyed that he was being forced to talk, "Harry Potter is an orphan living with his horrible abusive uncle and aunt on Private Drive. He is rescued from muggles by wise bearded Hagrid who turns out to be a wizard. Hagrid reveals to Harry that Harry's father was also a wizard and he was the best Quidditch player he had ever seen.

Harry is also instructed in how to use a magic wand as he too trains to become a wizard. Harry has many adventures in Hogwarts and makes new friends such as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

In the course of these adventures he distinguishes himself as a top Quidditch Seeker in the Quidditch match making the catch that secures Gryffindor victory against the forces of Slytherin. Harry also sees off the threat of Lord Voldemort who murdered his parents.

And to no avail. Every single person that Harry loved and cared for was dead. It was totally useless and a waste of his time to even bother trying to save the world from damnation because it just screwed him over. So Harry's closest friend Ron by some miracle, survived this horrible battle and found a solution to Harry's problem.

Go back in time. Stop Lord Voldemort from becoming whom he is in the future. Harry Potter made friends with Tom Riddle, even got him adopted with Harry as a brother to try and stop his evil ways, to stop him from turning into Lord Voldemort. But somehow in the process... Harry found himself not caring anymore about the future. He found himself not even seeing the point anymore. So he said screw it. He doesn't care. It was a nice run while it lasted. The End. Did you like my story?"

Julius sat and stared at Harry open mouthed. He was unsure what to say to his godson.

"None of that... none of that really happened did it?" Nixie asked Harry looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Harry looked down, he hadn't even heard Nixie and Nadia come out the sunroom. He hadn't meant for them to hear his tale.

"Can we just go to school?"

* * *

 

**Vampire Ethnics**

You know the procedure Harry, take a seat, class will start in fifteen minutes." Julius said getting his things together to teach before his students appeared.

Harry just sat as his usual seat brooding.

The classroom slowly filled up, with the student vampires waving at Harry in greeting. Harry gave a forced smile back. Jared Morgan hurried and took his seat next to Harry's.

"Harrison?"

"Yeah?"

"You look tired."

"Yeah. I know. I am."

"Why's that? And why have you've missed so much class time? I heard you were sick, but you've been gone for about two weeks. Is it contagious? Should you even be here?"

"What? Why would I be here if I was contagious?" Harry asked Jared snidely.

Jared Morgan looked at Harry shocked by his hostile remark.

"Mr. Morgan, you'll have to excuse Mr. Potter's attitude. Technically he is still sick, but I thought a bit of fresh air and smothering students would do him good." Julius said smirking.

"What's wrong with him?" Ambrosia asked from her usual spot in the back of the classroom.

"Nothing is wrong with me but stupid idiots asking me stupid questions like I'm not-"

"It would be best if you not speak to Mr. Potter for the duration of the class, Ms. Fraser and Mr. Morgan." Julius said interrupting Harry. "Ah and everybody is here and accounted for." Julius said turning to face the class.

"There is still no reason for Potter to be so rude." Jared said scowling and folding his arms to his chest.

"Merlin, you are such a bloody girl." Actually some of the students did laugh at Harry's remark.

"Right, see that right there-"

"Morgan, shut up." Julius said walking closer to his students. "We are not in this class to socialize, we are here to learn. If we can not get along with each other or say anything pleasant wise to one another, then just don't speak at all." Julius looked at Harry pointedly as he said these words in which Harry just rolled his eyes and looked forward.

Hours later class ended and Harry was the first one out the door. He almost made it away from everybody in the classroom, almost, until Ambrosia caught up with him.

"Leave me alone." Harry said as he kept his hurried pace.

"What's wrong-"

"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted practically drawing attention to all the passerby students.

"Now this, Potter, I recognize." Ambrosia said hurt and angry.

"Good, than maybe you can take the hint. I'm not your friend, I'm not your family, I don't know you and I don't want to." Harry said heatedly.

"Harry, didn't mean that." Alphard came out of nowhere followed by Mikayela and Leo. "I told you that Harry was not well and provoking him is not going to make it better." Alphard said coming to Harry's side.

"Ambrosia, just go to class. Leave Harry alone." Leo said looking at Harry whom didn't even spare Leo a glance. Harry was too focused on Alphard whom was trying to send a wave of calm to him with his empathy powers.

Alphard pulled Harry into a hug in which Harry returned it feeling overwhelmed.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"Julius is a right prat to make you come to school." Alphard said to him.

"No... no I... I needed this. I need to do my normal routine before the spell happened." Harry said pulling away from Alphard. "I'd like to skip my metamorphagus class actually."

"Okay." Alphard looked around at the fading students whom left seeing as there was no fight about to start. Mikayela and Leo were left standing.

"Can you apologize to Ambrosia for me." Harry said to Mikayela and Leo.

"Yeah sure." Mikayela said giving Harry a sidelong glance.

"Come on Harry, I can skip my class for today, I'm starving anyway." Alphard said pulling Harry away. "I missed you Harry. It's not the same without your constant complaining."

"Then why don't you come visit so you can hear my endless complaining?" Harry said humorlessly.

"Sounds like a plan!" Alphard said in an excited voice.

"I don't want you to miss your empathy class."

Alphard scrunched up his face thinking. "You know what, I don't have to and you don't have to miss your metamorphagus class."

"What do you mean? I don't want to-"

"Astral projection." Alphard stated simply.

Harry laughed and smirked all at the same time.

* * *

 

Harry and Alphard had decided to eat outside. There were wooden picnic tables already set out for students if they so chose to sit outside. I looked like half the students were thinking the same thoughts as Harry and Alphard seeing as most of them were eating outside as well.

Luckily Harry found an unoccupied table for him and Alphard to sit at.

"This weather is awesome. I love the sun." Alphard commented biting into his turkey sandwich.

"Yeah it's something." Harry replied unenthusiastically as he bit into his apple.

"Hey, Harry," a familiar, unwelcome voice sounded, as Jared Morgan came strolling to the table. "I'm sorry about earlier." Letting his eyes roam over Harry, he added, "Maybe we could, you know, study together and talk things over."

"What the bloody hell, Morgan! I'm sitting right here!" Alphard said seething as he shot up off his seat to punch Morgan.

Harry pulled Alphard back down. "I don't think so, Morgan."

"Why not? After all, I'm an attractive vampire and you're lookin' hot these days yourself-"

"I swear-" Alphard had pulled out his wand.

"What? Are you afraid of a little competition?" Jared jeered at Alphard.

"Ugh!" Alphard jumped over the wooden table and tackled Jared to the ground.

"I can't believe this." Harry muttered rolling his eyes.

Students were whistling and cheering Alphard and Jared on.

"Alphard! Jared is a bloody vampire! You're punches aren't going to hurt him you idjit!" Harry snapped at his boyfriend as he watched Jared laugh at Alphard whom had tried to punch him in the face for the third time, but only ended up hurting his hand every time in the process.

"Well something has to hurt the snarky bastard!" Alphard said as Harry pulled him away from Jared.

Jared easily got back up and dusted himself off. "You are way to easy to taunt."

Alphard made another grab at Jared, but Harry held the hem of Alphard's collar back.

"Stop it." Harry is firmly to Alphard.

"He's such a baby, Harry, honestly, you can do way better. Me." Jared said pointing at himself.

"Morgan, I'm not going to say this again. So listen carefully." Harry said sitting back down and bringing Alphard with him. "I have a boyfriend. Alphard and I are romantically involved and there is nothing you can say or do that could ever change that fact. I love Alphard Astrophel Black. Stop hounding me before I snap. Are we understanding each other?"

Jared stood there and pouted. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait till Black screws up-"

"Keep dreaming!" Alphard cut Jared off. "Why would I even do that, you soddin' cur?"

"Fine whatever." Jared sat on the other side of Harry much to Alphard's dismay. The students looked disappointed that there was another missed opportunity for a fight as they went about their business.

"We haven't had the best start, have we?" Jared says, scooting closer to Harry. Alphard wrapped his arm around Harry's waist whilst glaring at Jared.

Harry sighed and looked up at the sky trying to summon up some patience.

"I don't know about that," Harry said going back to his half bitten apple, "I think we're doing pretty good, snarky comments and uncomfortable confessions aside."

Jared smiled at Harry again. "What school do you normally go to, Harrison?"

"No school that you would ever be allowed to go to." Alphard answered for Harry.

"How would you know?" Jared sneered at Alphard

"Because you would have gotten a letter-"

"That means nothing-"

"Yes it does! You can't just-"

"Can to!"

"No!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

**Wandless Magic**

Alphard followed Harry into Julius wandless magic classroom, but said professor did not look too happy.

"Where have you been?" he demanded disapprovingly. "The lesson started twenty minutes ago, Black, Morgan – why are you here?" Julius looked inquiringly at both Alphard and Jared.

"Moral support." Jared answered while Alphard kept himself joined to the hip with Harry.

"Just sit down." Julius said to the boys.

Harry went and sat at his desk next to Tom whom looked perplexed to actually see Harry in the classroom. Alphard sat behind Harry and Jared sat in the back of the classroom.

Julius eyed Alphard and Harry. "Right, today, as I have already told the class, we are covering theories on wandless magic..."

Harry smirked as Tom handed Harry a note.

Are you really feeling up to being here? It's so foolish of Julius to allow it.

Rolling his eyes Harry passed the note back.

It doesn't matter.

Tom's response back:

Does to.

Harry:

Doesn't

Tom:

Does.

Harry:

Shut up, Tom. I'm peachy. It's all rainbows and sunshine over here.

Tom:

You're being horrifically imprudent.

"...It is spoken of in legends and history only shows a small number of people who knows how to handle it. But why is that? What can be so hard about doing magic without tools? Magical creatures do it all the time. We have small bursts of uncontrolled wandless magic at an early age, which later in life never gets developed."

"Mr. Thomas Potter, when did you first notice that you could perform wandless magic?"

Tom frowned and looked uncomfortable. "I started moving things with my mind when I was six. It was by accident. I was angry with... with one of my teachers..."

Harry understood the underlying in Tom's words. Tom was more than likely mad at one of the staff members at the orphanage.

"I had gotten punished for something that I hadn't done and I felt unjust. I was angry-"

"So your burst of accidental magic came from an emotional state of mind?"

"Yes."

"When you noticed you had these powers, you kept trying to using them... why?"

Tom looked down, not wanting to meet the eyes of the students in the classroom. "I didn't know I was a wizard yet... and the fact that I could do things that normal people couldn't, it had me enthralled. So I kept at it, kept practicing... it came easily to me because people treated me so unfairly at an early age that I constantly had bursts of accidental magic. After awhile, at age seven, I had total control over my magic. Without a wand."

"No way, you've done accidental magic sense you were six?" A girl asked from the group of students at their desks. She was short and a brunette. Probably fourteen or fifteen.

"You're a liar, just trying to make yourself look good. Nobody-"

"I'm not a liar, that's not something to be proud of you stupid b-"

"Thomas." Julius interrupted as the class gasped about what Tom almost let slip out.

Harry understood Tom's anger and he was shocked that he actually felt it. That he felt something other than misery. Tom had shared a painful story of his life and just had it ridiculed by some girl. No more sharing and caring for Tom, that was ruined. Harry doubt that Tom was going to share anything else about his life before he met Harry any time soon.

"Harry, perhaps you would like to share some insight on when you first performed your accidental magic. What you were feeling at the moment." Julius asked.

Looking down at his desk, Harry folded his hands on top and looked Julius in the eyes. "I was pissed off, I got angry, I got annoyed, I did accidental magic, the end."

"I give up." Julius said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "I want a two page essay on what everybody felt when they first experienced their first wandless magic. I also want you to explain a theory on why wizards and witches dismiss the idea of progressing that untamed magic into something more than of just using wands. Everybody is dismissed."

"I think I'm in love." Jared said coming up to Tom. "Jared Morgan." Jared held out his hand for Tom to shake.

"Not interested." Tom said shoving Jared's hand away.

"Tom is on a totally different team if you catch my drift." Julius said coming up to the boys as the students left out the classroom. Well except for Leo and Mikayela whom seemed really interested in what was going on.

"Oh that's sad. Harry, you never told me you had a brother."

"Oh so now your back to Harry..." Alphard said starting another argument with Jared.

Harry didn't spare Jared a glance as he looked towards Leo and Mikayela. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"Well... we were concerned..." Mikayela answered unsure of herself.

"I'm fine." Harry replied turning back towards Alphard and his brother. Harry really didn't want to hear it. "Alphard let's go." Harry said grabbing Alphard's hand and ending his argument with Jared Morgan.

"You can't just treat your boyfriend like that. Like he's just some rag doll that you can control." Leo said to Harry frowning.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, actually you are." Mikayela agreed with her brother. "You don't treat somebody you love like that."

Harry seemed to bristle at the statement. He felt betrayed somehow. Or putout. All he knew was that he was angry. "Who are you to say how I treat my boyfriend?"

"You can control me like that any time you want sweetheart." Jared said smirking at Harry. "You want to come home with me and let out those sexual frustrations?"

"Okay that's enough!" Julius said grabbing Jared by his elbow before Alphard could jump him. "Mr. and Ms. Nelson. I'm sure Mr. Black explained to you how Harry was hit by a incorrectly spelled Lateo Leto spell. Mr. Potter's behavior is not his own for the time being. So it's not fair to cast judgment on him and it's not in your place to say how Harry treat's Alphard Black. I'm sure Mr. Black is more than capable to handle himself without you trying to fight his battles."

"Alphard is here because he won't leave," Tom said with a sighed. "It's not like Harry is abusing Alphard. Is he Black?"

Alphard was to busy glaring daggers at Jared whom kept making suggestive glances at Harry.

"Alphard!"

"What?"

"Forget it." Tom said shaking his head and walking out the classroom. "...such a child."

"You alright, luv?" Alphard asked, entwining their fingers together once again.

"Yeah," Harry said shakily. "I just want to go home." Harry said running his free hand through his hair.

"Okay, we can do that."

"Are you going to my house or your parents?" Julius asked his godson.

"Mum and Dad won't be home for another hour or so, so naturally I'll be at my parents till they come home. Then I'll go back to your place."

"Right. Come along Mr. Morgan." Julius said manhandling Morgan out the classroom.

"Nelson. Before you two leave I want to say something." Alphard said grabbing Leo and Mikayela's attention. "Harry is kind and terribly impressionable. He's also a bit naïve and far too trusting, but that's just who he is and I love him for it. I trust Harry with my life."

Harry looked at Alphard overwhelmed by his words.

"Harry doesn't know how to hurt me. I'm the one that takes advantage of him." Alphard laughed humorlessly. "I'm the selfish one in this relationship. If it were up to Harry, I'm sure he would be with some soddin' gorgeous girl."

"Alphard... I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else than you. You're the only moron I want in my life."

Alphard had to look away bashfully against the intensity of Harry's own gaze. "You are quite the sweet talker Har-bear." Alphard replied coughing to regain his composer.

"I see what Tom meant about their relationship making you want to vomit." Leo whispered to Mikayela.

Harry smirked and pulled Alphard down to his level to kiss him on the lips.

"Oh Merlin." Leo said rolling his eyes.

"Well that's what we get for not minding our own business and staying out of their relationship." Mikayela said to her brother.

"Please let's get out of here, I think I just saw a tongue." Leo dragged his sister away whom was giggling along the way.

"You're a hot kisser." Alphard said panting as he rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I bloody need you, Al. I don't mean to take advantage of you, or-or push you away. I just- I – don't mean it-"

"I know you don't Harry. Don't listen to what other people say. Only I know what you're feeling," Alphard said putting his hand to Harry's heart, "and I know you love me. I know you're going through all these emotions and if venting off of me helps then vent on. I'd do anything to help you heal in this process. You need somebody here... to take care of you and that'll always be me. And your annoying overbearing brothers. Especially Tom. I'll probably be second... maybe third, I don't know you get what I'm saying right?"

Harry rolled his eyes and hugged Alphard. "I love you, you know."

"I love you to Harry Potter."

* * *

 

**Week Four...**

Harry opened his eyes hearing a light humming. Like a gentle song. He turned his head towards the noise to see Joxer sitting on his perch. "Joxer?" Harry whispered.

Joxer fluttered over on Harry's stomach and nipped his ear hard, just as Hedwig had once done. 'You've replaced me.' Joxer said in Harry's head. Using that connection that they both shared with each other.

"Don't be silly Joxer," Harry said softly as he stroked the phoenix's warm feathers.

"You know I'm not replacing you. I'm just not well at the moment I didn't want to take it out on you so I asked you to stay with Albus."

"Please go back."

The phoenix sang apologetically, and Harry brushed a finger along his warm feathers before Joxer disappeared.

Harry had woken to the feeling of warmth. It was soft, comforting, and made him feel safe. And that alone let him know that he was in the arms of the guy he loved.

Trying to rise up to lean on his elbow to look down at Alphard, he smiled as Alphard's arms instinctively tightened around him to keep him close and barely let him move. It made Harry feel a bit giddy that Alphard wanted him close all the time.

Though it was short lived as the very thought of not getting the space he needed and feeling trapped overwhelmed him. He wanted nothing more for Alphard to get away from him and let him breathe. Why was Alphard over here all the time anyway?

After the first few times Alphard had been there, he had stopped being a guest and more of a resident in the home. And no longer being a guest meant that he could do and get whatever he wanted without having to ask them…well like as if in his own home anyway.

"Harry-"

"Let me go." Harry said before Alphard could finish his sentence. Alphard immediately let Harry go and fully awoke. Alphard sat up a bit more in his blue pajamas and stared at Harry, trying to feel his mood.

Alphard watched closely, not wanting to hover, but ready to move if his boyfriend needed him."Did you get any sleep at all?"

"I'm good," Harry said quickly.

"That's not what I asked- hey where are you going?" Alphard asked as Harry left the bed.

"Why do you need to know everything I do?" Harry snapped back.

"I'm sor-"

Harry didn't hear Alphard's words as he slammed the conjoined bathroom door.

Harry was still a wreck. Worse than a wreck. When he wasn't forced to be active it seemed almost all he did was lie in bed all day and sleep. He no longer cared about his pets, food, or even his new found powers in his magic. It was like the enjoyments he got out of life were now gone.

The one main thing he did still care about was his family. He just couldn't act correctly around them and that upset him most of all. Every word that would come out of his mouth would turn into an insult. Harry really didn't mean it, it just came out that way.

All of Harry's emotion, all of his personality, everything that made Harry, Harry was gone, vanished. It was like Harry didn't feel anymore, like he was just an empty shell.

Sighing and feeling like an ass, Harry looked at himself in the mirror.

At thirteen, Harry was lean, plain and simple. He wasn't fat, he wasn't muscular, but he wasn't just skin and bones either. His jet black hair was always untidy and he no longer wore round glasses over his emerald green eyes, (birthday gift from his father) his eyesight was magically corrected; and no longer on his forehead, was a thin, lightning shaped scar. He had grown taller, but he was still the shortest of the brothers.

Looking at the mirror clearly, Harry felt lost, guilty, and lonely. Harry sniffed, sobbed and paced in the bathroom. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he getting better?

"Harry..." Alphard whispered out peeking in through the door.

"What? Can't I use the bathroom in peace?" Harry asked trying to hide his anguish, but it had to be a total fail because Alphard came rushing in.

Harry took hesitant steps back, not wanting Alphard close to him and Alphard watching Harry closely, stopped his sudden movements, but he wasn't too far away from Harry. Just a few paces away. Harry stared at Alphard vacantly, shaking his head and blinking desperately to clear his mind.

"I need you," the words were out before he could stop them. Then once they'd been said, Harry could only sigh as his head sagged against his boyfriend's chest as Alphard wrapped him in a hug.

Alphard let Harry lean on him, placing a supporting hand on the back of his boyfriend's head. "I'm here for you, Harry. Always." he said.

Those words did exactly what Alphard hoped they would do, calm Harry's fear and sooth his nerves. The adult in Harry could put on a brave face but the little boy still needed the comfort, the reassurance, and most importantly, the sense of safety.

"M'sorry," Harry apologized quietly.

Alphard shrugged his shoulder, glancing down at Harry. "For what? Crying like a girl?" He smiled affectionately, still trying to calm Harry down.

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now..."

Harry laughed softly, ducking his head even though he knew Alphard was teasing, was showing love and understanding. "You're such a jerk, Alphard."

"Rather be a jerk than a crybaby prat..." Alphard replied, lightly squeezing Harry's shoulder – further confirming he was joking.

After awhile the two broke apart and Harry moved away from Alphard once again. The tension had drained out of the atmosphere and the anger had burned itself out. That just left the two of them with unresolved issues, more on Harry's part though.

Surprisingly, Alphard spoke first. "I didn't mean to come in and invade your privacy. I just wanted to know that you're alright."

"I'm getting there." Harry assured him with no heat.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll give you some space."

"That's not what I want, Al." Harry said with no rage to color his words.

"Well, if you tell me what you do want, I'd be happy to oblige." Words of sadness laced Alphard's words.

Harry's stomach clenched involuntarily. He'd forgotten what it did to him when Alphard spoke emotional wise. Running his hands through his hair Harry looked away, stealing time to collect himself.

Harry was quiet for so long that Alphard thought that he'd been forgotten. Then, to his amazement, he was being pulled into Harry's arms, crushed against his chest as he hugged him, tightly. Alphard could feel the wizard's heart beating an erratic rhythm against his chest.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm a horrible person."

"My, I'm glad that you're cute." Alphard said.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not cute!" Harry said embarrassed. His hair actually turned pink. It had not changed during the whole duration of the month in which Harry had been trying to regain himself.

"I don't hang out with ugly people, especially if they tried to be my boyfriend. I have very high standards-"

"Shut it." Harry said trying not to smile then letting Alphard go once more he looked at Alphard and smiled. "Are all wizards as cool as you?"

"Alas, I think Harry Potter just returned," Alphard said with a small smile. "And, no. I'm in a class all by myself."

Harry smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

 

**Week Five...**

Currently Harry laid in bed, wide awake, in the dark. It was eleven at night. Harry laid there mostly wondering about how Hermione and Ron were getting on. He missed them every day that he was in the past and, he had to admit, he was coming close to missing Draco Malfoy, of all people.

With a frustrated sigh, he turned over for the fifth time; sleep didn't seem to be coming his way. Finally deciding to get out of bed, Harry put on his slippers and his robe and decided to go spy on Tom and Charlus.

Of course they both were sound asleep, Harry saw as they both were snoring and in Charlus case, drooling. Harry quietly closed the door back and just started walking around aimlessly.

"Harry?" He heard the soft whisper. Turning his head, Harry came face to face with his mother. She was in her pink nightgown and robe. Valerie had the door cracked open as she studied her son.

"Hey." Harry smiled slightly.

"You okay? I heard footsteps."

"Yeah, can't sleep though."

Valerie gave him a slight grin. "You could come in and sleep with your father and I. There is plenty of room."

"I'm not a baby."

"Of course not, Harry."

For almost a minute, Harry considered this, before stepping inside his parents room and straight into their bed. Harry moved to the middle of the bed while his father was on his right and his mother was on his left.

Valerie pulled the covers over around them and they both settled down comfortably.

"Night, Har-bear," Valerie uttered tiredly.

"Night… Mum…" Harry said back and was slightly surprised when he felt his father wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him closer to his father's side.

"Thank you for being so patient with me." Harry said quietly.

"We all know it has been a hard month for you Harry. We are here for you and we understand." Boniface said gently as he stroked Harry's hair.

"M'kay."

Soon after, sleep finally claimed Harry.

"Harry! Oh no... no no no...! Boniface do something!"

Harry thought maybe he was moving, or being moved. The space around him seemed to swim and lurch, tilting around him distractingly. His brain seemed to press at his skull, and he was reacquainted with the sensation of nausea. Muscles he'd forgotten he had clenched and spasmed, and suddenly he couldn't breathe as burning bile surged up in his throat and choked him. He felt his body jerk helplessly, white light lancing through his skull as his head lolled. Instinctual panic left him fighting for air.

Then he was moving, rolling, and vomit dribbled down his cheek as he coughed and gagged, fighting for air past the vileness in his mouth. He felt rough fingers in his mouth, sweeping an obstruction out and letting sweet oxygen in. For some time all he was aware of was the influx of air into his heaving lungs. Slowly, he realized he could hear someone talking to him. But it was as though he was underwater, and all he could make out was the frantic tone.

Dad?

"Harry I need you to relax. Breathe for me son."

Boniface's distant voice was still buzzing in the background, fading in and out, still tense with fear. Why was Boniface scared? The idea filled him with foreboding and growing confusion – something was clearly very wrong.

"...arry..."

"Ha-"

"-ake up, plea-"

Snippets of words drifted through the fog around him, and he struggled to understand.

"Harry!"

Tom was calling him. He should answer. Tom hated being ignored.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Tom don't touch him!"

Harry felt somebody push his eyelids up. "Dammit, Harry, open your eyes! Wake up!"

"D'd…" he slurred, dismayed at the mangled word that emerged. That wasn't what he'd wanted to say at all. At least his mouth was working.

"Harry," Boniface replied, his voice thick with relief. "Come on son."

Harry didn't have time to contemplate what was going on as Boniface picked him up and carried him.

"H'rts." Harry slurred as he started to feel pain in every inch of his body.

"I know, kiddo. We're gonna take care of that, okay? I'm gonna take care of you."

"Boniface, were going with you to St. Mungos. We can't leave the kids-"

"Let's hurry." Boniface said to his wife.

* * *

 

Tom stood completely still, utterly shocked. He took a moment to absorb what was happening. He had ran into his parents room after hearing his mother shouting. When he burst through the door, he hadn't expected such a scene.

Harry was having a seizure. Boniface had Harry laying in a heap on the carpet floor.

Tom hadn't taken the time to analyze anything, only saw Harry collapsed on the floor, his eyes showing whites and a thin trickle of blood trailing from his nose as he convulsed.

Then just as sudden, Harry took in one harsh, shuddering gasp of air, arching up and then with a last harsh convulsion, Harry collapsed and went very still.

Tom hurried to Harry's side. Well tried to, his mother held him back.

"Don't touch him Tom!" Valerie said.

"What's going on?" Charlus had just came to his parents room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Boniface checked Harry over just as Harry started to shudder and then just that quick Harry was vomiting and choking on it. Tom watched as Boniface turned Harry over and put his fingers in Harry's mouth trying to clear the air for him.

Confused, and more or less a bit panicked Charlus went over to his mother and Tom.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Charlus asked his mother.

"Harry's in trouble obviously." Tom snapped at Charlus. In his mind Tom still felt that all this was Charlus fault. His fault for being stupid and thoughtless for trying to perform the Lateo Leto spell.

"Dammit, Harry, open your eyes! Wake up!"

"D'd…" Harry slurred.

"Harry," Boniface replied, his voice thick with relief. "Come on son."

Boniface picked him up and carried him.

"H'rts." Harry slurred.

"I know, kiddo. We're gonna take care of that, okay? I'm gonna take care of you."

"Boniface, were going with you to St. Mungos. We can't leave the kids-"

"Let's hurry." Boniface said to his wife. He turned and walked away, not saying a word until he got to the fireplace. Pursing his lips, he made direct eye contact with his sons.

"I want you boys to stay in the waiting room, do you understand me? No arguments."

"Yes sir." Both Charlus and Tom agreed knowing that they weren't going to win any kind of argument with their father worried and stressed for Harry's safety.

There was already a crowd of Healers waiting for them at the infirmary. Tom assumed one of his parents notified the healers that they were coming.

One of the Healers were already reaching for Harry before Boniface had stopped. Harry was snatched away from him, and Boniface could only follow after the Healer into the infirmary until he noticed his family trailing behind him.

"Valerie, honey, stay with the kids."

"Boniface-"

"I'll be back, I promise." Boniface gave his wife a quick kiss before disappearing off into one of the infirmary rooms.

Tom just stood there and watched, feeling helpless. There was nothing that he could do but stand there and wait for the results of his brother. Tom was barely away of Charlus presence next to him. It felt like Charlus was trying to comfort him, Tom didn't know. He was too busy being worried for Harry.

* * *

 

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry rolled his head away from the unfamiliar voice and name. Harry's eyes snapped open, and he immediately regretted the sudden wakefulness he felt. His head throbbed and his entire body felt like it had been hit by a planet.

"Mr. Potter, could you open your eyes for me, please?"

A hospital. He recognized the smell and feel of it, and groaned softly at the realization. Harry hated waking up in a hospital.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry cracked his eyes open to a too-bright room, and a strange face hovering over him.

The guy smiled at him. "Mr. Potter, it's good to see you awake. Do you know where you are?"

"Either in the hospital wing or St. Mungos." Harry muttered wearily. "Why don't you just talk to my parents or something."

Harry gingerly tilted his gaze to either side of the doctor, looking for his family. His parents could just handle all of this, as far as Harry was concerned.

"Harry, be nice and answer Healer Edison."

Harry pouted at his father. He could see him now. Actually everybody was in the small room. His mother, his father, Charlus, and Tom. Tom's face was the one that looked the most anxious.

"Can you tell me how old you are, then?" Healer Edison continued.

"Uh... thirteen." Harry replied rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling, dizzy? Any nausea?"

"No, I'm okay." Harry yawned.

"Well Harry, you seem more than stable and there's no indication of long-term damage. You're going to be fine." Edison writing notes down on his clipboard.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" Harry asked confused, sitting up straighter on the bed.

"What do you remember?" Valerie asked Harry stroking his head. He calmed down within seconds, and smiled grimly back. After a moment, he noticed the pain in his mind had eased quite significantly, and he tilted his head confused by the sudden lack of pain.

"It's easy to heal the mind." She said softly still stroking Harry's head.

Valerie was seated next to Harry on his right side and Boniface was on his left. It looked like the healers had provided a sofa for Charlus and Tom to sit and lay on.

"Erm...I don't really remember anything. I couldn't sleep. So you let me sleep in your room with dad." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "And now I'm here."

"You had a seizure." Healer Edison said stopping his writing.

Harry groaned.

"No this is good! Your mother and father explained to me that you were hit badly with an incorrectly pronounced Lateo Leto spell."

"How is that good?" Harry asked frowning confused.

"The seizure was the worst of it. Your body was restoring your emotions to it's rightful -place. The seizure was the last step of the healing process-"

"Did you know I was going to have a seizure?" Harry asked his parents shocked.

"Of course not, most people just sleep it off. It's very rare, one in a million chance that you would have a seizure." Boniface said to his son put off.

"We would never willingly let harm befall you Har-bear. If we had known that this might happen to you, we would have taken the extra caution. This situation has never happened to this extreme before. Your father and I are so very sorry, sweet heart." Valerie said very apologetic.

Harry groaned once again. He had the worst of luck. Really, honestly, he did. It was as if he carried a sign on his back that said 'target me'.

"I'm just that lucky, I guess." Harry muttered.

"No you just have the Potter genes." Boniface said smiling grimly at Harry.

"So I had a seizure because my body was trying to fix itself?" Harry asked for clarification.

"I assume your magic cut off the signal of restoring itself because it was hurting you. It seems that your magic doesn't have the control to separate pain from their message of setting your powers in place." Healer Edison answered.

"So I still have the effects-?"

"Well how do you feel? Do you feel miserable? Unemotional?"

Harry paused for a minute. How did he really feel?

"I... I'm really hungry actually." Harry answered rubbing his stomach. "I need some food asap."

Harry smiled when he heard both Charlus and Tom laugh. Tom shook his head and smiled looking relieved.

"You're fine. No worries. Just take it easy for a couple of days."

"Do you think you can handle that, son?" Boniface asked Harry sarcastically.

"You wound me father." Harry said feign hurt.

"Though before I go, you must know. It's true that a lot of wizards and witches just sleep off the spell, but they also have to take constant potions when it comes towards the late stages. Your father and mother told me that the potions they gave you had the opposite effects."

"Yeah they did. I vomited each one they gave me."

Healer Edison nodded in understanding. "Every wizard is unique. Your body didn't want the potions because it was already healing itself without it."

"You call that healing? I was freaking miserable! I would have gladly taken those potions if I could!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're very different from the ordinary wizard Potter and when you're older you'll understand what I mean."

"You mean trouble wise?"

Edison just smiled at Harry's words and left out the door to give the Potters some private time.


	6. You look up to the sky, you long for something more

** **

** Charlus Potter **

_Third Year_

 

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Six**

**You look up to the sky, you long for something more. Give me your right hand, I think I understand. Follow me and you will never have to wish again. I know that after tonight you don't have to look up at the stars. Come away with me, come fly away with me. Just for one night no one will ever know. You don't have to hide, you're free to fly**

_\- Justin Nozuka_

_"Harry! Stop!"_

Tom tried to calm Harry down, to get his attention, but Harry was way too angry. Harry hadn't even heard Tom and Charlus walk into the Room of Requirements.

Tom hadn't even known how he knew that Harry was here. He had never been to this room before, but he knew that Harry was inside, distressed, or even possibly in danger. He just ran out of the Gryffindor dorm room on instinct. Charlus right on his heels not understanding what was going.

Both Charlus and Tom jumped back when Harry out of frustration and anger started yelling really loud at the top of his lungs; exploding everything around him.

"Tom..." Charlus whispered shocked as Tom had wandlessly put up a shield around the both of them to protect them from the sharp objects and electric fire from hitting them by Harry's outburst.

Harry fell down on his knees and cried.

"Harry-" Tom started walking towards him, but was immediately pushed flying backwards by an invisible force.

Charlus ran after Tom helping him up. "Did Harry-?"

"GET OUT!" Harry yelled at his brothers.

"Harry..." Charlus started unsure how to proceed with his obvious distressed brother.

"GET OUT!" Harry repeated himself standing back up.

"Make us." Tom said challenging Harry.

Harry threw his hands out shoving a gust of wind towards his brothers, making them fly away towards the way they had came in.

"Protego Maximus!" Tom yelled creating a shield.

"Harry whats wrong!" Charlus yelled at him, "talk to us!"

"Nobody cares!" Harry yelled putting more force on Tom's shield.

"Nobody cares? What are you talking about? We're your brothers! Were family! We care!" Charlus yelled back at him. It was hard to hear with the loud gust of wind blowing around making the room look like a hurricane.

"Harry stop it!" Tom yelled. "STUPEFY!"

Harry blocked the spell just as Tom ran after him, knocking Harry down to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom yelled as Harry kept kicking at him, trying everything, to get away from Tom.

"LET ME GO!" Harry yelled and tried to use his magic to blow Tom away, but Tom had Harry firmly pinned. "I HATE YOU. I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Well I love you." Tom whispered to Harry. The effects of those words made Harry cry. "Don't … don't-"

"I love you, Harry-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry lashed out, magically electrocuting Tom, even making him bleed, but Tom didn't budge from Harry.

"Harry-"

"GET OFF ME!"

Tom looked up at Charlus whom was rooted to the stop, not knowing what to do.

"Charlus... the spell."

"You don't mean?"

"Just do it!"

"Lateo Leto!"

* * *

 

**A few hours before...**

"This is a matter of life and death." Ignatius said to Harry.

"I think you might be over exaggerating just a bit." Harry said back.

"No- I'm not! This is huge!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Alphard asked as he took his seat next to Harry

Alphard was a couple of inches taller than Harry and Ignatius. The casual elegance, the straight silky brown hair, the confident was the now thirteen year old Alphard Black. Ignatius Prewett looked the same, but he was also completely different. Ignatius had always had a kind, open face. His auburn brown hair had darkened, and now he was about as tall as Alphard.

All the Professor's and students finally came into the Great Hall and started to calm down as everyone was in the room and accounted for.

Ignatius smirked at Alphard and looked towards the Head table. Alphard followed Ignatius gaze and gaped openly at what he saw.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Ignatius asked Alphard. He was trying hard not to laugh at the outraged look on Alphard's face.

"What the bloody fuck!"

"Mr. Black! Twenty points from Slytherin!" Professor Slunghorn said disapprovingly from the head table next to Professor Dippet. Alphard was starting to make a spectacle of himself.

The four long House tables were packed with laughing students. The Bloody Baron was floating around rolling his eyes at Alphard and shaking his head negatively.

"That soddin'-!"

"Mr. Black what did I just say?" Professor Slunghorn said standing up from his seat.

Alphard shut up and folded his arms to his chest, scowling.

"Ha!"

Harry looked across towards the Gryffindor table to the other noise of disturbance, only to see that it was Charlus having a laughing fit. Tom just sat next to his brother shaking his head negatively. I guess they had finally saw for themselves whom Alphard was overreacting about.

The Sorting of the new students into Houses took place at the start of every school year, but today, today a new student from a different school was transferred to Hogwarts and was now getting sorted before the first years.

"Like I was saying," Professor Dippet said eying Alphard, "Mr. Jared Morgan has been transferred to Hogwarts from his school in America and will be starting his third year here..."

"He's fourteen, probably fifteen now." Alphard said to the only person that would listen to him, which was his boyfriend Harry.

"Alphard-"

"Nothing you say is going to make me feel any differently than what I feel right now."

"He's not even going to be in our house-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Harry tried to ignore Charlus laughter from way across the Gryffindor table.

"That soddin bastard-!"

"Silencio."

Alphard glared at Harry when he could no longer speak.

"I'm obviously restraining you," Harry hissed at Alphard as Jared made his cheerful way towards them. "Because you obviously can't."

"Harrison!" Jared practically knocked Ignatius out of the way to sit next to Harry. He didn't try to mess with Alphard, he knew his limits.

"This is so awesome. I get to be in the same year as you! Oh and nice welcoming you ass." Jared said to Alphard.

Alphard flipped Jared off.

"Seriously, guys," Harry muttered, shaking his head. "You can't wait until later to fight it out?"

"Uh...Guys?" Lucretia said trying not to look at them. She was seated across from Ignatius, well where he had been sitting.

"What...Oh."

Everybody's attention seemed to be on the three boys and their interactions. Jared simply shrugged it off and waved back at everybody. Harry looked down at his empty plate embarrassed; his hair turned pink further proving how embarrassed he was.

And so the Sorting went on.

"How old are you, now?" Harry asked, his previous embarrassment dissipating into something naturally curious.

"Fourteen," Jared replied easily, relaxing slightly. "But I try not to keep too much count. Age isn't a real factor for me these days as you know."

"What is your full name?" Lucretia asked curious about Jared as well.

Jared smirked at her. "Morgan. Jared Morgan, at your very divine service." He flourished his own introduction with a theatrical, swooping bow, and took her hand to press a gentle kiss there.

"Hey! Back off! She's mine!" Ignatius said swiping Jared's hand away from Lucretia.

"I'm yours am I?" Lucretia asked Ignatius teasingly with one eyebrow raised.

"Well... you know what I mean." Ignatius muttered back embarrassed as he pushed his glasses back up to the front of his face.

Ignatius and Lucretia still were not officially boyfriend, girlfriend. It was like cat and mouse with them. Everybody seemed to know that they were dating but them.

Jared looked from Lucretia and back at Ignatius. "Well theirs nothing to worry about. I'm not into girls anyway. Just Harry. I'm sure we'll be together soon enough."

Harry restrained Alphard before he could attack Jared.

"Well, that's wishful thinking if I've ever heard one." Dorea said looking at Jared skeptically. She was seated across from Alphard.

Jared Morgan just smiled in delight. "We'll see about that sweetheart."

Distantly Tom realized that Charlus and Minerva were talking to him but he had stopped paying attention and they had probably labeled it one of his 'zone outs', specifically one in Harry's direction.

Tom had been trying a new form of magic by himself, telepathy. It seemed to only work when he wanted to talk to Harry or when Harry wanted to talk to him. Harry had said that Tom was thinking out loud. That he could hear his thoughts. It had started then for Tom.

He wanted to proceed with that bran of magic without Julius help and he wanted to keep it between Harry and himself. It wasn't enough that they both could speak Parselmouth, Harry didn't particularly share the same passion that Tom did with talking to snakes, so this telepathy was the next best thing that they both shared.

'Don't worry about me so much Tom' A small smile made its way onto Harry's face as he looked towards Tom from his spot at the Slytherin table.

'I'm not,' Tom thought back, defensive, but a matching smile was making its way across his face. 'I just want you to watch your back'

'Yeah, yeah'

'I still don't understand why you have two boys chasing after you. Are you sure you're not a Veela as well?'

Harry blushed, turning his head slightly away so Tom wouldn't catch his blushing face from where he was seated. Harry still couldn't figure that part out himself; when had he become so interesting?

Tom rolled his eyes at his brothers antics and turned his attention back to Minerva. Minerva was beautiful in general. Her hair was longer and the fringe was gone replaced with wavy curls. He knew from Dorea that a lot of the girls in Minerva's year were jealous of her intelligence, her popularity, her boyfriend, just her in general. Tom had to keep a look out for the guys in her year whom had taken an interest in her as well.

"You're a great listener, Thomas." Minerva said sarcastically. Tom blinked, focusing on the girl beside him. He smiled, not as easily as before, but still managed to make it real as he dedicated himself to listening to Minerva.

"I'm sorry, luv." Tom gave Minerva the sweetest smile he could muster that always made Minerva flustered.

Charlus was trying hard not to be impressed by Tom's skill.

"I don't know how he does it." Charlus whispered to his friend Conall. Conall rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Tom is a charmer. He could get any girl he wanted just by smiling at them. Tom and Minerva are the 'it' couple. I mean did you see the way the girls were looking at him on the way here?"

Charlus frowned. "Why? He doesn't look any different from last year. He still looks like a prat."

Conall laughed. "Face it mate, your brother is one up on you on the girl department and he's not even a Veela. Heck even Harry has guys and girls alike wanting him. Maybe it's because he's not wearing his glasses anymore."

Charlus scowled and looked down at his food. "The school year has barely even started! So what, girls find me unattractive?" Charlus asked out loud.

Conall sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but what if she didn't want me?"

"Dorisa Lupin wanted to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut up." Tom said to his brother before going back to his conversation with Minerva.

"Tom," Minerva said disapprovingly, before turning her attention to Charlus, "you are very attractive Charlus. The reason no girl is really paying you any attention is because your girlfriend turns into a scary harpy if she even catches a girl looking your direction."

"Oh." Charlus said looking relieved. "I was worried there for a minute. I wonder what girl I could get if I wanted."

"I'm not sure talking like that is a good idea." Minerva said frowning.

"Yeah Charlus, your girlfriend has hearing like a vampire." Conall commented laughing.

Charlus shrugged it off. "Whatever. I can talk to any girl I want. What is Dorea going to do to me?"

"Oh shit." Conall said looking behind Charlus. Minerva covered her mouth.

"Hello, Dorea." Tom said looking up.

Charlus blanched. Turning around slowly, Charlus only scowled when he saw that his friends and his brother had been pulling his leg.

Conall, Minerva, and Tom laughed at Charlus in his expense.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up. Jerks."

Tom actually smiled at Charlus. He really did care about him. Well he was beyond caring actually, he loved his brother. Tom thought about both Charlus and Harry in comparison.

When he had first come to know Charlus, he had been a bit disturbed at how alike, but also how different Charlus and Harry were. In behavior however, they were opposites, well almost opposites. Where Charlus was loud, obnoxious, and overwhelming; Harry was passionate, naïve, and considerate. They both shared a child like silliness and carefree attitude, which Tom did not have the luxury. Tom would do anything for both his brothers. It scared him to think what he would do if he lost either one of them... he would probably become a monster.

Inwardly sighing Tom looked over at Minerva whom caught him off guard as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. And Tom, who always looks so calm (or angry) and collected, was actually blushing. Though Tom immediately covered it up with a smile and leaned over to her and kissed his girlfriend more properly than of the chaste one that he had received. Minerva had such a sweetness to her that Tom just loved.

"Stop it! I'm trying to eat!"

Neither Tom nor Minerva paid Charlus any mind as they kept on with their kissing.

* * *

 

"Wait up!" Harry ran up to his brothers and friends as they were on their way to join the streams of Gryffindors up the marble staircase towards the Gryffindor Tower. How Harry missed sleeping up there.

"Hey Harry," Conall said smiling at him in amusement. "Hows your boyfriends?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "That's really funny, Conall," Harry turned to his brothers, "I'll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow, right? At the Gryffindor table."

Charlus smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "Of course, where else?"

"You should know better." Minerva said hugging Harry as well as he returned the favor. "If you don't eat with us then we'll come to you."

"Where will Morgan be sleeping?" Tom asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but with my obvious luck, he'll most likely be sharing a dorm room with me."

Tom smirked and pulled Harry into a hug as well. "Goodnight. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

Harry smiled and waved everybody off as he ran off to the opposite direction to catch up with his Slytherin friends.

"I think you guys are the only brothers that have a close relationship with a Slytherin." Eric Prewett said from behind them.

"He's our brother-" Tom started.

"And our friend no matter what house he is in." Conall cut in.

"He's your friend, your brother, but he doesn't belong in the Gryffindor house, nor at the Gryffindor table and it needs to stay that way. You guys can be freaks and sit at the Slytherin table-"

Tom laughed startlingly everybody around him. "Who are you going to complain to Prewett? Professor Dippet? Professor Dumbledore?"

Finally catching on, Charlus laughed as well. "Professor Dippet and our Mum are best friends and Professor Dumbledore is Tom's godfather."

Eric blanched then scowled. "I'm sure I'm not the only Gryffindor that feels this way."

"No... I'm pretty sure you are." The group looked up at the two Prefects with a line of first years behind them.

"You're holding up the line here, Prewett. Move along or lose house points."

Eric glared at the Potter brothers before walking away.

Harry groaned as he could hear both Alphard and Jared arguing, "...Harry would have wanted me to make sure a wimp like you didn't get lost or something."

"I could easily find the Slytherin dorm and I'm not a wimp you asshole."

"Right…you're too much of a bloody girl to be a wimp."

Harry could just see the anger that Jared was supporting as he hurried his pace to stop the argument from escalating.

"At least I have an IQ higher than a troll!"

Harry turned the corner and watched as Alphard pushed Jared to the brick wall.

"Are you calling me an idjit, Morgan?" His voice was dangerously low.

"If the shoe fits." Jared sneered at him.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was to late. He thought Alphard was going to punch Jared, expected it too. What he didn't expect were Alphard lips on Jared's, pressing them firmly together and Jared wrapping his arms around the taller teens neck, pulling him closer.

Alphard was basically filling Jared up and Jared was enjoying it.

All Harry saw was red.

"So basically our relationship is just some sick joke to you?" Harry asked seething.

Alphard and Jared hurried and broke apart.

"Alphard what the fuck!"

"Harry- Harry I'm so-so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean to get caught." Harry snapped at him.

Alphard stepped away from Jared and walked over to Harry, but Harry wasn't having it.

"Don't! Don't you dare fucking touch me." Harry was so angry he could even think properly.

"Harry-"

Harry socked Alphard right in his face, knocking him down to the floor. He saw the blood dripping down from Alphard's nose. Harry had definitely broke it.

"Now hold on a second-" Jared started when he saw Harry glaring at him.

"This whole time you were flirting with me, you were just trying to get with Alphard, weren't you?" Harry asked stepping over Alphard.

"No-no. Not at all. It doesn't happen that way. You can like more than one person you know, vampires do that-"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING VAMPIRE! YOU WERE ALL OVER MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU KNEW HE WAS MINE!"

Jared made a gasping noise clutching his throat as if he was being choked. Which actually he was. Harry wanted to rip Jared's throat out. He did not want Jared alive on this world. Harry's powers were lashing out accordingly to his emotions without him using his wand.

_"Stupefy!"_

Harry took his eyes off of Jared, momentarily distracted. The spell hadn't even affected him when it hit his body.

It had been Abraxas Malfoy whom had hit him with the spell.

"Harry-"

Harry didn't want to hear it as he ran away from the scene. He didn't want to talk or see anybody at that moment.

tbc


	7. Rolling in the deep

** **

** Thomas Potter **

_Third Year_

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rolling in the deep**

_-Adele_

**Previously...**

_"Protego Maximus!"_ Tom yelled creating a shield.

"Harry whats wrong!" Charlus yelled at him, "talk to us!"

 _"Nobody cares!"_ Harry yelled putting more force on Tom's shield.

"Nobody cares? What are you talking about? We're your brothers! Were family! We care!" Charlus yelled back at him. It was hard to hear will the loud gust of wind blowing around making the room like a hurricane.

"Harry stop it!" Tom yelled. "STUPEFY!"

Harry blocked the spell just as Tom ran after him, knocking Harry down to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom yelled as Harry kept kicking at him, everything, to try to get away from Tom.

"LET ME GO!" Harry yelled and tried to use his magic to blow Tom away, but Tom had Harry firmly pinned. "I HATE YOU. I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Well I love you." Tom whispered to Harry. The effects of those words made Harry cry. "Don't … don't-"

"I love you, Harry-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry lashed out, magically electrocuting Tom, even making him bleed, but Tom didn't budge from Harry.

"Harry-"

"GET OFF ME!"

Tom looked up at Charlus whom was rooted to the stop, not knowing what to do.

"Charlus... the spell."

"You don't mean?"

"Just do it!"

_"Lateo Leto!"_

* * *

 

**Now...**

Harry went still as soon as the spell hit him. Harry felt a strange pain in his head and he realized he wasn't breathing and he couldn't make himself breathe. He felt... well, he felt nothing, but it wasn't the same feeling he had gotten last time when Charlus had hit him with the spell. If he had wanted to, Harry figured, he could have blocked the spell, but his emotions had distracted him and got the better of him.

"Harry?" Tom whispered to him when Harry had stopped moving and just laid there still pinned underneath Tom. He was so still, seemingly staring up at nothing.

"Mum and Dad are going to bloody kill me!" Charlus whined in distressed as he covered his face."Harry just recovered from that spell!"

(Harry? I'm here, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong so I can help you...) Tom tried again through telepathy to snap Harry out of it.

Finally Harry made movement to sit up and Tom let him as he unpinned Harry. Though Harry didn't make any effort to move very far as he pulled Tom into a hug, just burying his head in the crock of Tom's neck. It was then when Harry could finally drag in a gulp of in the whole room had calmed down. It was so eerily quiet.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered to Tom. "Please don't hate me-"

"What's wrong Harry? What happened?" Tom asked frowning in confusion as he held onto Harry tighter.

"Harry are you okay? Did I perform the spell right? How do you feel?" Charlus asked getting down on his knees, next to his brothers.

"I... I feel light headed. I-I mean, I don't feel miserable or whatever. I just feel... I don't know, not angry I guess." Harry said letting go of Tom as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Tom! Why did you make me cast that spell! He doesn't feel anything!" Charlus whined.

"Because I knew you would cast it right, this time around." Tom murmured as Charlus looked at Tom speechless.

Harry hid a smile as he looked away from the brothers. Tom, very rarely ever gave Charlus any credit to his magic work.

"Harry, what happened? Tell me, you were past furious." Tom asked concerned.

Sighing Harry covered his face as he answered. "I caught Alphard and Jared kissing."

"He did what? That's disgusting." Tom asked livid on Harry's behalf.

"Are you sure? I mean, I thought Alphard hated Morgan." Charlus asked looking disturbed.

Tom glared at Charlus. "Clearly, Harry saw them kissing, Charlus."

"I'm sorry, Harry. So does that mean you guys are over? I think you should talk to Alphard first before you decide anything."

Tom looked at Charlus like he was stupid. "Of course not, Harry doesn't even need to waste his time- you reap what you sow-"

"Can I sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories tonight?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. We can probably even make it permanent." Tom answered helping Harry stand up.

"Tom, your cuts..." Charlus said looking at Tom perplexed.

"I'm sorry." Harry said looking down, feeling ashamed of himself.

Tom looked at down at his body and realized that Harry had wandlessly healed his wounds that he had inflected on him.

"It's okay. I understand." Tom said squeezing Harry's arm reassuringly.

"I was angry and hurt and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you guys. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay, Harry. Really. No harm done." Charlus said pulling Harry towards him and hugging him. Charlus kissed the top of Harry's head before letting him go.

"I've never seen you that angry before." Tom muttered.

"Yeah, usually Tom is the aggravated one. All the time."

Tom glared at Charlus before turning back to Harry.

"I never told any guy or girl that I loved them, you know," Harry said trying to look indifferent about the situation, "not even Ginny and we were to be married."

"Harry-" Charlus started.

"It's just not a word that I have ever used lightly, but it's okay. I... I don't feel anything about it. Not right now anyway. Right now all I can feel is calm. Congratulations on actually performing that spell right, Charlus." Harry said trying to make light of things.

"It's supposed to make you happy, cheerful-"

"I was pissed off a great deal. I think that has a lot to do with it. I've learned not to bottle up my emotions, that it becomes a bad thing, especially to people you care about. I just wanted to release all that anger out of me."

"You are certain, that you are not hurt?" Tom asked Harry quietly.

"I'm fine, really." Harry tried to muster a smile for Tom.

(Don't, Harry. It's okay. I understand that you're hurting)

Harry shook his head and looked away from Tom. (All I wanted in this past... this life is a little bit of love to take the pain away)

(Take the pain away?)

Harry shook his head negativity. (It's nothing)

(Harry-)

"Were you're family Harry. Tom and I. We never use that word lightly as well. You know that we love you." Charlus said to Harry.

"Yeah... I know." Harry whispered.

"It should bother you that you were dating a selfish prat who cares about only himself." Tom commented.

Harry felt baffled.

"Tom, don't be so insensitive!" Charlus snapped at Tom.

Harry remembered how Alphard had begun to constantly follow him around everywhere. Harry wasn't sure why though, whether it was for the company or to get to know him better, but he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he rather enjoyed having Alphard by his side all the time, even if it did annoyed his brothers to no end.

"Alphard Black is a selfish, arrogant git-"

"Tom. Stop it. Please." Harry said covering his face in grief. "Alphard is not a complete git, he's the most wonderful person I've ever met. Yes he can be a bit… thoughtless, and selfish sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Tom said incredulously.

"Yes, sometimes," Harry replied sternly, "but he's my best friend."

"So you're going to forgive him, just like that?" Tom asked aggravated.

"No of course not. I'm not going to forgive him... I can't trust him. Not now anyway. I don't know, Tom. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know if Alphard was trying to give me a sign that he wanted to be out of the relationship or if he really does like Morgan. I just... I just don't know what to do right now, okay. I'm sorry." Harry felt defeated. He didn't know what to do about the situation.

Sighing, Tom grabbed Harry's wrist. "I'm sorry," he said softly, and Charlus was amazed that Tom could even speak with a tone like that."Come on." Tom said leading Harry towards the exit entrance.

"What is this place if you don't mind me asking?" Charlus asked.

"It's the room of requirements. It can turn into whatever you want it to. Nobody knows about this place. I'm surprised you guys found it, but I'm guessing that had more to do with Tom."

Tom was about to answer, but just then the whole room began to shake. Dust began falling down from the ceiling. It felt like an earthquake.

"What was that?" Charlus asked looking around the room.

"I don't know." Tom murmured frowning.

Harry knew what it was. He remembered distinctly what that felt like.

"Hogwarts is being attacked."

* * *

 

The corridors were deserted and the only living things still about were Charlus, Harry, and Thomas Potter. At least they thought they were. A platinum blonde haired boy with gray eyes was hurrying down an empty staircase to the Entrance Hall towards the Potter brothers.

The entire castle shook once more.

"It has to be an earthquake!" Charlus exclaimed.

"That's impossible! The castle is protected from earthquakes." Tom retorted.

"What are you idiots doing? Come on!" The head boy grabbed Harry by the wrist as he ran around the corner, somewhat dragging Harry with him, whilst Charlus and Tom sped after them towards the Slytherin common room.

"Abraxas, what's going on?" Harry asked trying to keep up with his cousin.

"We are being attacked by werewolves is what's going on!" was Abraxas angry voice.

"Password?" The portrait of Salazar Slytherin asked.

"Serpent King." Abraxas answered.

"I refuse to be in the Slytherin-"

"Shut up, Charlus. What do you mean were being attacked by werewolves?" Tom asked Abraxas as they were lead inside the Slytherin common room.

"Werewolves? Yes, unfortunately we are Potter." Ignatius stated seemingly amused. Practically all the Slytherins were standing around talking amongst themselves.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"We are doing nothing. The Headmaster and the staff are handling it. All the Head boy's and girls were ordered to keep everybody in their respective houses." Abraxas answered.

Harry hated that. He hated how everybody saw him as young and inexperienced. Though he knew very well that the staff, especially Albus could handle werewolves, he hated that he wouldn't be able to help out this time around in the war. Not that he wasn't thankful in that aspect, it was simply that he hated seeing others hurt when he felt sure he could prevent it. Very soon though, Harry knew that the fight between Gellert and Albus was to come. Harry wondered if Grindelwald sent those werewolves to attack Hogwarts.

"Are you all right? I heard you arguing with Black from inside the Slytherin common room so I came to investigate-"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry interrupted, Harry knew he'd never be able to lie convincingly to Abraxas, so he just shrugged and shook his head.

"You sure? I was only trying to stun you. You didn't look so good and you were very angry just an hour ago-"

"I'm older than thirteen you know. I don't need you keeping tabs on me."

Abraxas just raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Suit yourself, but I'd rather you didn't worry about me."

"And I'd rather I did. You're my favorite cousin."

"Tom and I are standing right here." Charlus commented.

"Oh great, who let in the Gryffindorks!" A Slytherin by the name of Sylvester Mulciber commented.

He was a sixth year and thought to be the next top dog once Abraxas leaves school.

"Shove off, Mulciber. Do not bother the Potters while they are here, do you understand? That goes for everybody in this room or lose house points." Abraxas ordered.

Practically all the Slytherins rolled their eyes and went about their business, ignoring the Gryffindor's in the room.

"I'll be back, I have to go talk to Caroline." Abraxas said walking towards the head girl through the mass of Slytherins.

"I was just talking to Orion, boy that kid can become very dim witted when it comes to people's feelings." Ignatius said to Harry.

Harry smiled amused. "I know." he said.

"Really? I've never once seen you talk to Orion Black."

Harry shrugged. "I've heard."

"Oh yeah, I bet Al has told you a lot of stories." Ignatius said smirking.

Harry's smile dropped.

"I guess you haven't heard about Alphard Black's fidelity." Tom commented.

Ignatius frowned. "What? Fidelity?"

"Alphard was caught snogging Jared Morgan." Charlus said straight forward.

"Alphard wouldn't do something like that." Ignatius said is disbelief.

"Well he did." Tom said angrily.

Ignatius looked around the room. "I honestly haven't seen Alphard since dinner, but Morgan is lurking around somewhere in here."

"I wouldn't expect the coward to show his face anytime soon." Tom muttered under his breath.

"You're not going to be sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories for a while, are you Harry?" Ignatius asked frowning.

"No... not for awhile." Harry said looking down.

"Tom, where are you going?" Charlus asked as he watched walk away from them.

"I'm going to get some of Harry's things from his dorm room. I'll be back." Tom said striding away.

Tom jumped startled as he heard loud banging and cursing coming from the boy's bathroom. Tom had an idea whom it was. Quietly walking towards the bathroom door, Tom gently opened it to see what was going on inside.

What he saw wasn't Alphard Black. Alphard wasn't the type who would stand in the middle of the room, running his agitated hands through his hair. Alphard never had bloodshot eyes and worry lines on his face. This new default setting of Alphard was on misery and anger; a mode Tom had never really associated Alphard with.

He was not going to feel bad for Alphard. Nope. Not one bit. Not after what he did to his brother.

Tom watched from the crack of the doorway once more as Alphard slowly slid down the wall and bit his lip against the tears that were welling in his eyes.

"Dammit," Alphard cursed, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes angrily.

"Bloody hell." Tom said to himself as he opened the door wider.

"You're a bloody curse, you know that?" Tom said walking into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him as he slid to the floor beside Alphard.

Alphard snorted, his lips turning up in a bitter grin. "Yeah. It always seems so in my family. So you've come to yell at me?"

"No."

"Why not? To mess with my head? You're already late for that, buddy. Everything about me is messed up."

"You fucked up."

"I bloody damn well know I fucked up Potter! I fucked up! I... No one in my family seems to enjoy talking except me. Talking about the stuff that really matters. I had that with, Harry. I had a person whom actually loved me. Me. Nobody likes me. Not even Dorea liked me. She never ever once in her life talked to me or acknowledged me till Harry came along. Harry is never going to forgive me." Another round of sobs came out of Alphard.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why did you kiss Morgan in the first place, Black. Do you actually like Morgan?"

Tears stung at Alphard's eyes, and he clenched his fists shaking his head negatively. "No! No I don't! It... it just happened! I didn't plan the kiss! Just the very thought that I did sickens me! I... I'm a sorry excuse for a wizard."

"Yes, pretty much, but... trust is earned, not given. You have to earn Harry's trust back if you want to be with him again."

"He doesn't want me back, Potter. I'm pretty sure we established that. Besides, there will be a line of people wanting to be with Harry once they realize we've broken up." There was so much pain laced in Alphard words.

Did Harry really mean that much to Alphard?

"And what will you do? Go back to Morgan?"

"Sod off, Tom! It was a bloody soddin' mistake! I was pissed off at the wanker, that he was here and that he got sorted into Slytherin and that I would have to see him every bloody day!"

"Most people... normal ones, don't kiss their enemies. Unless I'm mistaken."

"I fucking hate Jared Morgan! I fucking hate you and I'm fucking fed up with this conversation!" Alphard abruptly stood up and unlocked the door, spouting away as he left Tom behind.

When Tom finally came down the steps with a bag full of Harry's items, he found his brother seated in one of the chairs, arms braced on his knees, head hung too low for Tom to see his face. Abraxas was crouched down in front of Harry, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. It seemed like Abraxas was trying to comfort Harry.

Charlus met Tom half way across the room. "I think we should just let Abraxas talk to Harry for awhile, you know?"

"What?"

"Harry's brain sometimes goes ten times faster than ours, well mostly mine and Abraxas seems to be able to help more than we can at the moment. Besides, Harry is happiest when he can sit and mull things over without his over protective brothers overbearing him," Charlus explained to Tom.

Tom frowned. The way Tom saw it, Harry was his responsibility, not Abraxas. He, after all, was the older brother and knew Harry through and through. This meant that not only was he responsible for Harry's safety, but the safety of his existence. Abraxas was over stepping Tom's boundaries. Tom shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked away from his younger sibling.

Charlus laughed amused by his brother's behavior. "Don't be jealous, Tommy."

"My name is _Tom_."

* * *

 

Harry dragged his feet over to his bed and would have loved nothing more than to have fallen backwards onto it and slept for hours. But in his current state he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. He was not allowed to go to the Gryffindor common rooms after all because of the threats of werewolves coming back to retaliate the school, so everybody had to remain in their respective houses. Tom had definitely put up a fight when the Head boy of Gryffindor came to retrieve them. Still it wasn't fair that both Charlus and Tom got to leave while he was stuck in the Slytherin house with both Alphard and Jared.

All in all though, it was best to just get it over with already anyway, he wasn't actually some hormonal depressed teenager...well...

Ignatius came strolling into the room as well and plopped down on his bed that was closets to the window.

"Y'okay Harry?" Ignatius asked. He turned to look at Harry over his shoulder.

Yes, no, maybe. Harry didn't know. He was tired. He was angry at Alphard for betraying him. "M'tired."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't think so. I don't know." Harry didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk at all.

"Harrison, go take a shower," Ignatius gave Harry a once-over before turning back to undress, "You look like crap."

If Harry had been feeling any better he might have replied back, but he wasn't feeling well, and the sound of a hot shower was enough to get him to do as Ignatius suggested.

Twenty minuets later when Harry emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas, all his roommates had returned in the room, which included Avery, Nott, and Alphard Black. Jared Morgan didn't have to share a room with them after all. His roommates were sleeping, except Alphard, he was sitting up on his bed against his head board looking up when Harry came out the bathroom. And Harry had a nagging suspicion that Ignatius was only pretending to be sleeping.

(Harry!)

Harry smiled. (Joxer, my you have gotten bigger my friend)

Harry looked at his phoenix whom was sitting on his perch next to his bed. Joxer sat proudly as he ruffled up his feathers. He definitely wasn't a baby anymore.

Neither Harry nor Alphard spoke as Harry made his way over to his bed to lay down. Harry would rather face werewolves than be trapped in this room. Somehow, it was less terrifying than having to face Alphard. Alphard, who was just sitting there, doing nothing. Not saying a single word but instead apparently determined to just stare at him.

(You are going to forgive him are you not?)

Harry looked at Joxer frowning. (What makes you think that?)

(You two bonded, hard to break something like that)

(Alphard didn't seem to think so when he was snogging Jared Morgan)

(You are not human if you do not make mistakes)

Joxer gave Harry a look before making a soft trill and disappearing from the room.

(Well gee, thanks for your help Joxer!)

Sighing Harry thought about what he was going to tell Alphard now that he was calm and more aware of his senses. Looking up, Harry saw that Alphard was still staring at him from across the room where he sat on his bed. Alphard didn't look to good himself, he looked exactly how Harry looked hours ago.

Harry had his mind made up. He was a grown adult in technical sense and Harry felt it was the right thing to do. He had to tell Alphard instead of prolonging it.

"Come here." Harry whispered, not having the courage enough to even look at Alphard.

Harry got in response to his words was a miserable, confused look from Alphard, seemingly knowing what Harry might have to say. Harry didn't like that look, but that expression was all it took to have Alphard springing into action and sitting next to Harry on the edge of his bed.

"It was only a kiss I know," Harry said wandlessly closing the curtains around them and silencing spell so that nobody could hear him speak. "And I know that I'm more than likely overreacting to this situation, but I feel that it would be best for us to just take a break from each other. I mean were always together and I know it would... it would give you time to think of your options, if you truly want this between us-"

"Harry- I don't want anybody else, I don't want Morgan! I made a mistake and your breaking up with me because of it-"

"What I'm saying is that, right now, I don't want to be with you, not as boyfriend's."

"You... you said that you needed me... that-that you loved me-"

"Right now I can't even look at you without remembering you and Jared kissing. Just give me some space Alphard. We need a break from each other anyway."

"You want me to date other people?" Alphard asked Harry incredulously.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want you to feel like you're bound to me. If you want to date other people, I'm not going to stop you."

'Bullshit. If Alphard dated somebody else I'd truly die inside.'

Alphard reached up and brushed the hair out of Harry's face. "If that's what you want," Alphard croaked out before he leaned down and kissed the side of Harry's left cheek, "but I'm not going to date other people. I don't want you to get any ideas and start dating some body else. No one else gets to have you. All of you is for me and me alone. You belong to me. I'm the only one you're ever gonna need. I'll just wait for you till you forgive me, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed them again. He couldn't find the words to express exactly what he was feeling. There was too many emotions running through him and if he was being honest, he had a feeling if he actually tried to speak, he'd only end up freaking Alphard out.

Instead, he let actions take over. Leaning forward, he gently kissed Alphard.

There was no tongue involved, just lips to lips as Harry willed Alphard to understand what he was trying to say. Alphard's lips moved against him as they kissed over and over again. After a moment, he pulled back. Alphard's eyes were still closed and he watched as they slowly flickered open before locking on to him.

Harry didn't know what to say so he let the silence speak for himself and held the gaze, long past the point of comfort. Harry hoped it would end there, but Alphard was looking at him, studying him, like he was looking for something more. Harry looked down at his lap.

"We're still on a break." Harry said after awhile.

"Okay... " Alphard made to kiss Harry one more time.

The world titled but Harry barely noticed as his back hit his bed. Shifting until he was sprawled on the bed with Alphard settled above him, holding part of his weight with an arm braced next to Harry's head kissing him. For reasons he couldn't even begin to understand, Harry felt this strange almost physical pull towards the silvery eyed teen above him.

"You're a real wonder you are, mate." Harry grinned, shaking his head, "No brains yet you still manage to make me feel... something."

"Loved?" Alphard supplied.

Harry stiffened. "I could think of a few choice words for myself, thanks. And if you don't stop coming closer, someone's gonna get more than just words."

Alphard immediately pulled off of Harry and looked away.

"I'm sorry." Harry said feeling guilty by his own words.

"Goodnight, Harry." Alphard said still not making eye contact with Harry as he made his way to his bed.

* * *

 

He couldn't tell what day it was at all, and it was that thought that helped him manage to blink his heavy eyelids all the way open.

"Tom?"

The voice wasn't at all who he expected to be, and he craned his head towards the speaker, who was to his right.

"What?"

"Good to see you awake, son," Boniface said quietly, and there was a sigh of relief with his words. He moved close to Tom's bedside until he was able to be right next to him. "How are you feeling?"

Confused. Bewildered. Beyond puzzled. "Who are you?"

 

**tbc**


	8. I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes to terms of the changeling time he's going to have at Hogwarts.

** **

**Alphard Black**

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Eight**

**"I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind. Some come from ahead and some come from behind. But I've bought a big bat. I'm all ready you see. Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me!"**

_\- Dr. Seuss_

Harry went and sat right next to Tom pulling the covers off half of his body so that he could talk to Tom properly.

Riddle glared and hissed at him.

_'Leave me alone.'_

_'Look, I'm sorry alright! And the only reason you're mad at me is because you can't boss me around like you do the others.'_ Harry said back in parseltongue.

Riddle sat up and got in Harry's face. _'You. Are. Nothing. To. Me.'_

Harry just smirked which threw Riddle off. _'Then why are you so upset?'_

_'If I'm, it's not because of you.'_

_'Right of course Riddle. You know, the only reason you don't have any friends is because you treat them like inferiors. Don't say because they are,'_ Harry started upon seeing Riddle about to talk. _'Nobody wants to be alone. Not even a self-righteous little prick like you.'_

Harry stood up from Riddle's bed and walked to his own. "If you've been here as long as I have, you would know the feeling of hatred. Nobody likes you when you're different and soon enough you'll see that. Then where will you be Potter?" Riddle said in English.

Harry turned around to face Riddle. "I would feel pity; pity for those people who don't understand that being different is nothing to be afraid of. And I would also be thankful if an understanding person did come along and wanted to be my friend just because I'm different from everybody else, which I'm the same as that unique person." Harry said pointedly to Tom.

Riddle turned to look at Francis and Aurora's sleeping form then turned his attention back to Harry. "They are nothing like us, they don't understand and if they knew what we could do, they would fear us."

"And what exactly have you been doing that hasn't already gotten them afraid of you?" Harry asked sarcastically sliding underneath his cover.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I have to, because I actually have a heart."

"I don't need a friend, I don't need a heart. It makes you weak."

Harry turned to lay on his right side so that he was facing Riddle.

"If you treated me equally and not as one of your play things, I would be your friend Tom." Harry said finally using Riddle's first name to make a point.

Tom just swallowed. "You're keeping me awake." That said Tom turned around facing the window.

Harry threw a pillow at Tom.

Tom bolted up scowling at Harry. "What's your problem?" Tom whispered out to him.

"You didn't say goodnight." Harry grinned.

Tom threw Harry's pillow back at him. "Do that again and I'll light your pillow on fire."

"Fair enough, well?"

Tom looked at Harry incredulously. "Well what?"

"Okay I'll say a word and you finish it. Good…"

"Do not mock me."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned the other way facing the blank pale wall.

"Goodnight Tom Riddle." Harry said through a yawn.

Tom muttered a "goodnight" back.

 

**OoOOoOOoO**

When consciousness came back to Tom, he managed to open his tired eyelids. What he saw when he opened them was, a huge, nice comfortable bedroom. Tom felt like he'd stepped into a fairytale.

The room was decorated mostly in soft white colors, which gave it a light and airy look, contrasted by dark woods and black accents here and there. The bed he laid in had white gauzy curtains that had been tied back with black ribbons. There were two large windows, dressed with what looked to be the same fabric used for the bed curtains. It was a large room. In addition to the bed and the bedside tables on either side of it, there was a round table with four chairs set between the two windows, and there was an attached sitting room with a sofa, a coffee table, and two armchairs opposite the sofa.

Tom didn't know where he was and he couldn't tell what day it was at all, and it was that thought that helped him manage to snap out of it and come back to his senses.

"Tom?"

The voice wasn't at all who he expected to be, and he craned his head towards the speaker, who walked into the room and was at his side in an instant.

"What?"

"Good to see you awake, son," Boniface said quietly, and there was a sigh of relief with his words. He moved close to Tom's bedside until he was able to be right next to him. "You took a pretty hard hit. How are you feeling?" Boniface was trying to find out whether Tom was suffering from a concussion.

Confused. Bewildered. Beyond puzzled. "Who are you?"

Boniface frowned. "I know you had a hard hit to the head, son, but I didn't realize it was that bad-"

"Who are you!" Tom demanded starting to feel threatened.

He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who this man was calling him 'son'. He didn't have a father so this man had no right to call him that.

"Thomas, calm down-" Boniface started standing up to restrain Tom to his bed as he was starting to panic.

"Boniface, unhand him! You're scaring, him!"

Valerie walked into the room pushing Boniface out the way. "Poor, baby," Valerie sat on the bed with Tom, glaring at her husband whilst hugging Tom. "I told you this might happen, Boniface. The poor dear has lost his memory. I'm sure it's only temporary."

"Amnesia," Boniface concluded.

"Excuse me? Isn't that where you totally lose your memory?" Tom asked turning to Boniface.

"There are many different types of amnesia," Valerie explained instead as she frowned at Tom's odd behavior.

Tom didn't know w hat to say or feel. He didn't understand what was happening or who these adults were. He didn't understand why he felt comforted by this woman hugging him.

"I apologize if I frighten you, son." Boniface said as Tom just sat there and frowned.

"Why- are you my... my parents? Was I adopted or something?" Tom asked trying to make sense of everything.

"Yes. I'm your father. You've been adopted for about three years, coming close to three years." Boniface said sighing and sitting back down on the chair next to Tom.

"I'm your mother, sweetheart. You're a Potter now." Valerie said kissing the top of Tom's head, which surprisingly Tom didn't object to.

This feels almost…natural. Tom thought, suddenly. It felt so nice, so…real to him. Something he had never felt before, but it also felt like he had experienced that affection many times before. Tom felt utterly horrified when he realized he had to be blushing.

"I've never been adopted that long." Tom muttered to himself.

"What do you remember?" Boniface asked Tom gently.

"The orphanage..." Tom muttered and frowned. He tried to think, but the most recent memories felt...slippery, like the door was there, but he was being rejected even as he tried to get in. "I..." Tom shut his eyes and tried to push against the block that kept the memories that were just right there.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Don't force it. You will regain your memories in due time." Valerie reassured him.

"In the mean time you're to remain home till you're fit enough to go back to school."

"The school should be shut down, Boniface-"

"Valerie-"

"I don't even feel safe having Charlus and Harry still there-"

"Harry..." Tom started, frowning. He remembered that boy. He had just got put in the orphanage. Harry was special like him. If they were referring to the same boy as he was.

"You remember Harry, Tom?" Boniface asked, "You and Harry got adopted together."

Tom looked up at Boniface startled by that fact. "That would make Harry my brother." Tom said more to himself than to the two parents in the room with him.

"Yes." Boniface confirmed. "You also have another brother, Charlus."

"Boniface, don't you think we should let Tom regain his memories on his own?"

"Where is he? Harry? And how did I lose my memory?"

Both Boniface and Valeire looked at each other debating whether or not they should tell Tom.

"I have a right to know!" Tom demanded.

"Tom, shush." Valerie said and turned back to her husband.

Tom didn't know whether to be appalled that he had been told to shush or to be annoyed that his 'parents' held him in disregard. To add insult to injury, Tom found himself obeying his mother.

"Your brothers are at Hogwarts, Tom. We brought you home along with many other parents whom brought their child home from the attack at your school." Boniface explained to Tom.

"So I got a concussion from an attack at school?" Tom asked still confused. "And why was I the only one brought away from school? Do you not fear the safety of your other children?"

"I don't remember, Tom being so social and caring about others well-being when we first adopted him." Boniface said to his wife.

"Boniface, stop it." Valerie once again glared at her husband before turning back to her son. "There was a werewolf attack at Hogwarts. We think it was organized by a bad wizard named Gellert Grindelwald. Somehow the werewolves got into the castle, and their were casualties and you were one of them."

Valerie pulled Tom into a tight hug. "Thank goodness it wasn't a full moon that night."

"But that still doesn't mean that you wont have some kind of effect from that scar." Boniface said tracing the three scratch marks on the side of Tom's left neck.

Tom touched the place where Boniface had touched his neck.

"What?" Tom said in disbelief and shock. "Werewolves aren't real and wizards?"

"Don't worry, you wont turn on the full moon, but you might have some kind of side affect from the werewolf scratch."

Tom frowned, putting his hand back down. "You're talking nonsense." Tom said these words of ridicule, but inside, he was hoping that this was really true. Even though their was a slight chance that he might even be more of a freak.

"Thomas, you can talk to snakes. And from my understanding from your brothers, you've been doing wandless magic sense you were a tiny child. Six? Seven?"

Tom just blinked and stared at his parents. How could they have possibly known that? Did he really have a discussion with them about it?

Tom turned his head and closed his eyes. He was tired and confused. He wondered why he was here; he knew there was a reason, he just…couldn't quite put his finger on it. Tom shook his head, deciding that he'd worry about all that some other time. Now all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he needed to discuss one more thing.

"I want to go back to school."

"Tom-"

"What better place to regain my memories? And my memory loss is only temporary, correct?"

Both Boniface and Valerie looked at each other exasperatedly.

It was mid evening time now, around five or so. Tom had followed Valerie into the Courtyard of the mansion. His mother had suggested that the two of them take a walk in the gardens so that Tom could get some air. There was a garden and fountain there; roses, pansies, cornflowers, and foxglove were planted around the gigantic fountain.

His mother, Valerie, was so nice, so caring. It kind of irked Tom of the abnormality of it all to what he was use to.

Though Tom still couldn't understand it, he knew for sure that his place was at school... at Hogwarts.

Tom tensed and whispered to his mother, "I'm not sure what to expect now."

"What? What do you mean dear?" Valerie took Tom's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I don't want you to be afraid. That is of me or your father. We mean you no ill will."

Tom actually smiled at Valerie's words.

"Now that's much better," Valerie said softly looking at Tom. "You have such a lovely smile, you know. I guess that's why you're such the charmer." Valerie winked at Tom's blushing face.

Valerie stopped and pulled Tom into her arms, hugging him.

They stood there like that for a long moment, holding each other, Valerie stroking his back tenderly until she felt the tension in his body melt away. Tom's arms tightened around her as he listened to his mother whisper, "I love you, Thomas. More than you'll ever know."

_'Did she just say she loved me? She loves me? That's…no one has ever told me they love me. Not ever.'_

"I... I... I think I love you to. I mean... I feel it. Something's there, but I can't grasp it. I've... I've never had a mother before so I can't-"

Valerie pulled back and smiled at Tom, her eyes shining, then she reached up and caressed Tom's face. "You are going to regain your memories and you won't ever have this hesitant feeling of confusion. You'll know. You'll know what your family feels for you without even having to think it. We all love you very much. You have brothers that depend on you and love you inside and out." Valerie hugged Tom once more.

The connection Tom felt between them was so profound, that he could only marvel at it.

"Come, let's head back inside, it's rather chilly out." Valerie said to Tom, pulling apart from their hug.

Took took back her hand and intertwined their fingers once more. Tom looked away shyly as his mother smiled at him. They began to walk again, heading back to the Potter mansion.

Along the way, Valerie pointed out hidden things that Tom might not have noticed on his own. Valerie took Tom to rooms that he didn't really remember; telling him stories about each place, about what they did as a family. Also explaining what each picture and what they meant, how they were special, and Tom listened, captivated.

In the orphanage, Tom never felt like he belonged, so it didn't bother him that he didn't fit in, but now that he had a family and he was well liked in it, he wanted to belong there so it was different. Tom wanted to remember everything, if he couldn't, then he wanted to memorize everything that was told to him. He didn't want to lose that feeling of... of love. Of being loved and cared for. It was a scary and enthralling feeling and Tom found himself not wanting to lose it while it was given to him.

* * *

 

_'Are you unwell master?'_

Tom blinked and looked around the room for the source of those words.

It was pretty late, but Tom couldn't sleep and he had gotten himself wrapped up in books. When he found out that there was a private library in their home, he had to go investigate. He loved books. Tom loved finding out about new things, especially about the wizarding world. He knew so little about it.

_'Why are you not at school?'_

Tom looked as said snake slithered up on top of the table that Tom was currently at. Tom had been reading about the Potter line, 'Potter a History' to be precise. Tom found it amazing how it tracked down and recorded every Potter born. He was even added into it. It shocked him to know that his name had been slightly altered, but not in a bad way. Tom found himself liking it. He had just gotten to the part where it read:

**Thomas Boniface Potter**

Thirteen years old.

Born December 31st

Son of **Boniface Daniel Potter** and **Valerie Kathleen Potter**.

Siblings are **Charlus Jamie Potter** and **Harrison James Potter**.

Looking at the snake, Tom frowned. It was disturbing his reading. Tom ignored the snake and shooed it away with his hand.

The serpent hissed angrily and covered Tom's book with his lard body. _'Stop ignoring me'_

_'I got a concussion and now I have amnesia.'_

_'Amnesia... that's memory loss?'_

_'Yes'_ Tom hissed back as he pushed the snake off his book. Tom really didn't have patience with snakes when he was occupied, only when he was lonely mostly. Right now, all he wanted to do was read.

_'You don't remember me master?'_

_'I'm guessing that you are Nagini. Mother has told me about you'_ Tom hissed back in parseltongue as he closed the book. He would take it with him to his bedroom.

_'I like you master Tom cause you like me and you don't like very many things.'_

_'And what other things do I like?'_

_'You are very fond of your brothers, mostly Harry. And you like a girl named Minerva. You kiss face a lot.'_

Tom blushed at that. _'Are you saying that I have a girlfriend?'_

Nagini's forked tongue licked Tom's nose and then he slithered away. Tom didn't know what to say to that, nothing seemed to fit with the emotions that Tom had whirling around inside him.

"Tom? What are you doing awake?" Tom turned his head towards his right, and smiled a bit when he saw his father, Boniface walking to sit next to him.

"Nightmares." Tom muttered, "Reading always helps me sleep."

Boniface leaned over and looked at the book that Tom had in his hands. "Potter a History." Boniface smiled at his son knowingly. "Harrison and Thomas Potter are our newest kin to the family and most likely our last till you guys give us some grandchildren to add to the addition."

Tom gave a small laugh. "No pressure, I assume."

"No, no, not at all." Boniface smiled and put his arm around Tom. "I hope you don't mind that I added my name to yours? Our family tends to have some kind of name related to one of our family members and I found it fitting to add my name to yours seeing as you are mine now."

Tom couldn't help, but feel that comfort and ownership that came from his fathers words. He also felt happy how Boniface had said, most likely intentionally, mine, in possessive words.

Looking at his father and then, shocking himself, he gave Boniface a hug around his waist. "I appreciate that very much. You have no idea what that feels like..." Tom whispered to his father.

Boniface smile grew bigger as he hugged Tom back. "Come on, then. Let's get some rest."

* * *

 

**Next Day...**

(Dream)

"You must be Harrison; no doubt you're a Potter by the looks of you! I'm Boniface Potter, and this is my son Charlus." Boniface went and shook Harry's hand. Tom narrowed his eyes at Boniface and company.

Harry smiled uncomfortably.

Charlus went up and hugged Harry, smiling wide at him as he pulled back. "Hi! You're coming to live with me and my dad! Aren't you excited?"

"Uh…" Harry said lost of words and then looked at Tom whom looked right back at Harry with a look of betrayal on his face.

"I… I can't." Harry said looking at Boniface.

"What? Why not?" Boniface asked looking disappointed.

"Well you see theirs this special going on. Two for the price of one. You can't adopt me unless you adopt one more." Harry looked up as Albus Dumbledore chuckled in amusement.

Tom bit his lip looking anywhere but at the small group that was in front of him.

"Mr. Potter-" Ms. Cole started disapprovingly.

"No, its fine, after all I wouldn't want to miss out on an offer like this. Who were you suggesting Harrison?" Boniface asked as Harry smiled gratefully and put his arm around Tom.

Boniface smiled as Tom looked down nervously. "Mr. Tom Riddle, correct?"

Tom looked up at Boniface and nodded.

"Would you like to be adopted into our family?" Boniface asked him.

Tom looked at Harry whom smiled back at him, nudging him encouragingly. "Yes I would sir."

Boniface nodded. "Then welcome to the Potter family Mr. Riddle."

Charlus smiled in excitement. "Cool."

"I must ask though, would you like your last name to remain Riddle or would you like it to be changed to Potter?" Boniface asked Tom.

Tom looked at Harry once again whom smiled and shrugged then looked at Charlus and then back at Boniface.

"I would like it to be Potter."

 

**0o0o0o0**

In the morning Tom woke up when Valerie, his mother, he had to keep reminding himself, gently knocked on the door and entered, carrying a tray which presumably was Tom's breakfast.

Tom sighed wondering if these dreams 'he kept having were indeed memories. They had to be.

"Good morning, my sweetheart," Valerie said with a warm smile, heading over to the table between the two windows and setting down the tray, then turning to look at him.

Tom smiled back at her, well it was more of a grimace really. "Good morning."

Tom sat up and watched as his mother lifted the domed silver plate cover and revealed what was beneath it, and Tom smiled appreciatively. "That's for me?"

"Of course silly, whom else?"

"That looks...divine. Better than porridge at the orphanage."

Getting out of bed, Tom put on some slippers and robe then went to the table and sat down. "Tell me, mother...does the whole family usually take breakfast in their chambers?" Tom asked as Valerie poured Tom a cup of tea.

Valerie laughed before answering. "No, but your father is at work and I have stayed to watch over you. When the whole family is home, that is your father and I and your brothers, we take it in the Royal Dining Hall where there is basically a buffet of food." Valerie looked at Tom questioningly. "Would you prefer that we eat in the Dining Hall?"

"No, not at the moment," Tom said. "I'd much prefer to take it here in my room, if that's alright."

"Your share this room with your brother Charlus you know." Valerie commented.

"Not with Harry?" Tom asked curiously so. Harry was the only person he knew and would have felt comfortable to share a room with. He didn't even know this Charlus fellow.

Valerie looked uncomfortable before she answered. "You two got in a bit of a argument. Your pet snake ate Harry's snake... well it's rather complicated, but it resorted with Harry having his own room and you sharing with your brother Charlus. Which by the way, Charlus seems really happy about. Not the fighting of course, but that he has a roommate."

"Are we still fighting? Harry and I?" Tom picked up a piece of toast and began to spread marmalade on it. He was a bit famished. Valerie went and sat across from Tom.

"No... no, that was awhile ago. You two are still very close even though you two fight like cats and dogs quite often."

Tom snorted while eating his food.

"After you've finished your breakfast we'll want to get you dressed right away, before your father comes back home."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked frowning.

Valerie just smiled. "I thought you wanted to go to school? Not anymore?"

"Yes, I do!" Tom said then blushed embarrassment at his eagerness. This woman, his mother, was bringing out quite disturbing emotions out of him.

Valerie laughed and smiled. "It is quite hard to say no to you, Thomas. I do love you so." Valerie leaned over and kissed the top of Tom's head.

Tom knew for sure that his face was red as a tomato.

"Everyone's been writing to you, you know. Since you've been away. You're much admired it would seem."

"How long have I been away?"

"About a week."

Sipping his tea, Tom marveled at how lucky he was. Despite his worry about Valerie, as well as the unpleasantness with Boniface the day before when he woken, his life was pretty perfect. He had a home, a nice mansion at that. He had parents, two brothers, and pets. He had friends.

The question Tom wanted to know was if he actually liked them during the time he had spent with them. Was he only pretending to like these people? Though deep down, Tom felt like he had to have liked his family. Why would he bother to be happy in the pictures? And what of this school, Hogwarts. What was it like? How long would it take him to regain his memories?

Even though these questions kept purging in his thoughts, Tom couldn't help but look at the proof in his shared bedroom. There were practically pictures of himself and his family all over the room. Moving pictures. It irked Tom to actually see himself smiling and apparently happy at that. Tom had never seen that side of himself before. The boy, Harry, was in ninety percent of all the pictures that were displayed in the room.

* * *

 

Jared had been limping the very first week. Each step made Harry feel guiltier. Harry guessed he had caused Jared more harm than he had thought. As if the bruises coloring the other teens neck and face didn't already make Harry feel horrible. Jared had been favoring his left leg; his cloak and uniform help to hide the bruising. The rumor spreading around school was that Jared had gotten into a fight with Alphard because Alphard was jealous of him and Jared's relationship with Harry. They were only half right.

Jared was avoiding him and Harry was sort of avoiding Jared. Harry didn't want to stir up his emotions again. Seeing what he could have done to Jared, it kind of scared Harry. Never in his life, had Harry gotten that angry before. It wasn't like Jared was threatening to kill somebody or had killed somebody. This was about Jared kissing his boyfriend even though Jared hadn't started it. Something so adolescent and trivial. Harry felt ashamed of himself. He was the adult in the situation. In a technological sense. He could have actually killed Jared Morgan by choking the life out of him. Harry didn't know whither he should apologize or whither he should just leave it be. Jared hadn't even reported him to any of the professors, not that he was complaining.

Alphard was avoiding Harry as well. Not to the extreme that Jared was doing, but just as obvious. As the day turned into night and then back into day again, Alphard never stopped moving around trying to avoid talking to Harry. Alphard's new default setting was on misery and anger; a mode Harry had never really associated Alphard with. Alphard was a practical joker, a goofball, and a total smart-ass. That was just whom Alphard Black was.

The problem with Harry's new schedule was that he had half his classes with both Alphard and Jared. And while he could avoid them in the halls (or be avoided); it was slightly harder to do so in class. Especially since he chose to sit behind Alphard Black in their Transfiguration class; it was rather hard to force himself not to bore holes into the back of his brunette head when Professor Dumbledore was droning on about configuring objects into something more. His mind tended to wander in the class and while normally it was full of thoughts about Alphard- Harry, at the moment all he could think about was Tom.

During the years, Tom had changed. It was hard to believe, but it had happened, and he didn't see the world ending yet. Once Tom had been arrogant, selfish, prick who picked on kids constantly and enjoyed torturing people just for the sake of it. Not torturing in the sense of harm, but in the sense of bullying. Now Tom was more relaxed, more caring, more protective. He had definitely taken up the big brother roll.

Harry didn't know what to expect out of Tom when or if he came back to Hogwarts. He had received a letter explaining that Tom had amnesia from his concussion. Would Tom even be able to come back to Hogwarts?Harry felt that all his hard work had went down the drain. Tom had to have gone back to his atrocious ways, back to when he was in the orphanage.

Harry wondered if it was possible to have a midlife crisis at the age of thirteen. Probably not, but it was worth asking his cousin Abraxas. It made him wonder if normal teenagers were this stressed out. Harry did remember being stressed out as a previous teen, but that was only because he had to constantly watch his back for killers out to get him around every corner. This day and age was totally different. Mostly.

"How are we going to act around, Tom?" Charlus whispered to Harry. They were sitting together on the Slytherin side of the room.

Charlus, Harry felt, was having some sort of separation anxiety. Since the incident of the attack, Charlus had been basically following Harry everywhere. Which wasn't all that bad sense they had the same classes together except for Divination. Harry felt that sense he sort of already knew what was in stored for the future, he could easily predict it. 'Outstanding' all year. Charlus had taken Ancient Runes instead, which had shocked Harry. Tom was more than likely going to be in the same class with Charlus.

"Why should Tom get special treatment just because he lost his memory?" Harry whispered.

"What? So we treat him the same way we always treat him? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yup."

Charlus frowned. "He's not going to understand us."

"Remember Professor Dumbledore said that he would be giving Tom special memory potions to help Tom regain his memory? It's not like he was Obliviated. He'll regain his memories, we just have to act the same way we always have around him."

"Let's meet him at the Great Hall, yeah? That way he won't get lost."

"Dad is going to be upset." Harry said writing notes down. The first week was always boring. The second week seemed to be looking the same.

Charlus smirked. "Nah, he'll be fine. I'm sure Dad understands."

"There he is, Harry!" Charlus said running towards Tom.

He was standing around just outside the Great Hall looking uncertain. Second period classes was coming up next and Charlus had Tom's schedule. Harry assumed that Tom was told that he and Charlus would be coming for him.

Charlus was about to hug Tom, but he restrained himself not sure on how Tom was going to react. Harry though, had no problem as he gave Tom a one armed hug. Harry was pretty sure Tom was mostly okay, but the way he was acting right now, he was a little unsure of his first impression. Harry tried not to look at Tom's obvious scar on the left side of his neck.

"Tommy." Harry said smirking.

Tom glared at Harry. "My name is Tom."

"Yeah that's what I said."

"You have scars!" Charlus said, speaking out the obvious. Harry rolled his eyes at Charlus.

"Yes, that kind of thing happens when you get attacked-" Tom started, but was interrupted.

To Tom's amazement, he was being pulled into Charlus arms, crushed against the teen's chest as he hugged him, tightly. Tom could feel Charlus slightly shaking as they hugged.

"Don't you ever do that again," Charlus scolded Tom, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. He held on even tighter as he added, "Don't you ever scare me like that, again. Not because of me."

To Harry's surprise, Tom wasn't protesting the embrace.

"I don't know exactly what you're referring to, but I promise to be more careful." Tom said, quietly, hesitantly putting his arms around Charlus in a hug.

Harry didn't know what exactly happened between Charlus and Tom during the werewolf attack. All he knew was that Tom had saved Charlus life, again mind you, and that Charlus had been hysterical.

"Alright, Tom?" Harry asked, concern marring his features as he watched how nerves Tom seemed to be when Charlus let go of Tom.

"Yes of course." Tom managed to say swallowing.

"Not to worry, Tommy. Everybody understands your condition. They will take to you just as fast as they did before." Charlus said reassuringly.

"I bet it's the classes he's worried about. Merlin forbid if Tom ever got a grade that said 'Acceptable'." Charlus laughed along with Harry.

Tom rolled his eyes and he smiled at his brothers, soft and friendly, and Harry somehow felt reassured that not all was not lost with Tom.

"Where is my schedule?"

"See? Not even a hello, how are you. The brain is coming out to bore us with his intellect." Charlus said shaking his head as he pulled out Tom's scheduled out of his book bag and handed it to Tom. "We have all our classes together, except Harry. He has Divination instead of Ancient Runes."

"Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes." Tom read.

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's." Charlus added. "Tuesdays and Thursday's we have Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms."

"Sounds challenging." Tom commented. Tom didn't like to admit that there might be something that he couldn't learn to do. With his amnesia, Tom could barely remember his lessons, his skills that he had learned for the last two years.

From an early age, Tom had decided that he could figure out how to do anything he set his mind to, assuming he had enough books at his disposal. For the most part, this had worked for Tom. He had gotten top marks in his orphanage classes, simply because he would latch onto an idea and then read until he had it figured out completely. Now, Tom was just unsure of himself.

"Not for you, Tom. Once again both you and Harry are going to wiz right through this year with Outstandings and of course I'm going to have to endure another lecture from Mum and Dad about 'doing better in my studies'." Charlus sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's both your faults for being such nerds."

"Yeah we should really be arrested and sent to Azkaban for our horrendous crime." Harry said rolling his eyes himself.

"Class starts in less than ten minutes."

Tom looked over Harry's shoulders and stared at the green eyed beauty behind him.

"I'm glad that you're back Tom, even though you're still kind of memory less." Minerva walked up and kissed Tom on his cheek. "I'll be here for you if you ever want somebody to talk to besides your misfit brothers."

"Thank you." Tom said giving her a charming smile that always made Minerva blush.

"You just couldn't resist could you Minerva? I'm shocked you didn't french kiss Tom like you had planned." Harry teased her.

"Harrison!" Minerva's whole face turned red in embarrassment as she roughly shoved Harry. "I said no such thing! I mean- not that I wouldn't- I just-I mean-"

"Don't strain yourself Minnie." Charlus laughed along with Harry.

Tom fake coughed, regaining everybody's attention. "Classes start soon? Shall we go? Or would you rather be late?"

"I-I'll see you at lunch, yes?" Minerva asked still blushing.

"I look forward to seeing you there." Tom said. Their eyes met again and Minerva smiled brightly, and Tom smiled back at her. Suddenly Tom realized he was happier than he'd ever been in his life just by meeting this girl. Minerva waved goodbye as she walked away, almost tripping on her own feet in the process. Tom found that amusing and adorable all at the same time.

"You are such a jerk, Harry." Charlus said regaining his composure. "You know Tom would normally kick your ass for that."

"Nah...just profoundly glare and give me the silent treatment for the duration of the day. Come on, let's go before Tom ruptures for missing thirty seconds of class."

"That was Minerva McGonagall? My... girlfriend?" Tom asked trying to sound casual as he followed his brothers, walking as close as he could.

"Yup, yup." Charlus answered. "What do you think of her? First impression, well second impression wise?"

Tom tried not to blushed. "She's cute." Tom could very promptly admit that Minerva was very good looking and if Minerva had stayed there longer he wouldn't have been able to stop himself any longer from kissing her. That shocked him more than anything of that impulse feeling of... was it Attractiveness? Lust? Tom definitely was not going to let anybody touch her, but himself only.

"She's a fourth year and she is just as clever and charming as you." Harry added. "You two are really gross though."

Tom frowned not understanding what Harry meant by his words.

"You and Minerva are really, really, really, really, really, into each other. It sickens both Harry and I and sometimes we just want to rip our eyes out of our sockets just so that we don't have to endure the torture of seeing you two lovebirds together."

This time around Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are exaggerating."

"Hey, you!" Charlus pulled some random Huffelpuff boy aside from the flow of students in the halls. "What do you think of Minerva and Tom's relationship."

"Ugh! Get a room!" The boy said to Tom and walked away.

"Hey! What do you think about Tom's relationship with Minerva?" Charlus asked a Ravenclaw girl.

"We all have girlfriends and boyfriend's, but we don't feel the need to display it in front of everybody every second of the day."

Harry tried not to laugh as Charlus asked one more girl that was a Slytherin. "Don't you need air to breathe Potter? I'm pretty sure you two have enough of each others spit to last a lifetime."

"Okay, I get it." Tom said glaring at Charlus.

"Aww you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Charlus said teasing.

"It's okay," Harry said draping his arm around Tom's shoulders and pulling him closer. He started moving the brothers along, "you can get Charlus back when his girlfriend shows up." Harry wanted Tom to get used to the fact that touch meant brotherly love like they used to do.

"Hey! Don't get Tom to plot against me! That's not fair."

Tom just smirked in amusement and turned to Harry. "Do you have one as well?"

Harry just smiled and changed the subject. "You're going to like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now that we are third years, we can do more interesting stuff."

Tom frowned noticing the obvious change of subject, but didn't pursue it. It had obviously distressed Harry somehow. Tom could feel it rather than see it.

"Just try not to show off again, Harry. Gryffindor would like to have some points to. Even if it's just one."

Harry just laughed.

Charlus grinned as he spotted Dorea hunched over her book when he opened the door and walked through with his brothers. Dorea's cerulean eyes looked up at the disturbance and then rolled her eyes as she went back to her book.

"That's Dorea Black, Charlus adoring girlfriend." Harry pointed out to Tom.

Tom looked at the direction in which Harry was pointing to. The girl, Dorea, was pretty. The girl's golden brown hair was in wavy curls down to the small of her back and she had bright cerulean blue eyes. Even though the girl was pretty, she wasn't as appealing as Minerva was to him.

"That girl is dating Charlus?"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"She looks out of your league."

Charlus just scowled and folded his arms to his chest.

"Do you want to sit with Dorea today?" Harry asked.

Charlus looked back at Dorea then at the other Slytherin's, which included Alphard and Jared. Harry had just started sitting with the Slytherin's today. He had spent his whole time sitting with the Gryffindor's because of his mixed emotions. Though Alphard sat way in the back away from Dorea and Jared was sitting in the front. Dorea had been just as upset with Alphard, perhaps even more so than Harry.

"Charlus, it's okay, I'm going sit with Ignatius. Coming, Tommy? Or would you rather sit with your house?"

Tom had been looking confused by the interaction between Charlus and Harry, but immediately snapped out of it by Harry calling him Tommy.

"My name is Tom, Harris."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Tom half-hardheartedly glared at Harry before answering. "Wherever we sit is fine by me."

Harry immediately sat next to Ignatius and pulled Tom into the middle of the row of desks next to him. Charlus, Dorea, and Lucretia sat in front of them. Ignatius found it hard to choose where to sit and whom to support during this whole drama between Alphard and Harry. Though Alphard made it easy for Ignatius and just told him to sit with Harry, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"How's the reading going Dori?" Charlus asked as he put his book bag down and sat next to Dorea. Lucretia was sitting on the other side of Dorea.

"It was going fine till you sat next to me and interrupted it."

"Aww." Charlus leaned in and kissed the front of Dorea's hand. "I apologize. Your hair looks quite dashing today in curls. You're looking exceptionally lovely today." Charlus was enthralled. Dorea had so many sides to her, and so many moods.

"Thank you," Dorea said softly, blushing at the compliment.

They gazed at each other, smiling shyly at one another.

"That's how you and Minerva are together, only ten times worse and you two would be snogging about now." Harry whispered to Tom, but loud enough for both Charlus and Dorea to hear him.

"Harry, shut up." Dorea turned around and hissed at him. "Charlus and I are nowhere near as bad as Tom and Minerva! I don't think any couple is!"

Tom sighed loudly as he pulled out his book. "I wish people would stop referring to my love life, especially when I'm not in the condition to respond justifiably back."

"Oh!" Dorea said, blushing in embarrassment at the implication of what he just said. "I'm so sorry, Tom. It's so easy to forget that you don't have your memories with your brothers acting like twits. It's just so normal."

"It's normal for us to act like twits in Dorea's eyes." Harry corrected her.

"I don't act like a twit." Tom said insulted.

"How would you know that?" Ignatius asked in which in return Tom gave Ignatius a death glare.

"I was joking!"

A mere second later, the door to the classroom opened and in walked Professor Flamel the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Wands out, books away," Professor Flamel intoned, "you all will be attacked unpredictably and randomly. Let's see whom has been practicing their defensive spells."

Charlus gaped at the Professor in horror.

"I'm going to put everybody in pairs. When you do get your partner, whom you have to rely on to fight against your opponents, I will be immediately casting this room into total darkness. Rely on your instincts. Whomever is the last one standing shall not have to do a three parchment essay on the importance of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Livius Mac Dermott and Alphard Black."

"Elanor O'Donnell and Demios Avery."

Harry caught on quick that Professor Flamel was making Gryffindor's pair up with Slytherin's as partners. Joy. Professor Flamel was once again trying to make that house unity.

"Hatti Jenkins and Harry Potter."

"Thomas Potter and Lucretia Black."

"Eric Prewett and Ignatius Prewett."

"Why am I being punished?" Ignatius whispered to Harry.

"Harmony Burbage and Dorea Black."

"Charlus Potter and Felicia Gossman."

"Shannon Boulevard and Jared Morgan."

"Malcolm Boulevard and Donald Nott."

"Conall Norton and Dominique Zabini."

Hatti Jenkins didn't move an inch as Harry walked up to her. They were almost the same height, Harry maybe just a little taller. Hatti had pretty chocolate brown eyes and her hair was in a small afro puff ponytail.

"Hey," Harry said, awkwardly.

Jenkins just smiled back.

Professor Flamel got rid of the desks and objects. He transfigured the room into something like the forbidden forest. Harry grabbed Jenkins hand so that they wouldn't get separated; Jenkins had willingly held on tight to Harry's hand as well. Harry was amazed that Jenkins had no hatred towards him knowing what house he was in. Maybe it was because he hung out at the Gryffindor common room all the time.

Flamel had immediately darkened the room. It was definitely pitch black in the room which was going to make it much harder to walk around and know where your opponent was. You definitely had to trust your instincts and intuition.

Somewhere in this dark room, the normal world was ticking on without them, student's in their safe classrooms with their sane Professors teaching them safely within their classrooms.

Harry had experienced situations that normal people wouldn't dream of in their wildest nightmares, facing them with an impressive fighter nature, and he had survived even when all hope had seemed lost. He could do this.

"Harry... what was that?" Hatti asked Harry with one raised eyebrow as everybody left out the classroom, half of the students bruised and mortified.

Eric and Ignatius Prewett won. They were the last two standing, which came to a surprise to everybody in the room seeing how the two brothers didn't get along that well.

At Hatti's words, Harry's grin turned into something that seemed to be a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. "Well, I… I think I panicked."

"In which occasion? When your brother Charlus jumped up behind you and screamed 'boo' or when you ran after Zabini and tripped over your own feet-"

'Figures,' Harry thought with a sigh. 'A strong wizard, yes, but a clumsy one.'

"I'm sorry, luv. I wasn't at my best. I'll do better next time if we ever get paired up again." Harry said as he stretched hard, back and joints cracking blissfully before tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Potter, let's hope there won't be a next time. See ya." Hatti waved him off as she joined her girlfriends.

Charlus came over with a sly smirk on his face as he put his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Today's lesson was kinda fun wasn't it?"

"For whom?" Harry asked Charlus, scowling.

"I found it quite... intriguing. I got some good spells in." Tom commented as he adjusted his book bag.

"I hate you both." Harry said exhaling in annoyance.

"Oh don't be a baby, Harris." Dorea said clasping her hand with Charlus.

"Oh yeah, who doesn't have to do a three page essay? Me!" Ignatius said gloating as he did a little dance.

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes. He started walking towards the Great Hall along with his friends and family.

"How did you do it? I thought you and Eric had issues?" Lucretia asked Ignatius.

"I know all Eric's moves and maneuvers just like he knows mine. Plus were identical twins, that's a bonus there itself."

At lunch, Harry didn't sit down at the Slytherin table. Instead, he elbowed himself room with the Gryffindors. This didn't raise any eyebrows, though, as this had been happening for two years now.

Tom came to realize that Charlus felt Harry being separated by house had always been his biggest grief. Though over the couple of years, routines had formed to make sure they didn't lose touch even though they both had their own friends in separate houses. Tom was told by Charlus, that Harry and sometimes his Slytherin friends, ate breakfast and lunch at the Gryffindor table. Dinner was spent with their respective houses, but there was plenty of time in their free moments to meet up outside their respective common rooms.

Harry grabbed a treacle tart from the plentiful spread and took a bite, looking around at the Gryffindors who were almost like his own house mates by this point. All of them had been chatting excitedly about the Hogsmeade weekend two weeks from now, but now that he'd arrived they seemed to fall quiet. Harry suddenly remembered why. The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was coming up in a month, and matches always added a strange tension to the atmosphere between any of the houses.

"I'm not here to spy on your Quidditch tactics," Harry announced, throwing his hands up.

"We know that," Conall said from the seat to his left. "You wouldn't understand the tactics anyway."

Tom never understood why it was decided that he should take Ancient Runes as a subject. It was just not very interesting, really; well, not to Tom anyway. Where will taking bloody Ancient Runes get him? All Tom wanted to do, (he had decided over the week with his parents), is become Minister of Magic, and that didn't involve studying extinct languages.

He had actually fell asleep his very first lesson, something which went unnoticed by Charlus and half his Gryffindor piers. I guess it had shocked his piers seeing Thomas Potter not paying attention in class.

Tom thought perhaps Professor Spectra must have realized he had fell asleep in her class because she took away twenty house points from Gryffindor.

Harry yawned as he walked into his Divination class and sat down next to Dorea Black.

"Why are you taking this class, Harris?" Dorea asked Harry as soon as he sat next to her.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Divination is a breeding ground for gullible, illogical nitwits and their superstitions." Dorea commented bringing out her book.

"Then why are you taking it?"

"It's recommended for students who are interested in working as a Healer. Something to do with developing analytical skills and interpreting symbols and signs so you can become a better diagnostician when working in the field."

"But you still haven't answered my question, why are you taking this class? You think it's a joke, don't you?"

"It is a joke," Harry agreed and surveyed the room disapprovingly. "I'm only taking it because I already know the basics of this class. It's kinda fun writing your fake deaths."

Dorea rolled her eyes just as the Professor walked in.

"The inner eye is not something that I can bequeath to you, I cannot teach you to See as I See," Professor Turpin boomed. "All I can do is teach you to recognize the signs. Some signs are simple and straightforward- if you see them, you can be certain that very specific events will unfold in your future. Other signs are not so telling. Their value comes from what knowledge you can glean from the way that you and your peers interpret the signs. You can learn a lot about a wizard or witch based on what a sign means to them. You will not only be interpreting the signs but you will also be interpreting your reaction to the sign and what it says about you."

He paused and stared around the room, drawing a slow and meditated breath.

"I can tell you all of this now but I know full well that you won't quite understand what I mean until we begin so lets dive right in. Today we're starting with something easy- palmistry. I'm not going to instruct you, use your textbooks and your instincts. What does a person's hand say about them?" Professor Turpin asked and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Partner up, I expect you to write notes based on your observations and the conclusions you reach. You may begin."

"Palmistry?" Dorea whispered to Harry.

"The wrinkles on your hand can be used to determine your future."

Dore laughed out loud, then hurried and covered her mouth as everybody was staring at their table.

Harry hid his smirk as he brought out his own Divination book.

"How does Palmistry even work? It sounds stupid. Ugh why didn't I take Ancient Runes like, Charlus?"

"In order for this to work properly, astrology requires that you were born. In order to work properly, palmistry requires that you were born with a hand-"

Dorea snickered and once again covered her mouth. "Harry! Be serious!"

"Okay, okay. Let's see... A long, deep Life Line suggests that you will have a long, healthy life. A curvy Heart Line suggests that you rush into relationships. A Head Line that does not touch the Life Line suggests that you are independent."

"Let me see your palm."

Harry handed Dorea his right hand.

"Hmm..." Dorea looked down at her book then back at Harry's palm.

"I see you having no children... but this line here on your pinky suggest that their will be a child involved in your life."

Harry frowned in thought as Dorea continued.

"You'll be married with one suitor, not multiple of relationships. And your Intuition Line suggests that you are very connected to the unseen world. Huh, that's creepy."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Your wrist bracelets suggest that you'll be very wealthy and rich and that you'll live... oh wow. Uhm... forever? Maybe that line means till you are old and ripely like Professor Dippet."

"Gee you're just full of compliments today." Harry teased.

"Your turn, read mine."

"Okay, your palm please."

Dorea did as she was told.

"You'll have one kid, a boy. You'll be rich and wealthy and hated for it. You'll be happily married to one guy. You'll be beautiful, but only briefly. Your Intuition Line suggests that you are very ignorant to the unseen world. And of course you'll have a perfect life. It will be the first time anyone ever has."

Dorea took her hand back and folded them to her chest glaring at Harry. "You didn't even look at the book!"

"What? You still have unanswered questions?"

"How can you possibly know that I'll have a son? And what do you mean I'll only be beautiful briefly! You're an arse."

Harry just smiled at her knowingly. "Are you questioning my skills? I'll have you know I have an Outstanding in this class, Mrs. Potter- I mean Ms. Black."

This new Tom was so confusing. He didn't act like orphanage Tom; He would smirk and say hurtful sarcastic things but that was who Riddle was. He didn't even act like adopted Tom Potter; whom was seemingly nice, charming, protective brother, but still sarcastic. This new Tom seemed to care, but he was quiet. He didn't voice his opinions or talked unless spoken to. He always seemed to be deep in thought.

Harry kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was no way Tom could actually be this quiet. It could just simply be that Tom didn't even really know his brothers or the student body in the school. Though maybe Tom was just adapting and trying to fit in. After spending a week of time with Boniface and Valerie, it had to be very confusing for someone who had only known violence and abuse for many years.

Lately it just seemed like his brothers wouldn't let Tom do anything for himself. To be fair though, 'lately' consisted of just the last few weeks since Tom had lost his memory. Tom had regained some of his memories, somewhat. It was all intermingled together though, not making a lick of sense to Tom.

Tom was interrupted from his thoughts when Harry the Slytherin, walked in, what seemed to be a normal occurrence in the Gryffindor house, and sat next to Tom on the sofa. Charlus was gone, hanging out with his girlfriend and Tom had declined studying with Minerva, much to her disappointment. Everybody was doing their own thing, but one person, one person just wouldn't leave him alone.

For a moment of time, Tom hated Harry. Hated him and his attitude, his caring personality and those stupid emerald green eyes that followed him around. Hated the fact that Harry was so willing to do anything to make him happy. It would of made anyone else happy, to have someone so devoted, but all it did was frustrate Tom.

"I bumped into Minerva and I was shocked that her study buddy wasn't with her. I've also noticed that you've been distancing yourself from everyone, even your godfather. What's going on?" Harry asked in a quiet, slightly pleading voice, but Tom wouldn't even look at him. At all.

Inwardly, Tom sighed. Clearly, Harry can't leave him alone for more than five minutes without asking him if he was alright or what he was doing. Couldn't he just be alone?

Harry just couldn't imagine what Tom was thinking. "Tommy?" Harry pushed a little more forcefully, trying to get a rise out of Tom by calling him by that infuriating name.

Silence. Nothing. The only sign that Tom heard him at all was the way his hands had clinched in a death grip on his book.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you're thinking about, but given our current situation, I think you should let me in on it."

Still silence.

Harry sighed and slipped his shoes off and folded his legs on the sofa. "I'm not gonna stop bugging you till you talk to me. Or if I fall asleep, one or the other."

Silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

Tom sighed defeated. "I haven't been able to stop you yet."

Harry playfully nudged Tom. "See! That right there! That sarcasm! I miss that! I miss our brotherly bantering!"

Tom closed his book and neatly placed it on the side table. "I don't need your help, I don't even want it. What I want is some privacy."

Harry was crestfallen and Tom could see it on his face. Tom felt horrible for putting that look on Harry's face but this was something they really needed to discuss. Tom had to get through to Harry and usually the only way to do that, Tom learned, the thing that Harry understood the most, was physical contact. Tom turned his body towards Harry and scooted closer to him, putting his arm over Harry's shoulder.

Harry was a very surprised that Tom was initiating anything resembling cuddling.

"Tom-"

"I know this is hard for you and Charlus, but I'm guessing this is more hard on you than anybody else and I'm not trying to be secretive, but Harry, you just have to let me get through this on my own. Please."

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's waist. "You shouldn't have to do this on your own. You've got family and friends by your side."

"You have to understand that no matter what happens, I'm grateful. I'm grateful that I have family and friends, but seriously, I care about you a lot, and don't take offense to this, but leave me the fuck alone. You're the only one that hasn't caught on that I just want to be alone. You're getting on my nerves so much that I just might punch you."

Harry was so shocked that he was speechless. His mouth was open and everything.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. Don't look at me like that."

Harry just sat there and glared at his brother. "Whatever." It was Harry's standard line, guaranteed to show Tom just how ticked off he was. Kind of guaranteed to make Tom just as mad; which was really the point. Tom hated that word, 'Whatever'.

Tom frowned, but simply shrugged his shoulders. "I love you though." Tom said casually.

Harry let out a long sigh and turned away, shaking his head. It seemed like Harry's word, 'whatever', had bothered Tom, but not enough to make Tom respond to it. Harry also frowned at how casually Tom had said 'I love you'.

Whenever Tom said those words to Harry, he meant it with such fierce emotion. It made Harry upset realizing Tom may never mean it again, because with the eye rolls and dramatic complaints comes the concerned eyes, the reassurance that Tom will do anything, anything to make Harry better no matter how terrible things were going around them. Harry didn't feel that anymore. He didn't feel that bond that they both shared. It was gone.

"Are you crying?" Tom asked perplex.

Harry shook his head no and stood up, unable to talk anymore. Right now, Harry would sacrifice every last shred of his pride and dignity to have his brother back with him. He didn't like feeling that empty void.

"You are crying!" Tom said watching as Harry was hastily wiping his eyes.

"No I'm not!" Harry said getting upset and hastily putting his shoes back on. If he wanted to be childish, Harry would have stomped his foot down to help prove his point.

Tom just sat on the sofa and laughed. What about, Harry didn't know.

"My feelings are a joke to you?" Harry looked pissed, his eyes narrowing.

"No, but you're overreacting-"

"Goodnight, Tom." Harry left out the Gryffindor common room, practically slamming the portrait door behind him.

Harry angrily made his way back to the Slytherin common room and up the stairs to his shared dormitory. Harry was missing the absence of his older brother and hating the feeling in his gut that he got when he had to remind himself that he'd have to get used to that feeling of disappointment.

Harry knew he was being emotional and overly dramatic and he knew Tom was indeed right in his words, but it still didn't go over well with Harry. Tom was his best friend, his brother. Charlus was his best friend and brother as well, but he would never understand how Harry truly felt about certain things. Harry didn't have anybody else to confine in-

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Alphard whom was siting right in front of him on his bed. He hadn't even noticed Alphard.

"Alphard-"

Harry would have stopped him, truly he would of. Would have stopped Alphard from kissing his forehead. From kissing his temple and then his cheek, all kissing going downward until he finally reached Harry's mouth and placed a gentle kiss there. Harry would have stopped all this, truly he would have, but the feeling of Alphard's kisses on his face made him feel better. Despite what might have happened before, Alphard always gave kisses that made Harry melt and forget.

Breaking the kiss, Harry forced himself to smile and place his arms around Alphard's waist. He laid his head on Alphard's shoulder.

"You miss, Tom, but Harry, he hasn't gone anywhere. He's just taking a very long lazy nap. He'll wake up soon enough when he's ready. You just need to be patient and stop trying to shake him awake."

Harry tried not to laugh at Alphard's reference of the whole ordeal. "How did you-?"

"Empathic."

"Right."

Alphard slowly pulled away from Harry. "I didn't mean to invade on your emotions with my empathic powers. I don't always-"

"Have control over them." Harry finished Alphard's words, suddenly thinking.

Merlin! Harry was so stupid!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry said accusingly.

Alphard blushed in embarrassment and looked away from Harry, realizing what Harry was referring to.

"You let me blame you! I totally forgot about your channeling-"

"I kissed Morgan, I started the whole thing. I deserved far worse than what was handed to me. Empathy powers or not, I should have had better control over them."

"You were channeling Morgan's attractiveness towards me?"

"Harry... I was channeling half the upper year girls and guys alike. They all seem to think Morgan is some kind of hot stuff." Alphard a grimacing face. "I didn't remember to differentiate between their emotions and mine. I'm really sorry, Harry, I know I have a lot of making up to do."

"Alphard," Feeling all the energy leave him. Harry leaned forward enough to press his mouth to the back of  
Alphard's neck to whisper, "Let's just..go to sleep, alright? Come on, we can sleep in my bed." Harry felt Alphard shiver at the damp touch of lips.

"Really?"

"Yes, I need your company. Please."

As sad as it was to admit, Harry could not stand the thought of being alone right then.

"Hey it's not like I'm complaining or anything. I certainly enjoy myself in your bed, you have very talented hands there, Har-bear."

"Alphard," Rolling his eyes, Harry tried to hide the small smile that was forming on his face. "Don't press your luck."

"You do realize that I can see you smiling, right?"

"Shut up, Al."


	9. You shout it out But I can't hear a word you say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and Hugs

** **

**Jared Morgan**

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Nine**

**"You shout it out**   
**But I can't hear a word you say**   
**Talking loud**   
**Not saying much**   
**Criticize**   
**But all your bullets ricochet**   
**Shoot me down**   
**But I get up**   
**I'm bulletproof**   
**Nothing to lose**   
**Fire away, fire away "**

_-David Guetta_

"It's not that I want to keep ignoring him," Harry tried to explain as he sat with Alphard and Jared outside Florence Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, waving around a spoonful of chocolate ice cream wildly as he gestured with his hands. "Really, I think deep down I'm just sure that Tom really doesn't want me around. He's been so happy with me not around so far."

Jared raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really?" he questioned breezily, licking his bloody swirl strawberry ice cream cone.

"You're being irrational. I know for a fact, emotion wise, that Tom is peeved that you're avoiding him." Alphard said swirling around his spoon in a half empty glass bowl of bubble gum ice cream with sprinkles and whipped cream.

Harry was trying to be the peacemaker by treating the two boys to ice cream on their Hogsmeade weekend. Plus he sort of wanted to start over on a new leaf. He didn't want Morgan's first impression of him to be of violence and bad temper all the time.

Alphard was not pleased at all, but he knew that Harry needed somebody to let out all his frustrations. These past two weeks had been very strained for everybody that was connected to both Harry and Tom.

"If Tom really cared, he would have said something. He's so unconcerned."

"Tom act's the same way around Minerva and I don't see her complaining." Alphard commented.

Harry had rarely seen the two, Minerva and Tom interact beyond the perfunctory and in his opinion there hadn't been the slightest hint of chemistry between them.

"I haven't really talked that much with Minerva because I know she's just going to judge me and ask me why I haven't been talking to Tom. Plus I've been observing Tom and Minerva and they don't seem all that romantically together like they used to be."

"Uh... do you know what amnesia means?" Alphard asked sarcastically.

"Al-"

"Well, let me ask you - this brother you love. Do you always love him, no matter what?" Jared asked Harry.

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you always _feel_ that love? Does he?"

Harry thought about the answer.

"No, I guess not."

"But it's always there, isn't it? You're brothers, you fight. But you still love each other, don't you? Even when you don't feel it?"

"Tom doesn't love me anymore. He really doesn't even care to know me."

Harry wondered if it was weird that he still considered Tom as his brother but he didn't consider himself as Tom's brother. He still thought of Tom as a brother, but he was sure that Tom would not think of him as one. Honestly Tom was the only brother he ever knew. Harry still at times thought of Charlus as his grandparent; just the same age as him. Tom wasn't related to Harry by blood so it was a different connection that Harry felt towards Tom. It was all just so weird and confusing.

"And why do you think is the case?"

Harry sighed. "Point taken. Amnesia sucks. I need to stop being an emotional prat I know."

Jared finished his ice cream along with the other two boys at the table and stood up. "Let's go," he said, taking Harry's arm and pulling him out of his seat next to him. "The Quidditch shop is gonna be packed already, that should take your mind off things. Theirs new model brooms out."

Alphard scowled and pulled Harry closer to his side and out of Jared's hands.

Two large, open windows faced out to the street. The left displayed the variety of quidditch, and flying related items that the store had to offer. The right showcased several of the newest broom models. Centered above either window were large signs stating the shop's name in an old Victorian print. Between the two signs and above the door was an oversize replica of the first model of racing broom.

Upon entering the store the first thing Harry saw was the smiling face of Mrs. Dalca behind the counter. On the wall behind the lone cashier's desk there are several frames. Most contained photos of the Transylvanian quidditch team, but there were two photos of the Dalca's; one a family portrait and the other a photo of Mr. and Mrs. Dalca standing in front of the shop. All moved in the typical wizard photography way. To the left of the counter was a doorway leading to the back room of the shop where the Dalca's kept the stock, a kitchen, and the stairway to their above shop home. There was a light curtain blocking the way to this room and a sign on the door frame that read "Employees Only".

Mr. Dalca could usually be found in that back room cleaning up or making repairs. He was the one who dealt with the equipment. Mrs. Dalca handled the majority of store front activities. She arranged the wares (quidditch equipment and clothing on the right, everything else to the left), made the shop presentable, took care of the money and the customers needs.

The shop was packed full of students gathering around the upcoming broom models. Harry stopped as his eyes caught a glimpse of an intriguing broom that other people were gathered around as well. It was called the 'Nimbus 1001'

Harry smiled reading the label for the broom. It advertised as having a "grooved stick and handle for easy riding" with a vibrating feature "enhancing the excitement".

"Pretty sweet broom, right?"

Harry turned around to see both Ignatius and Lucretia holding hands.

"Ignatius just had to drag me here." Lucretia said sighing.

Ignatius smirked at Lucretia. "Oh come on Lucy, keep up with the times I say. What if one of our kids want to play Quidditch? Knowing brooms would be very knowledgeable."

Lucretia blushed red in embarrassment. "K-kids?"

Both Alphard and Harry laughed.

"Hows the date going?" Alphard asked.

"It's going good, Al." Ignatius replied sheepishly.

"Look what Iggy, got me." Lucretia opened her book-bag and a small white fury kitten peaked out to look at all the students wondering about.

"You got her a kitten? That's so sweet." Harry said smirking teasingly at an embarrassed Ignatius.

"Yeah." Was all Ignatius could say.

"She's adorable isn't she? I named her Crystal."

"Gah!" Somebody had picked Harry up around his waist from behind his back and squeezed practically the life out of him.

"I've missed you!"

"I can't believe you guys just stood there and let him attack me!" Harry said to his friends whom were smirking in amusement.

"Harry, that just hurts my feelings." Julius said putting his godson back down.

"You know I'm joking." Harry said hugging Julius around his waist.

"Hey! Professor Bellamy!" Jared came over after pulling himself away from the new model brooms.

"Morgan? Oh Merlin. I don't envy those Professors in Hogwarts."

"Hey! I behave myself!" Jared said defensively.

"Bloody liar you are." Alphard said pulling Harry closer to his side once again.

"Anyway, would you guys mind if I borrow my godson? It's been awhile since we last chatted."

"Aww... really?" Alphard pouted.

"My goodness, Black. A moments away from Potter won't kill you. Or will it?" Jared asked Alphard.

"Shut up!" Alphard snapped.

"I'll see you guys later on this evening." Harry laughed waving his friends off as Julius led Harry away.

Walking through the mob of people in the Quidditch shop, Julius opened the door, and stepped outside with Harry. "Hold on to me. You've done Side-Along apparition before?" Julius asked wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Yeah, but I don't like it."

"Such a whiny brat."

'CRACK'

"Uh... thanks for the warning." Harry coughed after Julius loosened his grip on him and walked away towards his car.

Harry quickly caught up to Julius at the curb, where his white sports car was parked (the immortal 2.9 Alfa Romeo 8C2900 A&B). They were not in Hogsmeade anymore, let alone England for that matter.

"So, do you have something elaborate in mind for us to chat then this deserted area?" Harry asked.

"Well," Julius said, "how about we make a stop first and see how things go from there?"

Harry smiled and jumped in Julius open roof car without opening the door.

"Hey don't mess up my car, Potter. I have no guilt throwing you out my car in mid air." Julius said starting his car and driving off.

When Julius finally slowed the car down, he pulled into a parking lot outside of a small restaurant. "What are we doing here?" Harry asked as Julius turned off the car and opened the car door, climbing out.

"Eating." Julius stated the obvious. Harry scrambled to catch up.

"Are you buying?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course you silly twat." Julius informed him as they reached the door. Julius held the door open and then gestured for Harry to go ahead. Harry stepped into the warm restaurant to the delicious aromas of Italian food. Julius stepped in after him, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to guide him to a table off to the side.

"Harry!" Nixie greeted him as she practically jumped out her seat as soon as she saw Harry and Julius walk in. Nadia was next to hug Harry.

"This is a nice surprise!"

"I missed you so much! We need to catch up on everything!" Nixie said pulling Harry in the booth with her.

"First I need to tell you that I have a girlfriend!"

"Uh... You do?"

"Yes and you know her! Liz Lasely from your metamorphagus class last summer!"

Harry smiled. "That's great." Harry said remembering the rainbow color haired girl and the square black framed glasses she wore over her blue eyes. If that was indeed her real eye color.

"Of course mother thinks I'm going through a phase-"

"What I said was that I hope you're not going through a phase. I never once seen you interested in girls." Nadia clarified.

"I'm not going through a phase mother! I'm fourteen years old! Almost fifteen! Elizabeth is real sweet and cute in that odd sort of way. She's quirky. I like quirky."

"Here's your pastas." The woman said serving them their food.

"Oh I ordered for us, I hope that was okay." Nadia said.

"I love pasta." Harry said digging in his food. "Oh man, this is really wicked." Harry said happily around a mouthful of pasta; oh course he didn't make any sense.

"Glad to see it passes your expectations." Nadia commented amused.

"How did you find this place?" Harry managed to actually swallow before he asked the question this time.

"It's a popular muggle restaurant that we live near by."

"So I heard about your brother Thomas losing his memory." Julius commented.

Harry sighed and started playing with his food. "I don't want to lose Tom." Harry wanted Tom to stay and remember him and protect him like he always did. Even if Harry didn't need the protecting.

Julius laughed. "What are you talking about? You don't want to lose Tom? Where did he go?"

"Julius, can't you be more sensitive about this? Harry is obviously hurting." Nadia said to her husband.

Julius rolled his eyes. "Harry, your brother is going to get his memory back, obviously. When a wizard or witch gets amnesia the normal way and not obliviated, then a healer will provide that witch or wizard with a potion that immediately gives that person their memory back."

Harry gaped at his godfather shock. "Then how come-!"

"Of course there is a three month waiting time. Healers wait to see if the wizard or witch will regain their memory on their own. They don't want to put stress on the brain without it being ready to be processed yet." Julius explained more to Harry.

"Oh thank goodness for magic." Harry said relieved.

When Julius apparated Harry back to Hogsmeade, Harry reached up, wrapped his arms around Julius and hugged him. Julius seemed surprised at first but he wound his arms around Harry, pulling him tighter against him and returning the hug full fledged.

"Thanks for lunch, you're awesome." Harry said into Julius black work jacket and white business shirt.

"Awesome?" Harry could feel the rumble of Julius laughing lightly. "Says the guy who can travel through time."

Harry pulled back, grinning. Julius returned the grin, with something fond and soft creeping across his face.

"Head back to Hogwarts, I'm sure your friends are dying to see your return."

* * *

 

Harry watched as Alphard wolfed down his steak and potatoes as Charlus gave Harry a complete run-down of what was going on with Tom so far. Dorea sat beside Charlus at the Slytherin table, her hand on Charlus knee. Charlus was trying to be discrete by talking about Tom with Harry while Tom ate at the Gryffindor table during their dinner time.

"Are you ever going to make up with Tom, Harry? I don't like being in the middle-"

"It is one thing to say that Tom and I are blood-brothers; it's just a totally different thing entirely to feel like brothers."

"So you're saying that you don't feel like Tom's brother?" Charlus asked confused.

"No, I don't. Tom doesn't even care that I'm not around. He's happy about it."

"No he's not!" Charlus said looking annoyed at his brother. "Tom asks me all the time where you are and why you don't hang around us anymore."

"And what did you tell him?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I told Tom the truth. I told him that you're going through some personal issues and that you didn't know how to handle his amnesia, which I think is selfish on your part."

Harry scowled at Charlus.

"Well is it not the truth?"

"How can you just sit there and assume that you know what I'm feeling?"

"I don't care what you're feeling, Harry. How about for once you care about what Tom is feeling."

A sharp pang of grief struck Harry's soul as he stood up from the table.

"Harry-" Charlus called after his brother, but Harry was too upset to hear him out. Alphard sighed and grabbed at roll before he followed after Harry.

"I admire you," Dorea stated to Charlus. "Really, I do. Brave. Smart. Absolutely no clue. Adorable. Thick-headed—At least, from what I've seen. You've got brass, trainspotter. Real brass."

* * *

 

Minerva tightened her hand around Tom's and he looked up, startled. Her concern was warm and comforting, "What are you thinking about, Thomas?"

The two of them were out on the school grounds that night, looking out at the stars as they sate together on the stone bench. Tom needed some air after dinner. Something inside Tom was telling him that he should be angry that Harry nor Charlus had sat with him during their dinner break. Why all the secrecy?

Tom looked at Minerva's face. Her sea-green eyes.

"Whom did you inherit your eye color from?"

Minerva looked startled at the unexpected question, "Oh, I don't really know. It's a possibility that I inherit them from one of my grandparents. My father has brown eyes and my mother has blue. Maybe my eye color is a mixture of both of theirs?"

"Hmm... perhaps."

"It is odd. I'm also the only one in my family with black hair. My father is a burnett and my mother is a blonde." Minerva then laughed, "Maybe I'm adopted as well?"

Tom just smiled at Minerva and then turned his head back up to the stars.

Minerva studied Tom with a sad stare, "Are you unhappy?"

Tom looked looked back at Minerva. His voice was soft and light, "I don't think so. I think I'm very happy. I found a lot of friends who care about me, and now this is home. A place is only as good as the people you know in it. I am happy here."

Minerva hid a small smile. "I'm happy to hear that."

It was two weeks later that Tom started to remember more about his brothers. He hadn't gotten any more memories for awhile, he hadn't been taking potions by his parents request that he regain them on his own. Funnily enough, it was while he was secretly watching Harry practice with his team for their upcoming Qudditch match against Ravenclaw. He knew that Harry was upset with him and Tom for some reason couldn't find it in himself to be apologetic about it without cause, but still Tom found himself watching Harry, his brother, to see what his favorite thing to do was at Hogwarts.

**Flashback:**

_"Tom…Tom wake up." Harry whispered out._

_"Wha- Harry?" Tom rasped out sleepily rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. Brice slithered to the other side of the bed to the edge and quickly went back to sleep. Harry sighed in relief as he sat on the edge of Tom's bed in front of the bright blue eyed boy._

_"Harry, you look dreadful. What's wrong? What happened?" Tom asked urgently sleepiness gone from him as he sat up straighter looking at Harry's attire. Tom was checking Harry over to see if he was injured._

_"I…" Harry felt ridicules now as he ran his hand threw his shaggy looking jet black hair. He couldn't believe he let his nightmares actually get to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Harry said as he abruptly stood back up._

_Before Harry could go anywhere Tom pulled Harry back down and with a wave of his hand the curtains closed around Tom's bed. Harry blinked, not realizing how powerful Tom really was at his age, to be able to do wand less magic at ease. Harry had tried to do that in his eleven year old body, and just a simple wand less magic of making his books come to him drained him to the max._

_"You didn't come in the middle of the night for nothing. What's wrong? You've… you've been crying haven't you?" Tom asked him concerned as Harry hurried and rubbed his puffy pink eyes again, beyond embarrassed by his predicament. Harry sat on Tom's bed better, sitting Indian style as he sighed and shrugged._

_"I had a nightmare about my past and then it sort of involved you and I just wanted to make sure you were still here... that you hadn't left." Harry explained with his head bowed down, not exactly lying, but not exactly telling the truth either. Harry knew he was in for it now; Tom was going to kick him out for sure over something so silly, or make fun of him until the school year ended._

_Tom looked at Harry confused as to what to think or say. Tom decided to just go with comfort like Harry had done for him when he was upset._

_"The past can hurt. But, you can either run from it or learn from it. I'm not going anywhere Harry," Tom whispered out to him as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder to get Harry's attention, "You're my brother, I care about you. I would never leave you." Tom looked Harry dead in the eyes as he said this trying to make Harry see the truth of his words._

_Funny enough, that actually did comfort Harry. It made Harry happy knowing that 'Tom Potter' actually cared about him and that he wasn't going to turn into the Dark Lord any time soon. Smirking a bit at Tom's sudden shyness Harry made to leave._

_"I know I'm getting in your way of sleep, I'll just get going then."_

_"You're not getting in the way Harry. I don't mind you laying in the bed with me if you're having trouble sleeping, but you'd probably think it's weird." Tom said to him awkwardly and Harry couldn't believe it. Tom wouldn't mind lying with him. I guess he was making some improvements dealing with Tom after all._

_"Are you sure?" Harry asked with a smile._

_"Yes, it's fine. We're...we're brothers anyway now, right?" Tom gave Harry a small smile back._

_"Yeah, I guess we are." Harry nodded and crawled towards the covers and got into the bed next to Tom._

_"Thank you, Tom." He told him sleepily as he fluffed up one of Tom's extra pillows._

_Tom shifted around in the bed so he was facing Harry._

_"Night Harry." Tom said softly putting his right arm protectively around Harry's waist as his eyes slowly droop closed._

_"Night Tom." Harry whispered back._

**End of Flashback**

It confused Tom to no end. Why of all memories, would he remember that? Why was practically all his memories, connected to Harry? It was like his brain was showing favoritism or something. His godfather, Albus had suggested that he'd possibly remember on his own, maybe selective amnesia, but Tom wasn't so sure anymore. Would he ever regain his memories?

Fingers filtered into his vision, and Tom started, turning to Minerva, who was watching him in concern. "You okay?" she asked, before she frowned. "Does your head hurt-"

"I'm okay, Minerva," Tom assured her. Minerva relaxed, but only a little.

Tom raised his eyebrow and continued, "Really. We haven't been outside that long; I can handle more."

"You'll tell me if you couldn't, right?" Minerva insisted, and Tom nodded.

"I will tell you. Trust me."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to get an earful of disapproval from your brothers. Both Charlus and Harry already think you're overdoing it."

"You've spoken to, Harry about me?" Tom asked curiously so, almost anxiously.

Minerva smiled sheepishly at Tom. "I don't understand why you two are behaving as such-"

"We are not fighting with each other-"

"No, but your bond with Harry has been broken."

Tom turned to Minerva and frowned; he felt a sense of foreboding. "Bond?"

"I only know how to explain it from my point of view."

"Please proceed then."

Minerva sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It was almost like you and Harry knew what each other were thinking. Not like the bond that Harry has with Charlus. Those two can practically always finish each others' sentences. You and Harry to me, had this communication without even talking. Like you two could read each others mind; you were happy to know that Harry was happy. You're Harry's older brother, you're protective of him, possessive almost. Nobody is allowed to mess with Harry without serving repercussions of hurt from you. Trust me, there was a lot of bullying going on. Probably still is.

The point I'm trying to make is, I think the reason why Harry is not interacting with you is because he's hurt and scared. Harry thinks that he's lost his brother and he's afraid that you don't love him anymore. He thinks that giving you space away from him is what you want because he thinks that you don't want to be bothered with him anymore."

Tom fumed. _"That's absurd! I said no such thing!"_

"Yes well, Harry wears his heart on his sleeve twenty-four seven. It's very easy to read your brother. Which doesn't come by very often with Slytherins, but I think it's mostly because I've known your brother for practically three years and know what kind of person he is."

"Do you know how much that angers me? How you know so much about my brother and I know so little? This whole time- I thought Harry was just..." Tom sighed, running his hand through his hair. Tom was so frustrated and he was finding hard to admit that he at times just wanted to cry out his anger.

"You thought Harry was what?" Minerva pressed Tom.

"I thought he was just being overly dramatic. That he was just annoyed with me because I didn't have my memories back. That he hated me for causes I did not know. And here this whole time..." Tom took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions. For some reason, Tom had a sudden urge to cry. "I hate not remembering."

Minerva kissed the side of Tom's right cheek. "You'll regain them, Thomas. You're doing your best, and no one expects anything more."

"I don't understand myself why, but... my heart, misses Harry more than he'll ever know." Tom clenched his head trying to find the right words to explain what he was feeling.

"Tom, don't hurt yourself-"

"Harry's... mine. He's my family. He's my brother. I'd die before I let any harm befall him. I protect Harry, nobody else. Not even my parents. Harry was mine first." Tom was breathing heavily. Tom felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders just by that declaration. Tom didn't even know where that train of that thought had come from, but he knew them to be true, otherwise he wouldn't have said them. That came from the heart and that alone made Tom speechless.

Minerva just smiled knowingly. "Now that's the Tom Potter I know."

Tom sighed and stood up. Whenever Tom looked at Harry, he still saw his little brother, because that is what Harry was and would always be. He couldn't believe that Harry would think that he didn't want him around anymore.

Looking down, Tom held his hand out for Minerva to take.

"That makes me wonder what you feel about me, Thomas?" Minerva asked taking Tom's hand as he helped her up.

"Minerva, you're my girlfriend and I like being with you. That's all I want to think about for now." Tom answered honestly.

Minerva could feel her heart stir at the honesty Tom's answer gave her.

"You...like being with me, Tom?"

Tom simply smiled at Minerva making her blush. "Yes. You have a very pretty smile and you're very loyal. I've never told lies to you Minerva, not to my knowledge anyway. Believe me, my words are true."

"Okay, Tom."

* * *

 

"Harry, wait up!"

Harry sighed and slowed down his pace.

"I guess I over reacted back there." Harry commented.

"No, over reaction would have been hauling off and punching Charlus," Alphard said reasonably. "I think horrified girly shock works for you."

Harry made a small laugh of amusement before he sighed and looked away. "Why do you like me? I thought for sure you would have a crush on Tom or somebody else relatively more interesting than me."

"Why?" Alphard echoed him with a snort. "Why do I like you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Alphard regarded Harry for a moment before he shook his head, looking at Harry like the answer should be obvious.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" said Alphard. He ran a hand across Harry's face. "You have no idea?"

"Well I thought it would be a bit conceited of me to say that I'm bloody awesome." Harry joked. Harry had never spent time scrutinizing his preferences; he had gone out with Cho and with Ginny and had assumed, he supposed, that he was into girls, but Alphard was different.

"Who else could torture me this sweetly, with so much affection? Who else would want to love me? I felt like there was something mysterious, different, about you and I liked it. I already felt like you were my long lost best friend, just that you went away for a long time and you finally came back. I felt connected to you. You make me laugh, you don't judge me, you care about me and-" Alphard sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Tom is narcissistic and has no sense of humor, no offense to your brother, but Tom was, to put it lamely, never my type."

Harry laughed some and shook his head."You feel like home to me, Al."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I guess what I mean is even though I'm not in my future, you make it feel that way here."

"You are my home, Harry," Alphard said with a smile,"Why do you think I'm so possessive of you?"

"Because you're a git?" Harry guessed, make Alphard laugh.

"And you're infuriating," Alphard said, squeezing Harry's hand.

As both Harry and Alphard walked down the hallway together that night, both boys noticed Tom and Minerva walking back into the castle together. Alphard yelled, "Hey, Thomas! Wait up, you pillock."

Harry inwardly groaned as Alphard called out for his aloof brother.

"Black," Tom replied turning around along with Minerva, "for future reference – insulting someone is not the best way to get them to honor your request."

"Ooh, listen to the big man,"Alphard mocked, "all full of important bits of wisdom-"

"Did you just want to insult me, or did you have something you wanted to discuss?"

Alphard was about to retort back, but Harry pulled Alphard closer to his side. Harry was actually glad to hear Tom's sarcasm; he'd missed it.

Of course, he'd missed his take-charge, big brother more, so really, either way was okay with him. Tom's brotherly take-charge or sarcasm that rivaled Harry's own...it was all good.

"Al, come on, Tom and Minerva are obviously trying to have some time together, let's leave them alone."

It was no secret that there was some kind of strain between Harry and Tom.

Harry was just trying to give Tom his 'privacy' like he wanted, so Harry went out of his way not to get in Tom's way by not being in his presence. Today was the first time since their little argument in the Gryffindor common room, that Harry has even been in the same place that Tom was. Excluding class time of course.

"Actually, I know for a fact that Harry's been wanting to talk to you, Tommy dearest." Alphard said.

Harry glared at Alphard whom simply shoved Harry forward.

"Yes, so has Thomas." Minerva said pushing Tom towards Harry.

"How about I walk you to your House so that we can give Harry and Tom some time to themselves?" Alphard suggested to Minvera.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. What a gentleman you are." Minerva said following along with Alphard.

"My lady." Alphard wrapped his arm around Minerva's as they both walked away towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry watched them leave feeling apprehensive.

"You act as if you've never been alone with me before." Tom commented, noticing Harry's uneasiness.

Harry looked up and was met with Tom's concerned face, but it was what he saw in Tom's eyes that made him hope.

Harry would always read Tom so well through his eyes and facial expression. Tom usually hid how he was feeling and the only way Harry would ever find out how he was feeling was by looking into his eyes. Harry could tell when Tom was secretly angry, happy, tired, or any other emotion through those bright blue eyes (red eyes was ninety percent a bad sign). What Harry saw in them that moment was worry and shockingly, protectiveness.

"I've been alone with Tom Potter, yes. Not you."

Tom sighed before answering. "You are quite the annoying little brother that I thought you would be."

Harry looked at Tom shocked, not expecting those words from him.

"Charlus explained to me that you are the youngest and the most spoiled."

Harry openly gaped at Tom's words. "What! I'm not spoiled-"

"And you do fit the description of what a snot nose little brother acts-"

"Snot nose!"

"So you need to know all the time that somebody cares about you. Words speak louder than actions for you-"

"Hey now-"

"And I really do like you Harry. I really do. I may not remember everything about you or Charlus or anybody else in my life, but I do know what I feel about you."

Slightly fuming Harry had to ask. "What do you feel about me?"

Tom smiled as if he knew Harry was going to ask. Walking closer to Harry, in his personal space, Tom kissed the top of Harry's forehead. "I feel protective of you. That's the strongest thing I feel when I think about you. Even in my scattered memories. I want you to be happy and safe. Even if you have to feel those things away from me. I care about you. I do. I just can't put a memory in place of my... my feelings."

When a moment passed and Harry realized Tom was waiting for a reply, Harry dove forward, wrapping his arms under and around Tom's neck and shoulder and held on. "Sorry. I'm so sorry for being a git. I was just scared that you didn't care about me anymore. That you thought I was in your way." Harry choked out with a small laugh, tears he hadn't realized he'd been crying running freely down his face. Tom gently wrapped his arms around Harry in the hug.

"I may not remember everything, but the feelings are still there. You're my brother, my family no matter what. I will never abandon you." Tom said, and Harry could hear the sincerity in Tom's voice.

"Tom...do you really still want to be my big brother even after the prat I've been to you?"

Tom smiled a sad smile. "Harry, you will always be my brother and I will always be yours. As long as you need me and want me here with you I'll be by your side. "

Tom hugged Harry tighter and smiled pleased with himself. Pleased that he had Harry back in his good graces. "You know I love you little brother and that's what's more important to me."

'I love you' conversations were pretty much the bane of Tom's existence. Harry was happy that Tom would willingly say it to him knowing how uncomfortable it made Tom feel saying those words.

Harry snorted in humor. "I'm not little."

"Would you prefer prat?"

"Love you to, big brother."

* * *

 

**November...**

The Hogwarts Quidditch season was about to about to start for Slytherin, and Harry was nervous.

It was his first game in front of a new crowd, but he had to shrug it off. Being nervous before a game of any kind would be disastrous for one's ability to play.

It was a foggy Sunday afternoon when Charlus, Tom, Minerva, Conall, Alphard, Ignatius, Jared, Dorea, Lucretia, and Eileen arrived at the quidditch stands for Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. The gang decided to sit at the Slytherin side to support Harry.

"Do you remember watching Harry play quidditch, Tom?" Conall asked.

"No, I do not recall, but what I've seen, it looks quite dangerous. I rather stick with books."

"Nerd." Charlus said under his breath which earned a glared from both his brother and Minerva.

After what seemed like an eternity Myrtle Langlais started with the announcements. "First off the Ravenclaws with their team captain and Chaser Davis Ackerley, who happens to be dating-" she stopped turning to Professor Dumbledore whom seemed to be shaking his head in amusement, "what's that Professor Dumbledore? Unnecessary Information?"

Dumbledore merrily smiled and nodded as he made signs for Myrtle to go on,"Next up is returning Chaser Alex Bott, new Chaser Dorisa Lupin and new ugh... second year Seeker Olive Hornby. New members of the team are also Keeper Zane Brocklehurst and Beaters Loki Carmichael and Penny Shaw."

The Ravenclaws cheered as their team got into position while waiting for their rivals.

Myrtle went on tilting her head slightly, "As for Slytherin, which is full of repeat seventh years, we have Captain Goalkeeper Oscar Watkins, Beater Avril Moreaux, repeater third year coward Chaser Demios Avery whom unfairly attacks players," at this point there were people booing apparently no one had forgiven Demios for hitting Charlus with a rough bludger,"-and seventh year Chaser Abraxas Malfoy, Chaser Antoine Prince, Chaser Charlotte Goyle, and third year kick-ass Seeker Harrison Potter."

There was a lot of cheering and whistling by many houses when Harry's name was called. Harry smiled humorously.

When the teams finally flew off, Abraxas looked up in the stands and saw someone – the last person in the world he wanted to see – sitting up in the stands: His father. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Harry, who had been flying around Abraxas, flew over to him, looking at Abraxas look of utter horror on his face. The rest of the team kept going, not wanting to be distracted by Abraxas problem. Team unity. Yeah.

"What's going on, Brax?" asked Harry.

"My father's in the stands." The horror in is voice as well.

"So?" Harry asked not understanding the problem.

"He's here to judge me of course." Abraxas muttered to himself, looking very uneasy.

"Abraxas, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. Just pretend like you don't even see him."

"Easier said then done, Har-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU DOZING OFF?" Oscar yelled. "GET BACK IN THE BLOODY GAME!"

"I AM!" Abraxas yelled back. "IT'LL ALL BE FINE, SO JUST DO YOUR JOB AND GET OFF MY BLOODY BACK!"

Ravenclaw started out with an early lead. They got 4 goals in the first 10 minutes of the game. But, Slytherin pulled ahead. In the next 30 minutes, they scored 5 times.

Surprisingly, Tom found that he found the game interesting, maybe only because Harry was playing. As the game got under way he found his attention riveted on Harry's team, but most especially on Harry himself. He was a fantastic player. His small size gave him an edge in speed, but beyond this was his incredible control and skill with his broom; he had mastered turns and dives and feints. Charlus had told him that those were scary and challenging maneuvers. Tom found himself smiling at how happy Harry looked flying around with his team.

A Bludger had almost knocked Harry off his broom. Avril speed past him and then hit the Bludger back in the direction of one of the Ravenclaw Chasers Dorisa Lupin whom had the ball at the moment.

The Quidditch match picked up the pace. Within minutes, Slytherin had scored twice more and Ravenclaw three times, causing the game to be tied 50-50. Blue and green-clad players ducked and wove in and around each other at breakneck speeds, the bludgers dancing dangerously with them.

"Harry Potter has spotted the Snitch," Myrtle yelled. "He's...what's this? He's diving! Olive Hornby is in pursuit! Potter has put on speed! What on earth is he doing?"

Tom gasped. Harry seemed to be diving straight toward the ground. No, he thought, he can't be. Not...

"He's nearly on the ground now...he...PULLS UP! INCREDIBLE! Harry Potter pulls off a Wronski Feint! You don't ever see a seeker come that close to the ground!"

"Bloody Hell!" Tom and Alphard said together.

"Go Harry!" Charlus bellowed, waving at him. "That's my brother!" he added, puffing out his chest with pride.

"I can't believe he pulled that off!" Jared said in awe as the rest of the gang were clapping their hands and cheering.

"Potter and Olive Hornby are racing…they're neck and neck…is it? Could it be? Yes! Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Perhaps Ravenclaw Team Captain will get a better Seeker next time." Myrtle Langlais was commentating.

Mister Spence blew his whistle. "Slytherin wins!"

The Slytherin stands erupted in applause and cheers.

"That was bloody wicked wasn't it Tom?" Charlus said jumping up and down in excitement.

"It was bloody dangerous is what it was!" Tom said scowling.

"Oh you just don't understand quidditch." Charlus said clambering off the stands to get to Harry.

"Harry has done that thousands of times, Thomas. He's lived. It's okay. Let's go congratulate your brother on a job well done." Minerva encouraged Tom as she held his hand and led them away.

"I still don't like it."

* * *

 

 _'I can't believe Alphard hasn't come to find me yet.'_ Harry thought with a snort as he walked through the halls towards the Slytherin dorm. Usually by the end of the day when they got separated from each other, (Harry would be hanging out with Charlus), Alphard would lose his patience, or just grow bored, and come over to wherever Harry is to make sure he was really 'hanging out with Charlus' and not 'going out with Jared'.

Harry had made up with Morgan of course and they were gradually becoming friends, not that Harry was really chummy with him in the first place, but Harry knew it was not all Morgan's fault. Plus Harry felt extremely guilty for causing harm to Morgan. Jared was not as eager as he was before to get Harry's attention, much to both Alphard's and Harry's relief, but that still didn't stop Morgan from flirting with Harry from time to time.

Obviously Jared was still a little disdainful of Harry's behavior towards him, but he was slowly getting over it.

Harry stopped where he was, feeling the back of his hair stand up. Something felt off. Frowning, Harry sensed an odd feeling in the air as he unconsciously touched his wand from his holster.

Harry turned around when he heard movement and laughter, but there was nobody there that he could see.

"Is this the part where I say, 'Who's there?' and somebody fucking tries to attack me?" Harry asked sarcastically. Harry turned around again when he saw a shadow move nearby.

"Thought so." Harry said bringing out his wand.

In a blink of an eye, three Slytherins were surrounding Harry. The Black clan. The ones that did not like Harry.

Orion Black (Second cousin/soon to be brother-in-law Fourth year)

Walburga Black (Alphard's sister Fourth year)

Cyngus Black (Alphard's younger brother Second year)

"O-kay." Harry said as a circle was formed around him.

"Three against one doesn't seem fair, does it?" Walburga Black said to Harry sneering.

Harry kept his grin as inconspicuous as possible—which was completely impossible—so he ended up smirking."To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

This seemed to irk Walburga at Harry's calm attitude.

"Do you think this is funny, Potter?" Orion asked Harry with his wand raised to Harry's face.

"It will be." Harry said smirking even bigger.

"I despise your tone, Potter."

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual."

"I say we curse him, now!" Walburga said to Orion."Yes, Orion! Wipe that smirk off his face!"

"Is this gonna take long?"

"Only if you don't cooperate." Orion said taking a step closer to Harry's personal space.

"Well, I must say, I'm not very good at taking orders."

A low, growling sound filled the air, and a second later, Orion went flying through the air to slam into the far wall behind him. Alphard stalked forward as he placed himself squarely between Harry and his sister and brother.

"Nobody is laying a hand on my boyfriend."

Cyngus timidly stepped back and inched closer to his sister.

Orion smirked unfazed as he stood up, and Harry really didn't like that look on his face. He looked like all the bullies who liked to corner him and beat him up after school when he was a little kid living with the Dursley's.

"Do you really think that this thing that you have with Potter is acceptable?" Orion asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

"I don't give a bloody fuck what you think! Who are you to say whom I'm allowed to date?"

"I'm not leaving Potter alone till I've had my say."

"Get out of here, Harry." Alphard said, never taking his eyes off his cousin.

"What? No-"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Jared Morgan stepped towards them, book bag in hand.

"That's none of your business. Get the bloody hell out of here."

Harry glanced from Jared to Alphard to Orion and back again.

"You don't want to interfere, you stupid crackbrained American." Walburga said.

Jared stepped forwards, dropping his book bag.

"I think I do."

Both Orion and Walburga's eyes narrowed, as the two of them stepped forwards to attack. Cyngus seemed to be looking around for an escape route.

"Morgan we don't need your bloody help!" Alphard snapped.

"Son of a bloody-" Walburga had suckered punched Harry.

Jared ducked, dodging Orion's attack easily, before punching him in the jaw as Alphard was busy handling his sister. Alphard ended up wrestling with Walburga on the ground.

"Levicorpus!" Harry shouted at Orion.

Orion gasped is shock and dropped his wand as he was hung in the air upside down.

"Put him do-"

"Stupefy!" Alphard yelled at his sister. Walburga went down with a 'thump'.

"What do we do about this one?" Jared asked pointing at Cyngus whom had plastered himself against the wall.

"Put me down this instance, Potter!" Orion yelled.

"No." Was all Harry said.

"Cyngus, what were you doing?" Alphard asked his youngest brother in an accusing voice as he walked up to him.

Cyngus kept a tight lip and looked away. Alphard hit him upside his head.

"Go to your dorm you little prat before I jinx you worse than what Harry did to Orion!" Alphard snapped at his brother as Cyngus hurried and did as he was told.

Harry was completely caught off guard, and he blinked confused as Jared grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Harry didn't struggle, but he didn't exactly respond, either. And suddenly Jared was kissing him. There were lips on Harry's lips.

"You bastard!" Alphard said shoving Jared off of Harry.

"I thought a thank you from Harry was in order. After all, I did save his life." Jared exclaimed.

"From what you prick!" Alphard yelled pushing Harry behind him once again. "Harry and I had things under control for your information!"

"Obviously." Jared said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting on my boyfriend?"

"Clearly you didn't say it enough times."

"Morgan-!"

"Black! Morgan! Potter! What's going on here?" Abraxas the Slytherin Head Boy in charge, came strutting along the hall to the scene.

"Morgan needs to be banned from Hogwarts this instance!" Alphard said.

"Harry do you have a more rational response to what's going on?"

Harry sighed. "Orion and Walburga attacked us and we simply defended ourselves as you can see."

That's when Abraxas saw that there was a bruise forming under Harry's left eye. "What happened to your face?"

Harry rolled his eyes and jabbed Abraxas gently in the ribs. "Never mind my face. I could ask what happened to yours, too, except I know it's like that naturally."

Abraxas sighed and lifted his wand to Harry's face and muttered a spell, officially healing up Harry's bruise on his eye.

"Malfoy don't just stand there! Get me down!" Orion ordered Abraxas.

"Of course." Abraxas released Orion abruptly.

Orion fell with a giant exhale of air and a groan. The older teen looked smug, if only for a moment, as Orion stood, rubbing his butt to ease the pain. Sending a fiery glare Abraxas way, Orion went and took the stunner spell off of Walburga.

"Orion, Walburga, you both will be assigned detention with the caretaker of Hogwarts. Black, Morgan, and Potter, you each have five points each taken off. Now get to your dorm rooms."

"That's highly unfair." Walburga said.

"I apologize Ms. Black, what I meant to say is that you'll be serving two weeks worth of detention with the caretaker. Anything else you want to add?" Abraxas asked Walburga cheerfully.

Walburga fumed, but didn't say anything else as Orion whisked her away.

"Those bloody bastard," muttered Alphard as he kept a protective hold on Harry, "how dare they?"

"Harry, is there something I need to be concerned about?" Abraxas asked as he walked the teens to the Slytherin common room.

"Not to my knowledge. This hostility is nothing new to me."

"Your family sucks, Alphard." Jared commented.

"Fuck off, Morgan! I told you not to touch Harry!" Alphard said in a burst of anger.

"I'll do as I please." Jared said with his nose up in the air and walked through the portrait door.

"I fucking hate you!" Alphard called after him as Jared waved Alphard off and went to his shared bedroom with his peers.

"Black! Language please. Use your common sense." Abaraxs said as onlooker's looked at Alphard amused.

"Come on, Alphard." Harry said practically dragging Alphard up the stairs to their dorm room.

"What's all the stomping about?" Ignatius asked from his bed as he watched his friends walk in.

"Where were you all night?" Alphard asked him accusingly.

"With Lucy of course. Why? What happened?"

"Morgan-"

Alphard was cut off by Harry. Something in Harry snapped and before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around the taller teens neck, pulling him closer.

With a moan Alphard opened his mouth, allowing Harry entrance, fighting for dominance.

"Uh... I'm sitting right here." Ignatius said awkwardly.

Wrapping his legs around Alphard's waist, Alphard held Harry up and walked them to his bed as he wandlessly closed the green curtains around them.

"Really, you guys?"

Alphard settled above Harry, holding part of his weight with an arm braced next to Harry's head.

"I just want to say this and get it out of the way so I can get rid of this bad energy in me." Alphard said when they finally parted for air.

"Okay?"

"You're my boyfriend, Harry James Potter. Say that you belong to me. That you'll never be with Jared Morgan no matter how many times he hits on you. That you'll only want me."

Harry smiled up at Alphard. "I'm yours, Alphard Astrophel Black. Always. I'll never want to be with Jared Morgan. Ever."

Alphard smiled happily at this. "Also, why the sudden kiss? Not that I didn't enjoy it." Alphard asked Harry.

"I-I didn't want to still feel Jared's lips on mine."

A wicked smile crept onto Alphard's face, "Let's do something about that shall we?"

* * *

 

**Monday**

"Hey, you dolts! Wake up! Harry you can stop working on you essay for our Care of Magical Creatures class, which by the way you should have done last night. We have Potions next. You boys coming, or what?" Dorea said disapprovingly to the three Slytherin boys.

Alphard's head jerked up from where he's hunched over a Quidditch textbook.

"I was just resting my eyes." Ignatius yawned along with Alphard.

"Whatever." Dorea said as she and Lucretia stood up from the Slytherin table. Harry was rushing through his Care of Magical Creatures homework and eating his breakfast at the same time. Apparently Jared accompanied Harry and his friends just to annoy Alphard.

"Were you doing homework?" Tom asked Harry as they met midway towards the Great Hall door.

Harry sighed. "Yes."

"Why-"

"Why didn't I do it last night? I don't know, I guess I thought I could do it this morning before class."

"Good for you!" Charlus said smirking as he listened to his brothers conversation.

"You shouldn't be encouraging, Harry, Charlus." Dorea said disapprovingly to her boyfriend as they walked down the spiral stoned stairs to the potion dungeon room.

"I don't approve either. If you needed help-"

"I didn't, Tom. I just didn't care to do my essay at the time. I finished by the way. So there."

"You half-arsed that essay and you're gonna get a Dreadful or even worse, a Troll." Dorea commented.

"I bet you ten sickles that I'll get an Exceeds Expectations or higher."

"You're on, Harry!" Dorea said as Harry smiled triumphantly.

"Dorea, I don't think you want-"

"Your brother is going to get a horrible grade, Char, I already know it."

"Physic this one." Alphard replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Dorea. When Harry says he's going to achieve something, he generally does."

"Whatever, I know what I'm doing."

"Mr. Morgan!" Jared looked up from his doodling. "Since you were paying such close attention, perhaps you could explain how we got this reaction in our mixture?"

"Um…I don't know?" Jared offered weakly. Chuckles echoed through the class at his response, as he shared an embarrassed grin with Harry, whom also hadn't really been paying attention.

"Since Mr. Morgan dazzled us with his answer," Professor Slunghorn, gestured to Jared. "I think its best that we move into our groups for your next big project." A collective groan went around the room and Harry could feel his spirits sinking.

"It's worth a big part of your grade and you'll be working in groups of three." He felt his hopes rise with the announcement. If he could work with Alphard and Ignatius, then he'd be fine.

"Prewett? We're stuck in a group with Eric Prewett?" Harry complained to Lucretia. Getting put in a group with Eric Prewett was possibly the worst thing that could have happened to him.

Alphard, Charlus and Conall got put in a group. Tom, Dorea, and Livius McDermott got put together. Jared got put in a group with Ignatius and Donald Nott.

"At least he has not been as obnoxious with his prejudice against Slytherin lately." Lucretia reasoned. The gang was on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"I swear Slunghorn hates me. He separated me from you on purpose!" Alphard whined.

"Oh shut up. It's for a week you big cry baby." Jared said to Alphard.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Oh did I hurt your feelings?"

"No!"

Harry sighed ignoring Alphard and Jared's arguing.

"Maybe we can ask Professor Slunghorn if we can trade Eric for someone else- oh, hi Eric." Lucretia said awkwardly. Harry turned his head in surprise to find Eric Prewett walking next to them, a pinched look on his face like he would rather be anywhere other than walking with them.

"We'll need to meet to figure out what topic we're choosing." Eric carefully avoided eye contact with both of them, studying the path they were walking instead.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe a sleeping drought." Lucretia spoke.

"We should probably meet at the library after dinner." Eric said nonchalant.

"Yeah whatever you say, Prewett. We'll meet up in the back of the library so that none of your friends will see you talking with us." Harry replied back.

Eric took in what Harry had said and frowned. "I'll see you after dinner." Eric said, then turned and left without a backwards glance.

"Well that was pleasant." Lucretia muttered.

"Do you think that Eric is hotter than Ignatius? Tell the truth." Jared asked Lucretia.

"What? Were identical twins you jackass!" Ignatius said to Jared.

"It's the personality that matters to me, Morgan. Ignatius is enthusiastic and reliable, which is something that I can't say are the same attributes for Eric. Plus I can tell the difference between Eric and Ignatius. Ignatius is hotter." Lucretia commented.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Just asking, no need to get defensive."

Care of Magical Creatures... Not one of Harry's favorite lessons, he had to admit. Mostly he had picked the class because it filled up a gap in his timetable. Apparently most of the Third years had done it.

Professor Silvanus Kettleburn was there to greet the class.

"Everybody turn in your essays on Hippogriffs on my desk." Harry smirked and looked at Dorea directly whom smirked back and rolled her eyes; she was sure that Harry totally failed that essay.

"Today we will be working on Flobberworms."

Everybody went their assigned Flobberworms and got started on feeding them.

"Flbberworms are stupid."

"Shut up, Al. They are just misunderstood creatures."

Alphard made a face at Dorea.

"This is what the poor misunderstood Flobberworms think. Sit. Sit. Sit some more, I guess. Maybe I should move. Nah. I'll sit. I make it a point every day to move at least one inch. Eat some more lettuce. Poop and eat. The end."

Harry snickered while Dorea gave Alphard a disapproving glare.

* * *

 

BANG

Harry, Alphard, and Ignatius stared at Charlus, Dorea, and Tom in complete shock, neither moving nor speaking. Everybody was out and about, classes were over for the afternoon.

Tom turned his glare solely on Ignatius.

"Out."

Something about the seriousness in his tone told Ignatius not to argue, and he turned and walked out without a word, shutting the door behind him.

Harry watched Dorea for signs of sudden movement—how her mouth formed into a deeply set frown, her fists bunched at her sides, and the way she was standing squarely in front of him. Harry knew that look; he witnessed it when Hermoine and Ron would have their little lovers quarrel. Which also led Harry to start looking for quick exits—Dorea was blocking the bathroom door, but if he was quick, he might be able to slip in-

"Why?"

Harry had been so focused on avoiding physical punishment that he almost hadn't been paying enough attention to hear it. He also had no idea what Dorea wanted or his brothers for that fact.

"Erm... What?"

Doera stared him straight in the eyes. Harry was very glad she couldn't shoot lasers out of them.

"Why?" Dorea said again.

Harry's face scrunched up as he contemplated that. He still had no idea what Dorea was talking about.

"Why what?"

Dorea's jaw set to one side and she took one full step forward. "Why didn't you tell me what happened last night?"

"And what could you have possibly done that wouldn't have gotten you in trouble with your parents? You are already on thin ice as it is by dating Charlus."

"That's no excuse!" Dorea said accusingly.

"Who told you?" Harry asked.

"We heard Walburga and Orion Black talking about it. Tom and I got into it with them and well let's just say we are not pleased that we were kept in the dark about it." Charlus said looking slightly irritated. "Harry, we've been through this so many times! We're your brothers-" Charlus started, but was cut off.

"Bloody hell! It happened when I was on my way to my house! It was night, almost past nine and you guys were already in your dorms! I was ambushed alright? And Alphard was there and Jared. I didn't die, the world didn't end. I'm fine."

"Lucky I wasn't there. I would have pounded them into bloody pulps." Dorea exclaimed.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Dorea but didn't say anything.

"Sure – and get your sorry arse kicked by Walburga. Don't forget that she was there too," Alphard reasoned.

"Walburga is such a bloody bitch!"

Charlus snorted at Dorea's words.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny, Charlus! I'm being serious here!" Dorea snapped and punched Charlus in the shoulder hard.

"Ow! Would you quit it Dorea!" Charlus scowled.

"I would if you weren't so whiny."

"I am not whiny!"

"See? Right there. You just whined."

"Did not!"

"You just did it again!"

Harry shook his head and smiled. Those two were quite a pair.

"Hey Tom, let's go hang out." Harry said getting up off his bed.

Tom looked at Harry bewildered. "Hang out?"

"Yeah, do you not want to?"

"What about me?" Alphard asked pouting.

"You and Iggy can hang out. I haven't got on Tom's nerves in ages."

Tom rolled his eyes at this. "I'm so excited."

"So you're leaving me alone with, her?" Charlus nudged towards Dorea.

"What? Like you're a picnic to be with!"

"I'll make it up to you guys! Luv ya!" Harry dragged Tom with him out the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, Minerva won't mind will she?" Harry asked Tom as they walked down the halls.

"I did not have any plans with her today."

"Okay. Well that's good I guess."

"Hmm... yes I suppose so."

"Did you like Mum and Dad?" Harry asked making conversation as he led Tom outside the castle.

"I like having someone to belong to. I'm happy to be adopted in the Potter family."

Harry smiled at this. "I think you're mum's favorite even though she claims she doesn't have any."

Tom smiled at this as well. "I wouldn't know."

Harry laughed. "Whatever, you're totally blushing."

"You're going to get your uniform dirty." Tom said as he watched Harry lay on the grass in front of the lake.

"Tom, do you know what magic is?"

Tom went and sat next to Harry.

"I asked Albus about you."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"You and Alphard Black."

Harry laughed. "What did you ask him?"

"Well, I was confused. I didn't know that dating the same gender was not an issue here."

Okay, now Harry actively wanted to die.

"You asked Dumbledore about my sex life? Are you out of your mind?" Harry said sitting up.

Tom laughed and then covered his mouth afraid that he might upset Harry. "I just asked my godfather if you were dating someone since you wouldn't tell me yourself."

"Oh." Harry said with a sigh of relief as he laid back down. "Don't scare me like that. I didn't want to talk about Alphard, we were on a break at the time."

"He kissed that Morgan boy. Why did you take him back?"

"Oh Erm... I realized that it really wasn't Alphard's fault that it happened. Alphard is a empath and he can channel emotions and whatnot."

"And you believe him?" Tom asked skeptically.

"Yes, Tom, I do."

"Hmm... well have you and Alphard... you know. Gone farther in your relationship?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You mean shag?"

Tom blushed at the words. "Must you be so blunt? Yes. That."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Tom. "No, we haven't."

"I can't say that I see what you see in Black. He's... very loud and obnoxious... the list goes on. He does not act like a traditional pure blood wizard nor a proper one. He act's like a... spoiled muggle."

"I'm aware of Alphard's...impetuousness," Harry said delicately. "I am also aware of his attitudes towards other pure blood wizards and witches alike. Alphard want's to be normal. He doesn't want to be known as a typical pure blood wizard. I don't want you to feel like you have any obligation to like the fact that I'm in a relationship with the same gender as myself."

Tom looked at Harry confused. "That was never the issue, Harry. I don't care what sex the person is you are dating. What I do care about is if they are good enough for you and that they'll treat you right. I don't want you ending up being with a spoiled brat that only thinks of himself."

Harry smiled and relaxed. "Alphard cares a great deal about me, Tom. I assure you, he's not selfish. With me anyway. Does Dumbledore think that way about Al?"

"No, I don't think so. Albus thinks that if you have found happiness with Alphard, then he can't be all that bad a person. Though Albus did find it odd at first that you two were dating. From my understanding, he thought Alphard was a mute or that he lacked communication skills. The Black family has many kids as you know. Never once does Alphard speak openly to his family unless he was forced to answer. He never did any kind of accidental magic either. Alphard's family thought that he was going to be a squib till he got his Hogwarts letter."

"I never knew that. Geeze, you know more about Al than I do."

"Albus met with Alphard and his parents to test his abilities and not once did Alphard say a word or even tried to perform any kind of magic, but the power coursing through Alphard stated that he was a wizard."

"Alphard told me that his family was not very kind to him."

"You are the first person that he's ever talked to and you actually listen to his loud mouth."

"Well don't I feel special."

"You should. He does actually like you I guess."

"I really do hope I didn't force you out here with me, Tom. I know you don't remember much about me-"

"Harry-I _want_ you to expect me to be there- anytime you need me. Anytime, Harry, no matter what it is or what's between us- I will be there. You're not some burden on me. I don't think you've noticed, but I don't hang out with many people since I've lost my memory. People have just been forcing their presence on me. Besides, you're the person that all my memories have been connected to."

"You have memories about me every time?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you must really like me more than I thought."

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're a daft idiot."

Harry just laughed. "So... _your_ godfather you say?"

"Yes," Tom agreed quietly, "he is quite fascinating to me."

Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Glad you think so. I'm sure Dumbledore get's that a lot."

"Rubeus! How are ya mate?" Harry said looking as the second year was about to walk past them.

Hagrid now a second year looked like he was a fourth or fifth year in height. He was about 5'9, but Hagrid still had that child like quality to him.

Tom looked uneasy at Hagrid, like he was something to be feared.

"Hey ya Arry! Tom! How are ya doin'?" Hagrid asked happily.

"I'm good. I'm just taking a break with Tommy here."

Tom rolled his eyes at Harry's use of his name.

"It's gonna get rather chilly out here ya know." Hagrid exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Winter is just around the corner."

Hagrid, the particular half giant in question, was still talking with quite a bit of animation. He came and sat with both Harry and Tom and started talking about his whole day. Harry thought perhaps that Hagrid really didn't have any friends to just talk to.

"Dinner should be starting now." Tom said softly.

It was the first time Tom talked while Hagrid was still there with them. He hadn't made any comments or inputs in the conversations.

"Good! I'm starving!" Harry said standing up along with Hagrid and Tom.

"Ya me to!"

Harry frowned disapprovingly at Tom's behavior towards Hagrid, which Tom took notice of. Hagrid was totally oblivious about it. When they came to the Great Hall, Harry was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the Gryffindor table by Tom. Which actually did shock Harry seeing as Tom hadn't done that in a while since he lost his memory.

Hagrid glanced at Tom with an amused look when he saw that Tom was basically hauling Harry to the Gryffindor table. Turning back to Harry and shrugging in Tom's direction.

"Bodyguard?" Hagrid asked smirking.

Harry smiled despite the annoyance he was feeling towards Tom. "Older brother."

Conall and Minerva were there to greet them. Harry suspected that the rest of the gang assumed that he was going to be sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Rubeus." Minerva said politely, Pomona was sitting with her.

"Rubeus! Hey mate! Long time no see." Conall said making room for Hagrid to sit.

Rubeus smiled enthusiastically as he sat next to Conall.

"You know Hagrid is so consistently loyal, I couldn't even successfully imagine that Hagrid would do anything to hurt anybody, Tom." Harry whispered to his brother.

Tom looked to Hagrid whom was talking to Conall and then back at Harry. "I've read about giants-"

"He's half-giant, Thomas. Hagrid would not have been made a Gryffindor if it wasn't for his traits that got him here in the first place." Harry whispered back.

Tom knew that Harry was serious about his words when he said his whole first name instead of just 'Tom'.

Tom didn't say anything else about the subject as he made his plate.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Alphard came over to the Gryffindor table and squeezed himself between Tom and Harry.

"I allowed you to have Harry-"

"Allowed-?"

"You can't have him the whole day Potter. No. Nuh-Uh." Alphard said wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Party over here!" Ignatius said as Charlus, Dorea, Lucretia, Jared, Dorisa, Myrtle, and Elieen came to the Gryffindor table.

"For some reason I feel suffocated." Tom murmured.

Harry laughed. "Too many Slytherins over here?"

"Hmm."

"Hey Rubeus." Charlus said as he started stuffing his mouth.

"Hey Hagrid." Dorea said properly fixing her plate.

"Nice seeing you again Hagrid." Myrtle said as she went and sat next to Livius MacDermott whom wasn't that far away from them.

"Hello Hagrid." Lucretia said sitting next to Ignatius.

"Oh sorry, how are ya Hagrid?" Ignatius asked.

"Hows classes?" Elieen asked Hagrid.

"My names is Jared Morgan by the way. We've never met." Jared said, but was immediately distracted as he fought with Alphard over the seating arrangement with Harry.

Rubeus had a huge grin on his face. "Classes are great thanks! And Ello everybody!"

Harry was happy that his friends were accepting Hagrid. If Hagrid's second year piers were not being acceptable towards Hagrid then Harry wanted to make sure that Hagrid had his friends to talk to. Harry also hoped that his friends weren't being friendly just for show. Harry knew that Minerva, Charlus, Alphard and Ignatius weren't. Charlus, Alphard, and Ignatius knew how important Hagrid was to him in the future. Tom did to before he lost his memory.

Looking down the table, Harry could in fact see how the second years seemed jealous that Hagrid was sitting with the third years and having them being friendly with Hagrid as well. Harry didn't care that Hagrid was a half-giant, Hagrid was still his trusting and loyal friend no matter what year or time period he was in.

"Oh bloody hell theirs more of them."

Ignatius flipped his brother off making his friends laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that this story 'Thousands Of Reasons To Smile' is not supposed to be considered an action adventure story. I suck at writing that kind of stuff. I put this story as a family category. It's going to be boring and plain. I'm sorry to tell you that. I just wanted this story to be about family. This is a story just about Harry and Tom. Thank you.


	10. How Good Do You Have To Be  To Be Considered A "Good Person"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relatives and family of different kinds, drops by to Hogwarts.

**  
**

** Nixie Conway  
**

**Author:** Brightsidetolife

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my this story and my weird thoughts

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Ten**

**How Good Do You Have To Be**

**To Be Considered A "Good Person"?**

When Tom finally came down the steps with a bag full of Harry's items, he found his brother seated in one of the chairs, arms braced on his knees, head hung too low for Tom to see his face. Abraxas was crouched down in front of Harry, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. It seemed like Abraxas was trying to comfort Harry.

Charlus met Tom half way across the room. "I think we should just let Abraxas talk to Harry for awhile, you know?"

"What?"

"Harry's brain sometimes goes ten times faster than ours, well mostly mine and Abraxas seems to be able to help more than we can at the moment. Besides, Harry is happiest when he can sit and mull things over without his over protective brothers overbearing him," Charlus explained to Tom.

Tom frowned. The way Tom saw it, Harry was his responsibility, not Abraxas. He, after all, was the older brother and knew Harry through and through. This meant that not only was he responsible for Harry's safety, but the safety of his existence. Abraxas was over stepping Tom's boundaries. Tom shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked away from his younger sibling.

Charlus laughed amused by his brother's behavior. "Don't be jealous, Tommy."

"My name is _Tom_."

There was a knock on the portrait door, which all the Slytherins found weird. Abraxas though seemed to know whom it was as he beckoned Charlus and Tom over. Sure it enough, it was Head Boy and Girl Roman McLaggen and Annabel Thompson. Tom was not pleased.

Tom had definitely put up a fight when the Head boy and Girl of Gryffindor came to retrieve them, but it was no use. Not with the attack of werewolves going on. The Headmaster wanted everybody in their respective Houses and accounted for. It was for their safety apparently and rules were rules.

Charlus was the first to step from the floor to the stairs towards the Gryffindor towers, and quickly found himself thrown across the room.

"Students out of bed!" A crackling obsidian eyed man with crooked teeth and two of his minions.

"Can't quite say that I've missed this place, but I certainly have been looking forward to attacking it." A buff wild man stepped closer to Charlus pinned form, only to be pushed away by the Head Boy of Gryffindor Roman McLaggen, whom was standing at the base of the stairs. "Ah Head boy. How could I have forgotten those stuck up pricks," said the second werewolf, laughing as McLaggen went flying by a force from the opposite side of the room.

"You're werewolves?" Tom asked, trying to drawing their attention to him and away from Charlus, seeing as two of them were taking a interest in his brother.

"Smart this one." The third werewolf said, his voice was cold as he looked at Tom briefly, moving his eyes to both Charlus and Roman.

"Why are you helping him? Gellert Grindalwald?" Tom was annoyed with the seventh year Head Girl Annabel Thompson was just standing there rooted to the spot afraid.

"You'd be amazed what a werewolf scorned will do for revenge, kid," The first werewolf answered.

"Silence," the buff werewolf hissed, glaring at Tom with murder in her eyes. "I've had enough. Let's kill these brats and move on to the rest." The force around Charlus throat tightened, restricting his air just a little bit more.

Tom could hear his blood pounding in his ears as he tried again and again to clear his mind and fight back, only to fail each time because of his anger towards the werewolves harming his brother.

"Move again, girl, and you'll watch your little friends die." The third werewolf said to Annabel whom was finally getting her wits back.

Tom looked at the statue of a iron knight and with a small jerk of his hand, he sent the heavy, iron knight flying at the two werewolf's in front of Charlus and Roman. The werewolves fell back, sending both Charlus and Roman crumpling to the ground with a soft groan.

The small distraction cost the third werewolf, and Annabel Thompson cursed him and bind him in rope. This gave Tom time to move to Charlus side.

"Charlus?" he asked, placing his hands on his brother's face, turning it to face him. Charlus eyes fluttered, and a surge of relief washed over Tom.

Tom got a shield up barely in time as the two werewolves charged at him and Charlus. The impact made him lose concentration and his shield broke. Tom got his first close up look at the hideous creatures, something so grotesque, so utterly twisted and obviously evil before he cried out in pain and everything went dark.

* * *

 

Tom woke up with a start. He let out a loud gasp, drawing as much air into his lungs as he possibly could, which caused him to dissolve into a coughing fit. It all came flooding back, all his memories. It was quite overwhelming. Tom moaned pitifully against the insistent pounding in his head that spoke of an on-coming migraine.

"Tom?" Charlus asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Are you okay?"

Tom wanted to ask if Charlus was okay. He didn't remember anything after the attack of those werewolves. Was he back in the Gryffindor dorm room? What happened to Roman McLaggen and Annabel Thompson? Where was Harry? What happened to him? All the questions he wanted to ask, but all he could think of was,

"What time is it?"

Charlus looked at Tom half annoyed and tired before flopping back down on his pillows and covering his whole body with his blanket. "It's too early, that's what time it is, Tom. It's still dark out. Go back to bed."

Tom was about to say more, but it was the blood flowing down his noise that got his attention. The blood was smeared across the pillow, where he had been lying face down until a few minutes ago. Tom sniffed, feeling the heavy, clogging moisture in his nose and realizing all at once that he was breathing through his mouth. In the next instant, he became aware of the dampness on his chin and upper lip and tentatively slipped out his tongue to investigate, tasting the unmistakably warm coppery tang of blood.

 _Nosebleed_.

Just a nosebleed. No big deal. Except maybe it was. Because although he had experienced nosebleeds before, Tom had never had one this bad. It was heavily flowing down his nose.

"Charlus-" Tom began as he hurried out of his bed.

"Wha-?" Charlus sleepily turned back to Tom and then frowned as hurried and sat up from his bed noticing the blood. "Tom? Are you hurt?"

"I-I don't know," Tom responded as he raced off to the bathrooms.

"Are you applying pressure?" Charlus asked when he reached Tom in the bathrooms, even though he could see Tom was pinching his nose with a wash cloth.

"Yeah, but it's not working," Tom replied,"And now my head hurts."

"It's okay," Charlus said, "Let me take care of this."

"Take care of it how?" Tom asked closing his eyes due to the pain in his head.

"Don't you trust me? Come on, let your brother take of you."

Tom sighed, but didn't argue any farther.

All at once, Charlus was gone, and Tom opened his eyes, confused; then gasped softly at the pain that spiked in his head and closed his eyes again. "Charlus..."

"I'm right here, Tom," Charlus assured, glancing over his shoulder. "Hang on a sec..." He closed the bathroom door and locked it to make sure nobody would disturb them and then turned back to his brother. "Open your eyes. I got some potions for you to take."

Tom watched – his eyes mere slits – as Charlus opened one of the bathroom cabinets and pulled out a couple of potion vials, giving it to him before turning to get a glass of water. Tom eyed the bottles – not recognizing it but knowing it must be something for his headache or nosebleed.

"The clear one is for your headache and the blue vial is for your nosebleed." Charlus said as he watched Tom take the offered vials, swallowing down the medication.

"Here's some water, I know that stuff is nasty." Charlus said sitting next to Tom on the floor.

Tom downed the water. "Thanks, Charlus." Tom said as he leaned his head against the wall tilling.

Charlus nodded, taking the glass back from Tom and glancing at him, noticing that the blood from Tom's nose had slowed to a much more manageable sluggish trickle. But the blood from earlier was still smeared on Tom's shirt.

"Okay, shirt off, you need another pair and then we'll go back to bed." Charlus ordered, standing up as he snatched a washcloth from the rack and holding it under the sink's faucet.

Tom slowly stood up and stared at Charlus in wonder at his protectiveness. Tom was about to say something about it, but Charlus interrupted his musings by wiping the blood off his face.

"I'm not a baby, Charlus."

"I know." Charlus said smirking. "Babies can't talk. Maybe gurgle nonsense, but they can't talk."

Tom just gave Charlus a look as Charlus continued to wipe the blood from his nose.

"I think you're good. So take your shirt off. The house elves will clean your shirt later on today, come on." Charlus said pulling Tom along and out the bathroom.

"What you say, another red pajama top?" Charlus asked.

"I can get it myself." Tom said not wanting Charlus to see the sentimental stuff that he had in his trunk. Which involved belongings of his family and friends.

"Whatever you say." Charlus said shrugging as jumped back onto his bed. "How's your head?"

"Nonexistence," Tom responded, putting on his red pajama top. "Thanks." Tom added reluctantly.

"Anytime." Charlus said yawning.

Tom crawled beneath his sheets and cover; eager to get warm after being in that cold bathroom for practically half an hour. Though really, Tom had no attentions of going back to sleep. Not when his brain was full of questions that needed to be answered.

Tom waited till Charlus fell back to sleep before he got out of bed and out of the room still in his pajamas. Tom needed to go see his godfather and head of house. Making his way up to a different hidden spiral staircase in the Gryffindor dorm room, which was the way to the head of house bedroom, Tom hoped that Albus would wake up for him despite the current hour.

Taking a deep breath, Tom knocked a couple of times on the nicely polished wooden oak door to Albus Dumbledore's room. When Tom didn't hear any acknowledgment, he tried knocking one more time.

"Dumbledore, sir?" Tom called out.

There was sounds of footsteps and then the door opened with Albus Dumbledore in view. He was wearing yellow pajamas and a red robe over it. Very Gryffindor.

"Ah, Thomas, why are you doing up this early? It's quite early out, even for you." Albus asked looking at Tom concerned.

"I needed to talk to you, Albus." Tom said hesitantly. "Please?"

Albus eyebrows raised in surprise and then he gave Tom a knowing smile. "Tom, you know you are always welcome. How rude of me, please come in."

"Thank you." Tom said walking inside as Albus closed the door behind them.

"I'll just make us some tea."

Tom went and sat at on the cushioned sofa in the living room. This wasn't the first time that Tom had been in Albus private room. Albus went over to the cabinet and began rummaging through it, looking for tea. From what Tom could see, the man had years worth of supply of tea. Tea of all kinds: Peppermint tea, mint tea, gingersnap tea, chocolate tea, almond tea, strawberry tea, lemon and lime tea, vanilla tea, and all other different kinds of tea.

"It's been some time since we've had a nice chat." Albus said to Tom as he searched through the cabinet, "How about some lemon tea?" He suggested.

"That's fine, sir."

"Tom, you know to call me Albus when it's just us." Albus said smiling over at Tom.

"Yes, of course." Tom said slightly smiling back.

Albus smiled again as he grabbed a teapot and placed a tea ball full of tealeaves in the teapot.

Sitting down next to Tom, Albus handed the boy a cup of hot lemon tea.

"You seemed to be a bit disorientated, Tom. What has happened?"

Tom took the cup of tea but didn't down its contents. "Sorry for waking you, Albus. And I'm not disoriented – I just don't understand what's going on."

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning." Albus suggested genteelly.

So Tom told Albus everything he remembered of the werewolf attack.

"Then I woke up in my dorm room, in my bed. What has happened since the attack? I'm guessing that everything has calmed down of course."

Albus nodded his head and then smiled. "Drink your tea, Tom before it get's cold. As for what has happened since? I'm afraid you received a blow to the head along with that werewolf scar on your neck," Albus touched lightly over Tom's scars, "don't worry," Albus said knowing what Tom was going to ask, "you will not receive the curse of turning into a werewolf on the full moon."

"Though I will get some kind of permanent damage from it?" Tom asked.

Albus sighed looking down at his own cup of lemon tea. "I'm afraid so. Though it does not seem to have that much effect on you. Just occasional cravings for red meat and some heighten senses, but nothing overwhelming serious."

"You say all this as if you witnessed-?" Tom stopped talking thinking, before he looked back at Albus. "You said I received a blow to the head? Does that mean I had amnesia?"

"Smart boy you are, Thomas."

Tom looked horrified as he placed his cup on the coffee table. "What horrible things did I do?"

"Tom, you had amnesia, nobody faults you for your memory loss. Unfortunately, your persona did revert back to when you resided back in the orphanage, before you met the Potters."

Tom covered his face ashamed. He'd never realized how lonely he was before he met his family. Now that he knew what it's like, it made being alone again even worse. Tom liked being normal. It was...fun. Having friends and people to love… was actually something he had been waiting for his whole entire existence.

"Tom," Albus said softly, "what's wrong?"

"They must hate me. My brothers, my parents, my friends, Minerva, you." Tom couldn't make himself look at Albus. He was trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to come out. He had ruined everything. Tom just knew it! He knew what kind of person he was back then. He was full of spite and hate. He didn't care about anybody, he didn't love.

"Thomas," Albus put his cup of tea on the coffee table as well and then pulled Tom into a hug. "I will always be your godfather. I will always care for you no matter how much you might hate me or despise me. I'll always be there for you because you are my godson. As for your brothers, one little memory loss can't change three years of love and affection that they have for you."

The feelings of adoration and gratitude that that simple sentence made swell inside of Tom were so overwhelmingly powerful that he did the next thing he never thought he would do. He hugged Albus back fiercely and held on tightly.

"You still like me?" Tom asked fearfully. Tom hated that he sounded like a little kid just then, but he hated not having somebody that he liked a lot not care for him.

What Albus said next washed that fear away.

"I care for you, Thomas. As if you were my own son."

Tom smiled his first true smile as he pulled back from Albus.

"I must warn you, though Tom, that your family and friends have adjusted to your other persona so they may act and treat you cautiously until they figure out the truth or you tell them. Just don't do anything rash simply because you're paranoid."

Tom blinked at Albus a few times, furrowing his eyebrows a little. "Paranoid? Me?"

Albus gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you for your time, Albus."

"Always a pleasure, Tom my boy."

After talking with Albus, Tom decided that he would do better studying and doing homework than falling back to a restless sleep.

The sun had risen an hour ago and Tom had three books and parchments laying around trying to redo everything that he apparently had written, but he had no memory of doing so. The work and theory was all wrong and Tom just had to rewrite it. That had looked like 'Acceptable' work to him and that just was not allowed. He was better than that.

Closing his eyes, Tom took a whiff of that wonderful peppermint scent.

"Good morning, Thomas." Minerva said timidly to Tom whom had stood up to greet her. Tom frowned not understanding Minerva's timidness. They had greeted each other on numerous occasions, which also involved kissing. Unless he, amnesia Tom, held her at a distance.

"Good morning, Minerva, luv." Tom said putting Minerva's odd behavior in the back of his mind.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Minerva asked smiling. She seemed to be in a more happier mood after hearing Tom calling her 'luv'.

"Yes, I'm quite hungry," Tom said, closing the space between Minerva and himself, "but I haven't had my morning kiss first." Minerva perked up at that almost shyly before she leaned forward to kiss Tom's lips gently, cautiously.

Tom thought back to the times when Minerva had kissed him like that before, which was when they were first starting to date. No more than two years ago!

Frowning Tom held Minerva closer to him and leaned in again and kissed her more thoroughly. Minerva opened her mouth when Tom's tongue brushed across her lips. He tasted Minerva once, twice, and pulled back, searching Minerva's eyes for something. "Hmm."

"What?" Minerva asked confused.

"You taste even more delightful than usual."

Minerva smiled and blushed at the same time.

"So," Tom said as he pulled back, keeping his hand in Minerva's reassuringly, "why don't we go to breakfast? It'll be awhile before Charlus and the others finally wake up."

"Ye-yes. I agree." Minerva said still blushing.

"I just need to get my things together." Tom said finally letting go of Minerva's hand as he went to gather his books and parchments and put them in his book bag.

"You were up studying?" Minerva asked concerned. "How long were you up?"

"Not long at all." Tom said offhandedly. "You know me, I like to brood when I can't sleep."

Minerva gave Tom a sidelong glance and opened her mouth to ask a question, but before she could, Tom finished putting his things away and went up to her and gave Minerva one of his charming smiles, which always made Minerva blush and forget what she was going to say.

Tom went up to Minerva once again and ran his hands through her black wavy hair, messing it up so he could grab it in handfuls as he kissed Minerva. Over and over again, they kissed getting reacquainted with each others lips and tongues.

A loud cough was heard and Tom reluctantly moved away from Minerva's lips kissing her forehead and finally broke away from her face, but kept a hold of her hand.

Looking towards the stairway, Tom saw his brother Charlus and his friend Conall. Charlus was looking everywhere but at Tom and Minerva and Conall was trying to hide his laughter.

"Is it safe to look?" Charlus asked out loud.

"Yes, you big baby," Tom said rolling his eyes. "It's safe."

Charlus finally looked at the two as he walked down the final step of the stairway and walked towards them with his book bag slung over his shoulder, Conall was right beside him. "Right. I came down to...ah, screw it. How long has this been going on?"

Tom raised an eyebrow at his brother. "How long has this been going on? What do you mean? You know Minerva and I are together, Charlus. What's the matter with you? You've seen us kiss plenty of times you twit."

Charlus blinked at Tom then turned to look at Minerva whom was shrugging her shoulders. Tom didn't like that. What secrets were they keeping from him?

"Tom, who is Joxer?" Charlus asked. Tom had yet to meet Harry's phoenix.

Tom scrunched his eyebrows together in a frown. "Joxer? You're asking me about Harry's phoenix? Why on Earth-"

Tom didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Charlus picked Tom up and both Minerva and Conall backed away from them as Charlus started swinging Tom around.

"You have your memories back!"

"Charlus Jamie Potter, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry! I'm just so happy!" Charlus said, letting go of Tom and jumping up and down in excitement.

After a minute or two, Charlus sobered up and hugged Tom one more time. "Tom, about that night, I'm s-"

"It wasn't your fault." Tom interrupted.

"I'm still sorry," Charlus whispered, "You got hurt because of me." The regret and grief in his voice made Tom lean in and hug Charlus once more.

"It could have easily been you, Charlus. You would've done the same for me. Now shut up about it."

"There went that brotherly moment."

"Come on, Tom." Minerva said trying not to laugh as she wrapped her arm around Tom's. "I overheard that our Charms professor, Professor O'Bryne has disappeared."

"What?" Tom asked distracted as they left out the Gryffindor common room.

"I think he went and finally joined Grindelwald." Conall spoke up from behind the group.

"Professor O'Bryne joining Gellert Grindelwald? You think so?" Charlus asked Conall as the group headed to the Great Hall.

"What other reason is there for his disappearance?"

* * *

 

"I actually think I'm going to like Huffelpuff. It's full of fun people and all sorts of wackiness!"

Harry stopped in his tracks, recognizing that voice. Harry had been on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast along with Alphard, Ignatius, Dorea and Lucretia. Jared was nowhere to be found in the Slytherin Common room.

"Nixie!?" Harry asked shocked as Nixie skipped the rest of her way towards Harry and gave him a big hug. Harry's eyes locked with excited, sapphire blue eyes as Nixie smiled at him and Harry almost involuntarily, smiled back.

"Nixie, oh Merlin, it feels like I just woke up from a bad dream." Alphard said.

"Al!" Harry said disapprovingly to his boyfriend.

Nixie let go of Harry and went to hug Alphard. "I dislike you a great deal." Nixie said smiling up at Alphard as she pulled away from him.

"Then why did you just hug me?" Alphard asked scowling.

Nixie ignored Alphard's question and went to hug Dorea and Lucretia.

"So you're a Huffelpuff?" Dorea asked Nixie. Dorea had managed a strangled smile for Nixie.

"Yup! I'm a Fourth Year!"

"Oh you'll be in the same year as Minerva." Lucretia commented.

"Tom's girlfriend, right? She's nice." Nixie said folding her arms behind her back.

"Yeah... so erm, let's get to breakfast, yeah?" Harry suggested as Nixie jumped up and down in excitement.

"I haven't been to the Great Hall yet! Is Charlus and Tom going to be there?! Oh goodie!" Nixie walked ahead of them.

Everybody looked at Harry once Nixie was turned around. Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Harry knew that Nixie could be... a bit out there, but she always meant well.

"...I may have only talk to Hagrid a couple of times and hung out with him a little bit, but he does not seem like the kind of person whom would get involved in dangerous things," Dorea said, "I mean the rumors about him lounging in the forbidden forest."

"Dorea, you don't know _anything_ about Hagrid." Harry said to her as he placed more bacon and eggs on his plate. Nixie had joined them at the Slytherin table.

Nixie hadn't explained why she came to Hogwarts yet.

To be fair, she hadn't needed to. Harry didn't have all the social skills a guy needed to understand a girl, but he did know how to take a hint. Harry knew there had to have been a reason; hopefully not a horrible one, as to why she was at Hogwarts. She loved her school in America, so she had to have a pretty good reason to want to come to Hogwarts, well besides the fact that Harry resided in it. No, Harry decided it would be best to just let it be till Nixie felt comfortable enough to tell him. Or if Julius tells him, whichever comes first.

To say that Nixie drew attention from the other students was an understatement. Nixie is sort of a half-breed of sorts, but looking at Nixie, you would think she was just another witch. She was more of a witch than a water faerie, but that wouldn't stop anyone from feeling the glowing power that radiated off of her. Nixie can control water, breath underwater, and she can heal any minor wounds that she has with water. Of course she was supposed to use her powers to nurture, but hey, she was half witch as well.

Harry wouldn't be surprised if somebody mistaken her for a Veela the way the guys were looking and examining her with such interest. Pretty wasn't a word Harry thought to use when describing Nixie. He hadn't actually thought about it. Nixie, though, Harry didn't think there was another word he could use. She was pretty. She fit the profile, blonde hair and blue eyes, but that was just the stereo type. Nixie had no Veela powers, but Harry was sure that Nixie was going to have male groupies.

"Oh and you do?"

"Uh yeah? I hang out with Hagrid more than anybody in this school."

Harry looked up when he saw his brothers and friends Minerva and Conall finally walk through the doors of the Great Hall. Charlus was practically radiating happiness as he came to the Slytherin table and sat next to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the lips. Dorea was speechless.

"Oh come on you two, there are children here!" Alphard said making a face.

Charlus looked at Harry and grinned at him and Harry couldn't help grinning back as Charlus joined everybody by making his breakfast.

"Hey spread some of that happiness this way." Jared said to Charlus.

"Thank you for deciding to grace us with your presence." Alphard said sarcastically Jared whom flipped him off in return.

"Nice to see you again Nixie." Jared said sitting next to her.

"I'm breaking up with you." Nixie said to Jared whom looked at her mystified.

"We were never together, Nixie." Jared said confused.

"I know, I just didn't want to take that chance."

"Ha!" Alphard snickered.

"Are you sure you're comfortable sitting here Minerva? I know how-"

"No, it's fine Tom." Minerva said reassuringly as she smiled at him as both she and Tom sat across from Harry and Alphard.

"Is it okay if we go to the library on our free period? I know you wanted to go to the lake, but it's freezing today-"

"I quite agree actually." Minerva said fixing her plate. "Winter is right around the corner and I need to get on board with the up coming weather."

Harry looked at the couple, calculating them.

Tom Potter did things like ask permission. Amnesia Tom just took what he wanted unless you stopped him and told him otherwise. Tom Potter was possessive of his family and friends. Amnesia Tom could careless about his friends or his girlfriend unless it benefit him. Tom Potter put his family first before himself. Tom Potter would willingly let his brothers confine to him. Tom Potter protected his brothers no matter what cost to himself.

"Harry," Tom's voice snapped Harry back to the present, and Harry stared at Tom in question. "Stop thinking so loudly."

Harry blinked in confusion and in slight hope. "Stop invading my privacy!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "How can you invade someone's privacy when they leave the door wide open?"

Harry just scowled.

"You have your memory back, Tom?" Alphard asked surprised. "When did that happen?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. Recovering quite well from my ordeal." Tom said sarcastically to Alphard.

"I didn't know that you two shared such a close link! Can we practice doing that, Harry?" Nixie asked hopefully.

"No." Tom said immediately as he glared at Nixie, his eyebrows drawn together in a menacing scowl.

Nixie pouted in return. "Well I'm gonna."

 _Why is she here?_ Tom asked Harry in his mind link.

_'She transferred here like Jared. She's a Fourth Year Huffelpuff. I don't know why all a sudden she decided to come here, but hey, she's not all that bad. She's like a sister to me. A really eccentric sister.'_

Tom frowned in distaste. _I don't like it._

_'You don't have to, Tommy dearest.'_

_'My name is-'_

_'Tom, yeah, yeah. It's nice to have you back with us Tomlin.'_

_'Did I treat you-?'_

_'You watched over me, even when I didn't notice. So yeah, you did your big brother thing even with memory loss. Gee, I didn't even have time to thank amnesia Tom for that.'_

_'Shut up you git. We are the same person.'_

_'Amnesia Tom let me call him Tommy.'_

_'I highly doubt that, but in any case, you absolutely may not call me that. EVER.'_

_'You're no fun. No fun at all.'_

Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts, he almost missed Charlus and Dorea's bickering of the day.

"…so if someone cute approached me on the street and made me a proposition, you'd rather I turned them down?"

Charlus opened his mouth shocked. "Firstly, I'd kick their ass, secondly I'd curse them till they were unrecognizable to the public, and then yeah, thirdly I would like for you to turn them down. I think I'd rather have you all to myself, thank you very much."

Overjoyed, Dorea said, "Char, did anyone ever tell you you're a gem?"

"All this happiness is making me sick." Alphard said making a face. "It's too early."

"Somebody's grumpy." Nixie commented as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Just ignore him, Al gets this way in the mornings now that he can channel his empathy powers with our piers around him." Dorea replied as she went back to talking to Charlus.

"I'm not grumpy." Alphard scowled as he started stabbing his scrambled eggs with his fork.

"Where has the obnoxiously cheerful Alphard Black gone?" Ignatius asked teasingly.

Alphard stuck his tongue out at Ignatius whom returned the favor.

"Children." Tom said sighing and rolling his eyes.

Harry smirked in amusement as he wrapped his left arm around Alphard's waist, pulling him closer. Alphard blinked a little and turned to Harry, his face easing into that sweet smile. Harry leaned forward to press their lips together in a gentle kiss, his tongue cautious until Alphard responded, sighing into the warm sweetness of it.

"Why? Why do you guys have to do that right here?"

"Just shut up Charlus and let them be." Dorea said to her boyfriend.

Of course, there was some sense of amusement from the fact that it appeared to be making Jared Morgan rather flustered.

They parted, matching goofy grins, half their attention back on their half eaten breakfast, but hyper aware of each other. Alphard was in a much happier mood, which was Harry's goal.

"I think we should go to the next Hogsmeade weekend together for your birthday."

"Just the two of us would be nice." Alphard agreed then he looked at Harry doubtfully. "You promise?" he asked hopefully.

Harry laughed at him. "I promise," he said softly.

Alphard grinned at him again.

"Well I think we all can take a hint when were not wanted." Ignatius replied.

"Hello! I saw a Huffelpuff sitting at the Slytherin table and found it odd cause I've never seen a Huffelpuff sit here and I never seen you guys really talk to Huffelpuffs-"

"This is Nixie Conway, she's-"

"I'm Harry's honorary sister." Nixie cut in with an air of authority.

"Erm... right, what she said, I guess." Harry said shrugging his shoulders once again at the stares he got from his brothers and friends. "Nixie, this is Myrtle Langlais and her boyfriend Livius MacDermott."

"Hello Nixie! It must be fun to have Harry as a brother? I wish Harry and I were that close." Myrtle giggled.

Alphard grimaced in distaste.

"Yeah, Harry's a sweetie. It's nice to meet you Myrtle." Nixie replied as she delicately tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hope you'll like Hogwarts and fit in nicely with Huffelpuff." Livius said politely to Nixie.

Nixie smiled at him, something flirtatious and flashing pearly white teeth. It was something that was going to make everything incredibly awkward if she kept that up.

Livius hesitantly smiled back. "We should get ready for class, Myrtle." Livius said steering Myrtle away.

"Okay. Bye guys!"

When Livius and Myrtle were a safe distance away, Harry rounded on Nixie.

"Don't you dare-"

"What? I was just being friendly! He is pretty cute after all, how could I resist?"

"You're dating Lasely!"

"Oh Liz? Nah, wasn't working out."

"What?! You guys just started dating-"

"Is class starting soon? Practically everybody is gone."

Harry looked around and saw that students were indeed leaving for class.

"Minerva do you you have Transfiguration next? I saw that my class is with Gryffindor."

"Oh, erm, yes actually. I guess we'll be in class together?"

"Would you mind showing me there?" Nixie asked standing up from the Slytherin table along with everybody else.

"Yes, of course. I can even introduce you to my friend Pomona Sprout. She's in your House and she's a Fourth year as well."

Everybody made it in the dungeons for Potions on time. To everyone's disappointment, Professor Slunghorn had not only decided to set a project for the rest of the term, but had also assigned each of them to a partner; a partner who usually tended to be of the opposite house, attitude and level of skills in potion making. Whether it was a coincidence or not that Harry was put with Eric Prewett, again. What Harry did know, was that Tom was shooting glares at his partner Demios Avery, whilst Alphard was paired up with Harmony Burbage, Ignatius was paired up with Kayode Jenkins, Jared with Elanor O'Donnell, Dorea was paired up with Charlus and Lucretia was paired up with Livius MacDermott.

Harry glanced at Eric as he took his seat next to him, before training his attention back to the task at hand.

"So, you have a sister?"

Harry watched as Prewett began to chop up different ingredients along with him. "I suppose so," Harry said finally shrugging his shoulders.

"You suppose so?"

"Were not actually related by blood. She's my godfathers step daughter. If Nixie want's everybody to believe that were brother and sister, I'm not going to stop her. She is my family regardless after all."

"So you don't care that you have a girl claiming to be your sister and a Huffelpuff?"

"No. If some random girl did that, than of course I would, but I know Nixie, she's my family. Why would I care about what House she's in?"

"Good set up boys! I'm expecting a good potion from the pair of you." Slughorn said nodding to himself.

"So, where are you celebrating Christmas?"

Harry started at the question and looked suspiciously at Eric. Eric Prewett looked uncomfortable as if he'd forced himself to ask the question.

"With my family." Harry answered, slowly lifting the cauldron of the fire to have it cool down. "And you? Are you going anywhere special?" Harry asked in return.

Eric just shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just go to the McGonagall's ball and then I think father wants Ignatius and I to go visit more family. Of course that all depends if he decides to spend the Christmas holidays with your family."

"Do you miss Ignatius or something?" Harry asked amused.

"I said no such thing."

"I mean, I'd understand if you missed your brothers company."

"Shut up, Potter."

"You're more than welcome to come over for the holidays if Ignatius decides to come over to my house."

"Potter-!"

"Time's up! Hands away from your cauldrons." Slughorn ordered.

Slughorn walked around the room sometimes nodding and sometimes shaking his head. He came last to Eric and Harry, smiling even before he looked into their cauldron.

"What do we have here then? Very good boys! Not that the two of you would have the need for this particular potion, eh!" He said before patting Eric on the shoulder and nodding at Harry.

Harry almost sagged in relief.

"What? You thought we'd fail?" Eric teased Harry in a good mood.

"It was a possibility."

"Don't knock down my skills in potions, Potter." Eric said standing up along with Harry. Harry had Care of Magical Creatures with his brothers next and Tom was already waiting impatiently to be on his way. Charlus and Dorea were arguing with each other again. Their potion work didn't turn out so well.

* * *

 

"What did I tell you Dori?" Harry said to Dorea in triumph. "We bet ten sickles that I'll get an Exceeds Expectations or higher and I got an Outstanding!"

"Give me that!" Dorea snatched Harry's parchment out of his hand.

"Mr. Potter, so tell me, has this success gone to your head?" Alphard pretend that he had a microphone in his hand.

"It's hard to be humble when you're as great as I am, Mr. Black."

"Detailed description on Hippogriffs _feelings_? Did Professor Kettleburn really write that?! You prat! You half-arsed this and you still got an Outstanding!" Dorea threw Harry's parchment back at him.

Harry did a little dance in his seat in front of Dorea.

"I tried to warn you-"

"Shut up, Charlus." Dorea snapped.

"Oh, Dorea, dear, what did you get?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Acceptable." Charlus said smirking at Dorea's glare directed at him.

"What about you, Char?" Harry asked.

"Exceeds Expectations." Charlus said smirking even bigger at Dorea's outraged look.

"High five!" Alphard said to Charlus. "Iggy, you to right?"

"Yup."

"Even with my memory loss I still got an Outstanding." Tom rubbed in Dorea's face. Harry had told his tale on his experience with Hippogriffs to his brothers and Alphard and Ignatius, so they had better had gotten a good grade on it.

Dorea just huffed out in annoyance. "Whatever, who cares about stupid Hippogriffs anyway! I'm sure I wasn't the only one, Lucy-"

"Uh..."

"You to!"

"Sorry, Dori." Lucretia said shrugging her shoulders.

"Guess you should have studied, huh?" Harry said smirking deviously to Dorea. "Is there anything I can do for you, Dorea?"

"Notify your next of kin." Dorea said flexing her fingers.

"Hey! None of that!" Alphard said shielding Harry. "Charlus control your girlfriend!"

* * *

 

**Lunch**

"So, Nixie, you still didn't tell me why you broke up with Elizabeth?" Harry asked.

Harry had decided to sit with the Gryffindors for lunch along with his friends.

"Lizzy is a pretty cool girl, but she's book smart and… well, not really good at anything else."

"Meaning you don't like nerds. Don't date any Ravenclaws then, luv." Alphard said winking at her.

Nixie just rolled her eyes in response.

"So Morgan-"Conall Norton started as he made his plate.

"Jared."

"Okay, Jared, I've been meaning to ask, do you vampires he eat human food or sleep?"

"Both actually. I can anyway." Jared answered turning to face Conall.

"What do you mean?" Conall asked.

"It varies from vampire to vampire. Some can eat and sleep, some can't. You'd think it would be universal, but it depends on what kind of vampire turned you."

"There's different _types_ of vampires?" Alphard asked shocked.

"Well, yeah. There's the nocturnal vampire and the diurnal. I'm diurnal so is Harry's godfather Julius. There's the ones that have to sleep in coffins during the daytime because it rejuvenates them. The sun actually kills the nocturnal vampires."

"What about the garlic myth?" Dorea asked.

Jared smiled in amusement. "Vampires have sensitive noses and can momentarily be driven off by pungent odors, Alphard-"

Alphard flipped Jared off.

"However, this method of deterrence is unreliable and certainly wont work on an experienced vampire."

"Crosses?" Lucretia asked.

"Crosses have no effect on vampires."

"Really? Not even holy water?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Holy water _hurts_ , but it doesn't kill us. It'll piss us off, but it wont kill us. Well, I guess a vampire could actually drown in it if there's enough of it."

"But if I wanted to, I could kill you with a stake through the heart, right?" Alphard asked.

"Because vampire blood is circulated by skeletal muscles, vampires can easily survive injuries to the heart. Nice try though."

"Okay one more question. Can or can't you, turn into a bat?" Conall asked.

Jared laughed at this. "The answer is no. Definitely not."

"But why did you come here, Morgan?" Minerva asked.

"For Harry of course. Were gonna be together some day."

"Care for a _drink_ , Jared?" Alphard asked heatedly.

"Being nice won't change anything, Alphard."

"Not being nice, I was _threatening_." Alphard said with a sly smile.

"Mr. Charlus, Harrison, and Thomas Potter, Headmaster Dippet would like to speak to you and has dismissed you from your classes for the day."

"Did something bad happen, Professor?" Tom asked frowning.

"Oh it's nothing to fret over, Mr. Potter. It just requires you and your brother's attention is all. Your parents are at the Headmaster's office as well." Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully to the Potter's.

"Mum and Dad are at the headmaster's office?" Charlus asked.

"We should be on our way then, huh?" Harry asked taking two more bites out of his macaroni.

"Why does the world constantly try to take us apart?" Alphard said with a dramatic sigh.

"Not to worry, I'll be back before you know it." Harry gave Alphard a quick kiss on the lips before he hurried and followed after his brothers.

"Do you think it's something bad?" Charlus asked Harry as soon as he caught up with them.

"I don't think so, I mean Dumbledore-"

"Why is it that you never call him Professor Dumbledore?" Tom asked Harry with a fake annoyance.

"Probably for the same reasons that you're allowed to call Professor Dumbledore, Albus." Harry said with the same fake annoyance as Tom.

"Still it's not right to be so informal-"

"Are you two seriously going to have this same argument again?! My word! Drop it, Tom! Harry is obviously very familiar with Dumbledore- Professor Dumbledore and he's obviously considers him family- which technically he is. It's hard to act professional with family and a lot easier to just be normal around them."

"I think Tom just doesn't like sharing." Harry replied.

"What?!"

"Sharing is caring, Tom. You can't have Dumbledore all to yourself."

"You prat! Don't tell me-"

"Boys, not arguing I hope."

The three brothers turned to see Professor Dippet waiting in front of the gargoyle statues that led up to the staircase to his office.

"No, not at all Headmaster Dippet." Harry said putting an emphasis on the Headmaster to annoy Tom.

"Good, good. Your parents are waiting for you boys up in my office. Let us not keep them waiting."

"Yes, sir." The boys said together.

Harry nudged Tom with his elbow and Tom returned the favor. Charlus just rolled his eyes, pretending to be oblivious to his brothers antics.

When Professor Dippet opened the door to his office, the boys were immediately greeted by their parents whom looked very worn out.

"Mum, Dad, are you guys okay?" Charlus asked as he immediately ran up to his parents and hugged them both.

"Yes of course." Valerie said gathering Tom in a hug as well.

Harry's attention though, was focused on a ginger headed girl with anger in her honey brown eyes directed at Harry and his family. She was wearing Hogwarts robes, but no house patch on it. The girl couldn't be no older than elven or twelve going by her height.

"Harry?" Charlus beckoned Harry over.

Harry turned his attention back to his family and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused as he watched Valerie cry and hug Tom all at the same time.

"Tom just told Mum and Dad that he got his memory back. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Oh, no, I suppose not."

"Well pry tell what did grab your attention?" Charlus asked sarcastically.

"I don't want to interrupt your social life with my petty problems so why don't I just leave-"

"This girl-"

"I have a _name_." The girl snapped at Professor Dippet.

"Cynthia, don't be rude!"

"It's quite alright, Valerie, I understand what she is going through."

"What's she going through?" Charlus asked his parents confused.

"This is Cynthia Maximilian, Pyrrhos Delacour's younger sister-"

"He's my step-brother. We don't share the same blood, nor do I share his mothers blood."

"She's Aunt Marlene's step-daughter?" Charlus asked.

"Well in case you haven't caught on by now, this girl is going to do what she's going to do no matter what you or anyone else says, so we've go two options, help her adjust to Hogwarts or send her back to her father and step mother in Tokyo." Boniface Potter said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Boniface, must you be so hard on the poor girl? Cynthia just lost her mother!"

"Okay, can we start from the beginning please?" Harry asked confused.

"My mum died from dragon pox and my father didn't want to deal with me so Marlene suggested Hogwarts." Cynthia said disgusted.

"Why not be sent to the same school as your brother?" Tom asked.

"My step-brother is half Veela among other things, so naturally he would be schooled at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I on the other hand, I'm just an ordinary witch with no special qualities."

"Cynthia-"

 _"I didn't ask to be here!"_ Cynthia stomped her foot down like a child in mid tantrum.

"What school did you go to before?" Charlus asked.

"I didn't. I just turned eleven today." Cynthia snapped once again. "I lived with my mum."

"Yes, we thought it would be in Cynthia's best interest to come here, albeit late, but with no one to watch out for Ms. Maximilian-"

"I'm nobody's charity case." Cynthia sneered.

"So you're going to have to catch up on a lot." Tom commented.

"Has she been sorted? What House will she be in?" Harry asked.

"Ms. Maximilian has just been sorted to Gryffindor." Headmaster Dippet said.

"Wow...really?" Charlus asked shocked.

"You and me both." Harry muttered to Charlus.

"I still don't understand. Why are you guys here, Mum, Dad?" Tom asked.

"Well Cynthia will be spending the holidays with us till we can figure out a better arrangement for Ms. Maximilian. Also your mother and I wanted you boys to make sure that you looked after Cynthia."

"I don't need anybody to look after me! I'm not some mindless twit! I can take care of myself!" Cynthia ran out the Headmaster's office.

"I'll go after her, she probably doesn't even know the Gryffindor password." Tom commented.

"I'll go with you, we Gryffindor's have to stick together after all." Charlus said following after Tom.

"Be nice to Cynthia, alright? Oh and here's Cynthia's schedule." Valerie handed Charlus the parchment.

"See ya, mum!" Charlus called back.

"And what will you do, Harrison?" Professor Dippet asked.

"I think I'll ask you for a late note to my Charms Professor if you don't mind, sir."

"You're not going to go with your brothers?" Boniface asked.

"Cynthia is a Gryffindor. Tom and Charlus can handle Cynthia just fine without my help. Besides, you can't force a person to stay where they don't want to be, but I promise I will do everything I can to make Cynthia want to."

"Here's your note, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks, Professor. I'll see you guys during Christmas break!" Harry said waving his great grandparents off.

"See you then, son." Boniface replied back.

* * *

 

"Password?" The portrait of the Fat Lady asked.

"What?" Cynthia asked annoyed.

The Fat Lady stared at the small girl. "The password, girl. Either tell me the password now or run along."

"But I'm new! I don't know the password!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Shoo!"was the irritated reply.

"That's just great."

"Problem?"

Cynthia turned around to see Tom and Charlus.

"What do you guys want?" Cynthia asked rudely.

"Why aren't you in class?" Tom asked impatiently.

"Class? I don't-"

"Here's your schedule, firstie." Charlus said in a cheerful manner as he handed Cynthia her schedule for the school year.

"Right now you're supposed to be in your History of Magic class." Tom replied.

"So what if I am? You're going to make me, go?"

"Yes."

"No."

Both Charlus and Tom looked at one another.

"We can't force her, Tom."

"Yes we can."

"I don't want to-" Cynthia started.

"Well that's to bad, because you are."

_"Tom-"_

"I'm not going to miss all my classes because she doesn't want to go to hers." Tom said to Charlus.

"Nobody's asking you to!" Cynthia snapped back.

"Look, how about this, how about we go to your classes with you, Cynthia? We already have passes to miss classes for today."

"No, no, no! _I don't want to!_ " Cynthia was about to make another run for it, but Tom had caught her by the collar of her cloak, pulling her back.

"Look here Potter, I don't know what you think you-hey!- _Put me down!_ "

Charlus eyes widened. "Tom-"

"She's going to History of Magic. Kicking and screaming, so be it. You tried to be reasonable." Tom said as he carried Cynthia away on his back and shoulder.

"We'll sit with her though, right?"

"Whatever."

Charlus smiled happily at this.

* * *

 

"Nadia?" Harry asked, looking surprised but not in a bad way.

Nadia looked up from her desk and smiled up at him, "Harry. Welcome to Charms. I had heard that you had a pass to miss classes for the day."

"You're our new Charms Professor?" Harry asked handing Nadia his note from the Headmaster.

All the students were currently practicing spells in small little groups, not paying attention to Harry. Alphard though, noticed Harry's appearance right away as he made his way to him, along with Ignatius.

"Oh it's only temporary till the headmaster finds somebody more suitable."

"Is that why, Nixie, is here?" Alphard asked trying not to sound rude, but failed miserably.

"I suppose it's _one_ of the many reasons. You don't like Nixie, Mr. Black?" Nadia asked Alphard curiously so.

"It's not that..." Alphard blushed at Nadia's intense look at him.

"Alphard is just... annoyed about the overzealous amount of attention that Nixie gives me and not him." Harry finished for Alphard whom glared at him in return.

"Oh." Nadia laughed. "Nixie has always been that way to people she likes. Nothing to fret over. It's just the faerie in her. She's very protective of her family. After all, you are her younger brother." Nadia said winking at Harry whom blushed in embarrassment.

"Besides that, I think Nixie's attitude towards Mr. Black is based on resentment, distrust, and a little bit of thinking that Mr. Black is not good enough for you."

"Oh." Was all Harry said as Alphard gaped at Nadia in shock.

"Ouch." Ignatius muttered.

_"She thinks I'm not good enough-!"_

"Ah it's getting to that time, boy's take your seats." Nadia said as she started to address the students before her.

* * *

 

"But I don't want to go!" Cynthia yelled, completely frustrated with the events that had played out.

"Cynthia, listen to what were saying, you're not the only one going," Charlus said as Tom dropped her back to the ground.

"I don't care about being summoned to this stupid castle! I'm not taking a single class here!" Cynthia stomped her foot for emphasis. Cynthia's anger had been rising and was to the point that her face was flushed. She folded her arms in her robes and pointed her nose in the other direction, clearly fuming.

Charlus looked at his brother to see if he had an idea on what to do. Cynthia just had to be the one to decline to something you just can't say no to.

"Would you excuse us?" Tom said to Charlus, pushing Cynthia away from his brother, not caring whether Charlus cared or not.

"What's your problem?" Cynthia hissed at Tom, her expression becoming more dangerous than before.

"My problem?" Tom hissed back, surprised that girl showed such animosity towards him.

"Yes! Why are you forcing me to do something that I don't want to do!" Cynthia all but shouted at Tom.

"Maximilian! Listen to yourself! You're a kid, this is what your suppose to do. You're supposed to go to school and learn. Yeah it sucks about what happened to your mother, and you have my deepest apology, but you have to digress. And don't you dare show such disrespect to me or my family. Were not going to put up with your attitude. Now go to class!" Tom pushed Cynthia forward harshly than necessary.

 _"Tom!"_ Charlus scolded Tom before catching Cynthia before she fell on her face.

"Get off me." Cynthia pushed Charlus away.

"You're not to leave our sight," Tom said warningly to the girl, "now stop wasting our time and let's go."

"Yes, father." Cynthia said menacingly.

"Little girl, you have no idea." Tom said smiling in a eerily way.

"Let's go, shall we?" Charlus said standing awkwardly by the door that led to Professor Binns History class.

Cynthia swallowed and turned away from Tom and walked straight into Professor Binns History of Magic class.

Charlus and Tom sat in the back of the classroom, observing Cynthia whom was sitting in the middle rows.

"I can't believe you're treating her like that." Charlus whispered to Tom.

"You've never complained about my methods before."

"I'm not complaining."

"You're not? What do you call this?"

"Look, Tom-" Charlus said point a inked feather at Tom, "you've got to do a better job-"

"Get that out of my face."

"It's not in your face, it's in my hand."

"Get what's in your hand out of my face."

Charlus sighed. "Perhaps Harry should handle this."

"What's Harry got that I don't? She's a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin, so we can relate more to her than Harry can."

"Don't underestimate, Harry. You know as well as I do that Harry is just as brilliant as you are. And possibly more devious."

"Mr. Charlus and Thomas Potter. How terrible is wisdom, when it brings no profit to the wise? Please be quite or leave." Professor Binns said.

"Sorry, Professor Binns!" Charlus called out.

Cynthia turned back around and huffed out in annoyance as Professor Binns went back to his teachings. Cynthia sat slumped in her seat and glared out at the chalk board, seething with anger. She had no idea how much longer she would be forced to sit there, but she hoped it wouldn't be too much longer. The longer she sat there the longer she had to stew in her own anger which wasn't good for anyone, especially her.

Cynthia avoided eye contact with Charlus and Tom once class was over. No words were spoken, the only noise being the students chattering away as they headed off to dinner.

"Hey, little cousin, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry asked noticing how Cynthia immediately made a bee line towards him as soon as she spotted him. Tom just rolled his eyes and walked to the Gryffindor table followed by Charlus whom had an annoyed look to his face.

Harry had been in the process of making his plate when he noticed his brothers walking in.

Cynthia looked at Harry perplexed. "Cousin?"

Harry smiled at Cynthia. "Yeah, your my cousin,"

"By marriage of course," Alphard added.

"But my cousin nevertheless." Harry replied.

"Am I going to get in trouble by sitting here?" Cynthia asked noticing how the younger group of Slytherins were sneering at her and giving her evil looks.

"The evil looks they give have never stopped me and I'm a Slytherin myself." Harry joked as he pulled Cynthia to sit down in-between Alphard and himself.

"Besides, you're with us." Alphard replied adding more food to his plate.

"Cynthia, this is my boyfriend, Alphard Black and this is another friend of mine, Ignatius Prewett." Harry introduced Cynthia.

"You've been telling people about me?" Cynthia asked Harry frowning.

"Well... no. Just the two." Harry then shrugged his shoulders. "When new people come here, it spreads quickly. I don't even think Abraxas knows about you yet."

"Abraxas?"

"Aunt Marlene favors her brother Constantine Malfoy more than her sister Valerie. Uncle Constantine and Aunt Marlene are very close, so it surprised me that Aunt Marlene asked Mum to watch over you instead of Uncle Constantine."

"Are you kidding? Abraxas father making his son watch after Cynthia after that whole magic bond fiasco with you?" Alphard said before stuffing his mouth.

"Oh yeah." Ignatius laughed.

Harry just scowled.

"Like I've been trying to say to everybody, I don't need anybody to watch over me." Cynthia said scowling as well as she folded her arms to her chest.

"Cynthia, I have two, two older brothers. Do you think they listen to me when I tell them I don't need them to watch over me? Nooo. They're always hounding me and breathing down my neck and then the spying-"

"You know what, Cynthia, Harry's ranting will go on forever so lets just agree to disagree." Alphard said smirking at Harry. Cynthia could help, but have a small smirk of her own.

"And I'm assuming you're at this table because Harry's brothers annoyed you." Ignatius replied.

"More than annoyed." Cynthia muttered.

"Tough love?" Harry asked putting a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Tom absolutely loathes me." Cynthia exclaimed folding her arms to her chest. "And I the same for him."

"Uh, Tom's brother is sitting right next to you." Alphard whispered to Cynthia and pointed at Harry.

Harry smirked in amusement. "Good timing though, are you hungry?" Harry asked her.

"A little bit." Cynthia muttered.

"Well, help yourself." Harry said nodding his head towards the food.

"So, Harry, what do you think about Nadia being our new Charms Professor?" Ignatius asked.

"Oh, personally, it doesn't matter to me,-"

"Well it matters to me. Nixie is here." Alphard said with a scowl.

"If it makes you feel any better, Nadia said it was only temporary. So maybe Nixie will be here only temporary?" Ignatius said shrugging his shoulders.

"Who's Nixie?" Cynthia asked after having swallowing her food.

"Harry's sister, so she claims to be." Dorea said coming up behind Harry along with her cousin Lucretia.

"Where's Charlus?" Dorea asked.

"At his house table." Alphard replied.

"Oh, I guess I'll go eat there than." Dorea replied walking away.

Lucretia, though, took a seat next to Ignatius whom smiled sheepishly at her. "H-hey."

"Hey, Ignatius." Lucretia said making her plate.

"Why did that girl say that, Nixie, claims to be your sister? Is she or isn't she?" Cynthia asked.

"Who's this shorty?" Jared asked sitting on the other side of Harry.

"Jared, Lucy, this is Cynthia Maximilian. My cousin. Cynthia, this is Jared Morgan, he's from America, he transferred here and this is Lucretia Black, Alphard's cousin."

"Oh, it's a pleasure sweetheart." Jared said winking at her.

Cynthia blushed heavily at Jared's words and turned away from him.

"Nice to meet you, Cynthia." Lucretia said as well.

"How many family members do you have anyway?" Jared asked making a plate.

"Right, so my godfather, Julius married Nadia, or should I say Professor Bellamy and Nadia's daughter is Nixie."

"Oh, I-I get it." Cynthia said.

"I mean, I've know Nixie for awhile now and I guess I do see her as my sister."

"Are you older than her?"

"No, she's a year older than me. She's a Fourth Year Huffelpuff actually."

"You'll know her when you see her. She's a perky blonde." Alphard said.

"I saw you come over here not too long ago," Minerva explained sitting down next to Tom at the Gryffindor table, "sorry, I got caught up with Pomona. She was telling me how all the guys are practically drooling over Nixie. She's not even a Veela, so my guess is because she's a bubbly blonde."

"Do I detect jealousy, Minerva?" Conall asked shocked.

Minerva huffed and stuck her nose in the hair. "Jealous of what?"

"You have no reason to be jealous. I mean you already have, Tom. Every girl here would fight tooth and nail to be with him." Lauren Sullivan, one of Minerva's Fourth year friends said to her.

Tom looked at Lauren before turning his attention back to Minerva. "Is she serious?"

"Well," Minerva said blushing, "I've heard that we are a pretty popular couple."

"You need to catch up on your gossip, especially if it includes you." Conall said piling more food onto his plate.

"Conall, I pay no heed to gossip." Tom said.

"Oh, but the latest one is that you have a cousin visiting." Dorea said taking her seat next to Charlus.

"Though Nixie Conway still beats that. Nobody is interested in a first year." Conall concluded.

"Her name is Cynthia Maximilian. She's more Abraxas cousin than ours anyway. Aunt Marlene's step-daughter." Charlus said taking out of his pork chops.

"It doesn't matter who she's more related to, Charlus. Mum and Dad appointed Cynthia to us and were supposed to help her fit in, but she's not making that easy on us." Tom said frowning.

"Oh? Well she seems pretty happy right now." Conall commented.

Both Charlus and Tom turned around to see Cynthia eating and laughing with Harry and his friends.

"Didn't I tell you, Tom? Harry's more devious." Charlus exclaimed.

Tom just rolled his eyes and turned back around. "As long as Harry can get through to her, that's all I care about."

"Yeah?"

"If not, you guys can haul her off to Abraxas." Dorea said smirking.

Harry was startled when he was encircled in a hug around the waist and a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Harry!" Nixie said with a ridiculous goofy grin on her face. "You have no idea how many friends I've made today! I'm so lucky! Everybody is so friendly here."

"You must be, Nixie." Cynthia said studying the girl.

"Oh my gosh, what a lucky guess! Have you been talking about me, Harry? All good things I hope? But anyway, I'm going to go sit with my fellow Huffelpuffs." Nixie giggled and jumped up and down. "I'm a Huffelpuff. I feel so exclusive! See ya, Harry!"

"She acts like a twit." Cynthia said frowning at the girl walking away to her house table.

"See, Harry? I'm not the only one that thinks that." Alphard exclaimed.

"It's in Nixie's nature. She's a water fearie. They're all a bit..."

"Annoying nut jobs?" Alphard supplied making Cynthia snicker.

"Eccentric." Harry said glaring at Alphard.

* * *

 

Harry needed a break from Alphard and Jared, they were constantly fighting for his attention and he need some air. He was outside the courtyard laying down on one of the stone benches.

"You've been following me since dinner. I insist that whatever problem you have, you work it out with Tom and Charlus. It's them your avoiding right?"

"That's absolutely ridiculous." Cynthia said leaning up against one of the pillars, watching Harry stare up at the night sky.

"Uh huh. Look, I'm a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. And I can read you quite well. Tom and Charlus are my brother's, they're my family and I know they would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know I've been acting horribly and making this really hard, but I like you and I really don't wanna mess this up because you're the only one that's not mad at me yet."

"You don't have to worry so much. I wouldn't let you follow me around if I didn't like you."

"You like me?"

Harry sat up and patted the spot next to him for Cynthia to sit. Cynthia, hesitantly, went and sat next to Harry.

"I know this is hard for you and I'm not trying to force you to do anything that you don't want to, but Cynthia, you just gotta trust me on this. Tom has lost family to, he was an orphan for quite awhile before the Potter family came along."

"Were you an orphan to?"

"Yeah, kind of, but not as long as Tom. The Potters adopted both Tom and I. So, we both can relate to what you're feeling right now."

"If Tom and Charlus still don't like me, will you still-?"

"You're my little cousin, Cynthia. Nothing tops that."

Cynthia felt the knots in her chest slowly start to release, and she smiled for the first time since that morning. "Thanks, Harry," she whispered, "it's so easy to talk to you."

"I'd really like to see you come visit me again. You know, if you don't mind coming to the dark side of Hogwarts." Harry joked.

"I'd like to visit you to." Cynthia said shyly.

"Tom, you know, he pretends to be all tough and macho but really, he's just all soft and squishy inside." Harry said smirking.

Cynthia laughed a little, but nodded. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Oh! And he absolutely _hates_ _it_ when people call him, Tommy."

"So use it quite often?" Cynthia joked making Harry laugh.

* * *

 

Alphard got in a few more useless whacks to Jared's face and raised his had with a small fireball held in it just as Harry and Ignatius walked into their shared bedroom. The two of them stumbled in, laughing uncontrollably, Harry literally doubled over in laughter. Alphard froze, hand still formed to hit Jared with a fireball.

Taking that brief opportunity, Jared shoved him off him and halfway across the room with his vampire strength. Alphard's fireball diminished as soon as Alphard was distracted. Standing, they both stood to face Harry, Alphard crossing his arms over his chest defensively and Jared leaning against Harry's bedpost.

"Is this fight," asked Ignatius sobering up, "something we should all be discussing?"

Alphard and Jared looked at each other briefly and answered, "No."

Harry regarded them in a way that made you feel like you were two arguing school boys who had been caught fighting by the teacher.

"I think we need a time-out." Ignatius looked at them expectantly, eyebrows high on his forehead.

"I personally don't care." Harry said taking his cloak off. He was still in a kind of good humor despite seeing his boyfriend and Jared Morgan fighting with each other.

"No blood no foul, eh?" Ignatius asked Harry.

"Something like that." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"'ello, luv," greeted Alphard as if nothing had happen. Alphard with his air of confidence, and affectionate.

Harry just gave Alphard a look saying that he was not fooled by Alphard trying to act all innocent.

"Jared, what are you doing in here?" Harry asked the boy as he undid his tie.

"What, you're not excited to bask in the pleasure of my company? Clearly I'm doing something wrong, half the upper years would give an arm and a leg for the opportunity." Jared said pouting at Harry.

"Well you should find that somebody, Jared." Harry replied.

Jared just sighed. "I'm sure there really is somebody out there for me."

"Hiding no doubt." Ignatius smirked.

"Hey! That's my line!" Alphard scowled at Ignatius.

"Vampires are quite irresistible. I'll find my mate one way or another. Jerks."

* * *

 

Cynthia found Tom in the back in the library writing, most likely doing homework. Cynthia went and took a seat on the opposite side of the table from Tom.

Tom looked up and then went back to his work. "Any particular reason for honoring me with your presence?" Tom asked.

Cynthia rolled her eyes in half- amusement and half-exasperation, "Still a little bitter?"

"No, just slightly annoyed." Tom answered.

"I've been hanging out with, Harry, as I'm sure you've notice."

"Mmh." Tom said as kept on writing.

"So, Tom, what do you remember about your parents, before you met the Potters I mean?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I was an orphan at birth. The Potters are all I care to know."

"My father, he's cold, calculating, he's never told me he loves me, so it's a bit hard for me to let people in. The only family I've ever had is my mother and now she's gone."

Tom sighed and stopped his writing. "Cynthia, look, I'm sorry,-"

"Don't be,-"

"No, I shouldn't have been so hard on you,-"

"I'm the one who made it hard on everyone. I understand that you-"

"No, it's your fault. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I went about it." Tom replied going back to his parchment.

Cynthia huffed in annoyance and folded her arms to her chest."This is so hard," Cynthia finally croaked out quietly, her gaze focus down at her shoes. "I mean, I know I'm being irrational but...it's just...I'm scared, Tom. Scared of what could happen if..." Cynthia exhaled again as she bit her lip against the tears that were welling in her eyes. She didn't finish her thought though; she didn't have to.

 _"It's not fair,"_ Cynthia said sniffling and rubbing at her eyes angrily.

"The way I see it, you've got to just keep going forward, you know? You can't just start avoiding entire world because you're afraid of what could happen. You do that...eventually you'll have nowhere left to go. You'll paint yourself into a corner, Cynthia."

Tom felt bad for putting that sad look on Cynthia's face, but this was something they really needed to talk about. Tom had to get through to Cynthia and usually the only way to do that, the thing that Harry had taught Tom and understood the most, was physical contact. So he got up from his chair and knelt down to Cynthia's level. He grabbed Cynthia's upper arm with one hand, moved it up to clutch Cynthia's shoulder.

"You have family in the Potter's, Cynthia. We protect our family. That, you can put your faith in."

Cynthia smiled for the second time that day. "Thanks, Tommy." Cynthia said.

_"Don't call me Tommy!"_

"Why not?"

"I don't like it."

"I do."

"It's not up to you! It's _my_ name."

"Yes, but I'm the one who has to say it, and I want to call you Tommy." Cynthia said standing up as she quickly kissed Tom on the cheek and hurried out of the library.

Tom sighed and stood back up. "Unbelievable, how do you argue against that?"


	11. When life gives you lemons,  use them to squirt lemon juice into the eyes of your enemies.

** **

**Cynthia Maximilian**

 

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Eleven**

**When life gives you lemons,**

**use them to squirt lemon juice into the eyes of your enemies.**

**-Happy Bunny**

**Christmas Break**

"You're unbelievable!"

"Well buy me stuff and I'll be nicer." Cynthia said pulling her coat tighter. She stomped her feet impatiently and waited for her cousins to get off the train behind her.

"Hurry up, I'm half frozen!"

"You don't know _how_ to be nice you little-"

"Tom, take deep breaths and Cynthia, would you stop pushing Tom's buttons already?" Harry said rolling his eyes as he jumped down from the train as it finally met is destination to Platform 9/3 quarters.

"Charlus! Harry! Tom!" Boniface Potter called after his sons, waving them over.

"Of course he doesn't call out _my_ name." Cynthia said scowling as Charlus and Tom said their goodbyes to their girlfriends.

"Hey, bye Harry. Have a good Christmas break!" Jared gave Harry a hug.

"Okay, enough." Alphard said pulling them apart.

"Oh, and Cynthia," Jared said smirking down at the girl.

"Yeah?" Cynthia asked eyebrows rose.

"Let's not play games, Cynthia. You desire me, don't you?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I can tell. It's like a sense I got."

"Get away from me you _loser!_ " Cynthia said shoving Jared hard. "And while you're at it, _grab a brain that's not undead and shriveled up!_ "

"I hope Jared was just joking with her." Harry muttered.

"Who cares, jealous much?" Alphard asked.

"Shut up."

"When I get through with that jerk, there'll be nothing left but jelly." Cynthia said cracking her knuckles.

"Well, you won't have to do anything to his brain." Ignatius said smirking.

"Harry!" Nixie ran up to Harry and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Erm..."

"Oh my gosh! Cynthia! I love, love, _love_ , your coat. It's so... what's the word I'm looking for? Cute!"

"Thanks."

"Aww, Cynthia, don't be down."

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is a poem. I can read it."

"Really? It doesn't happen to say 'spare me' by any chance-?"

"Harry! I'm going to be with Mum for most of the Christmas break, but don't worry, I'll visit you every day! It'll still be like... like I'm actually staying over! Kay, bye now! I'll send Julius and Mum your love!"

"See ya later, Nixie." Harry called after her as she ran off in the crowd of students.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with us staying over for Christmas break?" Ignatius asked Harry.

"You've been over before for Christmas break." Harry replied helping Cynthia with her luggage.

"Yeah, but-"

"Iggy, its fine. I've already told you, mum and dad have plenty of room for everybody. We live in a freakin' mansion."

"I just don't want to be a bother is all."

"You're not a bother, you and Alphard are my family friends, so it's a great pleasure to have you guys spend the holidays with me."

"Aww, I feel all mushy inside." Alphard said smirking.

"Are we leaving or what?" Eric Prewett asked Harry, his trolley full of his luggage.

"Why did you invite my lovely brother again?" Ignatius asked Harry.

"I hope the raging jealousy you're feeling won't affect our friendship." Harry said as he clasped his left hand with Alphard's right. "I still like you more than Eric. For now."

"Yeah, Eric is only here for trail basis. Though, if it turns out that Eric is cooler than you, you're going to have to be replaced. Sorry." Alphard added.

Ignatius just rolled his eyes.

"Harrison James Potter!"

"Coming, Dad!" Harry shouted back.

"So Cynthia, how are you adjusting to Hogwarts and the students?" Valerie Potter asked as Boniface gave both Harry and Alphard hugs when they finally arrived, which surprised Alphard.

"Well, there are some interesting idiots in my class. Quite embarrassing, being a first year should be no excuse for their idiocy."

"I think you're hanging around Tom too much, dear." Valerie said smiling.

"No, actually I'm being serious. I was at the library reading and this boy came up to me, he's in the same house and year as I am. Anyway, he comes up to me and says 'what is that?' and I said, 'my people call them books you twit'."

"Oh, my." Valerie said trying to hide her amusement.

"Is life always tawdry, stupid, and humiliating? Or is it just a phase?"

"Just a phase. I'm hoping to grow out of it any day now." Boniface replied.

"Cynthia, you need to be more tolerant. You know what they say, judge and be judged." Valerie said.

"And I judge myself unfit for human contact."

"That's exactly what you will be if you don't learn to interact with the rest of us."

"And that would be such a pity."

"Cynthia!"

"I mean, I already went to a school where the kids all think they're cooler than me. Now I'm going to a school where the kids all think they're more magical than me, too."

"Cynthia." Charlus called.

"What?"

"You're like, the girl version of, Tom."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tom asked Charlus, shoving him from behind.

"Oh, nothing."

"The weather won't be that bad will it?" Cynthia asked Valerie pushing her trolley through the crowd of muggles. "I'll still be able to visit father?"

"We can always use portkey to get you to your father, Cynthia, he has problem getting to the Potter Mansion himself."

* * *

 

As they reached the house, there was a loud bark, and a second later a huge white dog lumbered toward them.

"Hey, Hermes!" Harry immediately dropped to his knees, arms spread wide. "Have you been a good boy?" Harry asked scratching behind Hermes ears.

"You have a dog to? How many pets do you guys have?" Cynthia asked.

Hermes went up and butted Cynthia's thighs and made a whining noise.

"I guess he's okay." Cynthia said bending down to scratch behind Hermes ears.

"I'll fire call your father, Cynthia." Valerie said walking to the living room.

"Okay, I need to get the rest of my things."

"You guys just leave your luggage here and I'll have the houselves take care of it. Harry, why don't you show your friends where they'll be sleeping?" Boniface suggested.

"You're just so cute!" Cynthia said burying her face in the dog's thick neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sure it's the same rooms as last time right?" Ignatius asked trying not to laugh at Cynthia.

"If you guys want, we can share rooms together?"

"I prefer to have my own room."

"Oh, I wasn't including you, Eric." Harry said smirking at Eric's annoyed look.

Both Charlus and Tom went upstairs leaving Harry to debate on his plans. Cynthia and Hermes chased passed Charlus and Tom and went towards Cynthia's guest room.

"Come on, let's just go to my room and figure it out." Harry said as they started walking up the spiral staircase after his brothers.

"Eric, you should hurry and follow after my brothers, they'll show you to a room away from everybody else. Charlus, Tom! Can you show Eric a room please?" Harry called after his brothers whom rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Hurry up, Prewett." Charlus said as Eric walked past Harry and the others and to Charlus and Tom.

As soon as Harry opened the door to his room and made it a few steps in, someone suddenly hopped on his back sending them tumbling forward onto the plush carpet.

Harry turned around to face his best friend and boyfriend, Alphard Black.

''Did you attack me?'' Harry asked picking himself up and stretched his hand towards Alphard to help him get up.

Alphard took his hand and said, ''I was just trying to have a love fest.''

"I'm standing right here!" Ignatius said scowling and folding his arms to his chest.

"Aww, sorry, Iggy. I'm sure if you ask nicely, Harry will let you hug him, but no kissing and no tongue."

"Alphard Black, the words that come out of your mouth, seriously." Ignatius said with a raised eyebrow at his friend.

Harry just laughed in amusement.

"You know what, not that I don't love you guys, but, I think I'm actually going to share a room with my brother."

"Iggy!"

"No, no, I can't be in the same room with you guys when you guys are all in that mood."

"That mood?" Harry asked scandalous.

"You know what I'm talking about. Love-struck idiots." Ignatius said rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I think you two are worse than Minerva and Tom. It's like nobody else exist in the world when you two get all mushy together."

"Well, we promise-"

"Speak for yourself, Harry-"

"We promise to be on our best behavior and acknowledge your existence."

"Thank you," Ignatius said smiling, "but I'm still sharing a room with Eric."

And with that said, Ignatius walked out the room closing it behind him. "Eric! Move your crap so I can put my things in there to!"

"Oh well, his loss." Alphard said smirking at Harry. "Come here."

"You don't own me." Harry said playfully stepping backwards.

A squeak exited Harry as he was suddenly pushed and landed flat on his back on his bed, where he was lying down.

Harry was surprised when he was pulled into a passionately kiss as Alphard jumped on top of Harry, straddling him.

"I know very well that I do own you, Mr. Potter."

Harry let out a huff and folded his arms to his chest. "I beg to differ."

"You see when a guy claims another guy it's rude for somebody to think that they own said guy."

Harry had the most confused look of his face that Alphard had ever seen, apparently his wise way of explaining the situation was lost on Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm bloody talking about the fact that you're mine!"

Harry laughed. "Don't get so worked up, I know that I belong to you, you bloody git."

Alphard let out a growl at Harry's words. "Don't tease me. I had to deal with Jared Morgan for the past couple of months; my self-esteem is an all-time low. Tell me you're mine." A lust filled voice demanded.

"I'm yours."

With that response, Alphard met Harry's eyes with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed Harry again. Harry couldn't help the blush that came to his face as he felt Alphard's hands slid underneath his shirt, touching his exposed skin.

All too quick though, the boys heard a loud BOOM noise and rudely interrupted.

Cynthia had tried, and failed, to keep the anger out of her features; her father had still seen it. How the great Cormac Maximilian could catch that sign of disrespect but not see how unfair this whole thing was, how worthless it made Cynthia feel . . . her father just didn't get it. Cynthia sat in her father's office, in front of his desk while he signed papers for his job.

She didn't want to be in the same house with her stepmother and stepbrother. Cynthia's father had promised, promised that they were going to be together for the holidays, just the two of them to work out their relationship. Marlene was supposed to be away on business and Phyrros was supposed to stay with his friends over the Christmas break. It was like Cynthia was just an extra, not part of the family. Not that her Dad cared at all.

"I swear, Cynthia, you need to listen when I'm talking to you! And show me some fucking respect!"

Cynthia decided now might be a good time to be quiet. She crossed her arms and tried to make her body as small as possible in the sofa chair, intent on just staying quiet, knowing her father's wrath. Cynthia has known her father to hit woman on many occasions; she didn't believe that she would be an exception.

* * *

 

BOOM

"Boys! What did I say about rough housing!?" Boniface Potter said walking into the living room along with his wife, to investigate the loud noise.

"It wasn't us, Dad!" Charlus said from somewhere upstairs.

"Then who-!" Boniface stopped in mid-sentence, looking at the man that came out of his fire place, dusting himself off.

"So rude to your guests?" The smooth German voice of Gellert Grindelwald asked. "Pure Bloods are taught much better manners than that. Did your parents not teach you any better?"

Boniface was immediately in motion, taking only a second to throw up the Protego, shield charm, knowing that Grindelwald would attack. Sure enough, a spell was thrown at him and his wife, only it his shield, making the spell bounce off and hit there table; it was in splinters, bits of wood blasted Boniface and Valerie wanted to warn the kids, but now they couldn't risk dropping their shield long enough for any offensive maneuvers getting thrown at them.

"Really, Potter," the man continued, coolly, "I'd have thought someone in your status would have at least thought to set some protection wards on your home. Makes it easy for... wizards to walk right in."

"Mum? Dad? What's going on, we heard-" Harry stopped in mid-sentence, seeing the man in his living room and the predicament his parents were in. Charlus, Tom, and Harry's friends were right behind them.

The attack came out of nowhere. It should have come as a surprise—except that Harry dealt with this all the time, and Harry had been trained to respond to offensive spells without even thinking, CONSTANT VIGILANCE and whatnot. The second he saw the spell being thrown at himself, Harry pulled up his shield, deflecting the attack, and then Tom readied a spell of his own, Charlus barely managing to hold up a shielding charm as well along with Harry's. It wasn't until he stood there, face-to-face with his attacker, did his mind even manage to process what had just happened.

What was Gellert Grindelwald doing in their home?

Grindelwald's eyes were flashing like icy daggers, obviously angered by the youth's quick deflection of his attack, but for some reason were holding his second attack on the youth. He simply stood there, a few feet from Harry and his family and friends, his lips now curling in to a cold smile.

"Your business is not with my boys, Grindelwald." Boniface said, making Grindelwald turn his attention back to him and his wife.

Grindelwald smirked, approaching closer to Boniface and Valerie and standing only a few steps away from their shield. "I don't intend to fight you or your family Mr. Potter. I can see there is some misunderstanding between us, and I've unfortunately gotten off on the wrong foot with you and your family. Very disagreeable. And completely unnecessary."

Boniface's angry expression didn't change. "What do you want?"

"Send your boys away and we'll talk. Discuss things like civilized adults." There was a cold twinkle of amusement in his eye that Harry didn't like. "I have a proposition for you."

Boniface's face twitched into a scowl. "I can already tell you the answer."

"Come now... we haven't even discussed anything yet."

"If you're the one proposing it, then the answer is no."

Grindelwald smile didn't fade. If nothing else, Boniface's response seemed to please him more. "Potter," he responded, coolly. "I wasn't asking. I was telling you that we are going to discuss things. Now, send your boys away or..."

There was loud 'POP' and five of Grindelwald's followers Apparated behind the boys.

"My men will."

Boniface shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Through clenched teeth, he growled, "Boys, go upstairs to your rooms."

"Why don't you make sure they make up there safely, hmm?" Grindelwald said to his followers whom bowed their heads in respect to their master's request.

''I swear if you touch them, I'll end every single one of your fucking lives,'' Boniface warned, with scary anger in his voice. The followers simply smirked while Grindelwald tisked at Boniface's language.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. That's How You're Gonna Fight The Forces Of Evil Now?  Call The IRS? I Must Be In Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert Grindelwald attacks and The Potters have to resort on staying with family.

** **

**Minerva McGonagall**

 

 **Parings:** Harry/Alphard, Charlus/Dorea, Tom/Minerva, Ignatius/Lucretia

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Twelve**

**"That's How You're Gonna Fight The Forces Of Evil Now?**

**Call The IRS? I Must Be In Hell."**

**\- Spike "Just Rewards"**

**BOOM**

"Boys! What did I say about rough housing!?" Boniface Potter said walking into the living room along with his wife, to investigate the loud noise.

"It wasn't us, Dad!" Charlus said from somewhere upstairs.

"Then who-!" Boniface stopped in mid-sentence, looking at the man that came out of his fire place, dusting himself off.

"So rude to your guests?" The smooth German voice of Gellert Grindelwald asked. "Pure Bloods are taught much better manners than that. Did your parents not teach you any better?"

Boniface was immediately in motion, taking only a second to throw up the Protego, shield charm, knowing that Grindelwald would attack. Sure enough, a spell was thrown at him and his wife, only it his shield, making the spell bounce off and hit there table; it was in splinters, bits of wood blasted Boniface and Valerie wanted to warn the kids, but now they couldn't risk dropping their shield long enough for any offensive maneuvers getting thrown at them.

"Really, Potter," the man continued, coolly, "I'd have thought someone in your status would have at least thought to set some protection wards on your home. Makes it easy for... wizards to walk right in."

"Mum? Dad? What's going on, we heard-" Harry stopped in mid-sentence, seeing the man in his living room and the predicament his parents were in. Charlus, Tom, and Harry's friends were right behind them.

The attack came out of nowhere. It should have come as a surprise—except that Harry dealt with this all the time, and Harry had been trained to respond to offensive spells without even thinking, CONSTANT VIGILANCE and whatnot. The second he saw the spell being thrown at himself, Harry pulled up his shield, deflecting the attack, and then Tom readied a spell of his own, Charlus barely managing to hold up a shielding charm as well along with Harry's. It wasn't until he stood there, face-to-face with his attacker, did his mind even manage to process what had just happened.

What was Gellert Grindelwald doing in their home?

Grindelwald's eyes were flashing like icy daggers, obviously angered by the youth's quick deflection of his attack, but for some reason were holding his second attack on the youth. He simply stood there, a few feet from Harry and his family and friends, his lips now curling in to a cold smile.

"Your business is not with my boys, Grindelwald." Boniface said, making Grindelwald turn his attention back to him and his wife.

Grindelwald smirked, approaching closer to Boniface and Valerie and standing only a few steps away from their shield. "I don't intend to fight you or your family Mr. Potter. I can see there is some misunderstanding between us, and I've unfortunately gotten off on the wrong foot with you and your family. Very disagreeable. And completely unnecessary."

Boniface's angry expression didn't change. "What do you want?"

"Send your boys away and we'll talk. Discuss things like civilized adults." There was a cold twinkle of amusement in his eye that Harry didn't like. "I have a proposition for you."

Boniface's face twitched into a scowl. "I can already tell you the answer."

"Come now... we haven't even discussed anything yet."

"If you're the one proposing it, then the answer is no."

Grindelwald smile didn't fade. If nothing else, Boniface's response seemed to please him more. "Potter," he responded, coolly. "I wasn't asking. I was telling you that we are going to discuss things. Now, send your boys away or..."

There was loud 'POP' and five of Grindelwald's followers Apparated behind the boys.

"My men will."

Boniface shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Through clenched teeth, he growled, "Boys, go upstairs to your rooms."

"Why don't you make sure they make up there safely, hmm?" Grindelwald said to his followers whom bowed their heads in respect to their master's request.

''I swear if you touch them, I'll end every single one of your fucking lives,'' Boniface warned, with scary anger in his voice. The followers simply smirked while Grindelwald tisked at Boniface's language.

* * *

 

The boys stood at the bottom of the staircase while the Gellert's followers were right behind them. The black iron steps curved in a tight circle that spiraled up four floors above their head. The boys room was on the third floor. It was time to begin the climb.

The only sound was that of shoes on the veined marble. Harry's hand slid silently over the gleaming railing; his eyes were focused upward, thinking.

Harry's thoughts raced. If he grabbed his wand he'd be given away. If he moved suspiciously, he'd be given away. If he did nothing he'd die along with his family and friends.

Harry did the only thing he could think of. As soon as they were forced into a room, (Charlus & Tom's), with a sudden jerk of his hand, Harry retaliated with a hard punch to the face, effectively knocking the dark wizard back a few feet and leaving him dazed while Harry pulled out his wand, "Stupefy!"

One of the five of Gellert's rushed at Harry, knocking him down to the ground. The shock was quickly replaced by the training that was imbedded in him and he began struggling to get the man off of him.

His wand laid a couple of feet away from him, having been knocked out his hand by the impact of Gellert's follower. They grappled for a bit and Harry successfully managing to dislodge the man, kicking him hard in the stomach.

With his arm now free, he swung it hard into the man's face and it hit its mark with a loud crack, the force sending the man staggering.

 _"Filpendo,"_ yelled Eric, firing a simple hex at the dark wizard and the man let it hit him looking amused.

"Really?" The dark follower smirked.

Tom huffed in annoyance and elbowed the wizard in the chest that was manhandling him and pushed Eric aside.

 _"Bombarda Maxima!"_ Tom cast the spell at the dark wizard. The explosion hit the man in the chest and he got blasted off across the room and laid on the floor unconscious.

 _"Harry!"_ Harry heard Charlus call out to him in alarm, but he couldn't afford to lose his concentration.

"Oh no you don't!" said Alphard and with a wave of his hand towards the fifth dark wizard, to everyone's shock, the wizard flew head first into the wall really hard, leaving a dent.

This caused Eric and Ignatius to stare at Alphard incredulously.

"Al…did you just use telekinesis…?" asked Ignatius in shock, "But how?"

"Not me personally, Harry, I was channeling his power." said Alphard smirking.

"You are channeling Harry's powers?" asked Eric surprised. "You can do that?" Eric turned to Harry.

Charlus watched with abject horror as the brightest flame he had ever seen erupted from the dark wizard's wand.

"REDUCTO!" Ignatius blasted the man through the bedroom window, having the dark wizard fall three stories down with the fallen broken glass with him.

The Fiendfyre that had been cast though, was still blazing, trapping the boys inside the room.

Alphard was immediately trying to counter the fire, trying to extinguish it with his fire mage powers.

"Harry! Your listening skills are atrocious! Following simple instructions has always been a ridiculously challenging thing for you to do!" Tom pulled Harry roughly to him and started to heal the gushing wound on the back of his head.

"I can to follow instructions." Harry said defensively.

"When they suit you," Tom said angrily and Harry couldn't deny it.

"Thomas, I don't think you know this, but I'm a wizard." Harry cut Tom off.

"I know that." Tom snapped at Harry. "And my name is Tom."

"And I use magic." Harry added. "I can cast spells that can cause a lot of damage to another person and I can do the things that not many, if any, wizards and witches can do. You know about my past and you know what I was before this." Harry's expressive green eyes peered up at Tom. "I just need to know if you can deal with that knowledge."

Without warning, Tom grabbed Harry into a tight hug and held on for all he was worth. "You're an idiot." Tom mumbled, hiding his face in Harry's messy hair. "You self-sacrificing wannabe Gryffindor that loves to play hero..."

"You love me."

"I hate you."

"I love you." Harry stated as a matter of fact.

"Shut up, Harry." Harry could see a small flush appear on Tom's cheeks and Harry grinned. Tom, highly frustrated, walked away from Harry without another word and looked out the destroyed window where said injured and possibly dead wizard laid below.

"We have to jump out the window,"

"Are you trying to get me killed? What am I going to do, land in the bushes outside the window? We're three stories up!" Eric screamed over the roar of the fire, wondering if Tom had crap for brains.

"It's our decision-"

"I recognize that you seemed to have made a decision, but given that it's a bloody stupid decision, I've decided to ignore it."

"Do you know how to put out the Fiendfyre fire curse? No you don't because Fiendfyre is a very powerful flame that cannot be extinguished by normal water you twit! We have no- why are we talking about this!?"

"Erm, fire mage, standing right here." Harry said to Tom, gesturing at Alphard.

Alphard was already manipulating the Fiendfyre with his hands, trying to counter-curse it.

"You think you can hold it off?" Eric asked Alphard.

"Prewett, it would be my genuine pleasure."

"Amateur! Alphard STOP! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT BIGGER!" Tom shouted.

"Jumping out the window is sounding more and more appealing by the second." Ignatius said to his twin.

"I think you're worrying so much because you like me." Alphard countered back sarcastically. Tom looked like he was ready to explode.

"We only have two options," Charlus said, his magic had spiked around, suffocating them with its intensity, "jump out the window or try and stop this fire before it kills us."

"Charlus, what are you doing?" Tom asked rounding on him. He could feel Charlus magic pulsing as Charlus reached his hand out to claps onto Tom's.

"It's okay, I've seen Dad and Mum do this once before."

"Wha-" Tom was cut off when Charlus light flowed through him like a gentle wave. The light magic that was inside Tom, dormant came to the forefront when his hands touched Charlus. Skin contact was all it needed and the warm energy flooded their senses, not overwhelming them, just stating its presence.

"You have to push your magic out for this to work. You know, like how Harry does his magic shields."

Charlus grabbed Tom's hand again and he could feel a small hum coming from his body and some invisible kind of force field. Tom put his hand out and ran it through the air. There it was, like a dome over them.

Charlus put his hand up and pushed hard on the force field to make it fill up the whole room; it kept expanding and expanding until there was no fire left to be seen. Suddenly, the whole force field lit up, showing glowing blue.

In its wake was left a streak of electric blue that disappeared when Tom let go of Charlus hand.

"What was that?" Tom asked confused.

It was as though a part of his soul were missing once he let go of Charlus and the force field disappeared. If felt like it had been a part of his existence for so long and then suddenly was ripped away from him.

"That was an amazing show of magic you guys." Harry commented in wonderment.

"I've always wanted to try it after I saw Mum and Dad do it one time. It's a protection shield against dark magic."

"You were able to cast something like that by yourself?" Tom asked surprised.

"Well obviously I didn't do it by myself, Tom. You were here to help." Charlus said with a roll of his eyes.

"We should see if Mum and Dad need our help." Harry said to his brothers.

* * *

 

"I already told you that I'm not joining you and neither is my family, so get over it and get out of my face."

"Oh, no, young man. That's not how this game works." The smooth German voice Gellert replied smirking cheekily. "You're a smart man, Boniface. You always were, even as a kid in Hogwarts. You were so thirsty for the dark arts then weren't you? I read your records, yes, you had such true potential. If only your daddy hadn't gotten you out of trouble-"

"I was young and stupid back then! I thought power was might-"

"You have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool me, Mr. Potter!"

"That's because evil never sleeps." Valerie muttered.

Grindelwald continued as if he didn't hear Valerie. "I believe your files said that you were volatile, self-absorbed, and didn't play well with others."

Boniface gave Gellert a forced smile. "You've been paying very detail attention to my records I see."

"Yes, well. I couldn't help it. You have quite interesting files in your record."

"The difference between you and me Grindelwald, is that I grew up."

"Really, Boniface. How hypocritical of you, all things considered." He shook his head, tutting under his breath. There was an expression of amusement on his face, the conversation obviously entertaining him. "Don't you think your whole 'Good Merit' act is starting to get a trifle old? I mean we both know the only reason you stopped was because of your son-"

"What do you want, Grindelwald?" Boniface snarled. "You're here in my home. Talk."

"What's the hurry? Let's talk in your lovely living room. We have some catching up to do."

"You want to talk? We'll talk. But I'm not going to follow you anywhere."

With those words, Gellert's icy eyes flashed. _"Really?"_ he hissed. "I think you will. This is a matter of my control over my men with your boys, Mr. Potter. If you don't come, your boys will die."

Boniface glared daggers at Gellert whilst Valerie stiffened in response.

Gellert flashed a grin at Boniface that didn't quite reach his calculating eyes. "Now, we've only got a few things to discuss. We'll talk maturely in your living room with your humble hospitality and no harm will befall on you or your boys."

"Fine, we'll discuss things civilize."

"I know." Gellert began walking, not even bothering to check if Boniface and Valerie were following."Come along. I hate people lagging behind. It makes conversation so difficult."

As soon as Boniface came up to his side, Gellert clapped Boniface on the shoulder as though they were old friends, and commented lightly, "See, now isn't that better?"

For one split second, Boniface face twisted in disgust at the physical contact.

"Dumbledore."

Everybody stopped moving in sync on the spot as Albus Dumbledore came out of the Potter's fireplace.

"My name is Albus, Gellert. Please do me the honor of using it." He said, his voice calm.

"Take one more step," Gellert's snarled, "and I'll kill the Potter's on the spot." His eyes flashed. "And I'll make sure it's slow and painful. I hear burning to death is one of the worse ways to go."

Dumbledore froze.

Gellert's eyes narrowed. "What do I expect you to do in this situation? I've no idea. That all depends on how much you care about the Potter's, though the fact that you stopped moving implies at least some concern. But I know better than to assume anything with you."

"Gellert, there is one of two ways this can end. Neither would be to your liking."

Grindelwald flared with anger. "No, there is only one way this will end! Surely you have heard what I did when we parted all those years ago? You know that I have obtained the The Elder Wand!"

"You stand before me no more powerful then when you left the halls of Durmstrang, Gellert."

"That is where you're wrong, Albus! My wand will finally be your downfall!"

"I don't look to defeat the wand, Gellert. Just its master."

"ENOUGH!" screams Grindelwald. "No more talk, Dumbledore! This conversation has run out of time!"

Grindelwald lashed out with his wand. From the tip of the wand emerges a black spell. It shot out and ran to encase Dumbledore in a pitch black surrounding.

Dumbledore though, used his own wand and strike the darkness. Cracks of the brightest light appear through the darkness and the spell dissipated.

"I am the strong one now, Dumbledore!" announces Grindelwald. "You wasted too much time at your precious school. Even as the best wizards from around the world come to defeat me, even as the ministries of these eastern countries send their best to destroy me, they will never defeat me!"

"Give up, Gellert!" Dumbledore shouted flicking his wand again and this time, electric, purple light erupted from it and made a small ball shape which covered the white shield like thick, annoying liquid and as it hit, the purple light and white shield both disappeared instantly.

 _"Never! Crucio!"_ Grindelwald shot back.

Albus threw off the spell and produced a silver shield around himself.

With a flick of his wand a bright silver jet flew straight at Grindelwald.

With a smile Grindelwald replied with red lightning which struck the silver jet.

For minutes, both of the great wizards clasped their wands tightly in the hands as their spells tore at each other, flickering bolts of magical energy around the hall, tearing off chucks of marble. Eventually, though their attacks were not getting anywhere, causing a lull in the fighting.

"As you can see, you're not that invincible, Gellert." said Dumbledore as they both stood, staring at each other.

Grindelwald roared in anger and then Apparated.

"Dad! Mum!" The Potter boys came running into the living room along with the Prewett twins and Alphard Black.

"Boys!" Boniface said relieved and looking a little bit annoyed, but mostly relieved.

"You're alive," Valerie said hugging Charlus, and then releasing him to hug both Harry and Tom.

Charlus rolled his eyes. "Of course we're alive, have you not met us?"

* * *

 

**Night...**

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Alphard's voice penetrated Harry's thoughts, snapping his attention back to the present. He was snuggled against Alphard's chest, laying on top of the snow covered Potter mansion roof. Highly dangerous, yes, but looking up at the stars that night seemed to calm both Harry and Alphard. Ignatius and Eric were sitting with them, talking amongst themselves and looking up at the stars as well.

The Prewett's father was coming momentarily to pick them up. After what happened, Harry's great grandparents didn't feel that it was safe for his friends to be in their home anymore. Not Alphard though, he fire called his father that he would sneak out the house anyway to the Potter's and that he wasn't going back home. His father gave up eventually with Alphard and told him that if he died, that he wasn't going to be at the funeral, if he even gave him one.

The truth was, Harry's brain was still trying to process the events of the last couple of hours.

"It's just..." Harry whispered, "Can this whole thing get any more messed up?"

"Probably. It usually does." Alphard said sarcastically with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes as he let Alphard draw his face upwards, he slid his hand onto the youth's shoulder and leaned into the embrace as Alphard sealed their lips into a kiss.

Dropping his hand down from Alphard's shoulder, Harry played with the hems of Alphard's shirt and stole under it to feel his skin.

"Bloody Hell! Hello! We're sitting right here!" Eric said annoyed.

The two were immediately snapped back into reality and they pulled away from each other quickly at the sound of Eric's voice. Harry felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Well, this is awkward." Ignatius said, finally breaking the silence. Suddenly finding this all too amusing, Harry began chuckling and peered up at Eric.

"If you wanted to join, Eric. All you had to do was ask, I wouldn't have mind." Harry teased and Alphard growled at the comment, drawing him close.

"No, you can not." He said, giving Eric a pointed look.

"As if." Eric said looking disgusted.

"Why are you up here with us anyway Prewett? Shouldn't you be packing?" Alphard asked.

"Look, do I owe you a wizards debt, Potter?"

"What? Where did you get that idea from?" Harry asked perplexed.

"It's just what some wizards do when they save another life-"

"Harry saves a lot of lives. Don't let it go to your head, Eric." Alphard replied.

"You truly think that I'm that type of person to make you owe me a debt because I'm a Slytherin, do you Eric?" Harry asked insulted.

"I told Eric he was being stupid." Ignatius said sighing.

"And can you blame me? I've never seen a Slytherin that acts the way you do."

"What way do I act?" Harry asked eyebrows raised.

Eric was silent for a moment before he answered. "You care about people, you save them even when it puts your life at risk. You have no idea of all the angry ranting I hear from your brother Tom about the self-sacrificing things you do. You are far more caring than most people out there in the world. Especially for a Slytherin. People's personalities change when they hang around with you; into something good. Not a bad thing, I suppose." Eric broke off, looking a bit embarrassed at his admission.

"You're not dating Harry, so you can forget it!"

"I don't want- _I like girls!_ "

"As fascinating as this conversation is," The boys looked up to see Charlus maneuver out the window and on top of the roof, "I don't think the Prewett's should let their father wait any longer than necessary."

"Thank Merlin." Eric said standing to leave. "The way you think, Black, is so unnatural."

"Okay, Eric. Point taken. Can we just kiss and make up, now? You know I hate it when we fight." Alphard smirked at Eric's sigh.

"See you, Harry." Ignatius gave Harry a hug. "Later, Al. I suppose I'll see you guys at the Ball?"

"Of course." Alphard said waving Ignatius off.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry responded to his brother. He stepped closer, his footsteps careful on the fallen snow covered roof.

"I also came up here to tell you that Mum said dinner is almost ready."

"Thanks, Al and I will be down soon."

"Alright, just hurry up with your make out sessions, it's cold out here you know."

"I wont keep him out here to long, Char." Alphard answered for Harry, smirking as he did so.

* * *

 

**Next Day...**

"Emilia." Boniface said shocked to see his sister and his father in his small dinning room kitchen.

"Good evening," Emilia said to Boniface, smiling. She stood up from the kitchen table and gave her brother a hug.

"Hi." Boniface said a bit speechless.

"All is well with you? Well, beside the attack of Grindelwald and all."

"Yes."

Boniface hoped that by giving curt answers, Emilia would be discouraged from talking to him. After all, there was a reason why he hadn't spoken to his sister in a decade. They parted ways on unfriendly terms. Boniface had wronged his sister and he didn't expect to be forgiven.

"I am glad to hear it, brother."

They sat at the kitchen table awkwardly in silence for nearly five minutes. The tension was kind of unbearable, and apparently it was worse for Emilia, because she finally cracked and asked,

"Boniface, why are you still angry with me?"

"I'm not."

Although he didn't actually say it, the look on Emilia's face clearly conveyed, _'Just how stupid do you think I am?'_

"Look, I'm not angry at you, ok? I'm just—frustrated. More with myself, really," though Boniface hadn't actually meant to say that last bit out loud.

Emilia stared at him, head tilted to the side, brow furrowed, like a confused child. "I don't understand you, Boniface, but I guess I've never been able to, even as children. I'm glad to see you though. Wife and kids, I never expect that from you of all people."

"You always do that! You're all nice to me, and understanding, and kind. Don't do that."

If Emilia was offended, she was too bewildered to show it.

"Harold and Emilia came to visit and talk about our living situation." Valerie announced when she couldn't handle the tension much longer.

"Our living situation?"

"I was thinking that you and your family could live with me and my family till your home is safely secure."

"No."

"Come on Boniface, be a man! Admit that you need help!"

Boniface glared at his sister. "Emilia, if I was _half_ the man you are, I might be willing."

"Oh dear, Merlin." Valerie said covering her face in shame.

"Let's behave like civilized adults shall we? Anyway, we'll talk about Boniface and his families living arrangements later."

"Fine, I wont be listening, though. I don't need you or Emilia's help with anything. We can survive without, thank you very much."

"I'm sorry, you know Boniface's temper." Valerie tried to excuse her husbands behavior.

"Yes, we've met. " Emilia muttered.

"Let's be civilized I said! Boniface, Emilia, I know you both are well matched when it comes to fowl behavior..." Harold said scowling in disapproval.

"Grandpa Harold!" Harry said surprised as he walked into the dinning room with Alphard. They both were in their pajamas still. Harry's hair was all mussy and purple that morning.

"Harry, my grandson. It's so good to see you." Harold said walking to Harry and giving him a hug. "And good morning to you to Mr. Black."

"Good morning, sir." Alphard replied back.

"Harry, this is your Aunt." Harold introduced.

Emilia got up from the dinning room table and extended her petite hand, and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Emilia. You must be Harrison, father talks about how much you look like him. Must be karma on Boniface's part. Anyway! I've been looking forward to meeting you for so long!"

Harry hadn't expected such a girlish face for a woman in her late thirties, the thick wavy black hair falling stubbornly in front of her face. She was dressed like a farm girl; long blue flared overalls over her yellow collar short sleeved shirt. Emilia was three-four inches shorter than Boniface with violet amethyst color eyes that was luminous and very beautiful.

"Erm... It's good to meet you, Aunt Emilia. I didn't know Dad had a sister?" Harry said looking at Boniface confused.

"We're twins and it doesn't surprise me you haven't heard your father talk about me. I'm sure it wouldn't have been anything good."

"Don't put words in my mouth Emilia-!"

 _"Twins?!"_ Harry said looking between Boniface and Emilia.

"Fraternal twins." Valerie answered.

"Oh, well that's something."

"And who is this?" Emilia asked looking at Alphard expectantly.

"This is my boyfriend, Alphard Black." Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you, madam." Alphard said kissing her hand.

"Oh my goodness, you're too cute. Your Surname is Black? As in the Ancient Pureblood-?"

"Yes, indeed." Harold answered.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises, Harrison. Our family has never befriended the Black's. Quiet a battle of Pureblood ethnics-"

"With all due respect, my family has nothing to do with my relationship with Harry, Miss Emilia." Alphard said clasping his hand with Harry's. Harry's hair turned blue as he smiled up at his boyfriend.

"That's admirable." Emilia said smiling.

"Breakfast!"

Charlus Practically pushed Harry and Alphard out the way to get to the food on the table. He was still dressed in his sleepwear as well.

"Charlus! Don't be rude! Slow down and meet your Aunt Emilia." Valerie said sternly to her son.

"Who's Aunt Emilia?" Charlus asked with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Emilia waved her hand in greeting. "That would be me."

Charlus walked over to Emilia, still holding his plate of scrambled eggs and gave Emilia a one armed hug. "Hello, Aunt Emilia."

Emilia giggled. "Good morning, honey."

Harry and Alphard took their seats as soon as Tom walked into the kitchen with somebody hiding behind him.

"Mum, Dad... oh Grandpa Harold, good morning."

"Thomas, good morning."

"Tom, that better not be who I think it is behind you." Boniface said sternly.

"Good morning." Cynthia moved slightly away from Tom.

"Cynthia," Boniface said exasperated, "what are you doing-"

"It wasn't working out well with father, so I came here. Am still welcomed here right?"

"Of course you are, but-"

"Great! I'm starving! I haven't had breakfast yet." Cynthia went and sat beside Harry and Charlus at the table.

Boniface turned to look at his wife expectantly.

"Cynthia, does your parents know-"

"Father knows and doesn't care Aunty Valerie." Cynthia replied putting bacon and eggs on her plate.

Valerie mouthed _'I'll fire call later'_ to her husband.

"Thomas, this is your Aunt Emilia." Harold introduced.

"Aunt Emilia? From which side-?"

"I'm your father's twin sister."

Tom blinked and looked at his father. "You have a twin sister?" Tom asked in disbelief.

Boniface ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yes, son, I do."

Tom then frowned at his father before turning back to Emilia. "It's a pleasure to meet you Aunt Emilia. I'm afraid I don't know anything about you though."

"It's understandable. Your father and I had a bit of a tiff after we left Hogwarts. Went our separate ways we did. That's why I was hoping that your father would say yes to moving in with me for a week while the ministry is house safe proofing your family's home."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. We can get to know Aunt Emilia better." Charlus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Eat your food, Charlus." Boniface said annoyed.

"Well, why not father? Don't you want to spend time with your sister after all these years?" Tom asked joining everybody at the table for breakfast.

"Not particularly, no."

Tom looked at his father with eyebrows raised. "She's your sister." Tom said as a statement.

"I'm aware, son." Boniface said casually as he folded his arms to his chest.

Charlus gave his father a sidelong glance. "Why is it that you don't get along with any of your siblings, Dad?"

"Because your father was a prat practically his whole life till he had kids of his own." Emilia commented as she to as well folded her arms to her chest.

"Dad couldn't have been a prat. He was a Gryffindor!" Charlus said defending his father.

"Boniface may have been a Gryffindor on the outside, but he was pure Slytherin on the inside."

"Emilia!"

"What Boniface? You know it's true. You don't have any friends from our Hogwarts years do you? No, you don't-"

"If one more word comes out of your mouth about our Hogwarts years, Emilia, I swear you're leaving and never stepping foot back into my house. I've had enough!" Boniface snapped at his sister. He was furious.

Everybody at the table was shocked. Nobody had ever seen Boniface so angry before, well not the three brothers anyway. Emilia looked truly offended and hurt at the same time.

Boniface fury only told Tom that Emilia's words had to be true. What was his father like when he was in Hogwarts that he didn't have any friends now?

"How is school going, Harry?" Harold asked acting completely oblivious of his kids dispute with each other.

"Erm...it's going good. Still trying to catch up to him though," Harry gestured to Tom.

Tom didn't comment, he was still looking at his father with an unreadable expression. He was upset with the way his father was acting, it just wasn't like him.

"Good luck with that." Alphard muttered going back to eating his food.

"How long will we be at your house, Aunt Emilia?" Charlus asked.

"Charlus, we're not-" Boniface started, but was cut off.

"Honestly, Boniface, an innocent offer of Christmas hospitality is hardly deserving of such a reaction. Whatever is the matter?" Harold asked his son.

"Dad, you would entirely force me to stay over if it was Harry or Tom. I don't see what the big deal is. I mean you're twins."

"Things change...and are never the same." Boniface answered flatly.

"Boniface, there are some things that don't have to change. Like the family that we are all a part of."

"Boniface," Valerie tried to reason, "Emilia is only showing concern for your welfare."

"Yeah, well. I don't want her concern."

"I'm your sister and your friend."

"I'm pretty sure you just established that I don't have any friends."

"This Christmas break is a time for family, after all, and it is only natural that your sister should want her family to know their relations. You should be rather flattered that she has invited you to stay."

"Well I can't say that I had a very good role model, now did I father?"

Harry felt that he was on a set of one of those talk shows that he used to see his Aunt Petunia watch on the telly. Alphard looked at Harry with his eyebrows roused and all Harry could do was shrug his shoulders. Everybody seemed to be a bit at a loss at Boniface behavior.

Boniface knew, okay, he really did know, that Emilia and his father Harold hadn't actually done anything wrong. That it was he who was the problem here, and that he was being totally unfair and childish and stubborn.

But he couldn't help it- well, okay yeah he could, but then maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he wanted to take the easy way out, and be irrationally angry at Emilia, instead of doing the grown up thing and take Emilia up with her offer.

It was just that he was suppose to provide and protect his family. Having to live with Emilia wasn't on the top of his to do list. He could barely get along with her when they were kids, how was it going to work now? And anyway where did Emilia get off, caring about his welfare? He hadn't seen Emilia in years and now all of a sudden she cares.

"I understand that you have some difficulties, but so do we all. I care for you too deeply for you to think I don't care, son. Emilia and I just want whats best for you and your family. It would only be for a week, Boniface."

Boniface took a deep breath and sighed. "Forgive me...I do not know what came over me," Boniface throat felt uncomfortably tight, "I suppose a week at Emilia's wouldn't be so bad."

* * *

 

"I've lived in Cambridge all my life and it has never lost its unique charm in my eyes. Although it is small town and lacks a lot of the fancy Potter class, but I prefer it to other places."

Emilia's home was two stores and made of brick construction; part rendered with crittall windows and it sits in a mature plot of approximately 1/3 of an acre. There was also a small barn detached from the house.

Everybody clambered out of Emilia's car looking around her home. Hermes came sprinting out and immediately went chasing after a squirrel that he saw on the lawn.

Valerie went over to Boniface, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just want to die is all," Boniface half joked.

"Dear, Emilia is your sister, is it really so bad to be living with her and her family for just a week?"

"Welcome to the Reeves family home." The man said opening the white picket fence for them. He had an American accent.

The best way to describe Mr. Reeves in short was that he looked like a cowboy. He was probably five-eight or nine, but with a muscular built. Same height as his wife. He had topaz blue eyes and bronze hair. He wore a long-sleeved beige shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black denim jacket with the sleeves cut off to the shoulders, black gloves, a satchel that lays on his right side, and pin-striped pants that are worn over the boots. He even wore a brown cowboy hat. Mr. Reeves was muscular even through his beige shirt, with a benevolent face.

"We're really sorry for the trouble." Valerie said.

"Nonsense, I've been waiting to meet Emilia's side of the family for ages. She thinks I can't handle the culture and magic-"

"You're a muggle? You married a muggle Aunt Emilia?" Charlus asked a bit shocked. Charlus has yet witness a member of their family marry a muggle.

"Charlus! Don't be rude!" Valerie scowled her son.

"We never had a family member marry a-"

"Charlus!" Valerie raised her voice.

"Excuse us." Boniface said pulling Charlus to the side to talk to him privately.

"Sorry." Valerie said again apologetic.

"No, it's okay. Anyway, I'm sure you'll want to see where you'll be living?"

"Well if I knew we could marry muggles...!"

Tom rolled his eyes shaking his head. Harry just smirked and grabbed his luggage. He knew that Charlus didn't mean what he said in a rude way. He was just curious and shock. The Potter family has yet to marry with muggles or muggle-borns in fact.

"I'm Cynthia-" Cynthia stopped mid sentence as she felt two sets of small iron grips around her leg.

Cynthia looked down to see a small bronze haired boy gripping onto her leg tightly. She bent down and ran her fingers through the boys' hair, but he didn't respond.

"Hey there." Cynthia said awkwardly.

The grip around Cynthia's leg loosened as the boy looked up at her. His bright blue topaz eyes shinning up at her. Cynthia thought that he was the most adorable boy she had ever seen. He looked to be about three or four years old and had short bronze hair.

"Hi." The boy said shyly."What's your name?"

"Cynthia." Cynthia replied trying not to laugh."What's yours?"

"Shiloh."

"Well it's very nice to meet you."

"Shiloh, baby, come here." Emilia said as Shiloh scampered over to his mother. "Why aren't you wearing a coat young man?" she asked picking Shiloh up and giving him a hug.

Shiloh simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello, Shiloh. My, you've grown into such a big boy." Valerie said in a baby voice.

"Hi." Shiloh said shyly back.

"He certainly is a cute one," Valerie remarked.

"And quite a mischievous one as well," Emilia added.

"I'm Tom, Uncle." Tom said shaking Mr. Reeves hand.

"I'm Harry and this is Alphard Black." Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you boys. You can just call me Bruce."

Valerie reached for her suitcase.

"I got it." Bruce offered as he grabbed Valerie's suit case.

"Ah, I love snow." Alphard got some snow off the ground and made it to a ball and then threw the snowball at Tom.

"Did you seriously just throw a snowball at me?"

"Oh yeah, felt good. You should try it."

"Are you kidding right now?" Tom asked scowling as he brushed the snow off his coat.

"Live a little, Thomas."

"You know, I've been told I have…pretty…good…aim." Tom threw a snowball right back, hitting Alphard right in middle of his face.

"You are so dead!"

"Boy's, not now, let's all get inside." Boniface said with Charlus following after his father.

"I think we can all use a nice, hot cup of cocoa." Emilia said.

"Emilia, if you want to make the cocoa, I can help bring the luggage inside," Bruce offered.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm Charlus, Uncle Bruce. I just want you to know that I find muggles very interesting and I have no ill will against you."

Bruce gave a confused smirk before he shook Charlus hand. "Nice to meet you, Charlus."

As soon as everybody entered, they were immediately met with silver and gold candles plastered on the walls, candy canes, stars, and all manner of Christmas splendors spread all over the ceiling, halls, and the staircase.

"The kitchen is this way." Bruce said leading the way towards the kitchen.

The inside of the house, for some reason, reminded Harry a lot of the Dursely's home.

A few moments later, Emilia returned to the room with cocoa for everyone. Each person took a cup, sitting and enjoying it. They sat around a table, where a small Christmas tree was. Not very ornate, just a green tree with a gold star and a few ornaments on it.

Tom sat next to Cynthia and smiled when Cynthia scooted closer to him. Cynthia smiled back. Tom never lied to her or smiled phony. It was always genuine. Cynthia liked that.

Harry was quite content from his place by his boyfriend Alphard and Tom on the other side of him. He had a cup of cocoa, topped with a mountain of marshmallows, whipped cream, and shaved chocolate. The only thing that could have made the moment better was if it wasn't so tense, in the small kitchen.

"So my wife tell's me you'll be stayin' with us for a week?" Bruce asked Boniface.

"Perhaps less than that." Boniface commented.

"Will shoot, I was hoping maybe y'all would stay the entire Christmas holiday."

"We'll see how things fair out, that's nice of you to offer, Bruce." Valerie answered for her husband.

Climbing up the stairs, the three brothers and Cynthia decided to head to their rooms for the night. Boniface and Valerie had already retired to their rooms for the evening, even though it wasn't quite late yet.

"I can't believe I have to share a bedroom with a three year old." Cynthia muttered.

"Would you rather share a room with us?" Alphard asked.

"Merlin, no."

"Well don't complain then. It's going to be cramped in there with all four of us."

Cynthia huffed out and folded her arms to her chest. "Why can't Shiloh sleep with you guys?"

"Because it's his room, Cynthia. We are merely guest so please act appropriately." Tom said to Cynthia.

"Cynthia! Cynthia! Read me a story," Shiloh came up behind Cynthia and latched onto her leg.

"How about I tell you a story I made up," Cynthia asked.

"Okay."

"Okay, come on." Cynthia said when the finally came to the top of the landing of stairs. Cynthia walked towards the bedroom door that had colorful stick pictures all over the door

The boys was halfway along the hallway to his room which was lightly light, when he heard a pair of angry voices coming from his great great grandparents bedroom. Harry hesitated looking at his brothers, he didn't want his parents to know that he had heard them arguing.

"Sounds serious." Alphard whispered.

"Mind your own business, Black." Tom hissed at him.

"Let's just go-"

"... if I wasn't in so deep in dark magic, Grindelwald wouldn't have even known that I existed!"

Charlus froze on the spot. Tom moved closer to their door to hear.

"Boniface, Grindelwald would have come after us anyway! We're pure bloods!"

"I don't want my family in constant danger-"

"Boniface, you know what the boys are like. They are very gifted and level headed individuals."

"The boys could have died-"

"But they aren't-"

"We shouldn't be here, we could endanger Emilia and her family-"

"Boniface, can you just please... please give your sister a chance." There was silence.

"Let's turn in for the night."

"You guys, let's go." Harry whispered to his brothers.

Charlus looked betrayed by what he heard. "I can't." Charlus ran back downstairs. You could hear a slam from outside.

"I'll get him." Tom said to Harry, descending back down the stairs.

"Come on Harry, let your brother handle it." Alphard whispered grabbing Harry's hand.

"Yeah."

Alphard walked them towards their room and pushed open the door. Harry took in the blue colored carpet, the large windows on the eastward wall over-looking the vast gardens; it certainly was a nice room to fit in four teens.

Harry took a step into the room, taking a quick look around to get his bearings.

"It's pretty nice, nothing what I had expected." Alphard commented, walking inside after Harry.

"What? Are you so used to living so luxuriously?" Harry joked.

"I can't say that I've lived in anything less, but I can adapt."

"Good." Harry sighed, sitting on one of the four beds facing the window.

"Are you thinking about what your father said?" Alphard asked, sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"Charlus is going to take this badly."

"And you're not?" Alphard asked shocked.

"It was his past, people do stupid things when they're young."

"You are well adjusted my friend. I would be freaking out."

Harry laughed. "I'm not really thirteen you know. Mentally anyway."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it's hot or not that I'm dating an older man."

"If you want to break this up-"

"No, no, no." Alphard said hurriedly as he hugged Harry around the waist.

* * *

 

**11:00 PM...**

"Muffins! Alright! We hit the motherlode!"

"Shh... don't make a mess, we're not supposed to be in here, Al." Harry whispered to him sneaking through the kitchen with his boyfriend in nothing but pajamas and a trench coat and his slippers.

"I'm sure Charlus and Tom will appreciate some muffins," Alphard said slipping some in his coat pocket, "and by the way, who's brilliant idea was it to have a private discussion in a barn? It's a blizzard outside you know."

"Al... come on." Harry said dragging Alphard away from the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?"

Both Harry and Alphard froze on the spot.

"Cynthia, go back to bed!" Harry whispered to her.

"Why should I? What are you doing?" Cynthia asked walking down the staircase.

"Look, it's private-"

"If it's so private, why are you bringing, Alphard?" Cynthia said with arms folded to her chest as she came up to the two boys.

"Cynthia, go away." Alphard said making shooing motions.

"I'll yell at the top of my lungs and you two will be in big trouble!"

"What's going on down there?" Somebody started to descend down the stairs and turning on the lights.

"Cynthia! You prat!" Alphard hissed at her, Cynthia simply stuck her tongue out at Alphard, "Harry, go." Alphard hissed, pushing Harry out the door and into the snowy weather.

Harry huffed in annoyance as he almost slipped down the icy wooden stairs.

"...Oh I was just getting a midnight snack Mr. Reeves."

"Liar." Cynthia said.

"Shut up!"

Harry hurried off before he was caught by his Uncle Bruce.

The wind chill had increased and the snow flakes were immediately sticking to the ground. "Bloody hell…" Harry muttered to himself as he walked along the trail towards the barn. "I should have worn snow boots."

After some difficulty, Harry finally managed to open the barn door and walk inside. Harry closed the doors as soon as he got inside, not wanting the snow to travel inside the barn with the horses. He scowled as he saw Charlus and Tom chatting it up on the stack of barn hay.

"Oh great, what did I miss?" Harry asked, shivering and grouchy.

Tom glared at him. "You know we wouldn't start a meeting without you!" Tom scolded Harry.

Tom then looked around, and noticed Alphard was not there. "Where is Black?" he asked, though Tom honestly didn't care too much.

"Cynthia caught us and made a ruckus and woke Bruce up. Alphard pushed me out the door before I was seen. And by the way, why did you guys want to meet in a barn?"

"So that we didn't get overheard by you know... Dad." Charlus answered.

Harry sighed and went and sat next to Tom on the haystack. Tom flinched when Harry's bare hands accidentally brushed up against him. "You're freezing." Tom said scowling yet again. "Why didn't you say something? Why aren't you wearing snow boots?"

"Probably because I was half sleep when I got a message from you to meet you and Charlus in the barn."

"That was my fault, I couldn't sleep," Charlus admitted, "and it wasn't really even snowing when Tom and I first came to the barn."

"Tom, how about warming me up?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Tom's waist, practically snuggling up to him.

"I would if this was our home. Aunt Emilia's home is muggle based, we can't do underage magic here, nor wandless without getting into trouble with the ministry of magic." Tom said but took off his spare coat and gave it to Harry. Tom was wearing two trench coats.

"Th-thank you."

"Let's just make this quick, Charlus." Tom said crushing Harry closer to his side.

"Okay, well, you guys all heard what Dad said... he was into dark magic."

"Yes and at some point in his life he stopped and changed his ways." Harry replied.

"Why though? Why was Dad involved in dark magic? Do you think Mum was to? I mean she had to be, to be with Dad right? I mean she was a Malfoy-"

"Now you're just speculating-"

"I'm not joking, Harry! I mean my entire life-our entire life has been a lie!"

Harry frowned. "How so?"

"How so? How so? Harry you were there, you heard what Dad said-"

"He said that if he hadn't been in so deep in dark magic, that Grindelwald wouldn't have even known that he existed."

"And that doesn't upset you!?" Charlus asked throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "You're upset, aren't you, Tom?"

"I'm still digesting the fact that our father was into the dark arts and not a saint as we had all thought."

"No wonder Dad is not close to his family-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there. You know Dad regrets that. Why do you think he tries so hard to make sure that we are all close with each other. This whole matter has obviously distressed him a great deal."

"Stop being sensible, it's irritating." Charlus snapped at Harry.

Harry was taken back. Charlus never, never talked to him like that.

"You don't have to bite my head off. I'm not the one that you're angry at."

"Though it would help if you would actually care and listen to the facts-"

"You think I don't care?!" Harry said moving away from Tom. "I care! I care about the actual facts and not the made up ones in your head! The truth of the matter is that yes, clearly Dad was in the dark arts, but he grew out of it. For obvious reasons I'm sure. He grew up, he had a kid and he moved on to better things."

"Why did he stop though, Harry? Why?"

"What does it matter?!"

"Because Charlus believes the answer to be because mother was pregnant with him. It's the only rational reason. Father realizes that he has a child coming into the world and decides that he doesn't want his son born in a kind of settings of dark paths. He wants his son to be able to choose for himself..." Tom said deep in thought.

Charlus shook his head negatively. "If I hadn't been born, who knows. Dad could have been Grindelwald's right hand man-"

"Charlus. Shut. Up. Potters have never turned dark-"

"Well maybe Dad was going to be the first one-"

"How can you be so pessimistic?!"

"How can you be so optimistic?!"

Harry exhales, a long - and also long-suffering - burst of air. "I know Dad-"

"No you don't, he's not even your real father, he's your great grandfather. You know nothing about him except for stories that were told to you about him from strangers! Let's face it Harry, for all you know, you could be a descendant from dark wizards!"

"You're being hysterical." Tom said to Charlus.

"And why shouldn't I? My parents were into the dark arts!"

"But they're not those kind of people anymore! That's what's not getting into that thick skull of yours!" Harry practically shouted at Charlus as he abruptly stood up.

"How would you know what kind of people they really are?!"

"Uh hello?! Look at Tom and I? Why would they adopt us if they didn't care? And even if Boniface had an obligation to me because of my status, he still wouldn't have adopted Tom, now would he?! Tom-" Harry rounded on Tom whom was looking as skeptical as Chalus, "Boniface saved your life! Your biological father, he didn't want you! He left you to rot in that forsaken hell hole of an orphanage! Your Uncle, who the bloody hell knows, would have tortured you or worse, killed you!

How can you two doubt them like this? They're your parents! They would do anything for us, sacrifice there lives obviously... I have the actual honor of calling them Dad and Mum because I don't have anybody else to call that to. I don't have parents..." Harry took another deep breath, trying to prevent himself from crying in front of his family.

"Harry-"

"All this family ever does is sacrifice each others lives to save one another. You think about that Charlus. You think about why your father stopped performing dark arts and you'll see that the answer has been right in your face this whole entire time."

With that said, Harry stormed out the barn without another look back. Too annoyed to talk any further.

"Usually I'm the insensitive one." Tom said to Charlus.

"I know." Charlus muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

* * *

 

**Next Day, Morning...**

"Harrison! Alphard!" A loud voice was shouting through the thick panel of wood that separated Harry's guest room from the hallway.

Harry groaned and rolled over, frowning sleepily.

"C'mon guys! It's snowed! Get up!" The door was shoved open, and the loud voice grew closer.

Next to Harry, he felt Alphard stir, arm tightening around him protectively and drawing Harry closer.

"Ever heard of knocking, Cynthia?" Alphard mumbled sleepily, voice thick with sleep and irritation.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and bounded over to the curtains, throwing them open and causing bright light to stream into the room. The sky was covered with a thick wall of solid gray, no patch of blue to be seen.

It was impossible to see how the sun's weak golden rays could pierce the seemingly impenetrable covering, but somehow it was. The light seemed brighter as it gleamed off the pure ivory snow, coating every surface.

Cynthia turned away from the window with a grin, for once her pale face seemed colorful compared to the snow, and she sauntered over to perch on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Knocking? What's that?" She teased back, but it was easy to hear that she was excited. "What's the point in having two beds in here if Alphard is going to sleep in your bed, Harris?"

Harry sighed and rolled over, frowning against the light and blinking as his eyes tried to adjust. He wiped a hand across his eyes and finally managed to look at Cynthia.

Alphard grabbed one of the pillows and grumpily pulled it over his head, trying, evidently, to shut out all the noise.

"Where's your excitement? It's snowed." She said, exasperated now as she watched her cousin and his boyfriend struggling to wake up and share her excitement.

"Very nice." Alphard muttered unenthusiastically, his voice muffled from beneath the pillow.

Cynthia pouted, disgruntled. Harry shifted closer to Alphard, and he felt his warm hand on his back.

"Al, make her go away." Harry mumbled, nestling closer and shutting his eyes again.

"Cynthia, go away." Alphard said, face still under the pillow.

Harry could almost hear Cynthia frowning, and he felt a stab at guilt. The weight on the edge of the bed disappeared and Harry reopened one eye.

"Nope, still there." Harry sighed, not quite as sleepy now, though unable to prevent a great yawn.

"Awe come on! I want to make a snowman ... I can't do it alone."

Harry groaned, pulling a face and sighing again. He was way too easy to guilt trip – he knew that, and obviously Cynthia did too. Harry wondered if Alphard would start using it against him as well.

"You know she's not going to go away."

Alphard sighed also, pulling his head out from underneath the pillow and turning to share a look with Harry. His dark hair was mused and to see him that way caused Harry's heart to thump almost painfully in his chest. Harry rolled his eyes lazily and threw his head back in resignation.

"Yeah I know. Can't help wishing..." Harry teased.

"Hey! Still here you know." Cynthia protested, hovering at the end of the bed, eyes flickering back and forth eagerly between them, knowing they were about to give in.

"Urgh, okay fine! We'll be right down." Harry gave up, pulling the covers up to hide his face.

"Privacy, Cynthia? We're not exactly going to get dressed right in front of you." Harry heard Alphard say, and he heard the footfalls crossing over to the door. Nice to know she was going to leave now she'd gotten her own way.

"Yeah I get it. See you in five!"

Harry knew she was practically skipping with excitement, and he heard her humming as Cynthia shut the door behind her. There was a second of silence before Alphard pulled the covers over his head and ducked under to gaze at Harry, one eyebrow raised.

"I can't believe you gave in." He pulled a face, and Harry reached to touch his pouting bottom lip and smile.

"Have a heart. Can't let her make a snowman by herself." Harry teased and rolled his eyes, before moving his head slightly to press his lips to Alphard's.

Alphard drew his hands tighter around Harry, one on the warm bare skin of Harry's back, the other moving to cup Harry's head. Harry smiled against his lips, hands resting on his chest, before gently pushing him away and slipping out from the covers, running a hand through his hair.

"Where are you going?" Alphard demanded, head popping out of the duvet to watch Harry get up. Harry's eyes flickered back down to him and his resolve wavered, gaze going to his eyes first, then down to his lips. Harry sighed.

"To get dressed...we have five minutes remember?" Harry raised an eyebrow as Alphard rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember her setting a time limit..." Alphard grinned and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Harry paused in the act of looking for his sweater and turned back to him, just in time to see Alphard's hand reach out and tug him back onto the bed. Harry snickered and rolled over onto his side to gaze at Alphard, his lips crushing Alphard's with a passion.

Alphard pushed Harry lightly onto his back, resting on top of him, lips moving to kiss along his jaw line and down Harry's neck.

"Who cares if she did- I'm perfectly willing to be late." Harry grinned and tangled his fingers in Alphard's hair and bringing his lips back to Alphard's...

* * *

 

"Good morning, Bruce, sweetheart," Emilia says, being the first to notice her husbands entrance.

At her announcement, everyone immediately looked up and gave him some kind of greeting.

"Howdy, y'all," Bruce replied, absentmindedly slipping into his southern accent.

Boniface and Valerie were sitting next to each other, drinking coffee. Charlus and Tom were on the other side of their parents, eating breakfast.

Bruce ruffled Shiloh's hair as he passed by, earning him a noise of giggles. He walked over to the kitchen stove and made a plate of ham and cheese omelet and took a seat at the end of the table next to his son Shiloh and across from his wife Emilia.

It looked like everybody was practically done eating and were just talking now. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Boniface got a letter from Albus Dumbledore saying that he was participating on safe proofing his home and to not go outside so that he can avoid the media." Emilia answered. "But I'm pretty sure nobody would think to find Boniface and his family here."

"I wouldn't reckon so," Bruce looked around the table, "where's the other two boys and the girl?"

"Cynthia just went upstairs to wake Alphard and Harry up and than ran outside in the snow." Valerie commented sighing. "That reminds me, I need to go talk to her father. Would you mind?" Valerie asked Emilia.

"Oh, let me show you to our fireplace." Emilia said walking with Valerie out the kitchen.

"I want to go outside with Cynthia." Shiloh said to his mother.

"Okay, you know the rules. Let's get your coat and your gloves."

* * *

 

"Ah, hello Phyrros." Valerie said once she was out of the fireplace.

"Are you here about, Cynthia? It's been blissful without her."

"I need to talk to her father if you could show me the way please?" Valerie asked trying to be polite.

"It's this way." Phyrros said, leading ahead.

They walked passed a lot of expensive paintings, down the hallways and not one of them of the family.

Phyrros stopped in front of a wooden door that had a plaque 'Cormac Maximilian' spread a crossed it in golden letters and knocked on the door twice.

When the door opened, Valerie expected to see some forty something year old neat freak, of a father, only to see a man looking in his early thirties. The man had none of his daughter's features. He had slick black hair and blue eyes.

The man forced a smile on his face as he looked and saw Valerie at his door with Phyrros.

Valerie smiled back and said, "Hello, are you Cormac Maximilian? I'm Valerie Potter."

The man held out his hand, "I'm Cormac, nice to meet you, Marlene has told me so much about you."

Valerie shook his hand, "You too."

"Phyrros why don't you go back to your studies." Cormac said shooing Phyrros away. "How about you come in?"

Valerie nodded in walked in.

"It amazes me how academically mature Cynthia is!" Valerie said sitting at a brown sofa chair in front of Maximilian's desk.

"Thank you! Marlene doesn't think it's necessary to teach a child at such a high level, but expect the best out of my kids." Cormac smiled as he sat in front of his desk.

Valerie nodded. "I have questions I have to ask and they are quite personal, and I hope you being Cynthia's father, that you don't take take it personally."

Mr. Maximilian sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead and ask away."

"Well I'm sure that you're aware that Cynthia has come to our home yesterday to stay for the rest of the Christmas holidays-"

"What? She's supposed to be in her room!"

"You haven't checked on her since yesterday?" Valerie asked disapprovingly.

"Look, Mrs. Potter, Cynthia is a very abrasive child. She was misbehaving so I sent her to her room and I hadn't heard anything from her since. I just assumed she was sulking like always."

"Do the children get along at home?" Valerie asked another question.

"Fairly."

Valerie just nodded. "Who watches the kids while you're gone?"

"Marlene is here of course if I'm away and while Marlene is gone, I'm here."

"I think Cynthia feels like she can't confide in you when she's upset or has a problem."

Mr. Maximilian shook his head negatively. "It's always something with that girl. She's never happy-"

"I assure you Mr. Maximilian, Cynthia has been very happy with us. She can be very pleasant company and my boys care about her a lot-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Mrs. Potter, but Cynthia is my daughter and I know her best-"

"Do you? Because it doesn't seem at all that your daughter is getting the love that she needs from her father."

"That's enough, Mrs. Potter. You're speaking out of line here."

"Of course, I apologize, Mr. Maximilian. Though I believe it to be a good idea for Cynthia to stay over for the Christmas Holidays."

"Cynthia will come home for Christmas."

"Agreed Mr. Maximilian. After all Christmas should be spent with family." Valerie stood up to leave. "Also Mr. Maximilian, I would like to add one more thing."

"And what is that Mrs. Potter?" Maximilian asked with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Do you know what I profession in?"

Mr. Maximilian looked Valerie straight in the eyes as he answered. "You are a Healer Mrs. Potter."

"Yes," Valerie said with a small smile, "and I'm sure you know where I'm going with this, yes?"

"I've never laid a hand on my daughter."

"Yes, and I'm sure it will stay that way. You wouldn't want your daughter taken away from you, I'm sure. Good day to you Mr. Maximilian."

* * *

 

"Cynthia?" Cynthia heard a whisper.

She opened her eyes and looked to her right, where she was lying down on the snow covered ground. Bright topaz blue eyes were wide as he waited for Cynthia to response.

Cynthia smiled at Shiloh, encouraging him to continue.

"What's your favorite color?"

Cynthia grinned. Her favorite color? Cynthia had never been asked that question before. Of course, she has never actually spent time with a three year old boy before, either.

"Blue." It was true-she liked blue, especially after coming in contact with the little boys pretty topaz blue eyes.

"My eyes are blue!"

"That they are."

Cynthia frowned, thinking. She like the entire Potter family and the Reeves shockingly. They were incredibly nice to her, and she felt wonderful that she was accepted by them. Though, she missed the connection she used to have with her Mum. A lot. But the Potters and the Reeves made her feel like she had a home with them, like it was okay for her to be happy. They made her feel like a family.

Surprisingly Bruce and Emilia reminded her a lot of her parents before they broke up. Emilia helped her with her homework just like her mom used to and tried to teach her things that Hogwarts couldn't do.

Charlus and Harry were like brothers she never had. They always made her laugh with their jokes. Harry was especially funny. Even when he didn't try to be. Sometimes Cynthia didn't understand his jokes, though, but he was always saying things in a funny voice or making funny faces so I laughed anyway.

Tom definitely felt like an older brother, the oldest of the three brothers. Cynthia kept feeling like Tom understood her, and how she felt. He was very protective of her, and even when he kept his distance, Cynthia knew he would do anything she asked him to.

Alphard was like her friend. He got excited about everything! It was so fun to watch.

Valerie was somewhere in between an overprotective older sister and a mom. She also always brushed Cynthia's hair before bed, and kissed her forehead before she went to sleep. In which Cynthia always had to tell her she wasn't a baby.

* * *

 

Knock, Knock

"Cyn- oh! False alarm Harry! It's your brothers!" Alphard said letting Charlus and Tom in the room.

Harry was in the process of tying his snow boots.

"Al, can we talk to Harry privately?" Charlus asked.

Alphard sighed out loud. "I'll meet you in the kitchen, Harry."

"Thanks, Al." Harry commented as Alphard closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." Harry said. He said so easily, like Charlus could be sorry if he wanted to or not; either way didn't bother Harry.

"Tom and I just wanted to say that, you're right about Dad and Mum. They're our parents and we love them no matter what mistakes that they made in their past. I know that they love us. It's just hard to digest what kind of people they possibly were before they had kids." Charlus said folding his arms to his chest.

"We just hope that you don't hate us, more importantly me." Tom muttered.

"You think I hate you?" Harry asked.

Tom closed his eyes, "Sometimes its hard not to," he answered.

"Tom, I love you. You take care of me; you've always taken care of me. Both you and Charlus. You two are my family you twits."

"Aren't you angry? Upset? Hurt? I mean, I'm not sure I can look at Dad and Mum the same way anymore." Charlus asked.

Harry let out a groan of exasperation. "What do you want to hear, Charlus? That I was hurt? Betrayed? Mad?"

"So you admit that you were upset by what you heard?"

"I'm fine." He said it so easily, like he wasn't finding Charlus misery too much to deal with.

"You're fine?" Charlus asked skeptical.

"Charlus, mostly everybody I love is dead," Harry answered,"so finding out that my great grandparents were possibly in the dark arts doesn't really bother me. I know what kind of people they are in the here and now."

"Harry-"

"There's a possibility I could turn evil."

Harry waited for the stunned silent surprise.

"There's a possibility everyone could turn evil, Charlus. We all have evil inside of us the way we all have goodness inside of us. It's what we choose to nurture that decides whom we truly are in the end."

"I keep forgetting that your like twenty something." Charlus muttered to himself. "No thirteen year old should be allowed to talk like that."

"Do we tell father that we know?" Tom asked.

"No." Both Charlus and Harry said together.

"Alright then." Tom answered back.

"I gotta go. I promised to make a snowman with Cynthia. Do you guys want to join?"

"No thanks. I got enough of the snow last night." Tom replied.

"Me to, I think I want hang out with Uncle Bruce, see what he does." Charlus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just don't freak him out, Charlus." Harry replied.

"What? How would I do that?"

"You have your ways."

The day was not only freezing, but blinding as well. A layer of snow had fallen overnight, covering every nook and cranny of the world in clean white that reflected beams of light. Indoors seemed dreary compared to the brightness outside.

Harry looked at Alphard as they both walked in the snow to get towards Cynthia whom was making a snow angel and talking to Shiloh.

"Al, what do you think I should get Cynthia for Christmas?"

Alphard looked at his boyfriend who was wearing his snow clothes, much warmer than he was last night, which were layered with a green sweater and black jacket and brown coat.

Harry honestly didn't have a clue what to get Cynthia for Christmas. Why did you give a girl that wasn't really into girly things and was pretty much a tomboy?

"I have no idea Harry, why don't you ask your mum? Or maybe we could browse and see what we can find at the stores?" Alphard said knowing that maybe some inspiration would come from just browsing different shops and boutiques.

"Do you think Dad is gonna let us shop around? I mean after everything that's happened."

"Well we're obviously are going to have a chaperone with us."

"A chaperone to what?" Cynthia asked running up to hug Harry, which surprised him a great deal.

"Erm... what was that for?" Harry asked confused, but nonetheless, he hugged her back.

"Are you going to help me make my snowman or what?" Cynthia asked letting go of Harry.

"Of course, where are my manners!"

"I wanna help!" Shiloh said.

"You know what, Shiloh, we need a hat and a scarf! Can you find us that?" Harry asked the kid whom was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes!" Shiloh ran off as fast as his little legs would let him.

"And a carrot!" Alphard called out.

Harry was just about to crouch in the snow and help Cynthia roll the huge snowball when a flying white blur came out of nowhere and knocked Harry to the ground.

"Ack! Hermes!" Harry moaned, squirming under the large white dog. Hermes seemed content simply lying on top of Harry's chest.

"Doggy!" Shiloh said, running back towards them. Hermes looked up at Shiloh and wagged his tail even more.

Hermes barked and climbed off Harry to instead lunge for Shiloh and slobber over his face. The little boy squealed and fell backwards into the snow. Meanwhile, Harry stood up and brushed the snow off his clothes.

"So much for staying warm," Harry muttered with a chuckle. "So, what's up with this snowman that's caused such a commotion?"

* * *

 

**Christmas Ball**

"There is a beat you know, following it would be a good start."

"No, slide your feet, don't stomp them."

"Really, Cynthia, I'm in awe. You have all the grace of a pregnant hippopotamus."

Cynthia threw up her hands in frustration.

"And you have all the patience of a caffeinated humming bird!" Cynthia stomped.

Tom frowned.

"You need dance lessons and have no money to attend a class in such short notice. I happen to know how to ballroom dance. I fail to see how you're not catching on."

"What's going on in here?" Bruce asked, he was leaned up against the wall, watching the two young youths. For how long he was standing there, the teens wasn't sure.

"I can't dance." Cynthia sighed.

"I noticed."

Cynthia glared at Bruce who frowned as if Cynthia was a particularly perplexing puzzle. "That bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Of course it bothers me!"

"Why? Dancing is… unimportant."

"It's important to me." Cynthia said curtly and left it at that.

"You're not awful," Bruce said slowly, making the sentence sound like it might be a question.

Cynthia felt her lips being pulled up into a reluctant smile.

"Thanks, I guess."

"I'll dance with you this time." Bruce said moving off the wall.

"What?" Cynthia squeaked.

Tom arched a brow at her.

"The only expectations you have to live up to is your own and anyway at your age, the only dance you'll be doing is the waltz."

Bruce stepped close to her and slightly picked her up so that her feet were on top of his. "It'll be better this way, you can follow my movements. I even taught Shiloh how to dance and he's three, but in such a few hours, it's going to be a stretch."

"Place your other hand on my shoulder."

"This is so embarrassing," Cynthia muttered, looking at how Bruce moved their feet.

"We have to teach you to dance properly. The ball is in a few hours and we're not even dressed yet." Tom said.

The mischievous spark in Bruce's eyes was all the warning Cynthia had before she was suddenly dipped backwards.

Surprised, Cynthia clutched reflexively at Bruce's shoulder. But Bruce had the situation well in hand, strong arms held Cynthia securely in place as she was righted once more.

"Merlin! A little warning?"

"Oh, dull! Takes all the fun out of it." Bruce said positively grinning now.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Cynthia asked, trying to sound casual. "To the ball, I mean."

Bruce shook his head no. "Oh no darlin', I wasn't invited. I'm not of royalty."

"I'm sure the McGonagall's won't mind. Will they, Tom? I mean Minerva is your girlfriend and all-" Cynthia asked him.

"It doesn't work like that, Cynthia. The Christmas Ball's are magic related. Meaning you have to be a witch or wizard just to enter. The McGonagall's would have to be notified earlier with notice to allow muggles to enter. Magic exposure and whatnot."

"Do every pureblood families do that? It's so discriminating."

"Our family doesn't, neither does the Weasley's now that I think about it. It's more of the matter that we don't want to expose ourselves to the muggle world. It has nothing to do with what they are, Cynthia. You know Minerva is not-"

"I know." Cynthia sighed.

"You all right?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, but I would really like to pick out a dress. Looks like the dancing lesson is over." Cynthia said stepping off of Bruce.

Cynthia already had her dress on. She wore a teal vintage boned bodice dress that had cotton lace sprinkled with rhinestones, and a pleated tulle skirt lined in taffeta. There was a blue belt tied around the middle.

Cynthia tugged a brush through her errant hair, silently cursing herself for not doing a quick read up on those Detangling spells. A couple of strands decided to grip tenaciously to the spikes, making her wince. She would kill for a glorious waterfall of silky hair like her Aunt Valerie and Aunt Emilia, who, funnily enough, hated their hair. There were always spells, of course, but she didn't particularly like the idea of appearance-enhancing charms.

"Are you trying to make yourself bald, luv?"

Cynthia blinked and turned to look at Emilia Reeves. It took Cynthia a second to notice that she was practically bashing her skull with the bloody comb.

"No. How many hours left, till we have to go to the ball?"

"An hour or so, but I won't be going," Emilia said taking the comb out of Cynthia's hair, "may I fix your hair?"

"Oh... ok, I guess. Why aren't you going?"

"I never go to the balls. They're so dull and boring. I only go to the Potter family Balls, but that's because I have no choice in that matter. Obligations and everything."

"I see."

Emilia went for simple curls, she made Cynthia's hair wavier at the top but as it slowly reached the tips it turned into little curls.

"I don't see why we have to dress up, it's just a stupid ball," Alphard muttered as he fiddled with the black bow tie around his neck. Harry glanced up from straightening his jacket.

"Stop messing with it Al, it looks fine. And because it's a dance. We have to dress up. Anyway, there will be important people there, so we have to look nice." Harry commented as he looked back at his reflection in the mirror, continuing to straighten his black jacket.

"We represent our family when we go to these balls, Black," Tom said perfectly presentable, suit crisp and neat, hair tousled artfully, "it wouldn't kill you to be formal."

Charlus came into the room that all four of them shared. He practically pushed Tom out the way to look at himself in the mirror. "How do I look?" Charlus said, spreading his arms and doing a turn.

The suit was a deep blue over a light blue shirt that accented Charlus coloring perfectly, of course. All tied together by thin black tie. "Great... You look great..." Tom said with a roll of eyes.

"Hey thanks, Tom." Charlus smiled at him brightly. "That's what I think to."

"Your ego hasn't shrunk over the years, it's grown." Harry shook his head.

"Hey! I'd like to think that I become more mature with age."

"Barely, Charlus," Harry laughed.

"Can you believe this is our last day here with Aunt Emilia and Uncle Bruce?" Charlus asked.

"Yeah, we were only supposed to be here for a week." Harry commented.

"Well I'm excited to leave, Harry and I can finally have a room to ourselves." Alphard said winking at Harry.

"Your head is always in the gutter." Tom said rolling his eyes at Alphard.

"Do you think we'll see the Reeves again?" Charlus asked.

"Probably, I mean Dad seemed to like spending time with Aunt Emilia, you never know." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"We won't be seeing Cynthia till after the holidays. She's going back home for Christmas." Charlus said.

"Aww... you're going to miss her." Alphard teased.

"Of course I'm, she's like an annoying unwanted sister."

"Nicely put, Charlus." Tom said sarcastically rolling his eyes once again.

Knock, Knock

"Come on boys, time to get going." Boniface said to his sons.

* * *

 

Boniface pushed the door open and they walked into a splendid entrance hall, lighted by many candles and full of people. Across the hall was another door, where a man was seeing people into the ballroom. They crossed the entrance hall, and stopped in front of the man in the black tux, like their own. He had a small black, curly mustache and small eyes.

The ballroom was obscenely large. It hovered overhead, like the ceiling of some immense cavern that seemed to disappear into nothingness far above. Pillars wider than three Cynthia standing side by side held up the high, buttressed ceiling, all painted in magnificent white. The floor was hard and made of marble, polished to a gleam, and stretched far across to the other side of the castle—or so it seemed to Cynthia.

One wall was graced with beautiful paintings of men and women frozen in graceful dance while the other was lined with windows that touched both floor and ceiling, the view open to the sparkling lake outside. Large purple curtains were tied back to let the sunshine of midday flood the ballroom floor, and the dust of misuse and age floated in the yellow beams.

They walked into the ballroom and stopped. The ballroom was filled with people. There were still a dozen round tables set up in the room, littered with dessert plates. The Potters gave the dance floor a wide berth as he picked his way through unorganized chairs and purple and gold balloons.

Minerva immediately spotted Tom as she walked up to him. She smiled at the rest of the Potter family in greeting and then placed a hand on Tom's arm.

"I'm glade you could make it, Tom."

"Of course. Come, I'll take you to dance."

"Oh, that would be great."

Harry watched them go with a roll of his eyes. Both Tom and Minevra were just so proper. They were meant for each other.

Charlus kept looking around, standing on his toes, as if he was looking for someone. He stopped at the sight of Dorea. She was dressed in a splendid pink lace dress, with many folds and frills.

Boniface chuckled, and walked up behind his son.

"Come on. Go ask her to dance!" Boniface said to Charlus.

"If she actually cared, she would have let me pick her up so that we could come to the ball together."

Boniface sighed. "Son-"

"Charlus, Dorea's family more than likely prohibited it. You may not see nothing wrong with dating Dorea, but her family obviously does. They are after all ancient about blood purities and whatnot. She looks terribly unhappy as it is." Valerie said trying to encourage her son.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Charlus said frowning slightly as he went after Dorea.

"Hey, Harry, look," Alphard pointed to the far left where he saw Aurora and her date, "let's go talk to them."

"I don't know-"

"Oh come on." Alphard said with a roll of his eyes as he dragged Harry along.

"Harry," Aurora immediately went up and hugged Harry, "it's been too long. Hello Alphard."

"Hey, Aurora." Alphard replied back.

Aurora was wearing a strapless lavender tulle gown with attached shawl.

"I'm sure you guys already know Alastor Moody?"

"The Ravenclaw weirdo, nerd-" Alphard answered.

"Al!" Harry elbowed him.

"I'm not going to get criticize by someone whom barely gets an 'Acceptable' on their school work." Alastor said cheekily back.

"Hey, Alastor, now that's going to far. Don't insult my boyfriend."

"And I'll have you know, on my good days, I always get Outstanding!"

"You must not have many good days then, Black." Alastor said with a sneer, "You're a spoiled brat,"

"I'm sorry, you seem to have mistaken me for a person who will take your shit-!"

"Okay, let's go, Al." Harry said dragging Alphard away before he got really loud. Alphard was aggressive; he took crap from absolutely no one.

"Who does that bloody git think he is?! Calling me stupid?! I'll show him! I'll get even better grades then him and shove it in his arrogant face!"

"Who got your knickers in a twist, mate?" Ignatius came up behind Harry and Alphard with his date, Lucretia. Both were wrapped around each others arms.

Lucretia wore a silky white gown, ruby lips and tip-curled hair. Adorned with diamond accessories, Lucretia appeared to sparkle as she smiled demurely, stepping foot in front of foot in strap silver heels.

Ignatius with slicked-back hair he projected more class than his immaculate black suit with shiny lapels and matching shiny black shoes.

"That arrogant Alastor Moody! That prick! Called me stupid he did! Said I only make 'Acceptable' on my school work."

"Well..." Ignatius scratched the back of his head.

"Ignatius!"

"You could study more, Al." Lucretia said.

"I feel so betrayed right now!"

Most people underestimated Alphard's intelligence, mainly because Al easily get's bored with the school work. Not because he didn't understand it, mainly because it was way to easy for him. It wasn't much of a challenge for him. He always got a spell right on the first try. Especially this year, but when it came to writing the work and theory itself, Alphard wasn't interested.

It also didn't help that he was often loud, impatient, and short tempered. Despite all that, Harry had often noticed how easily Alphard adapted to new situations and how quickly he caught on when you explained things to him. He was surprisingly perceptive, very little escaping his notice, and as prideful as he was, what with being both a pure blood and coming from a rich family, he was also very loyal and protective.

"Al, dance with me?" Harry asked his boyfriend.

Alphard put up a big smile. "I thought you'd never ask, come on."

Once they got on the dance floor, Alphard started to lead.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think that we compliment each other so well?"

"You noticed that to?" Alphard asked with a smirk. "Harry, I couldn't put words to our relationship."

Yes, Harry was Alphard's best friend, but they were closer than even best friends should be. He wasn't a father figure, despite being old enough to fit the bill. Their friendship involved a lot of casual touching, gentle hugs, and easy silences. Sometimes they didn't even talk, but enjoyed long hours of just being in each others company. When Alphard was near Harry, he felt soothed by his mere presence.

Cynthia turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder and glanced up.

"Was there something that you wanted?" Cynthia asked primly.

Jared Morgan smirked and gallantly held his hand out to her, "Dance with me?"

Cynthia was seconds away from turning him down when she decided to just do it.

Jared took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, a little shock that Cynthia actually agreed.

Cynthia gently placed her hands in their proper places and began to follow Jared's steps. Unlike Cynthia, Jared was an excellent dancer. After a couple of agonizing minutes for Jared's toes, Cynthia got the hang of the waltz.

"How did you even get in here? You're not on the list and you're a vampire."

Jared winced momentarily over her blunt statement but quickly covered it with his customary smirk.

"I'm Jared Morgan. I can get inside anywhere."

"It helps that you're a wizard too, right?" she returned cheekily.

He wasn't fazed but just smirked wider.

"Yeah, that helps."

Cynthia rolled her eyes and returned his smirk.

* * *

 

**Christmas...**

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Alphard jumped on top of Harry's bed in front of him, grinning, and shoved a present into his hands.

"Al," Harry smiled, and rolled his eyes before setting the gift down on the bed and kissing Alphard squarely on the mouth. They were just getting into the kiss when Tom wandered in and frowned.

"We're supposed to be opening gifts in the living room as a family." Tom reprimanded them sternly as they broke apart, then grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Am I family, Tom?" Alphard asked him curiously.

Harry looked up at Tom as well for the answer.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're with Harry aren't you? What do you think? You practically live here rent and food free." Tom answered walking back out Harry's room. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Alphard laughed, and Harry rolled his eyes, but they didn't kiss again. Alphard picked the present up off the bed, shoved it in Harry's hands again, "Let's not get left behind." Alphard said pulling Harry off the bed and out the room.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry said to everyone around the Christmas tree.

"I smell cookies!" exclaimed Alphard.

"Yes, they're almost done," laughed Valerie.

When they got to the living room, Charlus was already separating the presents and Harry's great grandparents were sitting on the sofa watching in amusement, drinking coffee.

"Harry! Happy Chrismas!" Charlus said. Charlus seemed to have his arms out stretched as though he was carrying something big but there was nothing but air.

"Charlus, what are you doing?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's one of your Christmas presents, I am giving you a portion of my personal space."

Harry laughed. "I gladly accept." Harry said giving Charlus a hug.

"I said a portion, Harry."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

Alphard sat down in a cushioned chair, pulling his boyfriend down with him so that he was sitting on his lap. Alphard grinned toothily at Tom, who rolled his eyes again and sighed in resignation.

"Merry Christmas, Al!" Charlus exclaimed, holding up a flat green square box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Oh, you shouldn't have - who am I kidding? Hand it over!" Alphard said with a grin.

Charlus handed it over. Alphard tore his present up in three seconds finding a large book. A note fell along with it. Alphard picked it up and read it.

_Alphard,_

_Check out chapters seven until eighteen. It's wicked! I'm sure you'll like it cause I give out cool presents. You can use the spells to protect my baby brother and nephew._

_See you Christmas day,_

_Charlus_

The book was titled, 'Spells, jinxes, and hexes, A guide' It sounded interesting. Inside Alphard found the book was a extensive list of every spell, jinx or hex ever written down. It was useful because it contained a short explanation of how to do the incantation and what it would result to.

Quickly he skipped through the pages to chapter seven. Unsurprisingly it was the start of the jinxes list. Many he had heard of, but even more he had never been able to imagine.

"Wicked! Thanks, Char!"

While Alphard went through his present that Charlus gave him, Harry opened his present that Alphard gave him.

It was an amulet. At least, that was what Harry thought. Harry didn't expect anything less from Alphard. Around the black leather necklace was a diamond speared crystal with miniature lightning going on inside it.

"I love it, Alphard." Harry said, hugging his boyfriend and kissing him once again.

"I can find you anywhere with that amulet. I have a matching one myself in case you need to find me." Alphard said grinning.

"It's wonderful." Harry answered.

"Here's yours Harry. I hope you like my present. I wrapped it myself!" Charlus handed Harry a square box covered in a mess of silver wrapping paper tied with a gold ribbon.

Harry tore the paper off and revealed his gift from Charlus. It was a dragon harness. In cursive gold letters, the name of Harry's dragon was on it and Harry's initials.

"Thanks, Charlus." Harry laughed. "I'll use this when Spitfire get's much bigger to carry me around."

"I thought you might like it," said Charlus with a smile.

"Harry, what did you get me?" Alphard asked him.

"Who said I got you anything?" Harry smiled as he turned to look at Charlus,"Charlus, can you pass me the purple one, thanks." Harry replied as Charlus tossed the purple neatly wrapped gift to him.

"I think I know what that is. It's another book." Alphard took the small box from Harry and lifted it to his ear to shake it, but it made no sound. Then in a flash of purple paper, Alphard ripped off the wrappings to reveal his present.

It was a round, brown stone with a flat bottom. Alphard frowned. "You got me a rock?"

Harry threw back his head and laughed. "Al, it's not just a rock! Turn it over."

With a suspicious glance at his boyfriend, he picked up the heavy stone and tipped the bottom up to her eye. Inside it was mostly hollow, but covered with hundreds of tiny, jagged, smoky gray crystals.

"Wow! What is it?"

"It's a geode you nit wit." Tom answered for Harry with a roll of his eyes.

"Tom, be nice." Valerie chastised as she got up from the sofa. "The cookies should be done, I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Har." Alphard said kissing Harry on the cheek.

Tom sat cross-legged on the carpet next to Charlus in front of the Christmas tree that was positioned in the middle of the front room. There were several unwrapped gifts on the coffee table and on the floor; Tom was deciding if he should open his birthday gifts as well that was mixed in the bunch of Christmas presents.

Next week the young wizard would turn fourteen. It was a day he enjoyed telling himself that he had become more mature with age.

He carefully picked up his box from Charlus. Tom was more careful than his brothers and Alphard when it came to opening his presents.

"Two coupons to 'lepor lepos' free everything with your lover?" Tom read the card that was attached to his gift. There was two silver tickets that said 'lepor lepos'

"I thought you would like to enjoy a romantic get together with your girlfriend. Lepor Lepos is a restaurant for couples only. It's very romantic from what I hear." Charlus said.

"Yeah, it's like Valentines day every day there." Alphard added as well.

"How would you know that? We've never been in there." Harry asked Alphard with his eyebrows roused.

"Eh... just what I heard, is all."

"Thanks, Charlus." Tom said with a small amused smile.

"No, problem! Don't worry though, I got you a book to, I know that's what you really wanted."

Tom laughed and reached out to grab a present from Harry. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a laced bow.

"It's pretty small, Harry." Charlus commented.

"Charlus, it's not the size of the package that counts, but the thought behind it." Boniface said to his son.

Tom unwrapped the gift to reveal a gold engraved 1800's European pocket watch. "It's amazing." Tom said looking at the carvings all over the watch.

"It has the time of every country and I thought it was about time that you should have one. Mostly proper wizards wear one."

"I appreciate this, Harry. Thank you." Tom said genuinely.

"Great, now his head is going to get even bigger, Harry." Alphard commented.

"Uncle Harold has one!" Charlus said trying to get a better look at Tom's watch.

Valerie Potter came walking into the room with one platter loaded with neatly arranged phalanx of gingerbread men that were fully frosted and ready to eat.

"Cookies!"

Alphard practically pushed Harry off his lap as he scrambled to the coffee table to get to the platter of gingerbread cookies.

"These cookies are just too... delicious." Alphard mumbled, his hands didn't stop stuffing his mouth with more and more ginger breads.

Harry laughed. Alphard reminded him of a hamster who could never stop eating

"Stop being a pig and eat your food slowly, Black." Tom said disapproving.

Alphard simply stuck out his tongue.

"You're disgusting."

"You know, you could be a bit nicer considering it's Christmas!"

"Hermes, look what you got!" Charlus presented the huge bone to Hermes whom was playing with the unwrapped paper.

"Merry Christmas, everybody." Valerie said sighing as she went and cuddle up next to her husband.


	13. I need to know now, know now Can you love me again?

** **

**Lucretia Black**

Title: Thousands Of Reasons To Smile

Author: Brightsidetolife

Genre: Family/Romance/Humor

Parings: Harry/Alphard, Charlus/Dorea, Tom/Minerva, Ignatius/Lucretia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I need to know now, know now**   
**Can you love me again?**

_\- John Newman_

Wearily Charlus looked at the clock, it was 7:00 AM. "Xander may I ask what you are doing in my room at such an ungodly hour?"

Turning over onto his back, Charlus let out a long, low groan and stretched out all his limbs, none of them coming close to the edges of his king sized bed. The mattress shifted beneath him, the soft, warm sheets pooling around his body.

It couldn't be morning, Charlus thought. He didn't care what Xander said. He felt like he hadn't slept in a week. It couldn't be morning yet.

Slowly opening his eyes, Charlus blinked. It was bright, too bright. He groaned again this time turning on to his other side, curling into a ball, and placing a pillow over his head.

"Master Charlus?"

Charlus curled up tighter and pressed the pillow down against his ear.

"Sir?" the elf voice repeated even louder than before.

"What, Xander?" Charlus replied in resignation his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I would just like to remind you that if you do not get up in the next five minutes, I am authorized to use my magic to wake you."

Charlus groaned again. "Okay! Okay. I'm up."

Charlus tossed the pillow away and pulled himself over to the side of the bed letting his legs gracelessly flop over the edge as he sat up. Charlus had went to bed at a reasonable time, well, two in the morning, but for him that was extremely reasonable.

He felt exhausted, his limbs felt weak, was he sick? He better not be sick. He hated being sick. Contrary to popular belief, Charlus Potter did care very much about his health.

Charlus yawned and wiped at the grit in his eyes.

"Sir, your five minutes are almost up."

"Hey. No fair. I'm up, aren't I? I'm awake. My eyes are open."

"You're still on the bed." Xander, the family houself exclaimed.

Charlus looked down and realized he was in fact still on the bed. Putting a hand on the bedside table, he pushed himself to his feet.

"Sir, do you require assistance?"

"No. No, Xander. I'm fine. I just need to shower."

After a quick side trip to the bathroom, he began stumbling through corridors and stairwells in search of his family, which is how he eventually found himself in the common kitchen one floor below.

There were people in the kitchen. More precisely, there were six people spread about and busily occupied with various things. It was a large kitchen, but filled with the Potter family, relatives, and friends it became a lot smaller.

A variety of 'Good Morning's chimed at him.

"I want to go back to bed," Charlus said in way of reply.

Valerie Potter glanced up from where she stood over several steaming pots and pans and gave her son an amused smile. "You'll miss the train to Hogwarts if you go back to bed. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"I don't care." Charlus was starting to sound like a whiny, petulant child, but he was tired and felt crappy.

"Geez. Someone sure woke up grouchy. Here." Cynthia pushed an empty plate in Charlus direction.

Charlus scowled at Cynthia in return. She was so silent most of the time, Charlus never even noticed she was in the room until she spoke up.

Despite the wonderful smells of his mother's cooking, there was only one thing Charlus felt hungry for that morning.

"Pancakes?"

"What, are we your servants? Get it yourself." Cynthia said buttering up her toast.

"Charlus, I told you to go to bed sooner. You look dreadful." Tom said staring at Charlus disapprovingly.

Tom was the type who was very good at reading people. Sometimes it felt like he was getting right inside your head, something which had made Charlus nervous on more than one occasion. He didn't like people in his head. Not that it's happened yet, none which he could think of.

"I don't look dreadful. I just woke up you jerk. You don't look like rainbows and sunshine yourself you know."

"Boy's, it's too early." Boniface scowled his sons as he went back to looking at his newspaper.

"You need to take better care of yourself," Tom said, not finished. "Your sleep should take top priority."

"Right," Charlus grumbled wearily.

"And here you've been telling me, my school work should be my top priority." Alphard said folding his arms to his chest.

"I'm serious, Charlus." Tom went on, ignoring Alphard.

"Shut up, Tom. Merlin, were you always a bully?"

Alphard snickered at Charlus words and Tom frowned at his brother.

A hand patted Charlus on the back and suddenly there was pancakes on Charlus plate.

"Mum made some really good blueberry pancakes," declared Harry enthusiastically from beside him.

Charlus smiled as he one armed hugged Harry in morning greeting, "You always did have a rather sunny disposition."

The totally caring big brother expression almost makes Harry blush. Harry though, half smiled as he went back to his own breakfast.

Charlus loved Harry to death, no matter the fact that he wasn't actually from the time line that they were in. All Charlus wanted was to see him happy. As long as Harry was happy, Charlus was happy. Harry belonged to the Potters now as his brother and that's the way it's gonna stay.

A lighthearted conversation had begun amongst the occupants of the kitchen. The room was filled with the sounds of talking, cooking, and eating. Alphard slammed a hand against the table as he emphasized a point to an debatable Tom. A fork went flying through the air and Harry caught it without even looking. Smirking, Cynthia leaned back in her chair as Boniface absentmindedly brushed some of the sprayed food from his newspaper and Valerie flipped over an omelet.

**OoOoO**

"You asshole, you scared the hell out of me!" Conall Norton gave Tom a halfhearted shove.

"I'm sorry, Conall," Tom gave him a wide eyed look that he had interpreted in others as innocence.

Conall scowled at him. "Oh, please, don't even try that. You totally ignored my letters on purpose."

Tom blew out a long breath when he thought of Conall Norton. He's never claimed to be particularly in touch with his feelings, but he could still feel the emotions. The teen had quickly became one of his best friends.

Conall could hold an intelligent conversation that Tom could bounce ideas off of him, and he never got mad (thank Merlin) at Tom's rather biting sense of humor. Tom could talk to the youth.

But, even after all that Conall had done to earn Tom's trust, Conall still knew next to nothing personally about him. Just the basics. That Tom was adopted, that he had two brothers, and that Minerva McGonagall was his girlfriend.

"You know, my father is always saying that everybody should seize the moment," Conall said, hugging Tom in greeting, "we could all be dead tomorrow."

"He's not wrong," Tom agreed, awkwardly hugging Conall back.

"I'm happy that you and your family are not dead. I heard about what happen in the newspapers."

"Yes, my parents didn't want to talk about it to the public, but we're all okay. Come on, let's find the compartment my brothers and the rest of the gang are in."

"Of course." Conall took the lead and Tom followed, "I already know what compartment everybody is in."

"Tom!"

"Little brother." Tom greeted in return.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Where have you been?"

"I was looking for Minerva."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "And did you find her?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh please, you two will be on each other soon enough." Alphard commented as he propped his feet on Harry's legs.

"Do shut up, Black. Nobody asked your opinion."

"It's Black again, is it? When are you going to call me Alphard?"

"When you deserve it."

"Hey guys," Charlus said walking into the compartment room with Dorea and Lucretia.

"Lucretia." Ignatius said smiling up at her.

"Hello, Ignatius." Lucretia said sitting next to him.

* * *

 

**Next Day...**

Minerva greeted Tom as she came through into the Great Hall. "Good morning, Tom." She smiled her beautiful smile.

Tom smirked back. But Minerva didn't see that as a liability, she thought it was cute, even funny, that it was Tom's signature expression.

"Good morning, Minerva. How was your first night back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, you know, nothing to strenuous. I'm actually happy to be back at Hogwarts, I feel like it's much safer than what's going on outside of it."

Tom held Minerva's hand as they walked to the Gryffindor table. "I find the dangers outside of Hogwarts something that we need to prepare for."

"Tom, do you honestly see somebody like me fighting a war?"

"You'd be wonderfully skilled, I'm sure."

Minerva laughed and sat next to Tom as they both prepared their own breakfast.

"Tom, we have Professor Slunghorn next after breakfast. I'm just giving you the heads up." Harry said coming to sit with his brother along with Alphard.

Charlus was sitting with Dorea at the Slytherin table.

"Why would I need the heads up?" Tom asked frowning.

"I know something you don't know? That's shocking." Harry said smirking.

Tom rolled his eyes and simply continued to eat his breakfast. "Harry, you know plenty of things that I don't know. Now tell me what you're talking about."

"Professor Slunghorn has been gathering students for his Slug Club since last fall and I heard that he's been eager to gather some Potters into it as well." Harry explained.

"Not Charlus though, Slunghorn thinks that Charlus is a twit." Alphard said smirking.

"Professor Slunghorn has never seen Charlus at his best, that's why. If Charlus would act his age-"

"Tom, really, come on, I'm trying to eat my breakfast." Harry interrupted.

"Well you know it's true!"

"I know no such thing."

"Of course you don't, because you act just like him."

"He's my- we're Potters, we're immature prats seventy percent of the time."

"Well I'm not."

"No, Tom, you're not, you're a freakin' brick wall."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you guys think this is getting a bit out of hand?" Minerva asked frowning.

"Your boyfriend insulted me first."

"Oh so mature."

"I'm not mature as you very well put-"

"I forgot about that seventy percent-"

"Well why don't you both use that thirty percent of maturity?" Minerva said scowling.

"Sorry, Minerva." Harry said.

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to each other."

"You're not a emotionless brick wall, Tom."

"You're not an immature prat."

"Good, now that, that's out of the way, do you want to hear good news, Harry?"

"By that expression on your face, it must be about you." Harry teased.

"Actually pertains to both of us," Alphard said beaming, "have you noticed a absence of a certain somebody sense we came back from the holidays?"

Harry frowned in thought.

"It's Jared Morgan!" Alphard said, practically jumping out of his seat, "He's not coming back to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Who cares?" Alphard shrugged his shoulders.

"Why didn't he-" Harry cut off as the owl post came in.

A brown owl landed next to Harry with a letter addressed to him and how convenient was it that it was from Jared Morgan.

"It's from Jared." Harry said to Alphard whom was looking at the fancy gold fluidly writing on the letter.

"Maybe he's sent the letter to explain why he's not here." Minerva offered.

"Pssh, like we care."

Harry ignored Alphard and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm back in Washington and I miss you already. Do you miss me? I hope so. I don't know how I am going to stand not seeing you until summer! That seems so far away._

_I'm sorry, but I feel I would do better in my school in America, then of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is no place for a vampire anyway. I don't know anybody there and let's face the truth. We both know why I really attended Hogwarts. To annoy the hell out of your boyfriend and I was hoping you would dump him and get with a true wizard like me. Wishful thinking I suppose. If only our paths had crossed before you had met Black._

_What did Black do after he found out I left? You have to tell me if he said anything idiotic. I promise I won't eat him. Oh, and don't let him give you a hard time. If he does, let me know and I will take care of him. Besides, if he ever does screw up, you'll have me._

_Also, can you give a message to your dear cousin, Cynthia for me?_

"I've always been willing to wait. For the right time and the right person."

She'll know what I mean.

I'll see you in the summer, Harry!

-Jared Morgan

"That slimy little loser-" Alphard had been looking over Harry's letter.

"Alphard, it's rude to read other people's letter's."

Alphard just scowled and folded his arms to his chest. "Do you like him better than me?"

"Oh Merlin." Tom said sighing.

"You're talking nonsense." Harry said to Alphard as he folded his letter.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" Charlus came up to them with Dorea around his arm.

"I suppose so." Tom said.

"Would you like me to walk you to class, Minerva?" Tom asked her.

"Oh, no, I'll manage just fine. I have places I need to stop by first. Have a good day at class." Minerva said giving Tom a kiss.

"You know Charlus, I've noticed that you and Dorea have been more stuck to each other lately." Alphard commented as they walked to their Potion class.

"Ever the charmer Al." Dorea said rolling her eyes. "How do you put up with him, Harry?"

"He means well." Harry replied.

"Ah, Tom!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Harrison, and...Charlus, wasn't it? Welcome back to Potions." He greeted to everyone. "Now I hope all of you had memorized the theories on the Polyjuice potion, it seems like the only ones to know how to do it properly is Mr. Thomas and Harrison Potter. Now,"

"Did he really have to say that?" Harry whispered to Tom as he slid a little bit down in his seat in embarrassment.

"Why should you be embarrassed when it's true?" Tom whispered back.

"Because it makes you guys look like big headed suck ups." Charlus whispered as well.

Tom simply glared at his brother.

"Now, we are going to be brewing up something new today, the Antidote to Common Poisons, to be exact. The Antidote to Common Poisons is a potion which counteracts ordinary poisons, such as creature bites and stings. Its ingredients include Bezoars, Standard Ingredient, ground unicorn horn and mistletoe berries,"

Professor Slunghorn turned around to write down the instructions on the board:

Brewing instructions

Add 1 Bezoar to the mortar

Crush into a very fine powder using the pestle

Add 4 measures of the crushed Bezoar to your cauldron

Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron

Heat to a medium temperature for 5 seconds

Wave your wand

Leave to brew and return in 40 minutes with Pewter Cauldron, 34 minutes with Brass cauldron and 30 minutes with copper cauldron.

Add 1 pinch of Unicorn Horns to your cauldron

Stir 2 times, clockwise

Add 2 Mistletoe Berries to your cauldron

Stir 2 times, anti-clockwise

Wave your wand to complete the potion

"If you brewed this right, it will be a teal color," He explained to the class.

"Partner up, partner up..." He motioned. "Now get out your textbooks, and start brewing!" He exclaimed.

Tom chose Harry to be together, much to Alphard's dismay. So Alphard went to partner up with Ignatius and Charlus partner up with Conall.

"I'll get the ingredients." Tom told Harry. "Just use your wand to stir, like I showed you at home." He finished.

"Okay." Harry agreed. Surprisingly, Tom was a good teacher, for Harry was fairly good at potions now. Harry's skill was not lacking at all sense Tom had been teaching him.

Tom had brought over the ingredients, and added them, while Harry would stir with her wand. Even Slughorn was impressed with how well they were doing.

"My, my...you two are certainly good at Potions." Professor Slunghorn said beaming down at them.

"Thank you, Professor." Tom said.

"Tom should take all the credit, he's the one that is truly good at Potions, sir." Harry said, trying to put it all on Tom, whom quirked his eyebrow up at Harry.

"So modest, Mr. Potter. You two would certainly be exceptionally popular in my club come to think of it,"

Harry turned and gave Tom a look.

"What club are you referring to, Professor?" Tom asked politely, which Professor Slughorn was happy to eagerly answer to.

"The Slug club to be more precise. It's an exclusive club for elite students like yourselves."

"Well that does sound interesting, Professor." Harry hit Tom in his kidney with his elbow.

"Does it, Thomas? Well I hope that you and Harrison would like to join!"

"Will my brother Charlus be included in this club, professor?" Tom asked.

Slughorn grimaced before he covered it up with a laugh. "I highly doubt that he would want to join, but the more the merrier! lets say dinner this Saturday evening?" He offered.

"We would be honored, Sir." Tom replied politely. Tom smirked at Harry's annoyed expression.

"Good, good, feel free to bring a friend if you like." Slunghorn went on to view other peoples work.

"Great Tom, now I have four days to figure out a way out of this. Thank you, you prat."

"You never know what connections and favors you can get, Harry. Don't be so selfish."

"Selfish!? You-!"

"Harry, calm down. Slughorn will probably be fine with just Tom there." Alphard said coming to sit next to Harry.

"He better be!" Harry said punching Tom hard on his arm.

"Stop hitting me!" Tom punched Harry back.

**OoOoO**

Harry and Alphard were walking up the stairway to the roof, having successfully ducked out of Charms class. Of course, these days it was more sort of Professor Bellamy's class. Professor O'Bryne was out until further notice due to a "sporting injury." Harry suspected that the actual nature of his absence was something to do with Professor O'Bryne's true nature.

Professor Nadia Bellamy had passed out the syllabus for the rest of the semester, and allowed them to "work at their own pace." This is universally known in student code as a "free period hanging out and talking with your friends."

Harry had all the assigned work completed in three days. Alphard had it all completed two days later, owing a lot to Harry's help and encouragement. They were then able to ask Nadia for a library pass each day, which she cheerfully provided them.

Tom had done the same thing, with the exception that he actually did go to the library.

"You know," Alphard said, leading the way up the stairs to the roof, "I really wouldn't think it was a bad thing if the rumors were true about Tom and Minerva breaking up."

"What?! What rumors?"

"Just the word that's going around."

"Tom would never break up with Minerva, never."

"Unless Minerva was cheating on Tom, or if Minerva wanted to break up with him."

Harry was about to reply, but stopped himself when she heard voices coming from above them. Apparently, someone had beaten them to their favorite class-ditching scene.

"-give me another one," a male voice said.

"Okay," a second male voice said, "Dorea Black."

"That bipolar chick? Good choice," replied the first voice, "but I don't think so. Besides, she's dating the Gryffindor seeker."

"Okay, Nixie Conway,"

"Nixie "airhead" Conway? I hope we're not that desperate."

"You know, I hear that she doesn't actually put out for all those guys she hangs out with."

"Well that makes it so much better, doesn't it? Next."

Harry and Alphard exchanged glances. Alphard leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Do you recognize the voices?"

"Do I recognize the voices of two assholes deciding who they're going to date?" Harry whispered back. "No, do you?"

The conversation continued above them. "How about... Alistair Moody," the first voice continued.

"He's pretty much psychotic. I don't think so," the second voice answered, "besides, again, he has a girlfriend."

"That nobody has ever seen."

"Give me more names."

"How about... Tessa Ito," the first voice continued.

"Miss I think I'm so perfect? I don't think so," the second voice answered, "besides, again, she's dating a quidditch player. Ken'Ichi Chang."

"Okay... Alphard Black?"

"You're joking right? He's practically Harry Potter's shadow. He follows Potter around like a lovesick puppy."

"So Harry Potter is out of the question?"

"Bloody hell, no. I don't know who's more psychotic, him or Moody."

"Cynthia Maximilian."

"That name sounds familiar."

"Just a coincidence, depending on who you talk to."

"Which one is she?"

"Red hair. Brown eyes. Freckles-"

"Oh, the sociopath. No, thanks, too easy."

"That does it!" Harry said, storming up the stairs.

Harry burst through the stairwell door and rounded the corner with Alphard right behind him.

The boys stopped abruptly as they came to the top of the castle roof, where the two boys (Slytherin and Ravenclaw) were leaning against the castle brick wall.

The boys looked very surprised and chagrined, but had obviously heard their loud approach. One, with short brown hair, was in the process of standing up. Harry recognized Deimos Avery, his roommate. The one still on the ground with short-cropped blond curls, was guiltily shoving a bunch of parchments into his bookbag. He was the Ravenclaw, Harry didn't know his name.

Harry directed his anger at Deimos Avery, since he was closest. "You two have a lot of nerve, you know that?" he shouted at him.

"Well-" Deimos sneered, but Harry wasn't going to give him a chance to get a word in edgewise.

"I don't know what makes you think you're so great that you can just pick a date off a list," Harry continued with pure vitriol, "but I'll tell you right now that this is one psychotic Slytherin that you'll never have a chance with and neither is my family nor my friends!"

The one on the ground stood up and the two boys exchanged glances. The curly blonde haired one turned back to Harry and said, "Uh, look-"

"Come on, Alphard," Harry said, cutting him off and turning to leave. Alphard looked at the two boys for a second, then turned and quickly followed Harry back down the stairs.

Together, they made their way back down the stairs and into the hallway. Not having a true destination, they gravitated towards the Slytherin dorms. As they walked, Harry kept furtively glancing at Alphard, a sad look on his face.

"You okay?" Harry finally asked.

"You're not psychotic," Alphard said quietly.

"Oh," Harry replied, a little embarrassed. "Well, I think I kind of am."

"Are you okay?" Harry tried again.

"I don't care what a couple of bolks think about me, Harry," Alphard replied, with what he hoped was conviction. "Why would I start now?"

"So you're okay then?" Harry asked with a searching look.

"I'm fine, really." Alphard murmured.

* * *

 

The next day Tom had his ancient runes class. Harry didn't have this class with him, but Charlus did, which was still surprising to Tom. It was an advanced class, something which was advanced and took serious concentration, but Charlus was keeping up with Tom. Both Potters were in the class with a bunch of Ravenclaws and a few selected Gryffindors and Slytherins whom wanted to take the advanced class.

Everyone except Tom started scrambling to get their quills out once Professor Spectra entered the room.

Professor Spectra, the Ancient Runes teacher, cleared her throat. "I want everyone to be in pairs and translate a short mini story into English. You don't have to, but it will be quicker. I'll know if you made it up or not because I'm the one whom has translated the story.

You should all be past this level of translation, so it should take you no longer than fifteen to twenty minutes tops. This is just a warm up. You may begin."

Sitting one seat apart in the front row, they had already gathered their materials and were ready when the parchments for there tasks floated down to their desks.

"It's 'Heaven', not 'Sky'."

Tom's head snapped up from where he had been working diligently on translating his Ancient Runes. Sitting beside him and peering over his work was Artemis Bones, Gryffindor's supreme know-it-all. Charlus was on the other side of Tom, listening in on what Artemis was saying.

"Excuse me?"

"The rune. It could be either, but in the context, it's 'Heaven'. It changes the meaning drastically if you use 'sky' and doesn't really make a lot of sense."

Turning back to his parchment, Tom started reading again, trying to keep his mind off the girl that was now scowling at him.

"A little gratitude would be nice." Bones muttered to herself, knowing full well that Tom could hear her.

"I didn't ask for your help, Bones." was Tom's snide remark.

Bones looked insulted before she went back to translating her work, looking like she was about to cry. Charlus nudged Tom with his elbow to apologize.

Tom took a deep breath and sighed. He hadn't meant to offend Bones so badly. "I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude of me. Thank you for your information." Tom said trying to sound as polite as he could.

Bones didn't look up from her work, but she smiled and whispered, "You're welcome."

The big break for Tom came when he realized that the teacher had mixed Gaelic and Norse runes in the mini short story.

"Okay students, please trade papers with your neighbor to read and mark over."

Tom had no choice but to trade his work with Artemis Bones. She was the only one whom was really willing to sit next to him beside his brother. Tom didn't understand why, maybe he was intimidating.

Well what do you expect? A part of his mind asked snidely. You're not exactly dazzling them with your personality.

"You work is a perfect Outstanding, as usual of course." Artemis Bones said smiling as she handed Tom back his work and Tom vice versa.

"Mr. Charlus Potter, would you care to tell me the origin of this rune," Professor Spectra asked and pointed at a foreign symbol that she had drawn on the board during his lecture.

Charlus looked down at his opened Rune Dictionary and scanned the page of symbols. "That symbol would be from the early Roman wizards dated 421 BC. It was found on each of the columns decorated around the first amphitheatre."

"Correct," Professor Spectra nodded without enthusiasm and she continued to drown on about it's meaning.

"That is all for today, class," Professor Spectra proclaimed apathetically and turned her attention to her desk.

Tom gathered the several books he had for Ancient Runes and a few notes from the class and walked out the classroom.

"Aren't you Thomas Potter?" a female voice asked.

Tom looked up to see that Artemis, the girl with hair white as snow in a high ponytail and piercing green eyes smiling at Tom in a friendly way. She obviously was trying to charm him.

"Tom," Tom corrected her, making his way towards the library, "and you've known me for three years now."

"My name is Artemis Bones. We've never spoken to each other, well we've never held a conversation."

"I know who you are. What do you want, Bones?" Tom asked as the girl followed him and Charlus.

"Do you need any help with homework?"

"After three years, I think I can do my own homework just fine, thank you."

"Oh me too." She seemed thrilled.

Tom frown at her slightly.

They walked to the library together; she was a chatterer- Artemis supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for Tom. It turned out that Artemis Bones was also in most of Tom's difficult advanced classes. Charlus was pretty silent during the whole walk.

"I've noticed that you and your girlfriend Minerva haven't been studying in the library together that much anymore."

"Minerva is very busy half the time. She is a fourth year after all." Tom said somewhat bitterly.

Artemis laughed. "Oh, come on, I know you take this boyfriend stuff seriously, but not seeing your girlfriend every single moment and second of your day isn't a reason to throw yourself on a sword. Relax, okay?"

Artemis nudged him when Tom didn't respond. "Say you'll relax."

"I'll relax," Tom agreed, grudgingly.

"Well... I was thinking, only if you wanted to of course, when Minerva is busy, I can study with you. I mean we practically have the same classes together and I could also use a study buddy whom has about the same intellect as me."

Tom shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't see why not."

"Oh good!" Artemis clapped her hands together. "You won't regret this, Tom. I'm a good studier."

Tom turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Tom!"

"Harry." Tom said rolling his eyes at his out of breath brother.

"You're not going to the library are you?" Harry asked making a face. "Hi, Charlus, Artemis." Harry gave Charlus a hug in greeting.

"You know Artemis?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we have Care of Magical Creatures class together. You remember?"

"It's always nice to talk with you, Harry." Artemis greeted. "I should be going, see you, Tom."

"See you." Tom replied back.

"You know she likes you, right?" Alphard asked Tom.

"That's what I was afraid of." Charlus said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tom asked.

"I wouldn't be to worried about it, Char. Tom seems uninterested and Artemis doesn't seem to want to push Tom's interest."

"Oh, good."

"So no library?" Harry asked Tom ignoring the commentary between Alphard and Charlus.

"I unlike you-"

"Like to study, blah, blah. It's lunch time, you can go to the library afterward!" Harry dragged Tom along whom protested along the way.

"Stop with the death stare. It won't work." Harry said when they finally came to the great hall.

Lunch passed pleasantly enough for them seeing as it was just his family, Alphard and Conall. Harry's friends ate at the Slytherin table, but Alphard didn't want to leave Harry's side of course. Conversation flowed easily around the table as news and plans were swapped across the table. Tom remained largely silent as he picked at his food.

"What's wrong Tomlin?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Tom said looking at the Ravenclaw table where Minerva was seated with a bunch of Fourth years.

Minerva had talked to Tom briefly, very briefly and said that she needed to trade notes with her friends at the Ravenclaw table. Tom didn't have a problem with it, but he wasn't used to being apart from Minerva for such a long amount of time in one day. He barely talked to her on the train ride to Hogwarts and she's been so busy since she came back from the holiday break.

Tom was used to looking out for her, and Minerva was confident that Tom didn't trust anyone else enough to let on that she might be vulnerable.

"Are you having separation anxiety?" Harry teased.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of going on with my daily activities without Minerva by my side." Tom said trying to sound like he didn't give a care in the world.

"I have every faith in you on that aspect, Tom. Just not unrealistic expectations."

Tom punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, okay," Harry said rolling his eyes, "but just so you know, I'm here for you to. I may not be as smart as you or Minerva, but we can still hangout and study. Just us or Charlus, whichever."

Tom sighed and nodded. "Yes, thanks for that, Harry. I'll be sure to remember that."

"Your godfather is just a door knock away as well." Harry said with a wink.

**OoOoO**

Artemis Bones sat next to Tom in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The witch sat on an empty chair and took her heavy Defense book out of her bag, opening it at a random page and started to read it.

"Do you know what we will be learning today?" Charlus asked sitting on the other side of Tom.

"No, you can never tell with Professor Flamel." Tom replied back.

Charlus opened his mouth to say something but before any word came out, the Defenses Against the Dark Arts teacher entered the classroom. Professor Nicholas Flamel, the wizard looked at his students for some time with his kind blue eyes, as if making sure that everyone was in his class, before speaking.

"Good morning. It's a pleasure to start the end of the school year with such a great class as yours. " The teacher looked away and, with a flick of his wand, a few written instructions started to appear on the black board in front of the class. "We'll start with more difficult spells before you leave for the summer... as you know your O.W.L's won't be till your fifth year so you won't have much to worry about this year for finals… Could anyone give me an example of a O.W.L final spells…?"

Tom's hand shot up in the middle of the class. "Mr. Potter?"

"The Patronus Charm."

"Good, Mr. Potter. The Patronus Charm is one of the most advanced spells that you'll have to learn for your O.W.L's, does anybody want to practice it? Sometimes, even a seventh year student may find it difficult to perform it."

The wizard explained everything in an easy and quick way, just how he wanted a class to be.

"Can someone tell me what the Patronus charm is? Yes, Mr. Harrison Potter?"

"It's a charm used to protect one from Dementors. It's like a guardian, and its form depends on the caster's personality."

"Good! Take ten points for Slytherin. What must one do to perform the charm?"

"It's necessary to think about a happy memory while you say the spell's incantation," Artemis Bones answered quickly, making Tom turn his head to give her attention. "Expecto Patronum."

"Perfect. Ten points for Gryffindor. This is what we're going to practice today," said the teacher, smiling happily. "Remember that this charm is really advanced, so don't be nervous if you can't perform it perfectly… Now, you have the whole class to practice."

The classroom was quickly filled with whispers and tiny silver fogs coming out from the students' wands. Harry, Alphard, and Ignatius kept talking to each other, practicing, while Harry was hesitant to perform a good Patronus without much difficulty.

"Think about a good thing, Tom." The three of them heard Professor Flamel speaking in the other corner of the room. "You're doing great, you just need to think about a good thing…"

"How is he going to think about a good thing if practically his eleven years of his life he's been in an orphanage?" Alphard whispered to Harry.

"Tom has plenty of good memories I should hope since he's been with the Potter family." Harry answered back.

"And you?" The teacher approached them, smiling. "Let me see how you're doing!" Flamel looked at Harry. "You first, Harrison."

Harry sighed nervously before holding his wand up and saying the charm's incantation. Instantly, a silver stag came out from his wand and floated around him, as if wanting to play. Flamel smiled widely as he watched his student's Patronus.

"This is great! Class, look here, a perfect Patronus! Ten more points to Slytherin!"

Think about a good thing, that was all he needed to do… But nothing good came to his mind! Tom thought about the day when he discovered he was a wizard. It didn't matter how many years it had been, the memory of that day was still fresh in his mind.

"Expecto Patronum!" the boy said, seeing a silver smoke coming out of his wand.

If that memory didn't work, maybe his first night at Hogwarts would do! He tried again, now remembering about how fascinated he was when he first entered the Great Hall, but nothing happened. The first time Gryffindor won the House Cup, nothing. His first Christmas with his family… Even more frustration.

"Think about a good thing, Tom." Tom turned around to look at the teacher. "You're doing great, you just need to think about a good thing…"

'That's what I'm trying to do!' the boy thought as closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to concentrate.

The Gryffindor breathed deeply and looked at where Flamel was standing, near Harry and his friends. Not much to his surprise, Harry had managed to perform a Patronus in the shape of an stag perfectly. The animal now was floating around the boy and, sometimes, it floated around his friends and the teacher.

_'Tom, why don't you think about Minerva?'_

Tom blushed as Harry's whisper of words came to his shared link in his mind.

_'Minerva?'_

_'Yes,'_

As Tom watched Harry laughing at the playful stag, the boy saw the memories from the McGonagall's Christmas party coming back to his head. Minerva dancing with him, her hand holding his, his hand on her waist, her voice wishing him a "happy birthday", her lips on his, the peaceful feeling he felt while they kissed…

"Expecto Patronum."

To his own surprise, a silver snake emerged from the tip of his wand and floated in the air until it rested on his shoulders in the same way Nagini did. The other students noticed his success and approached him to see the spell, just like Professor Flamel.

"Great, Tom!" The teacher smiled. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

The boy smiled, satisfied with himself, but embarrassed about the memory he used to produce the spell. Before he could think of anything else, Tom was surprised by the presence of Harry's silver stag which had gotten away from him and now was floating near him.

And the stag seemed to be entertained with his Patronus snake in the same way that the wizard seemed to be entertained with him.

**OoOoO**

"Tooommm."

"What's wrong, Charlus?" Tom asked glaring at his brother, who was yawning dramatically.

"Why do we have to stay in the library?" he asked her. "We have two free periods and…"

"Why don't you try to find something useful in these books like me and Harry? Final exams are just a few weeks away."

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes, but grabbed one of the books that were lying on the table and then opened it, muttering something and started to read it.

Tom almost had to drag his brothers to the library as they didn't seem to be interested in the idea of staying between lots of old books when they could have been enjoying a nice day outside.

"Excuse me…?"

The three of them looked up and saw the snow white haired girl wearing a Gryffindor uniform standing a few meters from them. Harry didn't do anything except stare at her with a puzzled expression, while Tom simply smiled at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you please pass me that book on the counter?" Artemis pointed at the counter against Tom was leaning on. "It's right behind you."

"Of course." The Gryffindor got up from the floor and grabbed the book, handing it to the other girl. "Here you are… The Manual of Theoretical Defense?"

"I did a horrible job with the Patronus," the Gryffindor muttered. "Would you guys mind if I join your studying?" Artemis asked sitting down before the Potters even got a chance to answer.

"Uh, okay?" Charlus said frowning.

"Do you spend a lot of time with my brothers, Artemis?"

"Oh, no, but I admire Tom's intellect, and I always see Tom in here in the library while I'm studying, so I thought why not study together? I mean I know he likes to study with Minerva, but she's busy and all, probably studying for her upcoming O.W.L's. I can't believe they make you prep study for it in your fourth year. It's fifth year finals you know?"

Looking over to his side, Harry saw that Tom was silent, looking intently at his book.

"Well that's kind of you to study with Tom, Artemis. I'm sure Tom appreciates that."

"I'm done," Tom says. "Let's go." Tom said to his brothers.

"I hope I haven't upset you," Artemis says.

"No more than usual."

"Wow, I think Tom made a joke." Harry teased.

* * *

 

The last quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Charlus and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall to enormous applause. Charlus couldn't help grinning broadly as he saw that both the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Charlus noticed Harry rolling his eyes and smirking up at him.

Dorea sat down between Charlus and Tom at the Gryffindor table. Dorea gave her the usual bright smile and cheery "Hi, Charlus!" Charlus, however, stayed quiet, apparently sulking.

"What's the matter with him?" Dorea muttered out of the corner of her mouth while pulling the plate of sausages toward her.

"What else?" Tom whispered before taking a sip of orange juice. "It's a Quidditch match today."

Dorea nearly choked on her sausage—or she pretended to, anyway—and turned to look incredulously at Tom. "Charlus Potter, nervous? You must be joking."

"I'm not nervous, it's just that this match is the big one! Either Harry wins or I do."

"So?"

"So nothing, Dorea, forget it."

"Charlus, are you afraid of hurting your brother's pride if you win? That's stupid, it's just a game."

"It's not stupid-"

"Charlus, Harry wasn't upset last year." Tom cut in.

"I know my train of thought is unreasonable, but it's Harry you know?"

"Our brother is not the jealous type, he has fun whenever you both play quidditch. This is not any different." Tom said.

Oscar Watkins spent the whole breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. He also went on with his usual speech about team unity and that for some of them, this was their last year so make the best of it.

"Locker rooms ladies and gentleman."

It was the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match. The rival teams flew out over the pitch and faced each other, waiting for Mister Spence to release the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch.

When Harry Potter and Charlus Potter moved so close to one another that they practically touched noses, the crowd whooped and hooted. "Get 'im, Gryffindors!" someone shouted.

Harry smirked along with Charlus. "I'm gonna kick your arse."

"You wish, Harry." Charlus smirked back.

Mister Spence stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, his broom in his hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," he said, once they were all gathered around him. Harry noticed that once again that those words were aimed to the Slytherin team once again.

"And they're off!" A falsely sweet, girlish voice that nearly forced Harry into retching resounded throughout the pitch. "Kayley Longbottom"—at the sound of this name Dolores's Umbridge's fellow Slytherins let out such jeers that nearly made Kayley turn around and hex the lot of them—"with the Quaffle, my she looks angry, she's such a competitive little girl, and then there's Gryffindor's fifth year chaser Lydia Jorkins, I suppose with such a tight personality that goes right up to that rigid ponytail, she's got to have some way to release—that was quite the score, Jorkins!"

In a rage, Lydia Jorkins had hurled the Quaffle through the right hoop so hard it nearly hit the Keeper, Watkins, in the face. It was a good thing that she hadn't hit him, however, because she probably would have knocked him off his broom and potentially been fouled.

The Quaffle was in Abraxas Malfoy's hands now.

All Tom could think about for the moment while he watched the game with the Gryffindors was how, how could anyone make Dolores Umbridge a Quidditch commentator? She knew nothing about the game—or much of anything else—she just wanted an excuse for students to hear her voice.

"Umbridge is such a toad, I just hate her." Tom turned to the girl that said this, not his girlfriend whom was engaged in her book on the other side of him, but another girl by the name of Artemis Bones. The schools know-it-all.

Occasionally he found himself staring at her, or Artemis would, and give him an eyebrow raise, a nonverbal question mark, and Tom would pull an excuse out of the air or would blow it off entirely, just look down and continue with whatever he was doing.

He never particularly spend a lot of time thinking about why he stared, and continued to not think about it.

"I quite agree." Tom commented to Artemis. Artemis laughed and looked back at the game.

"What did you say, Tom?" Minerva asked, still engaged in her book.

"Nothing, Minerva."

Tom sighed and wondered why Minerva even bothered to come to the game if she wasn't going to watch. Conall was sitting behind them along with Pomona, they were having a fun chat about the game. Cynthia went to the Slytherin side along with Harry's friends.

"Did Gryffindor just score?" Cynthia whispered under her breath to Alphard Black, who was sitting in the stands beside her.

"No, their team is cheering because Slytherin scored," Alphard replied sarcastically. "Honestly, Cynthia, haven't you ever watched a Quidditch game before?"

"I try not to," Cynthia muttered. She squinted at the tiny figures zooming at unbelievable speeds around the pitch. "All I know is that both Harry and Charlus are seekers, correct?"

"Yes," Alphard said absent-mindlessly, watching on.

A Bludger suddenly whizzed past Lydia Jorkins face, and she turned her head so fast her ponytail nearly whipped her. Realizing that she now hadn't noticed that one of her fellow Chasers, Kayley Longbottom, had just scored, she shot over toward Abraxas Malfoy, who again had the Quaffle. There was no need, however; he was unbalanced by a well-hit Bludger from Kayode Jenkins.

As a result, Umbridge, who had been commenting with particular bile in her tone on the competency of the Gryffindor team, instead began remarking on the violence of its members, conveniently letting slip Demios Avery trying to bludgeon Geoffrey Wood over the head with his Beaters' bat as he flew past.

Lydia Jorkins, gritting her teeth, knocked the Quaffle out of Malfoy's grip with a well-aimed kick. Kayley caught it, and the pair shot down the field, weaving in and out of the players before Kayley feinted and fired a shot at the center hoop. It was successful, and the Quaffle soared into the hands of Charlotte Goyle, one of the few competent members on the Slytherin team, who took off down the field and scored.

"I suppose Ken'Ichi Chang is losing his touch!" simpered Umbridge. "Of course, the Captain does seem to have a tendency to put friends first…"

The jeers from the Slytherins were becoming unbearable. Charlus let out a full-fledged growl and shot an enraged look at Umbridge, hoping that it communicated the fact that he would like nothing more than to stuff that megaphone up her left nostril.

Talented at channeling anger, he directed his attention to the match. Charlus watched as Kayley Longbottom successfully scored three more goals, while both Wood and Jorkins scored two apiece. The Slytherins, however, were catching up; the score was now eighty to seventy.

"Oh, look, look, Charlotte scored!" Alphard yelled in Cynthia's ear.

All around them, the Slytherins roared their approval in a sea of green. Cynthia cheered too, but she couldn't help but wonder how on earth they could even see what was happening.

A flash of gold caught her eye and at the same moment, a green dot broke off from the others and sped towards it. "There's the Snitch!" Alphard said excitedly. "C'mon, Harry, you can do it!"

But Gryffindor's Seeker, Charlus Potter, had also spotted the Snitch. The two were racing at breakneck speed towards the tiny, fluttering ball. Even though Cynthia really had no interest in Quidditch, Cynthia couldn't help but mentally root for the Slytherin team.

"Harrison Potter has the Snitch!"—here Umbridge gave an odd sort of choking sound—"Slytherin wins! Of course there was no doubt with poor effort from Ken'Ichi Chang-"

Umbridge never finished, for Kayley Longbottom had roared, "Give me that!" to a bewildered Penny Shaw, who handed over her bat. Longbottom, looking and feeling more livid than ever, had promptly spied a still-in-flight Bludger and hit it toward the commentator's podium.

Normally, Longbottom was a horrid shot with a bat, but after hearing the hideous spout of commentary from Umbridge all throughout the match, her aim was much better than usual.

The Bludger streaked full-tilt at Umbridge, who barely had time to look before it struck her in the face amidst gales of laughter, some of which came even from the Slytherins. Whistling innocently, Kayley handed the bat back to a stunned Penny.

Professor Dumbledore, her Transfiguration master as well as her Head of House and the Deputy Headmaster, cast his eyes around the pitch before his clear blue gaze was affixed on him. Thinking quickly, she hollered blithely, "Misfired a hit, Professor, sorry!"

**OoOoO**

**Lunch...**

"What are you thinking?"

"What?" Minerva picks up her cup pumpkin juice. It's lunch time, and Tom is sitting across from her at the large Gryffindor table, his hands folded, resting his chin lightly on his knuckles. Minerva drinks her juice and reading her book at the same time.

"I said, what are you thinking?" Tom repeats, and the sincerity in his tone puts Minerva's guard up.

Minerva shrugs.

"That's not an answer," Tom pushes, resting his palms on the table.

"I'm thinking about finals, Tom. It's really important. I want to be somebody really important when I get older you know."

Tom is still looking at Minerva, tilting his head and frowning.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Tom?"

"We haven't spent any time together besides casual formality."

"Oh, Tom, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been a good girlfriend, but I promise to make it up to you. You don't know how much pressure I get from my parents to do well in school."

"No, it's understandable. I just don't like how faraway you've gotten from me. You sit there beside me, but you might as well not even be there."

"I care about you, Tom. You know that. I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you." Minerva said going back to her book.

"Of course." Tom sighed, he wasn't really hungry. Harry was having lunch at Hogsmeade with Alphard as they were having their own little private celebrating victory on the last final quidditch match and Charlus was more towards the end of the table, chatting it up with his friends.

"So Minerva,"

"Hmm?" Minerva said not looking up from book whilst she took a bite out of her mashed potatoes at the same time.

"I was invited to the Slug Club and we are allowed to invite-"

"Oh Tom, I'm so busy studying! I really can't spare a night, I'm so worried about the finals, I've barely slept as it is. Besides I heard the Slug Club is pretty straining, nothing extravagant, pretty boring."

"Yes, I heard as well myself but-"

"Why don't you invite another one of your friends? I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"Yes, of course, Minerva. I know how important your studies are to you."

Tom wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or resentful hurt that spouted out of his mouth.

**OoOoO**

Harry was nervous, and excited, but mostly nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been nervous on a date. It had been awhile since both Harry and Alphard have been on an actual date that involved a restaurant, food, and conversations.

Harry sighed contently as he meandered the streets of Hogsmeade hand in hand with Alphard Black. "So…you hungry?" Alphard asked.

"Yeah guess I am," Harry said, already figuring he knew where this was going on.

"Good, I already reserved our lunch." Alphard smiled cheekily at his boyfriend.

"Of course you did, ever the gentleman you are."

"And don't expect anything less, luv."

Inside the quite dimly lit place Alphard gave his name, the overly bright hostess guiding them to a secluded booth. They settled, the women handing over the menus, "Emma, your waitress will be right with you."

They sat silently for a bit mulling over the choices, when a young women came up dressed smartly in black and white, "Would you gentlemen like to start with some drinks?" Harry glanced across at Alphard, frowning adorably at the selection, "I'll just have butterbeer please." Alphard gave her a smile.

"Same please." Harry said as well.

"Everything looks good…" Alphard mumbled and Harry nodded his agreement; it did all look good.

In the end Alphard went with a steak medium rare, while Harry opted for lobster. As Emma departed with their order they where left in silence.

Alphard grinned happily he was with Harry, out to lunch…what could be better. None of their friends, no siblings.

Emerald green eyes caught sterling gray, and Harry smiled hesitantly feeling awkward and unsure of himself, he wanted to bash his head against the table.

The nerve wracking part about having an empath for a boyfriend, Harry thought, was the utter vulnerability. It was the fact that Alphard could know what he was feeling at any moment.

"Harry…you're joking right?" Alphard said suddenly, keenly leaning across the table.

Harry blinked surprised, "Erm... what do you mean?"

Alphard waved a hand airily, "You're so nervous! It's just me, you've know me for three years, I'm not going to judge you."

Harry started across the table at the young man, contemplating.

"Ok how about this, you ask a question and I'll answer; but then I'll ask you one and you tell me."

Harry looked up at him nodding, "Deal."

Alphard sipped his water, "You can go first."

"What were you like as a child before you came to Hogwarts?" Harry asks.

"I don't know," Alphard says at first. "I was rambunctious and angry. I thought the world didn't understand me. I hated the family I was brought in."

By the time Alphard finished their dinner had come.

"My turn Har-bear, tell me about your rise to fame in your time," the brunet chewed his steak swallowing.

"Rise to fame?" Harry rolled his eyes.

Alphard nodded, "All the gritty details, start to finish."

Chuckling Harry smiled a sad smile, "It was hardly my doing, well it began with parents whom had rejected the dark lord Voldemort far to many times for his liking and he came to my parents house..."

Alphard listened a soft smile on his face, as his boyfriend told his tale.

They finished their dessert and some sparkling water had come. Harry was looking at Alphard across the table face serious and drawn. "My turn again, what's going on now between you and your father since your mother has passed away?"

Alphard froze fork halfway to his mouth, "That hits you where you live…"

"I'm not sure I really know the answer to that, father spends most of his time in his office. I get the feeling that my siblings and I are not even in his train of thoughts." Alphard ran a hand through his hair sighing in defeat, "He picks me and my brother and sister up from school…but in the end I can't hold a candle to my own mother you know? Wouldn't want to of course."

Harry looked stricken face paling across the intimate booth. "Al I…" he trailed off no idea what to say an apology seemingly very inadequate.

A dark head shook, "It's okay Harry, I never had a good relationship with neither one of my parents in the first place." Silver-shiny eyes looked at him sadly, "It wasn't great, but he's still my dad, and he once was a respected brilliant man in his day before he became corrupted and had kids."

Alphard looked across the table, "What was your godfather really like in your time? I know you tend to leave a lot of things out when it's someone you really care about."

Harry grinned, "You remind me of him in some ways, and yet you're totally opposite." Harry shook his head grinning, "It's not that you remind me of Sirius – it's just, if Sirius had been a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor, I'd imagine he would be just like you. But on the other hand, you're on a different level altogether."

Alphard grinned, "Really?"

"Though, once Sirius had broken out of Azkaban a lot of people thought he was unstable. He wasn't, he was just… uninterested in listening to people who were wrong. He got a raw deal. It wasn't right. "

"Hm," Alphard said, the slightest of smiles tracing his lips.

"It's painful, sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Most of the time."

Alphard's expression softens.

"Merlin, not the pity. Anything but the pity."

Alphard shakes his head. "It's not pity, Harry. You've been through some very traumatic circumstances. I don't blame you for missing someone that you practically considered your father and then to only have him ripped away from you."

Harry swallowed, "Yeah that pretty much summoned that up."

"Just think of it this way, when the time comes, you'll get to have Sirius and the rest of your family and friends alive and whole again. Isn't that what you're fighting for?"

Harry gave Alphard a earnest smile. "I don't deserve you."

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you by my side Harry Potter."

By the time they had finished, the candle burned low, and the dishes where long gone. Emma the waitress had brought the bill, Alphard insisting he pay, Harry eventually relenting, "But I buy next time."

Harry felt oddly detached; tonight had been both liberating and painful. Like old wounds reopening.

Both Harry and Alphard headed out of the restaurant holding each others hands and walked their way back to Hogwarts.

**OoOoO**

Hours had passed and Tom and Artemis sat in silence in the back of the library until Artemis looked over at him and said, "You're comfortable around me."

"As much as I can be comfortable around an uptight know-it-all," Tom replied back.

Artemis didn't take that as insult knowing that Tom wasn't serious, but simply rolled her eyes in return."But you're not comfortable around most people. You're stiff and off-putting, with somewhat underdeveloped social skills."

"You know, I could do without the extra commentary," Tom snapped.

"What would be the fun in that?" Artemis said, and she gave Tom a smile.

"Look," Tom said, "We study and work together very well, yes. Okay? I like smart people and smart people make me comfortable and you're smart. Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

"And that hesitation?"

"We argue sometimes to."

"I can't imagine why." Tom said sarcastically.

"It's always completely your fault," Artemis added.

"I would have to disagree."

"Agree to disagree."

"Do you want to go to the Slug Club with me and my brothers?" Tom nervously rushed out, which was definitely unlike him.

"Is Minerva okay with that? I really wouldn't want to feel her wrath." Artemis joked.

"I asked Minerva and she said she would rather study and that I should invite a friend instead." Tom trying to sound more casual.

"Are you classifying me as your friend?" Artemis asked happy at the thought.

"I don't see why not."

"I would love to go with you and your brothers to the Slug Club even though everybody in the school knows that it's bloody boring."

Tom laughed at Artemis choice of words. "Thank you for accepting."

"Anything for a friend. Now how about dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."

When they make it to the great hall, both Tom and Artemis go their separate ways to talk and sit with their own friends and family.

Tom is talking to Conall when he accidentally catches Artemis eyes and she looked away blushing; she's talking to her fellow third year girl friends down the end of the Gryffindor table.

"So how are you doing mate?" Conall asked eating his steak and baked potatoes.

"I am doing well Conall, yourself?" Tom asked back.

"I am great Tom, anything new with you?" Conall said with a grin, which Tom narrowed his eyes at suspiciously.

"No, nothing."

"Really? Nothing new about your crush on Artemis Bones?" Conall said smirking mischievously at Tom.

"Conall Norton, stop being a dolt, you're better than that."

"Ha you do love her."

Tom said back as nonchalantly as he could, "I'm already taken as you very well know. My eyes are only for Minerva."

"That doesn't mean you can't flirt a little. Look at your varieties. I mean Bones is quite the looker ain't she mate?"

"She's not ugly."

"Though she is a know-it-all, that's pretty annoying. She loses points from me on that outlook. Anyway, I've been thinking about asking Pomona Sprout out."

"Mmm..." Tom's attention went elsewhere once he saw Minerva walk in the great hall.

Tom never realized, until he and Minerva had became a couple, how many guys looked at Minerva when she would occasionally sit next to him during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Of course he knew that she got noticed, how could she not. Minerva had gotten exceptionally cuter since the first time they met. It used to slightly bug him. Now, well now it damn right annoyed him.

All the students knew that Minerva was off limits. The newer students learned quickly. Though Tom and Minerva never flouted their relationship that much anymore since he had regained his memory, though it was still just plain obvious that Minerva was there to see Tom and Tom only.

Tom didn't hear why Minerva was laughing, all he saw was Minerva walking into the Great Hall with some fourth year boy; laughing and talking. Minerva must have been having fun, her arms and hands were animated.

Tom knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help it. He was jealous, it was unjustifiable, for Merlin sake she was allowed to talk to other guys. But it was that fourth year boy, that was making Tom annoyed. Tom made a mental note to himself to find out his name later.

Maybe that was why Tom kept hanging out with Artemis Bones. Artemis was in the same year as he was and she was just as animated with Tom when they talked with each other. Something that he couldn't figure out how he lost with Minerva.

Though that was probably exactly why the fourth year boy thought he could make a move on Minerva. There were rumors spreading around, for some unknown reason, about Tom's love life, about Minerva and him supposedly break up or that they were on a break or something like that.

To be honest, Tom had been avoiding Minerva on more than one occasion, his jealously getting the better of him. Maybe Minerva would be better off with someone else, someone in her age group. The insecurities that most days he tried to lock away had been released when he saw Minerva talking with that guy.

Minerva spotted him and gave Tom a slight frown as she walked his way. The fourth year boy hesitantly followed after her seeing her line of focus.

"Thomas! I feel like it's been decades since the last time we've seen each other." Minerva said sitting across from Tom, which made Tom frown.

"You've been busy."

"Me?"

"Yes." Tom said going back to his dinner.

"I'll just go-"

"Don't be silly, Smith. We're all Gryffindor's here. Come sit down. Tom, this Abram Smith."

Tom didn't even glance at Abram Smith. "A pleasure, I'm sure." Tom said with the utmost sarcasm he could muster.

"Erm... I-I think I'm going to go compare notes with Fredrick. I'll see you tomorrow, Minerva." Smith said hastily walking towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Tom that was pretty rude of you. Abram is a really nice person."

"Yes, I'm sure he's really nice to you, Minerva."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, guys, either take this conversation somewhere else, or quiet it down." Charlus said as he and Harry finally came to the Great Hall and sat with them at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, Tom definitely needs to take that conversation somewhere else. His emotion level is really high." Alphard commented, coming up behind Harry and Charlus.

"Or how about you guys just don't talk at all. I thought you guys broke up?" Cynthia asked sitting next to Tom.

"I don't know whom is spreading those horrible rumors, but they are untrue." Minerva said firmly. "Isn't that right Tom?"

Tom didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, before he got up from the table. "I've never said such words."

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked frowning once again.

"I'm going back to the library to study, I've already eaten my dinner."

"Well-"

"Hey, Tom, I'll see you at the library later? I can't eat after all when I'm nervous about the up coming finals." Artemis said coming up behind Tom.

"Actually, I was heading there myself." Tom replied back casually.

"Oh, good! Minerva, are you joining us?"

"Oh, uhm... no. I just got here actually." Minerva responded looking between Artemis and Tom.

"That's to bad, I'm sure Tom would have enjoyed your company. I can be boring sometimes."

"I beg to differ. You're adequate enough."

Artemis smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're such a pompous prat sometimes Tom, you know that? Anyway, come on then sir Thomas, the library awaits once again."

"I'll see you later, Tom?" Minerva called after him unsure.

"Yes, of course." Tom said back with a slight smile before he walked away side by side with Artemis Bones.

"Who is that girl?" Minerva asked out loud.

"Artemis Bones," Cynthia said smirking wickedly, "she's a third year as well. Tom and Artemis spend a lot a time with each other-"

"Studying." Harry cut in, giving Cynthia a glare. "They are doing nothing more than studying."

"Yes, well, Tom and Artemis spend a lot of time studying together," Cynthia said rolling her eyes, "since you and Tom aren't doing that anymore Minerva, with your 'busy schedule'," Cynthia did hand quotes, "Tom found somebody else to occupy his time to... 'study with'." Cynthia did another hand quote.

"Thanks for that, Cynthia, really." Harry said sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Anytime, cousin."

"I haven't been cheating on Thomas if that's what you think?!" Minerva practically hissed the words out.

"Everybody has stuff going on and I do know that Tom always tried his best to make time for you. The least you can do is to return the favor."

"I'm not ignoring Tom on purpose! He knows that! I'm just so swamped-"

"All I'm going to say is that there are plenty of girls lining up to take your place McGonagall, so I would take the time to put more effort in seeing your boyfriend before somebody else does."

"It looks like somebody already has." Alphard muttered.

"Excuse me, I've got somewhere I've got to be." Minerva got up from the table and walked out the great hall.

Harry's guess would be that she was heading to the library as well.

"What was that about, Cynthia?" Charlus asked frowning.

"Aren't you paying attention at all? It's perfectly easy to see if you just look."

"Then I'm blind. What are you doing?"

"I'm just pushing Minerva in the right direction. Minerva's life seems to revolve around her school work. I don't want to see Tom nor Minerva break up any more than you do. Making her jealous and seeing what she might lose might straighten her up."

"Well I hope something works out between them. I hate seeing Tom miserable without Minerva around."

"Love is sickening."

"Only to those who haven't experienced it, Cynthia." Harry responded back.

* * *

 

**Slug Club**

Artemis was in a cute white dress that she covered with her Gryffindor robe. Tom and Charlus were waiting for Artemis in the Gryffindor common room, all dressed up for the last Slug "gathering" of the year.

Tom looked overly handsome, his bright, blue eyes glistening in the light. Charlus looked pretty dashing as well. He was waiting for Tom's date so that they could go together to grab Dorea, Harry, Alphard, Ignatius, and Lucretia at the Slytherin dorm.

"Oh, Tom. You look very handsome. Thanks for waiting for me, guys." She told the brothers.

Tom held the same expression, then finally smirked.

"We should get going then." Tom said as they headed to the Slytherin Dormitory.

Though, they didn't have to go far as the gang was heading to them.

"You guys were taking to long-"

"Dorea was being impatient and wanted to see her boyfriend." Alphard said rolling his eyes.

"Good, we match." Dorea said to Charlus, adjusting his tie better.

"Thanks, luv. You look dazzling as ever."

"Let's go before I barf." Alphard said making Artemis giggle.

"You have the manners of a slug, Alphard Black."

"Come on guys, let's not be late." Tom said leading the way to Slughorn's office.

Slughorn's office had the appearance of being "larger" maybe? It just seemed that it had grown, maybe a bit. It was dimly lit, with Slughorn at a large table with four Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, five Gryffindors including them; the bigger group was Slytherin of about twelve including Harry and his friends.

"Ah...There you are. I was about to wonder where my favorite Slytherins and Gryffindors were...Come in, come in, take a seat." Slughorn greeted.

Artemis took a seat beside Tom. The rest surrounded them, Walburga and Orion Black were acting disgusted that they were sitting next to third year Gryffindors. Abraxas greeted Harry with a smirk.

Slughorn continued on about his various stories about past "famous" students. It was rather quite boring, and Artemis wasn't very hungry at all after the terrible story about a certain Gryffindor who sliced a Acromantula in pieces.

"Ah, Malfoy, would you like to tell us more about your father's job at the Ministry?"

"Of course, Sir..." Malfoy said as he continued his "story" of his father.

Tom was getting quite bored at this point, even sleepy.

"Is it always this boring?" Charlus whispered to Tom.

"I don't know, this is my first time here to, stupid." Tom muttered back.

Charlus stuck his tongue out at Tom.

"Now, now that was a very interesting story, Malfoy...Would you like to tell us yours, Tom? Or perhaps Harrison? Our new additions." Slughorn smiled.

"I'm sure Harrison would love to go first." Abraxas said winking at the third year.

If looks could kill.

"Sure." Harry muttered.

"Well, go on." Slughorn said.

"It's not very interesting, but well, okay. I went to muggle school till I was ten. I got adopted by my distant relatives and attend Hogwarts. There's not really much more to say." Harry told the group, who were now, intent on listening.

"...It's not like Muggle school can do much anyway." Walburga Black muttered under her breath.

"What happened to your biological parents if you don't mind me asking?" Slughorn asked him.

"They were murdered in a war sir."

"How do you know that they were murdered?" A Hufflepuff asked.

Tom scowled. "Because he was left in an orphanage you twit." Tom snapped at the girl.

"Well, that is very interesting, Harrison...How about you, Artemis? What did you do over the summer?" Slughorn asked the Gryffindor adorned in red and gold.

After a couple more hours of uninteresting small talk, stories, and favouritism, the little dinner "gathering" was over. Artemis was so tired, she started to lean on Tom's shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Uh huh..." She muttered.

"Why don't I escort you to your room?"

"That would be mighty kind of you, Tom." She agreed.

"Good." Tom replied.

His brothers said goodbye with,"G'night, Tom."

"See ya!"

"Bye, Tom."

* * *

 

**The next day...**

Minerva was mad. No scratch that, what she was feeling went well beyond mere anger. Everyone knew her opinion on the matter of her relationship status and yet the small slip of paper had still been forced into her hand by a fifth year Gryffindor asking her if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Hi Min-"

"Go away!" Minerva snapped at Nixie Conway as she continued to storm through the halls. Passerby's made sure to get out of Minerva's way.

Nixie had said something back, but Minerva didn't hear it.

That stupid, utterly pretty girl who stole the looks of all the boys! And not just in Huffelpuff...but in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as well. Even some of the Slytherins were checking Nixie out.

"Where is she?" Minerva spotted Harry and Alphard walking down the halls together.

"Where's who?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, where's Bones," Minerva asked angry.

Harry paused for a minute before speaking, "I'm guessing she's still with Tom, maybe at the library, why?" he then saw the look on her face, "Looks like someone's jealous."

Minerva scowled at him; "Shut up, I'm not jealous,"

Harry smirked along with Alphard as Minerva walked away in anger towards the library.

Minerva didn't have to make it that far as she spotted both Tom and Artemis side by side laughing and about to walk up the staircase. That is until Minerva stopped them midway.

"Tom," Minerva called out.

Once Tom looked up at Minerva, he frowned slightly, "What is it, Minerva?"

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Artemis asked, noticing Minerva's angry expression.

"Listen Bones, I don't know why you think you can just follow Tom wherever he goes and I don't like you hanging out with him," Minerva pushed Artemis away from Tom, not at all kindly.

"Minerva, Artemis and I are just friends, and why do you even care who I hang out with, you've never cared before."

"Does she even know that you're my boyfriend? Because she's acting like you two are an item." Minerva said harshly.

Artemis put her hands up in defense, "Whoa, I'm not trying to hit on your boyfriend all right?"

"Oh really," Minerva hissed.

"Minerva, stop it," Tom said disapprovingly.

"No, I'm not and you wouldn't feel this way if you actually paid attention to Tom."

Tom covered his face with his hands at Artemis words. This was not going to end well.

"How dare you!"

Yes, Minerva McGonagall and Artemis Boneswere fighting over the attention of Thomas Potter.

It had been a long-going fight; once Christmas break was over, Artemis and Tom had gotten closer, inevitably pushing Minerva away, at least in Minerva's mind.

"Knock it off Minerva, before you say something you can't take back. It actually could do you good to stop thinking so much all the time." Artemis said nonchalantly.

"Great. Maybe you can teach me," Minerva snapped.

"We are finished here." Artemis said with a note of finality.

"Like hell we are!" Minerva said seething.

"You are so selfish, McGonagall! You think I don't know what's been going on with you? It's pretty clear to every girl in this school-"

"Shut your mouth-!"

"Guys are starting to notice you aren't they? You're not that pitiful awkward looking girl that you used to be and you like the attention, it's so freely given to you now, for nothing…it must be exhilarating for you-"

Minerva sucker punched Artemis on the right side of her face.

Artemis screamed in surprise and hit the floor clutching the right side of her face.

"Minerva! Stop it!" Tom stepped between Artemis and Minerva just as a crowd of students came to watch the fight between the girls.

Minerva stormed away in embarrassment, pushing her fellow students out of her way.

"Minerva!"

Minerva finally slows down, her expression changing.

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong with you? Why did you start that fight with Artemis?" Tom asked, falling into step with Minerva beside him.

Minerva turns around so they're both walking in the same direction and it makes things at least a little more comfortable. "Is that who you're worried about? Artemis?"

"If I was worried about Artemis I would be by her side now wouldn't I?"

Minerva didn't say anything, she just kept walking.

Tom really didn't know what he wanted to say. He didn't know if he should apologize or explain himself or accuse Minerva of her own wrongful conduct. He only knew that he didn't want to talk about it, even though he also knew he should.

"Look, Minerva, things have been kind of awkward ever since I lost my memory and when I gained them back, you've been kind of distant and you tell me it's your studies. So I in return let you study. I found a friendly relationship with Artemis Bones while I was lonely and without companionship from you. Now you're angry and it's awkward."

"Is it awkward?"

"Merlin, don't pull that with me. Do you think I don't feel the same way about you anymore? That's the obvious answer."

Minerva flinches.

"That is it, dear Merlin. You think I don't care about you." Tom grabs Minerva's wrist and they both stop.

Students walked by and a Huffelpuff bumps into Tom with a low apology.

"You've been questioning my compassion, and I know I'm not perfect, Merlin, I'm far from it, but Minerva…you have to believe me."

"Believe what?"

"You're important. You're really damn important." Tom means it, more than he's meant it in a long time. Minerva perceives, and she does so deeply, beyond anything that Tom's ever imagined.

"How much do I matter to you?"

"You mean everything to me."

"How much is everything?"

"Do I have to kiss you to prove it?"

"That would be one way."

Tom leaned in to cover the negligible space between them and kissed Minerva McGonagall. Tom wanted Minerva, wanted this closeness, wanted them to be molded together like this as their lips pressed together, forgetting everything all around them.

Tom added after they broke away from their kiss, "I'm not saying it's going to be easy. It'll take a while to figure out. But we will, Minerva. I'll make everything okay again."

"We'll make everything okay again." Minerva said.

"Besides," Tom said dryly, "I have no interest in Artemis Bones. I just want you."

"I'm flattered," Minerva said, in the same dry voice, but Tom knew the words rang true.

"I only want you as well," Minerva added after a short silence.


End file.
